Misery Loves Company
by Ladelle
Summary: As Naruto struggles to discover his purpose, he ends up discovering himself. The road to vengeance is never pretty, but with a new intelligence and even greater allies, the future really, really, never saw this coming. Unfortunately, neither did Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**MiLoCo**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating: M**

**Comments**: I'm baaaaa_aaack_!

Haha, and a day late, so my apologies. This week turned out to be a little crazier than I expected but here I am, as promised.

Alright, so welcome to Misery Loves Company, my Misery Business sequel. This one will be exciting, full of action and drama--and yes, like everyone is dying for, romance, lol. In fact, I have a strong feeling that the later chapters will get more explicit, so I will be posting edited versions here and unedited on my ygal account. But that's way in the future so we'll just take it as it comes, okay?

Thank you for all of your excitement following Miz Biz and for all of your amazing reviews. I was really excited too get this one going, and I hope that everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Time Between**

"Did you kill them?"

"Hu—what?" Naruto twisted around in his computer chair, ignoring the groan it gave in response. The summer sun shot in idly from the window above his computer desk, making his already tan features seem even more russet than usual.

"I asked if you killed them," Shino repeated, and he knelt back against the kitchen counter with a skeptical look on his face. Naruto laughed before looking slightly irritated.

"No I did not kill Sakura or Kiba." He shook his head and turned back to his computer, pleased to see that his last disc had finished burning. He popped it out of the disc drive and into a case, scribbling a note with a sharpie on the cover. When Shino didn't say anything else, Naruto peered back over his shoulder.

"Why would you think that I killed them?" With one eyebrow raised, Naruto curled his lips into a frown, and he watched his friend intently for an answer. Shino was impassively still, hands buried in the pockets of a jacket blazer, eyes and expression hidden beneath sunglasses that were too small.

"Before midterms you came to my house. You said, "I may not see you for a while…", and then you took my car. When you came back and I asked what happened to them, you said it would all be clearer after graduation."

Naruto nodded and continued to sort through a stack of CDs he had burned, dividing them by nature. He had a book for software, a flip-through for music, and a smaller hardback for research and paperwork he had completed on his own. After a minute, he glanced back.

"And?"

"And we graduated two months ago, and I still haven't seen either of them."

Naruto paused and took a long breath before turning around to his friend. He could feel his lips turning into a frown and his eyes narrowing more than usual, his buoyant personality beginning to sink under the miniature interrogation.

"Shino," Naruto started, and he shoved his books into a bag on his thigh. "Sometimes things happen to you in your life that you can't really talk about, no matter how much you want to—"

"Like killing people?"

"—and even though I know I'm being selfish by asking this, I really just want you to trust me." Naruto looked playfully agitated at Shino's remark and stood up, searching the taller man's face for a sign of approval. He continued after Shino continued to stare impassively.

"A lot of things happened while you were in Denver. Things between the three of us changed. To be honest, I don't even know what Kiba and Sakura are up to these days," A small part of him cheered the fact that what he had said hadn't been a lie.

Shino wandered over to the living area and sat on the couch, mindfully watching a fly buzz against a bay window overlooking the outside parking lot. The sun was hot and the pavement was glowing beneath it, and Naruto meandered beside him to fiddle with the air conditioning knob above the television set.

"Did they leave because you're gay?"

Naruto whipped around, his expression completely affronted. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted with confusion, and after a quick moment he looked strangely agitated.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that."

From the couch Naruto saw Shino smirk, and he turned back towards the thermostat, wondering why the small ball signaling cold wouldn't activate. It wasn't the first time he had experienced problems in his apartment complex, but he had no intention of calling anyone for maintenance. For how much longer he was staying, it didn't make much sense.

"So who is the guy?" Shino asked nonchalantly, and Naruto frowned as he twisted to a small duffle bag he had perched by the door. He shoved his CD booklets in and searched the room for his shoes, playfully avoiding Shino's cross-examination.

"Take a guess," he grinned, because that was a question he knew the other man couldn't answer. Shino seemed thoughtful for a moment before running a finger over his chin.

"It's probably someone I've never met, knowing you," he chanced, and Naruto looked disappointed. If there was ever a person he could get nothing past, it was the one sitting on his couch, looking apathetic for the poor creature still battling the window for exit.

"You're too good at reading me," Naruto said, and he pulled the duffle bag over his shoulder. "I'm 24 now; I'm supposed to have some sort of mystery."

Shino almost smiled but instead got up from the couch and went to open the widow. The outer screen was missing, something Naruto had requested be fixed many times before, but it seemed to bode well for the insect that dodged out into the morning sunlight.

"Everything about you is a mystery, these days," Shino said, and Naruto couldn't help but hear a serious edge in his tone. It made him pause for a moment, and he waited for Shino to turn and face him.

"Shino," he started, but the other man looked dismissive.

"I know. You're going to miss your flight." Even through his sunglasses Naruto could see Shino's eyes make a furtive glance at the duffle-bag at his side. Naruto smiled and turned towards the door, letting the familiar features of his apartment in Boulder, Colorado make a lasting impression in his mind.

"Thank you for putting up with me these past couple of years," Naruto said, and he clutched the bag tighter against his back. Shino glanced over to him from the window and nodded, though Naruto knew what he was thinking. Mostly because he was thinking it too. Somehow, between the both of them, they both understood that this was a long-term goodbye, even if Naruto had only pegged his upcoming absence on a chance to study in Europe.

"Be careful," Shino said, and Naruto nodded, grinning.

The door slid shut behind him and Naruto took a deep breath, resting against it for a long minute. The sun was sweltering for as early as it was, and the sky was a crystal clear blue without a cloud in sight. He could hear the rhythmic rush of traffic from the main street alongside his complex, and after pushing himself off the door frame he drifted to his beat-up Geo Metro, a car he had only bought for point-a to point-b purposes.

He started the engine and darted off, ignoring the fact Shino was still peering out of the living room window, grateful that even despite his roommate's hassling he was still on schedule.

_Two years. _

That's how long it had been; how long he had waited. It had been two years since the day he had been left stranded in the mountains, Danzo's flaccid smile imprinted in his memory, the entire situation embossed in his mind. Two years since he had been deceived—and two years to sit down and make sense of the puzzle his presence had created.

Two years…since he had seen Sasuke.

It seemed like ages since he had seen the future world, or even his once-closest friends. It had been two years since he had discovered he even had a son, and that fact alone made his heart still a little more than even imagining Sasuke's expression when he would return.

But all of the answers to his questions led to that one man, and that one man opened the doors to his future—and his child. If anyone would have looked after Ju, Naruto was convinced that Sasuke would have stepped up to the plate.

Naruto turned on to a narrow road that led to a private community—a gated neighborhood nestled in a thick grove of trees and towered by a large set of foothills. It always surprised him how close everything was in mountain towns like Boulder and Fort Collins, and as his car jostled up a winding dirt road, he contemplated why he had never made the effort to buy a vehicle with four-wheel-drive.

He curved around a few pine trees and saw a large log cabin down the road, the gate left open for him. As he passed through he swiped a toll badge and as soon as his car drifted through the gates began squeaking to a close. His duffle-bag jumped up and down as his car bobbled over the rough terrain, and as he slid into a vacant bit of space outside of a gravel driveway, he let out a deep breath. As much as he loved driving, in the mountains, it was hardly ever fun.

As he pulled himself out of the car and yanked the duffle-bag out behind him, a harsh slam from a screen door made him jump.

"Naruto! You're right on time. Unusual, for you." Naruto turned and shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He had cut it short for the summer and it tickled the palm of his hand, and he grinned at the older man stalking towards him.

"Hey, hey, I've gotten better, Sarutobi." He almost pouted before bringing his bag to his side, and he closed the door to his car with a thud. He tossed the keys to the older man who caught them with a surprising dexterity considering his age.

"Hmm. I suppose I shouldn't hassle you too much," the old man said and he chuckled. Naruto nodded and walked up beside him, throwing a playful arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, we've been over this, right? I mean, after_ saving_ you and all…"

Naruto laughed and set forth to Sarutobi's front door, glancing back to make sure his former professor was following him. He looked old and worn down, but the man had an energy that never seemed to break. Even when CU had fired him over a year ago, Sarutobi had still made a vicious fight for his pension, despite losing a good amount of credibility in the scientific world.

As they entered the house Naruto made for the kitchen, rubbing his stomach in anticipation. He glanced back as Sarutobi followed him, and frowned a little.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Naruto asked, and he dug some bread and turkey from the refrigerator. Sarutobi sat down in one of the barstools by the kitchen counter and rolled his eyes, nodding and smiling afterwards.

"For goodness' sake, Naruto, we've been through this so many times," he let out a chuckle and Naruto lathered some mayonnaise onto his to-be sandwich, releasing a deep breath in the process.

"I know. I guess, you've just done a lot for me and I feel like, well…this will probably be the last time we see each other." Naruto folded some turkey onto the thick slices of wheat bread below, and pulled some slices of onion and avocado from a plate of vegetables already on the counter. He layered some cheese and put everything back into the refrigerator, before stacking the last piece of bread on top, symbolizing completion.

"Naruto, you saved my life. That and I've sort of always seen you as something like a son…" His voice drifted into silence as he glanced outside to his porch, watching as a squirrel rummaged for food in a small bowl of peanuts he had set out. Naruto took a bite and chewed slowly, thinking to himself.

"Besides, I think that they need you there more than I need you here," Sarutobi mentioned, and Naruto swallowed.

"I'm positive that Uchiha Industries is in trouble, and I can't help but feel like the government credibility is sinking. I'm not lying when I say that their police departments were completely divided."

The older man twisted in his chair and folded his legs, biting his lip as he thought. After a minute he frowned. "It's strange how things have come together, isn't it?"

It was an awkward statement, but Naruto took another bite of his sandwich and nodded anyhow. Sarutobi seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts, thumbing through the knowledge that both he and Naruto had combined.

"You learned that all information related to cryogenics had disappeared in our century now, and that it was only recently, in the future, that their corporations had picked it up."

Naruto nodded, now understanding where his former professor's train of thought was headed. "Yeah. I was meant to come back—to save you, and to stop that thesis from going anywhere. Although…I never thought that it would cost you your job."

Naruto looked remorseful and Sarutobi chuckled. "There's no need for that long face. My battle with the board of science was probably about as epic as your trip to the future,"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, knowing full well that Sarutobi knew just about everything he had encountered and experienced. When he had arrived back nearly two years ago it had been only a few hours since he had been frozen, and as if everything had meant to fall into place he had managed to set some things straight.

The new knowledge he had on cryonics and machinery had helped him in re-programming the chamber Sarutobi had landed himself in, and after a short debate on how best to dispose of the evidence of research they both had, they decided to hide it in the basement of an old bar on Colfax street—hidden and protected by the owner who was a friend of Sarutobi's.

Everything seemed to piece together in Naruto's mind—how when he had first arrived in the future he had been in a dank underground room, on a street that was strangely familiar…

It was as if he had planned everything for himself, unknowingly. It reminded him how delicate time was and forced him to think hard about returning, and how to handle himself if he did. After all, it had taken non-stop planning and assembly to build the newest form of the Gamabunta hidden in Sarutobi's basement, and he wasn't going to waste the risks they had taken—or that everyone else had taken in the future—for a dream that was young and childish.

No, he had big plans, and no _small_ fish to fry. To find Sasuke and stop Itachi, and to alleviate the conspiracy that seemed to be centered around Uchiha Corporate and himself.

Naruto finished his last few bites of his meal and dusted his hands off over the sink, motioning to Sarutobi. He felt fed and refreshed, and mentally ready. It seemed like an eternity that he had been waiting, and with the prospect of returning directly in front of him, he felt impulsive and determined.

"Are you ready?" Sarutobi asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I've been ready for a long time," his voice sounded almost pensive, and he grinned, waiting for the older man to lead him down to his basement where the small one-person contraption stood. Naruto knew the machine by heart and tossed his duffle-bag inside, throwing his arms around Sarutobi afterwards in a firm embrace.

"Thank you," Naruto said, and he felt the older man pat his back from behind.

"No, thank you," he said, and as Naruto pulled away, Sarutobi grinned. "Be careful out there and try not to get into too much trouble, although, I think that will be hard for you avoid."

Naruto laughed and planted himself in the silicone seating, waving lightly as the door slid closed. Before it locked, Naruto threw a comment.

"I'll tell Jiraiya you said hello!"

Naruto watched as the metal door blocked out his vision and he turned to the panel in front of him, anxious to make out how to activate it. Jiraiya's instructions had been complicated, even though he had been the one to write them down, but on a good note Naruto felt like he now had a better understanding of how electronics of the next century worked. He fiddled with a few keys out of practice and was satisfied with the gentle hum the machine gave, entering all of the information carefully on the re-hashed Dell computer monitor in front of him.

After it was entered he took a deep breath and pulled the clutch forward, releasing the momentum. There was a flash and the familiar feeling of motion sickness, but Naruto stomached it as his mind raced.

He was returning, finally. And he was older—he felt older. He had taken up some construction jobs to toughen out, and worked hard to graduate with a strong-standing degree in engineering. He had worked harder than ever before in his life to prepare for this moment, and the only thing that reminded him that his experience hadn't been a dream was the crumpled piece of paper he had written with Jiraiya.

Aside from the general confusion when he had left, he was positive that things were falling apart in the future world. What seemed like a conspiracy was beginning to weigh on his mind, wondering how Sasuke was doing with the company, or how everyone had reacted upon his disappearance. And even though he knew it would be difficult, he knew he would be figuring out their reactions soon enough as he had chosen to go back a year after the incident at the station.

Naruto frowned as he felt the machine slow, feeling almost anxious as he realized he was almost there. He pulled a hat from his duffle-bag, grateful that his hair was as short as it was, and also a black sports jacket. It would be cooler, he remembered, and he was positive that because a year had passed, in future time, that most of the steam of the situation had blown over.

The engine stuttered to a halt and Naruto sat idly for a moment, letting his stomach settle. The excitement and nerves had sent it reeling, and as he pulled his bag to his side—almost like he was going to have a sleepover in the future, he mused— he reached under the dashboard of his machine and withdrew a small socket full of wires, grinning to himself. He locked down the computer and stuffed the socket into his bag.

"No one will ever be able to use you, little Konohamaru." He and Sarutobi had jested about the machine being like the older man's son, and so he had thoughtfully named it after the building it had begun in—the Konoha building in the CU complex.

Naruto stepped out and was pleasantly surprised to realize he was in an alleyway of the city, with grey skies and flickering neon lights lighting the way to the main street. He threw an abandoned tarp over Konohamaru, not too concerned with it considering he had the key element in his bag.

He let the familiar smells invade his nose and closed his eyes, feeling the slight condensation of a rainstorm sponge his cheeks. It was all just as he remembered it—the metal buildings, the brick gratings, even the cement and blacktop sidewalks and street clearances on the main roads. It was amazing how he had been gone for so long, but had remembered so much.

He jogged out onto one of the main sidewalks, glancing up at the street signs to pinpoint his location. A few looked familiar, and so did the area. In fact, with a small surge of triumph, he knew exactly where he was.

He walked forward through the small amount of people bustling about until he was standing in front of a massive glass infrastructure with security features detailing two huge doors. There were sticker signs that warned in-goers about precautions that needed to be taken, and Naruto held a low and confident smile before he opened the door and stepped inside, walking with a brisk pace towards a receptionist counter. There was no one in the main lobby, and the man at the desk glared up at him, somewhat irritated.

"Can you please remove your hat?" The man said, and he swept a smooth strand of black hair behind his ear. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course."

He pulled off his hat and the receptionist glanced up from his computer work, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Tell Morino there's a traveler here to see him," Naruto mentioned and he smiled with charm. "Oh, and that this time, he's _not_ leaving."

Naruto smiled as the receptionist dodged off, leaning forward over the marble counter of the desk.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

_**A/N**_

I do love a headstrong Naruto. Ah, confidence is so attractive. Too bad he's all Sasuke's. XD

Okay, in all honesty, this chapter as of now is un-beta'd because I felt guilty about being a day late. I'm sending it out right after I post and I'll be fixing it later, so please don't be upset if there are a few typos.

Other than that, hurrah. Naruto is back.

With a vengeance! Hahaha.

**Naruto Spoiler **

OMG if Sasuke loses an eye I might have to cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**MiLoCo**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M-ish, potential language, potential adult scenes...later.

**Comments:** Early! And uber long.

Thank you for all of the reviews. To be honest...I kind of had the wind knocked out of me when I looked last. So many! I'm still kind of floored. So thank you...it is very meaningful.

Thank you to Allys, my wonderful beta. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Don't even _think_ about saying a word," Morino's voice was low and threatening as he lead Naruto down a narrow inner-hallway of the police department. Despite the fact the older man was obviously furious, he managed to smile politely at passing officials, turning his head back every so often to make sure the blond was close behind.

Naruto followed at a casual pace, hands planted calmly in his pockets. He admired the long hallways of the more corporate section of the department, catching a few curious glares as he drifted through a large room packed with cubicles, phones ringing off the hook.

As men in uniform bustled around the giant office, Naruto skillfully dodged them, admiring the large glass windows that painted the wall opposite to him. Morino seemed to be focusing very hard on his destination, and when Naruto caught sight of a large office tucked in a corner, he knew that it belonged to the man in front of him.

A couple of officers were huddled by the outer frame, papers in hand and questions on their lips, but a quick swish of a calloused wrist made them quiet, glancing at Naruto in confusion. Naruto only smiled with charisma, nodding politely as Morino nearly yanked him inside and slammed the heavy oak door shut.

"You…"

Naruto took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the liberty the action brought. He watched as Morino's face turned into an angry shade of red as he tried to get out the correct words, and felt pleased when Morino merely pointed and frowned.

"I don't even know if I want to ask," the older man finally said, and with a deep and clarifying breath he shook his head, frustration forming wrinkles on his weathered face. He fell into his chair and shook his head, biting his lip, and Naruto sat down peaceably in a comfortable guest chair across from him. He set his hat onto the table.

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand it even if I explained it," Naruto ventured, and he was positive that was the case. It was confusing enough for he himself to accept, and trying to plot out a timeline for other people seemed to be more of a hassle than anything else.

"Try me," Morino stated firmly, and from the expression on his face, Naruto could tell that he was serious. His eyes had narrowed into a scrutinizing glare and his lips were pursed, as though he was well versed and prepared to interrogate Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smiled, trying to seem friendlier about the situation. After all, he hadn't come to the police station to intimidate Morino.

"You sent me back, I used my knowledge to return. Now I'm here," he turned his head forward, his smile fading to an expression much more serious, "and I am _not_ going to be going back to the past anytime soon."

Morino glared and shook his head, his nostrils flaring slightly as he whipped his attention away from Naruto's stern eyes. Naruto watched him as he let out an agitated breath and returned to glaring at him.

"The only way to make you disappear seems to be death," Morino mocked with a frown, and when Naruto raised an eyebrow, he amended his comment. "Which of course wouldn't be on my watch."

There was a long period of silence while Morino fiddled with a manila envelope on his desk, biting his lips in thought. When he turned to Naruto his eyes were annoyed, and strangely grim.

"You coming back is probably the worst thing that could happen right now," he said gravely, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" He crossed his legs casually, hoping Morino would tell him more.

"Why did you come back, Naruto?" Morino questioned, and the hostility in his tone made Naruto sit up straighter. He felt an air of tension fill the small room and it made chills run up and down his spine.

"Well, I thought that was obvious enough," Naruto said truthfully, and he shook his head in order to rephrase. "I didn't come back for anything related to my thesis, if that's what you're thinking," the blond nodded to his own comment before Morino gave him a skeptical look.

"I came back… for myself. For the life I created here, for the friends I made—"

"For Uchiha?" Morino interrupted, and Naruto glanced over to him with a look of surprise. Morino let out another terse breath and folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows on the mahogany desk below him.

"Yes. I did come back because of Sasuke." Naruto answered honestly, and after a minute he leaned forward in his chair. "But, there were other reasons, too. My son, for one," he said steadily, and continued, "Not to mention your department was corrupted, and I had no proof that Jiraiya and Kiba were safe. Too many open ended questions."

Morino nodded reluctantly and continued to search Naruto with his cautious and beady black eyes, as if Naruto was hiding something important. As if realizing what Naruto had said, he frowned. "My department is not corrupted."

"It _was_. Not even you knew that Danzo was going to make me go back," Naruto said confidently, and was content to see that Morino didn't argue.

"You were a danger to the people here. You still are, by my records." The chief leaned back, tilting his neck to the side in order to let out a reverberating _pop_. Naruto looked offended and let out a sigh.

"I'm not dangerous. I honestly didn't come to argue with you. All I want is for you to make it easier for me to stay here," Naruto pleaded. "Though I'm not one to bribe, you owe me that much."

Morino snorted, "I don't see how I owe you anything."

"I stopped the thesis from being published by the buyer. And though I didn't come back to associate myself with traveling, I now know how to build an effective time machine."

There was a pause before Morino stood up and looked dejected. "That's exactly why you're a problem. Cryogenics has been banned thanks to your escapade, along with anything in relationship to it. Danzo's orders specifically."

Naruto sat up straight and looked stunned. "You banned it? I thought you _needed_ it?"

Morino shook his head. "If we did then we don't anymore." He glanced down at Naruto and his eyes grew thinner. "The fact that you brought so much danger is enough on its own…and while I'm sure you're perfectly aware Sasuke Uchiha is fine, you should know that your child is too. Safe and sound and _hidden_, enough even from you."

There was a pause where Naruto felt a small bit of relief. He _hadn't _been aware that Sasuke was 'fine', and while that fact made his heart a little less restless, Morino adding Ju to the same list made him want to take a deep breath of reprieve.

"Why from me?" Naruto asked, confused. Had that been a challenge?

Morino snorted. "Don't act innocent. Everything you touched here turned to chaos—how you're even here now is a mystery—" Morino stopped himself abruptly, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Please don't tell me that you came here in a time machine," he said, and Naruto looked a little embarrassed.

"Of course I did. Being frozen had too many side effects." The blond sunk back into his chair, folding his arms across his chest. And after thinking about it, the fact Ju was 'hidden' made complete sense. And as long Naruto knew Ju was safe, he was at ease. It wasn't as though he had prepared himself to be a father in the time he had been gone…but he was an honest man and he wasn't going to nix his responsibilities.

He was going to focus on Sasuke first though.

Morino groaned and held his hands up in defeat.

"Why… why me," he said in aggravation, and he returned his vicious glare to Naruto. "Where is it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you? You'll just try to throw me back into it," he frowned.

The chief of police looked irritated. "I doubt that would stop you," he mumbled, and Naruto nodded agreeably.

"I have a compromise." Naruto offered after a minute, and watched as Morino paced behind his desk. He was thinking hard, a fact made obvious by the growing creases on his otherwise stern face. When he glanced down at Naruto, he looked displeased.

"And what would that be?" he asked, though his voice held no curiosity.

"I'll give it to you to destroy, so you don't get into trouble with Danzo, and promise my eternal secrecy involving everything I know if," and Naruto pointed a very direct finger, "_if_ you help me stay here, in the future."

Morino snorted. "What were those side effects from cryonics again? Because I think this time machine may have affected your brain."

Naruto leaned forward. "I'm being completely sincere. I want to stay. I'll do whatever it takes to stay."

Morino looked as though he was calculating his options, weighing them in his mind. He sat back down in his chair and Naruto knew that he had him.

"I mean, if you send me back, I'll just build another one. If you send me to jail, I'll tell them about the contact you had with the Gamabunta and its activation…"

"I thought that you were an honest person," Morino said dully, and Naruto smiled playfully.

"I am… but right now, I'm desperate."

Morino looked him up and down, his lips curling into something that resembled submission, and Naruto felt his smile become more sincere. As he waited for Morino to give him a final answer, the older man let out an agitated sound of defeat.

"Can you at least dye your hair?" He was frowning, and Naruto laughed out loud.

"Would you believe I tried? Another side effect of the cryo-chamber. I'm blond and tan for eternity," he jested, and he poked at his sun-bathed skin for emphasis. Morino grimaced.

"Uzumaki," he stated, and his serious tone made Naruto focus. "I will allow you to apply for a visa, not because of your weak attempts at blackmailing a chief officer of ranked police but because at this point in time, you seem less of a danger under my supervision."

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"I will only allow you to apply, however, under very specific and general expectations. It is your responsibility to accept and abide by all of them, or face the consequences."

"What are the stipulations?" Naruto asked, and he leaned forward in his seat.

Morino turned to the left-hand side of his desk and rummaged through a file cabinet drawer, pulling out what appeared to be an electronic application and a digital booklet. He handed them to Naruto and began speaking again.

"There are three general rules for anyone applying for a visa with traveler status. They are very important to abide by and follow, so I suggest you listen carefully," as the words left Morino's lips Naruto felt his heart grow anxious, hoping that they were prerequisites he could manage.

"One, you must hold a tax paying job for six months with a clean record for any screenings or misconduct."

Naruto nodded, that made sense. Most likely they wanted to make sure that he would settle in and be productive with his new life. "Alright," he said.

"Secondly, you will need to be supervised during the duration of those six months. Your activities, habits, and any questionable events will all be documented by this person."

Naruto wondered if it would be too much for him to request someone he already knew, but he kept his mouth shut. Morino continued on his own volition.

"And last, but certainly not any less important, you must have absolutely _no_ crimes or misdemeanors during that time. For you, this is especially important. _Nothing_ is to leave your mouth about any event pre-today, especially with anyone who was not involved."

Naruto nodded, feeling nervous. That last rule was going to be difficult, especially with the history he had concerning Itachi. He nodded. "Alright, I can do that. How do I find a job? And a supervisor?"

Morino laughed with amusement as he drifted towards his office door and didn't glance back before he slipped out of it. Naruto watched in confusion as the man left, glancing down at the digital application in his hand. He decided to start filling it out.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 24_

_Date of Birth: 10-10-1986_

_Hair Color: Blond_

_Eye Color: Blue_

He frowned at the miniature profile he was filling out just long enough to hear the door open behind him, a familiar voice filling the room.

"I told you that I want nothing to do with travelers," Naruto turned and glanced up, his chest growing tight as he recognized the person Morino had retrieved.

"Neji," he said softly. His voice seemed to have snapped Neji's attention away from Morino, and pale eyes widened in disbelief.

"You…" he managed, and Morino closed the door behind him.

The blond shoved the applications from his lap onto Morino's desk and stood up, running a hand nervously through his hair. He smiled, not entirely sure how to react. He hadn't planned on meeting anyone he had known aside from Morino for a while, at least until he was planted in the city and not so dependent on others.

"Hi," he said quietly, and was caught off guard when Neji's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He felt his breath catch as Neji leaned against him, pulling back after a minute to examine his face more closely.

"You… how did you…" Neji's breathing was unsteady and his eyes were wide and intent, searching Naruto's face for answers. "You're older," he said suddenly, and Naruto frowned.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "It's good to see you again, too."

"While this is incredibly sentimental," Morino said passively, "I'm sure you can find time to discuss it later. Neji, I am assigning you to Uzumaki for the duration of his six month extension. As for employment, Naruto, you will be Neji's partner. This way I can keep an eye on you."

Neji was quiet as he took what he could of the situation in, and Naruto frowned.

"I don't know the first thing about being a cop," he admitted, and Morino waved him off.

"You'll be doing paperwork. Neji will explain it. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, and to be honest, I need a drink."

Morino handed a folder to Neji and briskly exited the office, letting out a long breath as the door slid shut. There was a pause before Naruto glanced back at Neji who was still staring at him, completely baffled.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me blush," Naruto joked and he smiled nonchalantly. Neji scowled and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, he has jokes." Neji looked angry, and Naruto looked apologetic. He smiled, a genuine smile, and glanced up to meet Neji's skeptical glare.

"It really is good to see you." He laughed a little and let out a deep breath. "I worked really hard to get back… and to be honest, I was really nervous that I wouldn't be able to find any of you for a while."

Neji's expression seemed to soften and he looked away, finding a vacant chair to the side of Naruto. He brushed past him and sat down, crossing his legs afterwards.

"Naruto… I have so many questions."

Naruto laughed a little and nodded. "I'm sure I have a lot of answers."

Neji glanced up suddenly and stood up, pulling all of the paperwork together. "You must be tired, or hungry, or something. Let's get out of here; this place makes me uneasy."

Naruto was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor but nodded, pulling on his hat from the desk. Neji glanced back to him to make sure he would follow and lead him out into the once bustling office room, now almost quiet with inactivity. Naruto guessed that it was late afternoon, and was proven correct when he saw a clock hanging overhead.

"We'll go to my place," Neji said to him and they slipped into a side hallway with an exit sign perched in the rear. Naruto followed him onto an outside veranda and down a gated set of stairs to a parking garage full of two level hover parking. He stopped for a minute, and after a few steps, Neji turned around to him.

"What is it?" he asked, and Naruto glanced from the floating cars to the long haired brunet. The world was coming back to him, flooding him with familiar sights and smells, and the thick gauze of the setting sun was flooding the corporate landscape with a stunning shade of orange.

Neji looked concerned as Naruto failed to answer right away, still taking in the world once old and now new once again. He admired Neji's police uniform, noting how he had never seen it before. It was lean and black on his tall figure, with a grey pullover jacket that displayed a gold and black emblem.

"Naruto?" Neji asked again, and the blond snapped out of his haze and shook his head.

"Mm, sorry. It's just that I forgot what everything looked like," Naruto explained, and he shook his head slowly.

"It's been a year," Neji supplied, and Naruto frowned.

"For you, maybe. For me it's been a little over two."

Neji wandered up to him and narrowed his eyes, examining him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. From Naruto's standpoint he seemed to be adjusting, and the blond was grateful that an awkward tension wasn't between them.

Though he had been preparing to go back to the future, certain things had intimidated him. He had been nervous, anxious to see where everyone had gone after he had vanished. He wondered if they would remember him, or still care about him…and he had held on to the hope that he was still as valued to them as they were to him.

"You look good," Neji said finally, and the comment caught Naruto off guard. He grinned, and pointed at Neji's collared outfit.

"You do too. Look at this, I don't think I ever saw you so professional," Naruto leaned forward to examine the crest and smirked.

"I didn't have a uniform before; I was high profile." Neji's voice was unusually cool and he motioned towards a parking garage. As Naruto jogged up to meet his side he raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, trying to catch the brunet's expression.

"You're not anymore?"

Neji frowned and turned to Naruto, his lips pulling down with reluctance. He swept his hair behind his shoulder as he approached a smooth black Audi, running a card over a reader on the front window. The car hummed into action and beeped as the door locks clicked open, and Naruto shuffled around to the passenger side.

As he settled into his seat he stuffed his bag into the small space between his legs and opened the zipper pocket at the top. He pulled out a small box and shook it in his hand, attracting an awkward glance from Neji who had settled into the driver's seat beside him.

"Dramamine. I'm prepared this time," Naruto grinned and popped a pill out of a thin piece of foil overlay. Neji looked confused and Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, until I get healthcare, I'm sticking to the good ol' drugs of the 21st century." He tucked the box away after he swallowed the pill and let his head fall back against the leather interior of his chair. He turned towards Neji as the car drifted upwards.

"So… did you get demoted?" He watched Neji carefully, hoping that his question wasn't anything offensive. Even though he and Neji had been close before the gap, he didn't want to assume heir relationship was still as informal as it had been.

Neji shifted under Naruto's watch and he tugged on an automatic steering lever at his side, directing the car onto a busy main street. "I chose to drop my title," he said, and Naruto nodded, deciding to stay quiet. The topic did seem touchy.

"It wasn't an awkward question, don't worry about it," Neji said after a minute, and he shook his head. "When you left, a lot of things changed. A lot of people changed." He amended.

The hover vehicle dipped below an inner city bridge and Naruto frowned, not sure how to react to the comment. While it made him feel somewhat satisfied, the words caught him.

"I didn't choose to go," he said firmly, and the memory of the event made his tone sound more serious than he had intended. He let out a deep breath and Neji sent his car into a lower lane, preparing to turn into a class coated parking garage.

"To be honest, Naruto, I don't know what to tell you," he shifted the driving lever of the car into an upper level lot, drifting with precision into a narrow spot. "When you left… things fell apart."

When the car was parked Naruto slid out, pulling his duffle-bag out with him. He carefully maneuvered out of the small space between Neji's Audi and a bulging public vehicle beside it and slid his free hand into his pocket.

"You're making me nervous," Naruto admitted. "I don't know if want to hear, now."

Neji tugged on Naruto's shirt, leading him through a dark tunnel and out onto an upper-level sidewalk. Tall apartment buildings lined the street, divided by fancy restaurants and small boutiques. Neji led him to a lean silver coated building, shaking his head.

"You do want to hear about it," he encouraged, "Just as much as I want to hear everything you have to tell me."

Naruto admired the magnitude of the lobby interior, noting the crystal chandeliers that dangled from a tall ceiling. They were pieced in a line that led visitors and owners to a wide nook with elevators, and when Neji said '32', Naruto was caught off guard when the machine simply obeyed. He had forgotten how everything had been voice-activated, even the most primitive of devices.

"I'm at the end of the hall," Neji stated, and Naruto nodded, still taking in his surroundings as they exited. A giant window overlooked the main of New Denver, and where mountains once were, skyscrapers and inner-city highways paved the landscape. Naruto found himself pausing once again to take in the memories he had before, but scuttled along when he heard a keycard beep and a door click open.

"You can set your bag here in the lobby. I have an extra room, you can stay here until Morino gives me more on what to do with you," the comment made Naruto feel intrusive, something he didn't like.

"When I start getting an income, I won't leech off of you," he said and he put his bag on the floor. Neji made a small sound in response and Naruto stepped into the living room, only to be greeted by Neji who was giving him the up-and-down once again.

"What?" Naruto asked, and he glanced down at himself. He had dressed as normally as he was able to, for future standards.

"You really are older." Neji stated, and he looked thoughtful. He reached into a cabinet next to Naruto and withdrew a dark bottle of wine and two slender glasses.

"I'm twenty four. What, am I older than you?" Naruto laughed.

Neji gave a playful glare. "I've still got a year on you," he replied, and Naruto shrugged.

"Barely, I bet," he said as Neji handed him a glass of wine. It was thick and red and it swirled in the cocktail glass, Naruto inhaling the sweet smell of the rich liquor.

"It's not as vintage as I'd like but it's still good," Neji seemed to notice Naruto's pause and the blond shook his head. It felt strangely familiar to be speaking so freely with the other man, a person he had grown to trust years ago. It was hard to imagine that he had been lost to this new and beautiful world long enough to forget what it was like to joke with friends.

"I'm sure it's fine," he said. "I was just thinking about being here and being older."

Neji nodded and wandered over to his living area, a room lit by grey blue hues creeping between sidelong bamboo blinds. They were painted black, a thick rich shade that matched the entertainment center and box shelves on the walls. He sat down on a lean leather sofa and Naruto followed him, glancing with interest around the sleek apartment.

"I like this apartment," Naruto said, and he found Neji watching him with curiosity. He laughed. "What is that look for?"

Neji smiled and shook his head. "Come sit down. We need to talk."

Naruto nodded and wandered to a low-seated leather chair and took a sip of his wine as he settled into it. He preferred thicker alcohols, like lager and rum, but the fruity liquid held a welcomed change. He swirled it in his glass once more before glancing up to Neji, watching as the other man leaned back into the cushion, letting his long hair spill over his shoulders and over his collared top.

"Start from the beginning," Neji said, and he rested his wine glass on his thigh. Naruto felt his expression curve into something more serious as the atmosphere changed. He wondered what Neji knew, or what he thought he knew about that day. Deciding it was best to be upfront and honest, he nodded and began.

"You and Sasuke left for an interrogation. Morino took me for questioning… but not really. His intention was to send me back. Danzo was there." Naruto watched as Neji's eyes widened somewhat, and only momentarily. They seemed to settle back into a dim understanding and he remained quiet, allowing Naruto to continue.

"They had the Gamabunta, somehow, and Danzo knew enough about it to make me leave. There were other officers there, so there wasn't really an opportunity for me to fight back," Naruto relived the experience through a theater in his mind, remembering the nerves, the anger, and the frustration he had felt. Morino's sympathetic smile, mixed with knowledge and dilemma, and Danzo's impersonal smirk.

He shook his head as Neji was about to comment and groaned.

"It was a tricky situation for all of us, I'm sure. I'm not happy about it but I've come to terms, somewhat." Naruto took another drink of his wine and shook his head.

Neji was quiet, and it was hard to tell whether it was a quiet anger or a simple organizing of events. When the brunet spoke, however, Naruto knew that it was frustration.

"None of us knew what happened. Sasuke and I were interrogated separately by some Agency officials, and then together by some higher ups in the department. We both had a bad feeling the entire time," Neji's features were too calm for the harsh tone of his voice, and Naruto felt sympathetic.

"If I had an opportunity to tell you, believe me, I would have," he said softly. "What did Morino tell you happened?"

Neji shifted in his seat, his eyes narrowing at the question. "Morino didn't say anything. Danzo did all of the talking, and told us you made the decision on your own. That you didn't want to burden us with the choice because we had become so close," as Neji finished he looked away from Naruto, as if he were too angry to meet his eyes.

"I should have been able to protect you," the brunet said suddenly, and Naruto let out a low breath.

"You couldn't have known," he said, and he leaned forward to set his glass on a frosted coffee table between them.

"I should have," Neji stated. "We didn't believe a word out of Danzo's mouth. After that they were stifling research facilities and attacking Uchiha Industries. If there was any way to get you back, Danzo found a loophole to block it. I despise that man."

"Is that why you demoted yourself?" Naruto asked. He could see that Neji was releasing a quelled anxiety, and it felt good to hear what happened while he was gone.

Neji shook his head. "I quit, originally. Because of your situation, anything related to traveling was put on suspension, even the officers handling it. Morino got me back on though… but he wouldn't talk about you. I told him I wouldn't work as a special agent if I couldn't trust my superiors."

Naruto felt a bit of pride over that fact, but it was bittersweet. His disappearance had caused a great deal of strife and it made him feel nervous about his decision to return.

"Was it wrong for me to come back?" he questioned.

Neji glanced up suddenly, his expression surprised. "No, not at all… I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

"You didn't, Morino did. Not that he really bothered me that much," Naruto admitted. He had expected himself to feel more intimidated by the towering military genius, but in all actuality, he was the one with the power. Aside form that, the more he thought about it, Morino had been very easy on him… he hadn't threatened to send him back, and even though he had been irate… had Naruto seen some relief in his eyes?

"I don't think Morino meant for anything to happen to me, even if he did see it coming." Naruto said, and Neji looked angry again.

"I don't want to talk about him," the brunet said quickly, and continued. "Why did you come back now, though?"

Naruto frowned and sat back into his chair, shrugging against the seat. "I wanted to wait until things had blown over. I didn't want to cause more problems than I already had."

Neji looked analytical. "I can understand that," he said and after a minute frowned. "How did you get back?"

Naruto laughed and crossed his legs. "I built a machine of my own. And don't give me that look, it's hidden."

Neji looked as though he was trying his patience to not say something reprimanding and he leaned forward to set his glass on the coffee table next to Naruto's. "You _built_ one?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm a genius, didn't you know?"

Neji snorted, "Hm, Sasuke sure thought so."

Naruto stopped for a moment, caught on Neji's words. He had gotten so caught up in figuring out where he stood that he had almost forgotten the real reason he had returned. Neji noted his silence and glanced up to meet his eyes, surprised to see their brightness shadowed by a reluctant haze.

"Neji—"

"You should forget about Uchiha," Neji said, and his expression became terse. Naruto felt slightly put off.

"What happened while I was gone," Naruto questioned, although it sounded more like a statement. He was calm in his chair and Neji smiled a little.

"I expected you to get upset," he admitted. "You've changed a lot."

Naruto shook his head. "It would have been naïve of me to assume that everything would be the same. That's why I didn't expect to see any of you so soon. My luck at work," he attempted a joke.

Neji folded his arms across his lap. There was a moment of silence before he parted his lips, seemingly avoiding eye contact with the blond.

"Sasuke and I aren't friends," Neji said smoothly, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't before, really," he remembered. They had always seemed oddly competitive, and Naruto figured it somehow related to their pasts.

"Well, even if we were on good terms before, we aren't anymore. Uchiha Industries is a monopoly now that Boushi and Fang don't exist. Hinata and Sasuke co-own the company… but in all reality, it's under Sasuke's control."

Naruto nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed.

"He was hit the hardest when you left… and blamed the government departments. When they started eliminating everything cryonic related, he disappeared for a while, from the public eye… he was devastated, even though he probably would try to deny it."

Naruto smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee. He placed his chin stop his palm and continued to watch Neji, listening for news he could already tell was going to be bad.

"Naruto," Neji said, and he glanced up suddenly. "Sasuke is dating someone."

If it had been years previous, Naruto would have felt sad, would have felt abandoned, or perhaps even as devastated as Neji had portrayed Sasuke after his disappearance. But he was smart, and he was trying his hardest to understand the reality of his situation. He didn't lead a normal life, so he couldn't expect it to work out perfectly.

Still, disappointment welled inside of him. He had hoped, on some level, that he would be able to arrive and pick up where they had left off. His feelings were still unbelievably strong, and his convictions were still in place. He frowned.

"Alright," he said, and he peered up to meet Neji's eyes once again. "Who is the guy?"

Neji seemed surprised at how well Naruto was taking the information and he tilted his head sideways at the oddity. "He's pretty big. A nightclub owner downtown," he said, and Naruto only nodded.

There was a moment of silence, and Neji spoke up.

"You aren't upset?" he asked.

Naruto stood up and stretched, leaning down afterwards to pick up his wine and take the remainder like a shot. He let out a sigh and pinched his lips at the bitter taste.

"Of course I am," Naruto said, and he turned to Neji, smiling somewhat peaceably. "But after everything that I've been through," he said holding his empty wine glass to Neji, "The last thing I'm afraid of is a challenge."

Neji took the glass and his eyes widened in surprise, quickly finding their way back to a thoughtful stare. The brunet stood up, and finished off his wine as well.

"You have a lot to do before you get your visa," Neji reminded, and Naruto saluted him.

"Right."

"It's going to be a lot of work, tag-teaming me on the field," Neji said, with a bigger emphasis.

"Definitely," Naruto agreed.

"You may not get him back," Neji said finally, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"If there's one thing you should know about me," he said, and he took the wine glasses to Neji's kitchenette. "It's that I never go back on my word."

Naruto watched as Neji gave him an analytical glare, and felt his insides feel resolute. With everything he had risked, he wasn't going to leave with nothing to show for it. It didn't matter to him how much had changed, or how much work he had to do to become what he needed to be.

He was in the future, and he was in it for the long haul.

* * *

**A/N-- **: phew : Right? That was a loooong one.

Every chapter makes me so excited to write more. I hope everyone is feeling the momentum...I'll feel silly if I'm the only one getting all riled up, lol.

See you in a couple of weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M, for later stuff.

**Comments:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I feel like a broken record every time I leave my comments here, lol. I just get so excited and I don't know what else to say. I'm happy that all of you are as pumped as I am and like the direction the story is taking. I really love responding to all of your reviews and hearing your thoughts and opinions; it all encourages me to update faster and write longer chapters.

I'm going to be taking this summer off school and I hope to get a lot of this written in my free time, hopefully making my updates a lot faster. I'm sorry I have to push it to every two weeks or so...I've just been really busy and preoccupied. I'll do my best to push ahead once summer hits...that's about 4 weeks from now.

I love you all and thank you again!

Onward to the third installment...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto pulled a hand across his forehead, wiping away a few beads of sweat that had managed to collect above his protective goggles. Small ear plugs fit snug inside of his ears, connected by a tiny wire headband that hung loosely at the base of his neck. He was hot inside a thick black jacket and his hand was beginning to jitter, not used to firing the automatic weapon it was holding.

One day.

No,_ less_ than one day, and Morino already had him running dry. Neji had called the station early in the morning to confirm some type of schedule, and they had both been surprised when Morino dictated that Naruto start his employment training immediately. And since he had been hired under Neji, the first step seemed to be police competency.

Naruto shook his hand as he let out another shot, trying to ignore the cramp that was beginning to sting from the ball of his thumb.

The gun was hot, even though he was wearing thick gloves to prevent it from effecting him. He had fired too many rounds to count, all fairly awful. He remembered shooting with Yamato and wished he had a manual, embarrassed to be in a range with other people who were practiced in what they did.

Naruto shifted uneasily as he lowered his arm, attempting to give his wrist a break. He had gone through several rounds in the course of the morning, and from around him, he could catch the wandering eyes of employed officers giving him skeptical glanced. He knew why they were curious, too.

It was obvious he was a traveler, and the fact he had been partnered with Neji seemed to attract a lot of attention on its own. When he has arrived with the brunet, it was all his co-workers could do but stare, wondering if Naruto was the person that had made waves with the Hyuuga nearly a year before. At least, that's what Naruto suspected.

If Neji had withdrawn himself so far from anything related to traveling, showing up to work one day with a blond-haired blue-eyed puppy was sure to cause something of an uproar. Especially because Neji seemed pretty popular.

A tap on his shoulder made him jerk to the side, turning quickly and snapping his weapon down as his fingers had become trigger happy. Another officer was staring at him mildly and motioned for him to remove his ear plugs. Naruto obeyed, if only from curiosity at why the other man had entered his small booth.

"Take a break. You're wearing out the rounds," he said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the floor and looked at the shiny metallic cases that had fallen into a bin below and wondered if he had shot too many.

"You're too bad a shot to blow so many bullets," the other officer confirmed and Naruto let out a somewhat nervous chuckle.

"I'm not too good with an automatic," he admitted, and it was true. The pistol's reaction time was too fast—before Naruto even managed to aim the weapon would fire. Naruto wondered is he would be more of a threat to civilian life than an aid as Neji's side-kick.

"What _are_ you used to?" The man asked, and Naruto suddenly felt very small. The man towered behind him, tall and muscular, toned arms forging themselves from a faded wife beater. He was at least a few years older than Naruto, the blond could tell, and was intimidating in his stance.

"Uh, manual," Naruto said, still taking the figure in. His comment seemed to peak an interest because the man raised an eyebrow and reached around him, plucking the gun from his grasp. Naruto hissed as his fingers released it, cramped into the grip he had created.

The officer twisted the gun around and popped the safety on after emptying the remaining round. He dropped the gun on a tray-counter behind them and frowned.

"You shouldn't be allowed to use a gun then," he said firmly, but then he looked vaguely amused. "At least until you find a manual and prove you can shoot."

Naruto shook his head and pulled his goggles off, feeling as though he had spent enough time practicing. He laughed a little before yanking his head set off and setting it on the same counter with his gun.

"Well, I'm just an errand boy, after all," he stated, and he peeled the thick leather gloves from his hands. The ball of muscle under his right thumb was a purple-red and it stung as though he had written a hundred essays by hand.

"Even if you're not from around here," the officer said, "you need to hold your own."

Even though the comment was honest, Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had offended the older man. He should have known from Neji that the police force was prideful—hell, he should have known from Morino and Danzo.

He nodded and the muscular man continued. "Especially if you're partnered with Hyuuga."

Naruto wanted to ask what that comment had meant but by the time he turned around the officer had already left and was drifting to other booths. Naruto glanced down at his belongings, all of which were due to be returned to a handler outside of the range area. He gathered all of his equipment and drifted out, trying to appear calm with the amount of awkward glances he was receiving.

As he turned the corner to place his belongings on the countertop, as if by a stroke of luck, Neji entered the facility. Naruto smiled lightly and set his belongings down, waiting momentarily while the tenant scanned them all back in. Neji came up to his side and was frowning.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said and nodded to a couple of passing policemen from his department, "Have you been shooting the entire time?"

Naruto nodded and held up his hand, showing his bruise as proof. He hissed as Neji took his hand, examining it with concern on his face.

"Naruto," he almost reprimanded, and from behind the counter the tenant looked like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Naruto, what on earth…" he glanced over to the gun that Naruto had been using and picked it up, throwing a glance over it.

"Why did you give him a machine pistol? And a twenty-four, at that?" Neji stared at the bulky man behind the counter, his eyebrow raised dangerously. Naruto glanced between them, wondering what silent conversation was going on. Had he given Naruto the wrong gun?

"Can't blame me if we wanted to see what he was made of," he smirked, and Naruto decided that he had been taken advantage of. Neji twisted his wrist around for the man to view the bruise and scowled.

"I should report you," he said, and before making any definite threats he tugged Naruto towards the outer lobby doors, glaring dismissively at any worker that passed. It made Naruto feel on the spot, as he was receiving most of the backwards glances from the other officers that Neji knew. He pulled back a little and as they reached the lobby of the training center, Neji eased up on his grip.

"I hate to say it, but it's going to be like this until you've worked her for a while," Neji explained, and Naruto shrugged, walking towards the exit with him.

"Did he do something wrong?" Naruto questioned and Neji gave him a disbelieving stare.

"That gun was too heavy for you. Gas operated firearms _aren't_ used on the field and the jolt from its cartridge ignition is too much for a beginner," he looked angry for a moment before taking a deep breath. Naruto grinned and felt a little embarrassed, but didn't want to beat himself up. After all, it wasn't as if anyone had really made a motion to warn him about the advanced gun.

"I take it your station doesn't like travelers much," he assumed, and after a long silence from Neji he figured he was correct. After a moment he spoke again.

"I guess it's alright that they're angry," he admitted, "After all, I _am_ the cause of it."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the lobby air conditioning against the heat still resonating fro his heavy Armor Guard jacket. It was his first gift as an underling of the great Neji Hyuuga, something that made him laugh a little. He had never guessed that Neji was so big in his department, and even though he had taken a demotion, people still saluted him and regarded him with respect in the hallways.

"You shouldn't say that," Neji said, although Naruto couldn't help but realize he hadn't denied it. "Don't let any of the officials push you around. I'll give you a list of the equipment you need so that won't happen again… though I don't think it will."

Naruto shrugged it off as he began to unbutton the sidelong strip along his waist, enjoying the feel of cool air against his cotton shirt underneath. He hadn't realized how stuffy the range was until now, and the breezy sensation was beginning to make him feel thirsty. Neji seemed to notice but he looked apologetic.

"Morino and I have come up with a better and more accurate plan for your stay. I was actually just coming to get you… so you leaving worked out perfectly."

Naruto nodded and smiled after pulling the jacket off and draping it over his arm. "As long as you guys don't have me shooting anything for a while I think I'll be okay," he said and he shook his hand to emphasize his point. Neji gave a disgruntled glare.

"I really should report him," Neji said and Naruto laughed.

"Don't bother. I owe you enough for vouching for me here… I'll make my own way." Naruto took a deep breath of fresh air as he and Neji emerged to an outer courtyard. The main office was only a few blocks away and Naruto found that fact interesting.

The police headquarters had what seemed to be its own private community, all of the buildings connected by a courtyard in the middle. It reminded Naruto of his college campus, only the people wandering were all dressed in sharp black uniforms with not-so concealed weapons.

"Is Morino upset about me being here?" Naruto asked and Neji chuckled.

"I think he was just surprised. He's more on his toes now, just to warn you," even though Neji said that, the blond was pretty sure that Neji would defend him no matter what Morino could bring to light. And the fact that Morino and Neji had worked the details out together made Naruto feel more confident about his situation.

Neji led Naruto to the main building and they both entered, turning into the busy paper-pushing area Naruto recognized from the day before. He retraced his steps to locate the familiar hallway that led to Morino's office and nodded to a couple of officers giving him a skeptical look. Neji drifted closer to him, and it brought back memories.

Neji had always been protective.

It was only a few minutes before they were in Morino's office and the chief was spouting angrily over the phone to a higher up. He motioned for Neji and Naruto to sit down, an action to which they obeyed, and Naruto closed the door beside him.

"It is _my_ department, therefore _I_ will take the faults," Morino snapped and Naruto knew the conversation related to him. He felt a passing wave of guilt, still disbelieving that his past had created such a commotion. It made him want to work harder to become someone recognized, and not just a troublemaker.

"And this is where we end the conversation," Morino said quickly and his thick fingers yanked the phone away from his ear, red from how hard he had the phone clamped against it. He slammed the wireless device onto his desk, taking a ragged breath before turning to look at the both of them, completely frustrated.

From beside Naruto Neji looked serious. "Was that Danzo?" he asked, and Morino gave a gruff response.

"No, thankfully. Hopefully he won't hear about this until the papers have already gone through," he admitted and the long haired brunet nodded.

"Would he stop them?" Naruto asked. It made him nervous, but it was expected. He wondered if Danzo was still a big threat to him.

"He'd try. And if he didn't succeed there he'd probably try to land you a prison term," Morino stated. "But luckily you found _my_ office and not his." Even though Morino looked angry and sounded frustrated, Naruto could tell that the chief was working overtime on his behalf. He started to wonder if Morino did felt guilty about the deceit a year previous, and was starting to feel more confident that the whole decision had been Danzo's doing.

"But that," Morino continued, and he shuffled some papers together on his desk before withdrawing a few digital tablets from a cabinet, "is why it is_ extremely_ important that no one outside of the police force recognizes you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the thought never crossing his mind. "What? Why?" The idea of waiting longer to seek out Sasuke made his heart hurt.

"Because your paperwork needs to go through before Danzo knows about you being here," Neji explained, "If anything leaks before then… it will be easier for him to create impediments." Naruto's expression fell and disappointment was clear on his face.

"I know you really want to see him, but we're going to have to wait. The processing should only take about a month." Neji attempted to raise his spirits.

Morino nodded and handed Naruto a familiar tablet; one he had begun filling out the day before. "I need you to finish this before you leave. Then we need to discuss your living arrangements and pay, and also your requirements as an officer of the law."

Naruto nodded slowly, still feeling somewhat distraught, and pulled his chair closer to the desk. As he glanced over the information for him to fill out he noted that Neji and Morino had completed a good majority of it; everything involving employment and supervision. There were a few spaces left open for his old Colorado information, and he frowned.

"Should I be honest?" he asked, wondering if that was the best choice. If his history in cryogenics had affected the future as much as it seemed, he was hesitant on what to write down. Morino shrugged.

"Put what you _have _to," he said, and Naruto heard, _save your butt._ He scribbled in some information as the two officers chatted, Neji mentioning the bullying at the range. Naruto listened as he wrote.

"Was his shooting good?" Morino asked, and Neji held out a printout chart, an obvious run of his activity. Morino didn't look impressed. "And this was with what?"

"They gave him a twenty-four. That's ten rounds more than I could manage with that weight," he seemed to compliment. "I think that if you want him to have a weapon it needs to be one he is more familiar with. You should request a manual."

Morino raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto; the blond could feel cold eyes scanning him.

"I wouldn't even trust _you _with that fire hazard." He stated but he resigned himself almost immediately. "I'll look into it. More for you to supervise, though."

Neji nodded and Naruto handed the board back to Morino who scanned it readily. He frowned. "You graduated college? What degree?"

Naruto sat back in his chair and settled his jacket over his thighs, feeling the weight too harshly over his arm. "I majored in sciences…and minored in marketing."

Morino nodded and smirked. "Science for you and marketing for Uchiha, right?" even though Naruto was a little embarrassed to admit it, he nodded. "I figured it would be a good fit for me here," he admitted and it was the truth.

"Hmm." Morino said and Neji seemed more positive.

"It's good that you graduated. That looks good to the people who run visas." Neji stated.

"Mm." Naruto commented, and Morino continued to overlook paperwork, verifying that Naruto had completed everything that he needed.

"You'll need to have a medical exam and screening," he explained, "and that will need to take place in the next couple of days." He shuffled through the tablet options and turned to Neji, frowning.

"It's best that you two live separately, despite your friendship," he noted and the brunet nodded. Naruto was nervous at the thought but it made sense to him. If he lived with his supervisor, disputes could arise about either of their integrity.

Neji seemed to notice the blond's slight apprehension and smiled. "Don't worry about it. There is really nice police housing on the eastern end here."

Morino pulled up another digital application after nodding, handing it to Naruto. There was a stylus attached to the top and Naruto unclipped it, prepared to fill in more information.

"You're such an oddity," Morino said and Naruto didn't glance up from jotting down his name. "You seem to fit in here, but you have so much to learn."

Naruto glanced up and grinned, knowing that it was the truth. He wanted to know more, and he wanted to be valuable. "What am I filling out?" he asked.

"Housing application. Your pay will be chopped partially to pay the living expenses of the hall… and I'll make sure you get a single." The chief turned his attention to Neji. "I'll bunk him in 10-C. I think Zabuza will be good at keeping him in check."

This seemed to make Neji a little tense; Naruto couldn't help but notice. "In check?" he asked, holding back a chuckle. The chances of him intentionally screwing up were pretty low.

"Yes, to make sure you're not sneaking out. Neji may trust you, but I certainly don't." which was an interesting comment considering it seemed like Morino was risking a lot by helping him land citizenship.

Naruto finished entering his personal information and his eyes wandered to a section about apartment preferences. He looked baffled. "I don't know what to mark," he said, and Neji knelt in closer to view the choices himself.

Naruto felt an awkward rush as Neji's hair brushed across his cheek, his breathing hastening momentarily. Neji had always been attractive, he remembered and it was still a rush to think that he was sitting right next to him. He took in the familiar presence of his friend, feeling more at home than he had in a very long time.

"Alright, a bode is an automatic shower system so yes, you want to bathe," Neji joked, and he took the stylus from Naruto and checked the box. He continued to check others as well, "This, and this… this too… and you definitely want your own laundry equipment." He finished the selection sheet for Naruto; all that was left was a space at the bottom for Naruto's signature. Naruto took the stylus and complied, handing the tablet to Morino afterwards.

"Alright, I'll have that brought up," he said and he typed something short on what Naruto guessed to be a future IM system.

"Alright, now for pay. As somewhat of an intern under Hyuuga, your income will be based off living expenses," he was fumbling through another set of digital binders, searching for more paperwork. "You're lucky to know the both of us," Morino stated, "because for most travelers, a process like this takes months."

Naruto felt grateful. "Thank you. I really appreciate everything," he said and Morino rolled his eyes, seemingly irritated. Naruto turned to Neji. "So, is there a date where I pick up my check? Like, every other week?"

Neji frowned. "Check?" he glanced at Morino and the older man waved his hand in dismissal.

"I've never heard of it. It doesn't exist. Payroll is directly deposited into an active bank account, something else you will need to set up," and Naruto nodded. Morino handed him another board and Naruto quickly filled in the blanks, getting tired of writing the same information. When he was finished Morino shook his hand.

"Hold onto that until you get your payroll account set up." He directed, and after one last glance over all of the paperwork that needed to be completed, sat back in his chair. After a sigh, he spoke.

"Lastly, we need to discuss your requirements here." His voice became serious suddenly and it made Naruto make eye contact with the older man. From beside him Neji looked focused as well, knowing that Naruto's success was dependent on him as a supervisor.

"I'm ready," he said, and Morino may have cracked a smile. "Good."

After a moment, he began. "This agency has been up and running for a very long time," he stated and Naruto nodded. "The officers employed here have degrees in criminal justice and official training in weaponry and means of self defense. Most officials here are partnered with people who compliment them, and each task assigned is expected to be kept private until completed."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking the information in. Even though Morino said that partners complimented each other, he wasn't sure where that left him. He didn't have strong degrees like the chief had mentioned… and he was beginning to feel out of place.

"Neji has reclaimed his handling position for travelers, opening the door for a relevant position for you as his partner." Naruto glanced over to Neji in surprise, cocking an eyebrow. "You took the position back?"

Neji nodded and Morino cleared his throat, commanding their attention once more. "Because you _are_ a traveler, it is almost too fitting," he remarked and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Cases will be given to you and Hyuuga with due dates for reports. While the both of you will be attending missions, _you_ are responsible for making sure the reports and dispersals end up safe and sound in my hands. I'm assuming Neji will help you, but in the end, if anything is missing, it's your liability."

Neji turned to Naruto. "It's important that everything we do is documented because of time traveling issues," he explained and Naruto nodded. It sounded like a big responsibility.

"No matter which department you are in," Morino began, "There is danger. Even in this department there is danger, especially because of its nature. Travelers want to hide, and underground groups want travelers—"

"Why?" Naruto asked, and was surprised when Morino looked straight-faced. Neji answered for him.

"Travelers are somewhat exotic, I suppose," and after a moment he said, "and with everything you went through with Itachi…" and Naruto understood more. Travelers had different _types_ of knowledge, and new ideas. He suddenly realized how lucky he had been to stumble across the people he had in the beginning, especially considering how dangerous the outside world seemed to be.

"Which is another issue I am glad you brought up," Morino said, his voice settling more on concern than demand. "Considering the fact Itachi is still outside of police custody, it is even more important that the both of you are on your toes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What? He wasn't caught?"

Morino and Neji exchanged skeptical glances before Neji answered.

"Itachi was the only one to escape," he said. "We can discuss it later."

Naruto stopped and let out a deep breath, wondering just how much he still didn't know. He thought that things had been left well enough handled but the more he heard the more he doubted his assumption.

"You will be assigned a uniform and you will report to the office every other day for casework. On the days in between I will expect you to participate in the training classes with your C-mates in hopes that you won't be a burden on the field. I recommend staying on the police campus when not on missions in order to remain un-noticed."

Naruto noticed that his invisibility seemed to be the emphasis. It made him uncomfortable because he really, _really _wanted to see Sasuke again. And Kiba, and Shikamaru, and Lee… and even Hinata. It made him feel impatient.

"Alright," he said, albeit reluctantly. "Just tell me what to do and I will do my best," he said, and Morino seemed appeased. The expression only lingered a moment before slipping into something more serious.

"Naruto," he said and the blond could tell that his statement would be important. "I'm truly sorry for what happened a year ago. But don't make my sacrifices for you here and now in vain," he added, and Naruto nodded slowly. He wanted more than anything to stay and to pursue his own ambitions.

Neji stood up beside him and stretched, a motion to Naruto that is was time to leave. He nodded to Morino and pulled his jacket and account tablet tight against his chest, surprised when a knock sounded on the door and a meager little officer poked in with a keycard in his hand.

"For the room you requested?" he asked, glancing around the room as if he had interrupted something. Neji took the keycard from him and Naruto grinned when the man's eyes scanned him, contemplating who he was.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said, and the other man took his hand cautiously, looking confused by his enthusiasm. They shook hands briefly and Neji twisted around him, making his way out of the door. He motioned for Naruto to follow, and he obeyed.

"I'll get him settled," he told Morino, and the chief nodded. As soon as they managed to get out of the office Neji took a long breath and said, "That went… well," and he sounded surprisingly content. Even Naruto felt like his conditions were fair, even though he was slightly intimidated.

"Morino likes you," Neji said, and Naruto whipped around with a raised eyebrow.

"_What?_"

Neji looked confused for a moment at Naruto's skeptical stare before he suddenly laughed. "No, he doesn't _like_ you. He's never paid this much attention to anyone before… which is why I took back my position. He'll take good care of you," he finished.

Naruto felt more content with that explanation. "I agree. I think he feels guilty," and Neji chuckled.

They were quiet for a few minutes in their thoughts before Neji started towards an exit to the courtyard, prepared to show Naruto where he would be living. Naruto remembered the number, 10-C, and also tried to remember the name of the superior he'd be housing with

"Who is Zabuza?" he asked, and was surprised to see that a good portion of daylight had faded during their meeting. Yellow hues were fading to a sandy orange down the sidewalk Neji was leading them down.

"He's a higher officer. He's nice but… he can be a loose cannon." To Naruto that meant he had a temper. He frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." They approached a small residential building, one Naruto hadn't noticed before. It was sleek and futuristic and made him excited.

_This_ would be his home. His first _real_ home in the future.

They walked up a small set of cobblestone stairs and entered a foyer, locked from the inside. Neji help up the key card pointing to one side of it. "This side gets you inside the building," he said and he flipped the card to show the side labeled 10. "This side gets you into your flat."

Naruto nodded and watched Neji run it through the reader, two automatic glass doors peeling apart in entry. As they entered, it was all Naruto could do to contain himself.

The building itself reminded him of his dorm back at college, a huge social area sprawled out right inside the entry complete with couches, electronics, and a cafeteria. Two twin staircases rounded up to what seemed to be the housing level, and huge prism chandeliers dangled from sunlit ceilings above. Though there was no one in sight Naruto could hear music playing from upstairs and Neji motioned him forward, up the right hand side.

"You're apartment should be at the very end," he said and Naruto took in the crème colored upstairs hallway admiring it as his own. There were a few hardwood cherry doors in his hallway and he couldn't help but notice how well maintained everything was.

Neji swiped the ID and clicked the door open, and if Naruto thought his excitement couldn't grow, he was proven wrong.

"This is mine?" he asked and he drifted inside. Neji smiled and closed the door behind them, dropping the key card on a table near the door.

It wasn't huge, but it was gorgeous. Gorgeous and fully furnished. It had cherry hardwood floors and giant bay windows that over looked the police training grounds. The sun cast playful shadows on the floor and Naruto turned to Neji, feeling sentimental.

"Um, how do you turn on the lights?" he asked, and Neji laughed.

"Lights," the brunet said, and the hovering overhead fluorescents blinked on. Naruto felt a wave of giddiness and wandered forward, eager to take in the other rooms. There was a small kitchen with appliances that seemed foreign to him, and the living area had a comfy looking sofa and a flat screen television built into the wall.

He continued down the hall and noted a bathroom, and didn't stop until he made it into his bedroom. It was simple and perfect and he felt himself begin to settle.

"You're really excited," Neji said, and it surprised Naruto. He hadn't realized that the brunet had followed him down the hallway. But he couldn't deny it… seeing this place and knowing that is was his… knowing that he was on his way to staying permanently… it made him feel really good.

It was strange but… he felt at home.

"Yeah," he said absently." Yeah, I am."

Neji laughed and walked past him and into the bedroom, pulling aside a screen that sheltered a computer desk and equipment. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I get a computer?" he asked and Neji nodded.

"It's standard with any apartment, along with furnishings…" he said, and then, "It's an older version though."

Naruto huffed a little because the monitor was sleek and gigantic; more than his beat up Dell back home. He was completely grateful, and his ignorance and experience were bliss.

"It's fine for me," he said, and from behind him, Neji clapped his hands.

"Alright, I've got to run. I'll be by later tonight with your things… and tomorrow is a somewhat free day for you… get introduced to your housemates and do some training. If you have any problems, you can call me," he said, and he turned suddenly, digging through his pocket for something. When he withdrew a shiny white bracelet, Naruto smirked.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, and Neji nodded and smiled. "I thought you might have missed it," he said.

Naruto took the Icon from him and pulled it around his wrist, content. "Neji," he said, "thank you."

"Of course," Neji said, and the long haired brunet drifted back down the hallway towards the front door. Naruto followed close behind, feeling obligated to walk his friend out.

"I'm sorry that everyone seems to be out," he said in referral to Naruto's neighbors. Naruto shrugged. "I'll manage."

Neji laughed and drifted out of the doorway, turning slightly as Naruto leaned against the door frame.

"I'm really glad that you came back," he said, and Naruto watched as Neji smiled and turned around, walking briskly towards the exit. Naruto felt happy about the admission and he turned around and locked the door. He watched as the Easter colors of the sunset faded on his hardwood floor and glanced around, still at a loss for words. The apartment was so perfect, even if Neji's absence made him feel suddenly lonely.

He wondered what his first real day in the future would be like and was excited to prove himself. He wondered who he would meet…

…and wondered how long he could go without seeing the one person he had come back to see.

* * *

A/N-- Okay, so Naruto is on his way to getting settled. I had to get him worked in before I could jump into anything else...and I like the little nitch he's begun to create. And a cop. :: looks giddy :: 

XD

**MiLoCo Spoilers kind of ish **

And as for Sasuke's boyfriend, hahaha, Oro and Juugo should be Xed out on the potentials list, haha. Everyone seems to like guessing with my plots so I'll play along, too!

Also...next chapter. Next chapter is when we will see our favorite raven again. Squeal, get giddy, jump for joy...join me. It's gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author: Ladelle**

**Rating: M, for future stuffs**

**Comments: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't get a chance to respond to many of them but I do appreciate everyone who reads my work and takes the time to give me feedback. I'll be better with responding in the future, I promise, and I really am grateful to have so many readers who enjoy this sequel.

On another note...

Okay, ridiculously long wait, I know. But please, a moment to explain!

I finally got onto my summer break for school and had to work crazy over time because we were understaffed at work, and all my out of state friends popped back in for spring break...and I was distracted, lol. But I went ahead an re-updated my update schedule on my profile page, along with adding my link to Ygal.

Oh! Cause I wrote a few lemons and stuck them on there, too. I made my page public, too which might make it easier for other people to view it. It only 'seems' like I've been inactive, lol. :waves hands mystically:

Eh, I'll chat more at the bottom. Read away!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Naruto's eyes fastened themselves to a splintering piece of wood on the ceiling as it gently bobbed back and forth. It was distracting to him, but not nearly as much as the harsh noise that was causing it to jostle in place.

_Pound_.

Naruto grimaced. His icon read six thirty in the morning, a time too early for any sort of homely redecorating, even for the future. But he had experienced his share of awful neighbors in Boulder, Colorado; ones that made noises much more disturbing than a sharp banging during redecorating. _Redecorating._

After a somewhat perverted notion was shook free from his head regarding the noise he sat up, wondering why the sound was growing louder and louder, and seemingly coming closer to the outside of his apartment door.

_Pound!_

Naruto jumped as his door jerked, affirming his belief that someone truly was wandering around making the noises. Another pound sounded and he stood up, feeling nervous.

Had someone broken in? That was his first thought. But after thinking about the ten minute long segment of time the noise had been occurring, and the fact he was in a _police_ dormitory, he decided to use a more intelligent judgment. He crept forward and ran a hand through his tousled morning hair, jumping slightly when another bang sounded, this time much harsher than the others.

Turning the latch on the door and twisting the knob to the left, Naruto pulled it open, a completely bewildered look overcoming his face when he glanced out to get a good view of the culprit.

"I was beginning to think someone lied about you being in this building," the figure said, and in the darkness, Naruto could only make out the contours of a very large man. He has bulky and barely dressed, long tweed shorts riding too low for the fading white wife-beater doing a poor job of concealing taut abs.

Naruto realized he was staring in something of a dazed stupor before he veered his attention upward, frowning. "Um, yeah. Can I help you?"

He secretly hoped he couldn't, only because the lingering figure of a body-builder outside of his door hardly made him feel capable of doing anything considered remotely helpful. There was something of a short-winded chuckle from the stranger and he backed up, tone becoming more direct.

"Basics start in a half hour. Meet in the lobby, kiddo."

And with that said the figure stalked away. Naruto stared for a minute, wondering if it was routine for him to knock on everyone's door that way in order to ensure no tardiness. And who knew, maybe the alarm clock had become obsolete in place of it.

Naruto shut his door and shuffled to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressing in some clothes from his pack which Neji had brought the previous night. He hadn't brought any clothes from the past that were extremely athletic, so he hoped that basketball shorts and a cotton pullover would be fine.

He washed his face and felt awkward, knowing that the first few weeks of this new job were going to be emotionally taxing on him. He wondered if the bullying from the shooting range would follow to this 'training', but shook away the thoughts. He wanted to work hard—he _wanted_ to prove that this was where he belonged. He needed to do it for himself, and for Sasuke as well.

Naruto grinned. Just thinking about telling Sasuke he was here for good made his small fears turn into something similar to overconfidence. Turning towards his door he grabbed his key card, stashing it into a long pocket in the front of his shorts.

As the door slid shut behind him he vowed to clean up his apartment later—put some clothes away and make it something more _his_. He loved the future already, but the idea of being able to get out into town and find some décor was actually somewhat invigorating.

The hallway was quiet as he jogged down the main staircase, hearing a mumbling commotion from below. He took a deep breath and went downstairs to the lobby where people were already beginning to gather. He was happy when their reaction wasn't normal, and no one stared at him. A few people gave him awkward glances, and from the small crowd a man emerged—or at least Naruto assumed.

Squinting his eyes, he let his mouth fall open a little, wondering how a man could look so much like a woman. Not even Sasuke was as pretty as this person, and as Naruto realized he was probably an officer, he straightened back up in an effort not to be rude.

"You're Uzumaki, right?" even his voice was soft. He was shorter than Naruto by a few inches and had his hair tied back, a long strand of bangs hanging restlessly over his face. He had doe eyes and pursed lips, seemingly too pink to be naturally colored. He smiled, and Naruto forgot almost all together his manners.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki," he said quickly, and he extended a hand in formality. The man looked down at his with a queer expression and then returned his big brown eyes to gaze at Naruto. He smiled and took Naruto's hand, shaking gently.

"It's been a long time since anyone offered to shake hands with me," he laughed pleasantly, and Naruto couldn't remember if it was a gesture lost in translation. "But it is good to finally meet you, since I have heard so much about you already."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and brought his hand back to his side, putting it casually into his pocket. "I didn't realize I was already so popular," he commented, and the other man laughed.

"Just with me, for now," he smiled, and followed it with, "my name is Haku. I'm going to be your training partner until you get used to the drills."

Naruto nodded in a large motion, feeling the knowledge settle in. He frowned a little. "Are they really difficult?"

Haku laughed bubbly and tucked the loose strand of hair behind his ear, shaking his head. "Not really, but when you're new you always end up with a baby-sitter. It's my job to keep you out of trouble," he added, and he smiled widely before poking Naruto in the side. "So don't get me into any trouble, okay?"

Naruto nodded and chuckled a little, surprised when a new cluster of officers came his way. They all seemed older, and their demeanors were somewhat intimidating, although Naruto didn't let it show.

"So you're the traveler," one said, and from beside Naruto, Haku added, "Naruto Uzumaki."

The man leaned forward and eyed Naruto up and down before grinning wildly and running a fist through Naruto's hair, ruffling it. "Haha, I like him," he commented, and Haku once again led an introduction.

"Naruto, this is Kotetsu. He's in the infiltration division so if you ever have any problems with weaponry or equipment, he'll be your go-to person." Naruto ran a hand through his hair in an effort to tame it before nodding to the lean man.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely, and the man named Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, and how polite," he added, waggling an eyebrow. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the figure forebodingly, taking in his muscular body type and wild hair. Hair more wild than Kiba's, if Naruto had ever thought it possible.

From beside Kotetsu a more personable man came forward, one whose expression was very much like Haku's. He smiled, but when he spoke, his voice was garishly deep.

"I am Izumo and this is my partner—" he began to turn to his side, somewhat eager to introduce someone behind him.

"The name is Raidou. I'm not one for travelers so it would be best if you stay outta my way." Naruto watched as Izumo frowned and he felt a little taken aback himself. He didn't let the feeling linger though as Haku tugged him towards the front doors, most likely because it was time for them all to get started.

As they emerged into the just-peaking sun, Naruto's eyes narrowed at two figures already standing outside, looking as if they had been waiting a long while. Naruto frowned as he realized he recognized them both.

"It's good to see you're still alive, Uzumaki," one man said, and Naruto remembered his face. He was the doctor Neji had called when he had been injured on an event that seemed too long ago. He couldn't place his name, but it wasn't a problem since the man stepped forward and re-introduced himself.

"Genma," he said, and he extended his hand. Naruto took it readily and nodded, thinking that since Neji and he had seemed close, maybe he knew a little bit more about how to deal with travelers.

"I don't go down that easily," Naruto said in return and after a sidelong glance behind the doctor, he felt his eyes narrow slightly. Haku had moved from beside him to the last person left to introduce and was smiling brightly.

"This is Zabuza, my partner and the captain of our regiment."

The man was everything Naruto would imagine some hardcore marine commander to be, with narrowed eyes and a 'work hard or die trying' type of demeanor. He was also the man who Naruto had met at the shooting range, the one who had told him that he needed to hold his own. Naruto swallowed.

"We've met," Zabuza said suddenly, and Naruto nodded lightly.

"And I have to prove myself to you," he replied, and Zabuza only snorted. Without replying he clapped his hands together and pointed towards the horizon, now illuminating a large track and field.

"Laps. Get on it," he said, and turned away from the group. From behind him, Naruto heard Kotetsu grumble.

"Honestly. When have we _ever_ chased a perp by foot?" but even so, the small group meandered out, picking up a light jog towards the rubber-tar track.

"This is probably what we'll do this morning," Haku began to explain, and he pulled Naruto forward in a light jog.

"We'll run, do some basics for weight lifting, an obstacle course, and then I'm supposed to take you to the shooting range later on. It's not that bad once you get used to it," he tried to console, but Naruto's muscles already hurt at the thought.

He took one last backward glance at Zabuza who was making a conscious effort to pay him no attention. He frowned.

"All I have to do is keep up with everyone, right?" he asked, and Haku nodded slowly. Naruto sped up and began to pace his breathing in preparation for a long day.

* * *

When Naruto finally managed to make it back to his room, he was exhausted. His lungs felt small in his chest and his muscles all wobbled like rubber, and it was a miracle that he managed to clamber into his shower and stand long enough to soak himself in the steaming water. It felt good against his aching joints and he wondered how out of shape he had become since playing lacrosse in high school.

But he _had_ kept up. And that was a good thing. He hadn't been a burden on anyone, even though he was positive he hadn't been fully able to hide how overworked he felt.

Genma had kept giving him curious glances and Raidou had glared at him on more than one occasion. Izumo seemed to be neutral about the whole thing and Kotetsu had slugged him on the back a couple of times for motivation, an action that made Naruto more out of breath than inspired.

Haku had managed to stick by him like glue, and had even managed to show him a trick or two during shooting practice that seemed to help. Although the gun was lighter than the first he had used, and the throw-back wasn't nearly as powerful. All in all, Naruto surmised he had a decent day, and as he ejected himself from the shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants for leisure, a knock sounded at his door.

"Coming," he said softly, and he made his way towards the living area in order to see who it was. Surprised to see Zabuza when he opened the door, he stepped aside to let the captain inside.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he quietly closed the door and watched as Zabuza wandered into his living area and glanced back at him, frowning coolly.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" he asked, and Naruto couldn't tell by his tone if it was a joke or not. Naruto grinned anyway.

"I was thinking about offering something to drink," he said, and Zabuza raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, a small smile curving his lips.

"Come and sit down," he said and Naruto ventured over, taking a seat on a comfortable side chair while his commander took the couch. He felt a little nervous and unsure of himself, not knowing why the visit was owed to him He felt a little more ridiculous when he remembered that he hadn't put a shirt on, and wondered what kind of manners that looked like in the future.

"Morino has only told me a little about what's going on, and I figured that since you'll be working under me, it may be a good idea for you and I to get on the same page."

Naruto nodded and stood up, holding up his finger in a momentary position. "Excuse me a minute," he said and he disappeared into his room to retrieve a hoodie. If they were going to have a serious discussion there was no way he was going to do it half naked. Once he slid it on he ventured back out, laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't seem to be good at first impressions," he noted, and Zabuza quirked an eyebrow.

"From my vantage, you don't seem to be good at very much," he replied, and after he noticed Naruto's expression become somewhat livid, he said, "But we'll fix that."

Naruto sat down in the chair again, feeling bemused. He waited a moment before speaking.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, assuming that Zabuza was curious about his past. He was surprised with how the older man answered.

"I don't really care about your past or how you ended up in this situation. But if there is anything I should know about—any _problems_ that may arise in the future, now is the time to tell me."

Naruto frowned, trying to place what he was asking for. "I was involved with the Sabaku siblings, if that's what you're asking about," he offered, still confused. "And it will be another three months until I get my papers."

The captain raised an eyebrow at the mention of Sabaku, but other than that his expression hardly changed. After a minute, he spoke.

"I'm going to be straight with you, Uzumaki," he began, and his voice was deep and grueling. "The only reason you're in this position is because Neji and Morino seem to owe you some kind of favor. I don't' consider you an asset to my team, nor do I intend to make you one. You're just a placeholder."

Naruto felt his eyes narrow and he became unusually angry. It was ironic that this same man had told him to prove himself a day before and now was telling him to simply go with the motions because he wasn't meant for it anyway.

"Even though you say that," Naruto said, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt, "I owe them just as much. If you want to consider me a placeholder, then fine. But I'll be the best damn placeholder you'll ever have."

His comment seemed to catch Zabuza off guard because his eyes got wide. The captain frowned quickly afterwards. "Those are some tough words to keep."

Naruto frowned. "I won't lie to you. In all the time I've been here I've always been catered to. But now it's different. Now I have to make a name for myself, and now I have to prove myself. You don't know me and I don't know you," he emphasized, "but I want to be of value, and I'll work hard for it even if it takes me the entire three months for you to recognize it."

Zabuza was quiet before he stood up, walking nonchalantly towards the front door. Naruto watched him with curiosity, wondering if he had pissed him off. When the man turned around, he flicked something at Naruto, and when Naruto caught it he realized it was a coin of some kind.

"Go to the corner store on the east end. Buy some tea—it will help with your muscles."

Naruto continued to glare, wondering if his comment had just been ignored. After a minute, before the door managed to close at all, Zabuza almost smirked. "You're different from the rest," he said, and he clicked his tongue. "Don't make me regret trusting you," he added, and the door slid shut behind him.

Naruto glanced down to the coin in his hand and examined it, feeling it's weight and wondering who the man on the front was. There was an obscure picture of a spaceship on the back, and it made Naruto laugh a little, visuals from Independence Day roaming his mind.

He set the coin onto the door-side table with his key card and drifted into his room, anxious to get some rest. The tea would have to wait until morning, and he was a little excited to see what plans Neji had for the day.

* * *

It wasn't until Naruto stepped out onto the main street sidewalk that he began to wonder if going out into public was the best idea. Even though he was wearing dark denims, a white pull-over and a baseball cap, he wondered if that was enough to disguise himself from potential past acquaintances.

But as he spotted Neji's car drifting through the lot he picked up his pace, ignoring the oddly persistent feeling gnawing at him from inside. His legs gave a few sore goads of revolt as he jogged out, not wanting to keep Neji in the passenger pick up lane for too long.

The police station parking lot seemed to fill to the brim with vehicles, and was even more clustered with officers, detainees, and random passer-bys. As Naruto sat down and closed the door Neji pulled forward, frowning.

"I hate this parking lot," he said, and Naruto nodded in agreeance. Even the best driver would be prone to hitting someone. As Naruto fastened his seat belt Neji pulled out onto a main street and took off towards a highway.

"So how was your first day?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful. Naruto didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to worry Neji either.

"It was tough. I haven't worked out that hard for… six years?" he attempted to do the math in his head and after a moment gave up. Neji laughed a little.

"But everyone was helpful, right?"

Naruto paused a minute, unsure of what to say. The only people who seemed to care about him were Haku and Genma, and most likely because he was Haku's assigned project and Genma was the medic of the small building.

"Yeah, everyone was great." He rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, wondering why he felt like ha had forgotten something. After a minute, he cursed, digging out the coin.

"Zabuza told me to go get some tea or something with this," he said, and he glanced to Neji. "Because my muscles are killing me."

Neji peered at the coin and veered upward, merging into a higher traffic lane. "When we get to Montebello we can stop at a convenience store. Our mission today is to do some interrogating about a few travelers who have abandoned their work visas."

Naruto nodded, the project not sounding too invigorating. He was happy that both he and Neji were able to dress casually for their jobs though, and was surprised to note that Neji was wearing a leather jacket.

"Is Montebello still a rough part of town?" Naruto asked suddenly, wondering what, if anything, had changed about it. He had never been there himself but he had heard rumors that had discouraged him from ever going there.

"Not too bad," Neji said as he took an exit, and he added, "It's where a lot of witness protection people end up, so it needs to be a little more policed than other areas."

Naruto nodded as the car drifted into a parking area near what seemed to be an apartment complex, and he was grateful he had remembered to take his motion sickness medicines before traveling. It made the rides much more enjoyable.

Naruto pulled himself out of the car and Neji did the same, and they met up at the hood. Neji grabbed Naruto's wrist and fiddled with his icon, and Naruto frowned.

"What are you doing to it?"

"The convenience store is right up that way," Neji said, and he pointed north a little ways, "and I'm going to head up a few blocks to this apartment to get some information."

Naruto still didn't know how that had anything to do with his icon, but he let out a deep breath. "Shouldn't I go with you?"

Neji glanced up suddenly and laughed. "We have three places to go today. Missing one won't hurt you," he continued fiddling until it beeped.

"Ah, okay, now it's like a pager. If you need me, press this button," he pointed to one and Naruto nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, this one will be fast. We can meet back here in… let's say, ten minutes?"

Naruto nodded and watched as Neji stalked off, curious as to why Neji had so readily let him be on his own. Not that he minded, but with all of the to-do about him not being recognized, it seemed slightly strange.

He shrugged it off and figured it had something to do with whoever he was going to see—maybe someone dangerous that he didn't want him getting involved with or something like that. After all, it wasn't as if he had remembered to bring a gun.

Naruto set off on his own, heading in the direction Neji had pointed. The streets were quiet as it was early morning, and the wind still bit a little through his thick cotton sweater. He fiddled with the coin inside his pocket, turning it in between his fingers, wondering just how much it was worth. He hadn't remembered to ask that.

A highway whispered from overhead and in the distance Naruto could hear kids playing outside, and after crossing a few inner-neighborhood cross walks he was more than delighted to see the store Neji had been talking about. It would have looked like a 7-11 if it weren't outrageously tall and bricked, but the outer tapered covering was bright with striped colors and letters that read, 'Your Stop'.

He drifted towards it, a sort of nervous and unknowing feeling brewing inside of him. It reminded him of the way he had first felt calling Pizza Hut when he was 14, unsure of how to order and what to say. He hoped customer service was still an active motto in the future as he entered, seeking out anything that looked like tea, or even a cashier that looked content to help.

After a few minutes of hopeless wandering, he paused in a snack aisle, his eyes squinting as he took in some of the products. They looked like chips, but were odd colors—and little packages that Naruto assumed would be equivalent to donuts in his time now looked like squished Little Debbie cakes.

As he managed to find the coolers with beverages, he heard a few voices from what seemed to be a manager's office. Not intending to eavesdrop he couldn't help it as he drifted further down, searching for something labeled 'tea'.

"It's not just that—if you don't know anything you're as good as dead, too."

Naruto glanced to the side, wondering what on earth the employees were talking about. The conversation continued, and Naruto realized that it had to have been taking place over a phone or some device, because the conversation was one sided.

"Oh, no, no, I know. But what are you going to do? Just give them what they want and hope that the Industry doesn't come asking questions about it…"

Naruto strained to hear more, wondering if the 'Industry' was in any way Uchiha Industries. Everything seemed to make him think of Sasuke, regardless of how many dots he had to connect in between. He stumbled forward over a small rack of what appeared to be peanuts, and from in the room, he heard the man rush to hang up. Cursing silently, Naruto attempted to relocate all of the packages.

"What on earth—" a small and wiry man emerged from the office, straightening what little hair he had left from his receding hairline. He knelt down to help Naruto and Naruto let out an impulsive sigh.

"I'm really sorry," he said, and the man tsk-ed.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" he asked, although Naruto heard impatience in his tone. When Naruto finally glanced up at him the man seemed to be surprised, and Naruto inwardly fizzled, knowing it was his eyes that had caused the reaction.

"Um, I was recommended to get some tea that works as sort of a muscle relaxant?" he offered, hoping that was explanation enough. The man cleared his throat and stood up, looking appeased at the newly strewn bin of nut packages. He waddled off to the check out counter and Naruto followed, jogging behind to catch up.

From below the counter the old man pulled out a few small packages; ones that reminded Naruto of hot chocolate pouches. They were green and red striped and came in little sets of three, and the man at the counter gave Naruto a weary look.

"Do you know how to use these?" he asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He assumed like normal tea, but now that the old man had asked, he dropped his lips in thought.

"You put them in water and shake them up," the man said, eyebrow raised. He pulled a bottle of water from beneath the counter, assuming Naruto would want it as well. "You got a card?" he asked, and Naruto pulled the coin from his pocket.

"I have this," he said, and the man swiped it form his hand, digging through a tote drawer for change. Naruto frowned. Maybe the man was used to travelers because he was positive no new-age person looked as new at this purchasing thing as he did. From behind him he heard the door open and he struggled to put the change into his pocket, all while helping himself to a paper bag for his new collection of teas.

From in front of him he saw the man look irritated, and he was about to glance back when the person who had entered spoke.

"I take it you haven't heard anything new?"

Naruto froze.

There was no way. No _possible_ way.

He clenched the bag in his hand and felt his breath stall in his chest, his stomach turning knots.

_Sasuke?_

But he couldn't turn, and already the man at the counter had moved to the side, ushering the newcomer to the counter to help him. Naruto turned his head to the side, hoping his hat would shelter the recognizable portions of his face, all while trying to discover if the person beside him was really who he thought it was.

"I told you I'd let you know if there was," the older man retorted, and Naruto waited to hear that voice again. And when it came, a pale hand also found it's way to the countertop, and Naruto was positive.

"Somehow I doubt you'd tell me first," the figure said again and Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. Why was Sasuke here—why in Montebello? Why was he asking someone for information… and what kind of information did he want?

And although those questions rushed through his mind, the only thing running through Naruto's head was the fact that after years and years of not seeing this person, here he was, in all ways ready to turn and say, 'I'm back, and I love you, and I'm sorry I ever left'.

But he couldn't.

Because if he did, he would put Sasuke in danger… and he would ruin his own chances for staying. If there was one thing Naruto was horrible at, it was being patient. He stood silent for a minute, feeling that if he stayed there any longer he would give himself away.

_BANG._

Naruto jumped and spun to the side, subconsciously turning away from Sasuke in order to not be seen. He had heard a gunshot, and from his wrist his icon bellowed.

"_Get down—!"_

"What the hell…!" The Uchiha's tone was low and uncomfortable, and asked, "Are you an officer?"

Naruto grabbed his bag and wrapped a hand around his wrist, praying he could make it out of the store before Neji said his name. He ignored the question and pulled his hat to the opposite side as he made his way towards the door. There was mumbling coming from beneath his grip on his icon and he zipped out of the store, clenching his eyes closed as he resisted the urge to look back.

His heart was now pounding restlessly and he took off running, disappearing from sight of the store. When he rounded the corner to where Neji had parked, he ran into someone with a big impact.

He tumbled backwards onto his back and the other person collapsed on top of him, groaning. "What the—"

"I'm sorry—" Naruto attempted and he peeked open his eyes at the figure on top of him, surprised to see someone only a little older than him with thick glasses and silver-dyed hair swept back into a ponytail.

"Ugh, fuck," the man said and he pulled himself off of Naruto, and another gunshot ran in the air. Naruto watched as the figure picked up a gun from beside Naruto and glanced down at him, giving a questionable look. After a minute he took off running again and from in front of him, Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Neji rushed up to him and Naruto pulled himself up off the ground, his head aching a little form the fall. He noticed that Neji's gun was drawn and the barrel looked hot, which meant he had been doing the shooting.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, and he grabbed his bag as he stood up. Neji grabbed his wrist and they both jogged to his vehicle, strapping themselves inside. Neji revved the engine and took off.

"That guy who ran into you knows where Itachi is," Neji said suddenly, and Naruto glanced over to him.

"He what?"

Neji swerved off the street and scanned the grounds, searching for the running man. Naruto continued to stare before searching himself, knowing how big of a lead that was. But then, "I thought you were interrogating about abandoned work visas or something?"

And Neji grunted as he wheeled the car down another neighborhood street. "I am—I mean, I was. This was a coincidence," he hovered a little higher and after a minute slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "Shit."

Naruto still felt riled up and he unclenched the bag in his hand, somewhat angry he hadn't grabbed the guy when he had the chance. Finding Itachi meant less danger to Sasuke. Damnit.

"I'm sorry," Neji said and shook his head, "I hate it when they come out of nowhere like that."

Naruto nodded, feeling less alarmed. After a minute, Neji leaned back. "There's no use in calling out a squad. I'm sure anyone we'd need is cleaned from here," he shook his head. "How was the store? Did you find everything okay?"

Naruto glanced over to him and debated on admitting that Sasuke had been there, deciding that it was something he would rather keep to himself. He was positive he hadn't been recognized, but if he told Neji, his days of being able to leave the police compound would be numbered.

"Yeah. Yeah, the cashier helped me find the tea."

Naruto held up the bag and dug out his bottle of water, pouring a small bag into it. He shook it and took a drink, relishing the taste of smooth raspberry against his parched throat.

There was a short pause before Neji drifted forward, searching for a main street. "You ready for interrogation number two?" he asked somewhat playfully, and Naruto smirked.

"Only if it's as exciting as number one." He joked.

As Neji merged to a nearby road Naruto glanced out the window, his thoughts returning to Sasuke. He tried to pretend like the weight in his chest wasn't loneliness, and vaguely wondered why Sasuke had been there.

It seemed like everyone had their secrets these days. And since he had decided not to tell Neji, so did he.

* * *

A/N. Beta'd by the one and only Allys!

Sad times. Poor Naruto--always having to make the most difficult decisions. Too bad he's never been one to be patient, heh heh.

**REAL NARUTO SPOILERS**

Man, I finally caught up with the real series' manga. I was like two months behind for a long time. I'm really happy we're out of the ItaSasu battle, and I'm really curious as to what Tobi's about to tell Sasuke...and even more worried about NAruto's mental health. He;s losing it...He's going to snap, I know it. And then get captured. Waaah it makes me want to cry.

**END SPOILER**

But to distract my aching heart I have discovered a new anime, which I'm sure to none of you will be new. One Piece! OMG I'm addicted. That and Oofuri, which is an adorable little shonen ai if anyone wants to Veoh it. Please do, it's really alluring.

Other than that I've just been a little busy, but I've really got a momentum to finish up some of my fics. So keep an eye out because I sense a storm of updating coming your way, no joke.


	5. Chapter 5

**MLC**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** So I'm trying to finish Dead Weight before the end of next month to have more time to devote here, but it seems like my balancing act isn't really that great. :sad face:

Thank you so much for all of your reviews--the next chapter of MiLiCo will be out in one week. 'How do I know', you ask? Because it's already written.

Love to you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto had expected them to go much further to reach the second arena for interrogations, but was pleasantly surprised when it was only a mere ten minutes away. The house they were visiting was in a wealthier district, although Naruto only knew that because Neji said so. In his eyes, rich or poor, the scenery always seemed the same.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Naruto ventured, still feeling a bit like a third wheel. From beside him Neji glanced back and forth down the skyline road, ensuring that he was able to safely make a left turn. "What's that?"

"Are these interrogations just to find other travelers?" he asked, and he ran his fingers along the smooth contour of his seatbelt as he spoke. Neji nodded half-heartedly.

"Yes and no. During the time the Gamabunta wasn't in government hands, we can only assume that more travelers exist here. It wouldn't be a problem if the Akatsuki weren't involved… but since they _are_, things are a little more complicated."

Naruto scratched his head and sat back in his seat as Neji pulled down for a landing, the hover gear frothing against the dark pavement below. The vehicle made a magnificent humming noise as it found its way to the ground, and when Neji pulled the key-card from the starter, Naruto glanced over to him.

"What's the 'Akatsuki'?"

There was a moment of silence where Naruto knew Neji was debating on telling him. Either that or he wasn't quite sure how to word an explanation, and after a minute he shook his head.

"If Itachi would have succeeded in getting you out of the country the first time around, you would have most likely ended up with them. They're like a group of assassins who collect travelers… and that's really all that we know."

"And Itachi was one of them?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and got out of the car. Neji followed from the other side and when they began striding towards the doorway leading out of the parking garage, Neji just nodded.

"I wish _I_ knew more myself. But really, any traveler who ends up in their hands may as well have never existed."

Naruto felt a little nervous at that statement. If his memory served right, hadn't Itachi just wanted him to make a time machine? Even if that had been the case… the older Uchiha never promised him anything regarding when and if he completed it.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked, and Neji, surprisingly, handed Naruto a revolver. They weren't around any people, but Naruto still glanced around nervously as he took it. "Why would I—"

"Rich people need a reason to listen," Neji explained, and he pulled back Naruto's jacket and tugged on one of the loops of his denims, meant for a belt. Naruto's jeans had always been loose and baggy, and he slapped Neji's hands away.

"Hey, watch the merchandise," he said hesitantly, and Neji smiled and shook his head.

"Put it in your waistband; you've got plenty of room."

Naruto glanced back down to where Neji had tugged at him, suddenly making the connection as to why the officer had nearly de-pantsed him in public. He glanced at the gun and shoved in, attempting to make it as snug against his hip as possible.

"I _really_ don't feel comfortable walking around with a gun," he pouted a little, and Neji held the door of a rather tall and impending apartment building for him.

"You'll have to get used to it if you're going to be my partner," and what _that_ meant, Naruto had no idea. Maybe Neji drew in danger. Judging from interrogation number one, it was highly likely.

They both drifted through the building, nodding politely to the receptionist in the lobby, Naruto pulling his hat lower over his hair. He felt the metal of the gun against his upper leg, riding higher as his walking movements loosened it.

He frowned and dug his hand into his sweater pocket, doing his best to hold the weapon in place through the fabric. He felt like a little kid trying to sneak something in past his parents, all while doing a horrible job. _Look natural_, his mind insisted, but the comment only made him sigh.

"Alright, here's the story," Neji said as they turned into an elevator. When the doors closed, he began. "The lady we are visiting—her name is Shizune—the department believes that she has housed a traveler, and an important one."

Naruto nodded and the elevator bell dinged with each floor it ascended past.

"Shizune was on her deathbed at Denver Central," Neji explained, referring to a hospital, "but as you will see, is perfectly cured. No medicine that she needed exists here," he finished.

Naruto nodded and followed Neji out of the elevator, hoping that he wouldn't have to lead the questioning. Neji pulled an arrival switch outside of a lean looking opaque door, and moments later, a woman came to answer.

"I don't take solicitors," she said firmly, and Naruto suddenly remembered how long it had been since he had seen a woman. A few days made an awkward difference, and he took in her sharp features and narrowed eyes, all examining, completely aware.

"We're under Morino," Neji said and he flashed a digital identification card in front of her. She eyed it skeptically before turning to Naruto, as if expecting him to do the same. He looked surprised.

"I'm in training," he explained quickly, and she raised an eyebrow. After glancing back to Neji she opened her door to allow them in, obviously in no rush to argue. The police seemed to have a lot of power, Naruto noticed.

The two officers drifted in and sat down on a long and cushiony couch after she offered it to them, Naruto straining as the gun bit into his leg.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, brushing strands of dark hair behind her ears. Naruto laughed a little too loudly. "Heh, yeah, I'm fine."

Neji gave him a sidelong glance of curiosity to which he shrugged at, not really wanting to explain at the moment. Neji was about to ask when the woman, Shizune, placed a tray with tea on the book table in front of them and sat adjacent.

"What can I owe this pleasure to?" she said, and Naruto heard the bite of sarcasm in her voice. Neji politely poured himself some tea and plopped a sugar cube into the concoction, and Naruto felt a more serious air overwhelm the room.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and I've been assigned a case that may or may not require your involvement," he explained, taking a quick sip of tea in between. "It's up to you how_ involved_ you'll need to become."

Naruto would have loved a cup of tea, but leaning forward with the growing pain on his thigh restricted him. He instead glanced back and forth between the two, trying to make out the entire situation.

"I wonder what I could be of use for," she wondered and Naruto sensed it again—that same undertone of sarcasm. Neji didn't seem bothered, but Naruto had always been one to cut to the chase.

"You were recently in the hospital—"

"Look, if you were helped by a traveler then you should just say so," Naruto interrupted, ignoring the staggered expression of his partner from beside him. The woman looked surprised too before she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"My, aren't you hiring the polite ones," she said, and Naruto frowned.

"You know why we're here. You've known all along—and acting smug about it just makes me impatient. You may think your doing this person a favor by hiding them, but being a traveler is dangerous," he said, and was cut off by Neji from beside him.

"Naruto," he sounded angry, and when Naruto looked over to him, he saw the emotion in his eyes too. The glance was quick before Neji turned back to Shizune, looking apologetic.

"Even though he was very forward about it, what he says about the danger is true," he tried to quell the anxiety that had lifted, and surprisingly enough, Shizune looked completely uninterested in him. Her eyes lingered on Naruto, still examining and expectant.

"Not everything is black and white," she said, her voice still firm. "When you owe someone something, you owe them something."

Naruto felt his expression cool a little as their eyes stayed in contact, taking each other in.

He understood.

In the past, when he had arrived in the future, if he had been caught by the police he wouldn't have said a word to anyone about who had helped him. Because he _owed_ them that. People who never knew him had risked their lives for him, and that was more than what someone else had presumptuously labeled the 'better good'.

"You're right," Naruto said, and it was suddenly apparent that the conversation had become something solely between him and Shizune, "but even so, you should think about it. _Really_ think about it."

Neji took this opportunity to hand her a card, and she seemed surprised to take it.

"I can promise you that if we don't hear anything that we'll be back," he stated coolly, "but if you're still in contact with this person, give them my card. The department is out to protect travelers, no matter what rumors you may have heard."

Shizune frowned, looking a little less affronted before Naruto suddenly stood, the pressure on his leg becoming unbearable. It seemed like the end of the discussion anyway, and Neji followed in suit, the woman jumping up to get the door for them. Neji nodded in thanks as he exited and Naruto paused, glancing over to Shizune.

"If you don't trust the cops," he said casually, and brought his hand to his cap, "then trust a traveler." He popped it up to reveal his hair, smiling lightly as her eyes became vividly aware. He shoved it back on quickly, making sure Neji hadn't seen the action, and bustled ahead. "Who knows," he whispered, "I might even know him," he winked and took off down the hall, Neji waiting at the end, his expression somewhat irritated.

When they walked outside, Neji let out a low groan. "You can't talk to people like that," he stated, "or they'll get angry. They don't like polite officers, since our reputation has been a little marred."

Naruto frowned because he hadn't really thought about all of that. "I think people like it less when you drag things out," he said. "She _knew_ why we were there."

"Yes, but the more you let people talk, the more information you can get," Neji clarified, and Naruto suddenly understood. Shizune may have inadvertently given away information about the person's whereabouts or history—at least something to go off of. He sighed.

"This may be me assuming things, but shouldn't you of all people understand what she's feeling?"

Neji gave an impetuous glare. "How is that?"

"You protected me for a long time, didn't you?" Naruto asked, and Neji looked downcast.

"My job was to follow you and figure out your intentions… if Morino had ordered me to turn you in, I would have."

Naruto shook his head. "I think you're lying."

Neji glanced over to him after unlocking the doors and they both climbed into the car. After they were seated, Naruto grinned. "But it doesn't matter. I'm here now and that's all that _really_ matters."

Naruto watched as Neji started the car, and for the strangest reason, their ride back to the station was completely silent.

* * *

"I think we should save the third for another day," Neji said as they walked up to the main office, and Naruto nodded from behind, wondering if Neji was upset with him. He couldn't think of anything he had said that was offensive, but maybe the way he had handled the conversation with Shizune was enough to irk the Hyuuga.

"I have to have the reports in by tonight," Naruto said, remembering his little docket of orders. He frowned, "What should I write about the first interrogation?"

Neji held the door open for him and turned, handing him a manila folder. "This has all of the basic information on the two people we saw today. I didn't learn much from the first, but she was housing the man who you ran into. Other than his admission that he knew where Itachi was, no other information was collected."

Naruto mentally noted that, but had hoped in a small part of his mind that Neji would walk him through what exactly a report consisted of. Now it just seemed like Neji was anxious to go do something else. Before he turned, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked, and Neji stared for a minute before shaking his head.

"No," he said finally, "I'm sorry. Don't worry about it; I'll be around for lunch tomorrow after your training, alright?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow skeptically and Neji smiled before disappearing into the building, leaving the blond somewhat frustrated. He clutched the folder in his hands and wandered outside, enjoying the small play of heat from the sky above. He walked down the increasingly familiar sidewalk leading to his building, patting his pocket to make sure he still had his remaining tea mixtures in it.

As he approached the front doors he spotted Kotetsu outside, leaning against one of the brick landings shelving the staircase. As he approached, the senior officer raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you've had an easy day," he smirked, and Naruto shrugged.

"That or I'm _really_ good at my job," he offered, and Kotetsu laughed out loud. He turned to follow Naruto inside, shadowing him with his hands in his pockets, crouched over like he himself had had a very uneventful day.

"Is Neji treating you alright?" Kotetsu asked, and Naruto continued up the staircase leading to the upper levels. He laughed.

"Yeah, although I'm left to figure out reports all on my own," he gave a pouty face and shook the manila folder before rounding a corner on the upper level.

"Mm, fun," the wild-haired man said, and he let out a sigh. "Listen, tonight we're all going to San Marcos—it's a tap-house nearby, to celebrate having a new member," he said, and Naruto turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"A tap-house?"

"Eh," Kotetsu looked baffled momentarily, "A bar? To welcome you, and all that," he finished and Naruto nodded.

"Alright, what time? And where?" Truth be told he wasn't in the mood to party about anything, but if it meant getting closer with his team, it sounded increasingly more exciting.

"I'll send Haku to come get you," he said and he waved his hand in the air whimsically.

"Great."

"Okay, off to work, you," he finished, and he shuffled away, looking more pleased than beforehand.

Naruto secretly wondered if the event was really to celebrate him being an addition or if it was just an excuse to drink. Remembering past experiences with Neji, officers didn't seem to drink much.

He swiped his card and entered his apartment, immediately roaming to his bedroom with the file in his hand. He just wanted to finish his work and get it turned in on time, even though he wasn't sure what exactly he needed to do. He plopped down into his computer chair and admired the desktop, noting that it was the first time he had used it.

He couldn't help the urge but to browse its features, still amazed at how far technology had come. He touched the internet icon with his finger and the browser overwhelmed the screen, a search engine occupying its majority. Out of curiosity (and a desperation he wasn't willing to admit to) he typed in _Sasuke Uchiha_, wondering what would come up.

And he found himself leaning back into his chair as pictures appeared, along with articles that were new and old—and links to websites that told his biography and such. Naruto knew at once that the decision to search Sasuke's name was a bad idea.

The photographs made him feel incomplete. They filled the gaps of things Naruto hadn't even known he had forgotten over the two years he had been absent. He didn't remember Sasuke's eyes being that low, or that dark. He remembered them narrowed and knowledgeable, with dark amber hues that told stories on their own.

He remembered that while Sasuke looked pale and focused, his touch was surprisingly heated and his words often passionate—things he wondered if anyone else knew. And as he ran his finger across the largest photo that appeared he felt his heart race and his head hurt.

Sure, he had waited two years… so three more months was nothing in comparison. But as he read the articles, things on Uchiha Industries and its success, he wondered if it had already been too long.

"Ack, I'm like some love-struck idiot," Naruto said, and he exited the internet as soon as he said it, pulling up a word program in order to complete his reports. He just needed a distraction, he tried to convince himself.

He began typing the first page, labeling it with his name, position, and date. He paused shortly after though, recounting the incidents of the day.

Sasuke had been _right_ next to him. Right there! And not only that, he had been searching for information—information the clerk hadn't seemed pleased to give. And then there was the phone call the clerk had made when he had first arrived…

Naruto had no idea what any of it meant, of course. But intuition had a unique way of letting you know if situations were fishy or not, and this one definitely had Naruto worried. If Sasuke was going to places like Montebello for information… it only seemed to amount to two things.

One, he was searching for a traveler. Naruto's heart sped up at this, but then he remembered that Sasuke was happily dating some rich night club centerfold, and the assumption was squished in his head. That only left two, which only hinted that he was getting involved with people he shouldn't… for unknown reasons.

It made Naruto's palms sweaty. Especially knowing about the Akatsuki and their reach for travelers. If what Neji said was true and they wanted anyone they could find, it made sense that their first stop would be people that could take them to where travelers were hiding.

And that's why it was good that Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's most recent arrival. It made sense, suddenly. If Sasuke knew and someone else found out… there was a chance the Akatsuki would target him in order to find out as much information as they could.

But if he was getting involved with travelers on his own…

Naruto shook his head and read Neji's brief scribbles about his encounter with the family that had been hiding the silver-haired man in Montebello, frowning as it said practically nothing. The only note that caught him was a side marking that said: _Kabuto?_

Naruto frowned. Was that a name? He pulled back up the internet and typed it in, hoping to get decent results. Before the server had a chance to load a knock on his door surprised him and he jumped up, breathing hard. He paced out to the living area and answered it, surprised to see Haku smiling up at him.

"Will you be ready in an hour?" he asked, and Naruto glanced down at his icon, wondering how much time had passed. Too much, his mind said.

"Yeah, one hour," he made definite, and Haku pointed a finger at him. "I'll be back."

Naruto laughed a little as he drifted away and returned to his desk, exiting the internet before he had a chance to remember what he was doing. If he wanted to finish the reports on time he would have to focus and use every minute he had.

* * *

San Marcos was a surprisingly classy bar, if compared to others that Naruto had known. It wasn't a restaurant like the other bars he remembered from the future, it was just a normal, all-you-can-drink edifice with a loud crowd and lots of empty seats.

The inner-parts of the building were lined with bricks and cherry wood, and the floor was a pretty mosaic tile that made the tap-house's name, San Marcos, feel more appropriate. When he walked in with Haku, Kotetsu slapped his back from behind and laughed out loud, already halfway drunk.

"He's 'ere!" he announced triumphantly, and Naruto noticed that a huge section of the seating of the bar was restricted to the police party he had arrived to. Genma, who was seated at the end with a simple bottle of beer, gave Kotetsu an irritated glance.

"You'd think that muscle mass would give you more leeway for alcohol," he said in a low voice, and from behind him, Raidou snorted.

"Muscle is all the 'leeway' he'll get," he said, and Kotetsu frowned after taking another couple gulps from a large brown bottle in his hand.

"Who's getting leeway?" he stumbled over towards the bar and sat down, and from beside Naruto, Haku laughed.

"Order what you want," he said, and he motioned Naruto towards the counter. Naruto felt strangely out of place, but he decided to do his best.

"Amaretto Sour," he said, and the bartender looked surprised.

"Haven't heard that one in a while," he commented, and Izumo, who was seated to his left, raised an eyebrow. "It sounds good, what's in it?"

Naruto turned to him and grinned. "Amaretto liquor and a sour mix—it's kind of girly but it tastes like heaven," he said, and from down the line Kotetsu laughed.

"Kind of girly'?" he asked.

Naruto accepted his drink from the bartender and laughed. "Where I come from, the masculine drinks are hard liquor," he explained, and Genma nodded with some sort of interest.

"There are a lot of women in your time, right?" he asked, and Haku's eyes widened.

"Really?"

After taking a sip of his drink and letting out a contented sigh, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, there are."

Kotetsu and Izumo looked extremely intrigued and from the end of the table, Raidou frowned. "Well, you're not going to find women here." And if his comment was meant to be discouraging, it failed.

"I'm not looking for women," Naruto said quickly, and this made all the excited chatter at the table fizzle down, until Kotetsu let out a hoot.

"Is _that_ the case, now?" he laughed and slapped Raidou on the back, earning a disgruntled glare from the taller and more threatening man. Genma smirked.

"You're not looking for 'men' either. Let me guess, you're looking for a _man_…" he said softly, and Naruto narrowed his eyes, grinning in return.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not one to kiss and tell," he said, and Izumo looked curious.

"You've only been here a few days—how have you managed to meet someone already?" he asked, and Haku slid into the seat beside him, looking curious as well. Naruto glanced over to Genma, wondering if it was alright for him to say anything. Genma seemed to be a little caught off guard as well, unsure of what would be too much information. From behind him, Raidou snorted.

"He's a traveler. He doesn't have to _meet_ someone. They find him," and even though Raidou was extremely cold and overbearing, Naruto couldn't help but think that he had intentionally answered in his place.

Kotetsu ruffled Naruto's hair after lifting another bottle of something from the table and chuckled. "Must be nice," he said, and Haku smiled.

"I don't even know what I'd do if I was in a different time period," he said. "You're braver than me."

Naruto laughed a little, grateful to the change in subjects. "Believe me, it wasn't intentional."

Naruto finished up his drink and motioned for another, the bartender wandering over to refill. Kotetsu was pacing round and Genma was laughing at something Raidou had commented on, and from beside Naruto, Izumo quirked a question.

"So, you _do_ know about the Akatsuki, right?" even though his tone was welcoming, Naruto could feel the seriousness of the question. It seemed the draw the attention to him again and he rested his elbows on the bar table, drinking a sip down slowly.

"Yeah," he answered, and Izumo nodded.

From next to him, Haku let out a low sigh. "Something fishy is going on," he said softly, and Raidou narrowed his eyes.

"Watch what you say in public," he warned and Haku smiled genuinely.

"I know. It just think that… well, you know," he finished and everyone nodded. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is this something I should know about?" he ventured, still looking casual.

"Ever since a year ago this traveler thing has gotten out of hand," he explained, much to Raidou's disapproving glare. "So it's interesting that you've been given a job here, and things like that."

Oh, Naruto thought. Well, he could explain that. But he didn't because he wasn't sure what needed to _not_ be known.

"I'm sorry boys, but my shift is almost up," the bartender finished drying out a long glass and set it on the counter, eyeing the clock behind him. Kotetsu waved him off and Haku asked a question.

"Who do we give our tab to?"

The bartender removed his apron and set it on the counter closest to him, laughing jovially. "My night-shift. I know how much you all love me, but a guy's gotta get _some_ sleep," he joked, and Genma smiled.

"Get some rest," he said, and the man pulled himself out of the turnstile leading to the back, grinning.

"Don't drink too much more," he advised and everyone nodded, Kotetsu adding a drunken, "Yeah, yeah," to the mix.

Naruto smiled. "So you guys come here a lot?"

"On occasion. Usually not on a night before training though," Haku answered, and from beside him, Kotetsu sighed.

"I wonder who the night-shift is," he asked no one in particular, and Izumo frowned.

"You only want it to be _him_ 'cause you've got a crush on the kid," he jested and Kotetsu smiled triumphantly.

"What's the guy's name…"

"Nara," Raidou said flatly, as if trying to end the quizzical battle. "Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto nearly dropped his glass.

* * *

Naruto trying to be invisible is like a vampire trying to check himself out in the mirror. Poor guy. Hahaha.

**Naruto Ship. Movie Spoilers-ish**

So I finally saw the Ship movie and feel really guilty saying that I didn't like it. Naruto's just...so COOL in Ship...that seeing him all super-bubbly don't-wanna-work-with-the-team made me tear up. I was kind of expecting more of Naruto's character to be fate defying...as opposed to the priestess saving him. But that's because I've been daydreaming stuff about the previews since they came out so long ago...and well, you guys know how my mind works. (in mysterious ways)

Oh man, and did anyone else catch the Herbal Essence moment when he popped out of the lake? That had me laughing pretty hard. Oh man.

**Naruto Ship Spoilers-ish**

Okay, someone help me out here! It may be that it's been a REALLY long time since I've read the manga back to ShikaInoCho & Asuma's battle with the Akatsuki...but I seem to remember things differently. One, these mysterious people on the cliff at the end of 56...were they in the manga or are they fillers?? Me thinks they're fillers. And didn't Naruto learn to cut the waterfall right after the leaf...and then he was whisked away to help in the ShikaInoCho mission? I suppose I could just reread.

:deep sigh:

**More Fics:**

ALSO! Okay, so I made an account on **AFF** for all of those who requested I post my um...smutty stuff in a more public place. I don't know how to make hyperlinks, but I put the web address on my profile page for those who are interested.

Thank you for your patience with my updating. It will get better, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**MLC**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Quick update, as promised! I decided to go ahead and do it tonight since this weekend is my friend's birthday and I'll most likely be out and about.

Exciting though, right? I'm going to try and get my updates more speedy, although I promise they won't happen this quickly again fro a while. Gimme a week or two and I'll have seven out, mmk?

Thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Oh no," Naruto didn't even realize he was moving until he was at the door of the pub, glancing desperately back to Haku who had driven him there. The pretty young officer was staring at him with a questionable look in his eye, along with everyone else.

"I gotta go," Naruto said quickly and Genma seemed to remember that they had met. His eyes lit up while Haku laughed a little, still confused, and Kotetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you always this skittish?" he asked, squinting his eyes. He scratched his head and slammed a mug down on the counter, as if demanding a refill.

No one was moving fast enough in Naruto's eyes—and in all actuality, no one was moving at all. Genma had jumped up to ask Haku if he could get Naruto back to the complex, or at least out of the bar, and while Haku looked pleasantly baffled, Raidou had been staring Naruto down like he was an amoeba.

"I'm going outside," Naruto said hastily and he whipped around, pushing through the doors and exiting out into the cool night air. He tucked himself against the edge of the building, pulling his hat out of hit jacket pocket and thrusting it on his head like it was an appendage. It was only a few minutes later that Genma was next to him, chuckling a little.

"They're going to think you're crazy," he said, and he leaned back against the wall, copying Naruto's stance. Naruto snorted.

"You're the only one who knows I've been here before," Naruto said, "and Morino made me promise not to say anything about what happened the first time around."

Genma seemed surprised by this but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting a puff of smoke float up into the air like a balloon.

"I thought Morino told everyone in our department about you already," he explained. "I second guessed myself when you looked all edgy in there."

Naruto shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, not willing to admit that it was chilly outside. Genma noticed and took another drag on his cigarette. "You want me to take you back?"

Naruto frowned and spoke. "For the next three months I can't let anyone recognize me," he explained, and Genma glanced down at him. He didn't look surprised, but he wasn't far from curious.

"It's really important that I don't let anyone recognize me," he repeated, and he looked up to Genma with knowing eyes, hoping the words would translate. And they did, because Genma nodded slowly.

"Sasuke," he said, and Naruto didn't say anything in return. There were a quiet couple of minutes before the door to the pub burst open, and Genma whipped around, prepared to give Kotetsu an earful. He was the only one drunk enough to rampage out of the front door of a pub, and his laughter was piercing.

"Naruto?" a voice said, and at once Genma quieted, and Naruto, too stunned to speak, could only turn his head sideways.

Kotetsu had pushed his way out from behind the bartender, still laughing wildly; he obviously hadn't gotten the hints from inside. "I didn't know you _knew_ each other…" he was going on, and Naruto's eyes widened, taking in the familiar figure of an old friend, one who was staring at him as though he had seen a ghost.

"Kotetsu, you ass," Genma condescended, and he grabbed the officer's shirt and yanked him back inside, glancing back with a look of sympathy to Naruto. The blond didn't see it though, he was too preoccupied trying to weigh the expression on Shikamaru's face.

It was shocked, amazed… and angry.

"I can explain—"

Before he could finish Shikamaru walked up to him, eyes narrowed, and slender fingers pulled his cap off his head. Narrowed Asian eyes widened and Naruto felt his heart rate accelerate, completely un-prepared.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru said again, and then, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto pursed his lips and caved. He wasn't good at being dishonest, and seeing Shikamaru made him feel like he belonged again—or like he had met a long lost friend, which wasn't far from the truth.

"It's a long story…" he started, and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Make it short," Shikamaru said, and his tone was unconvinced. He _was_ angry, Naruto thought. With Shikamaru it was difficult to tell.

Naruto paused for a minute and glanced back to the pub doors where Genma was successfully warding off anyone trying to listen in. Not that he minded—it was difficult trying to hide himself everywhere he went, even his workplace.

"I came back," Naruto said hastily and Shikamaru's eyes widened, "but only about a week ago. The only way I can get citizenship is by a temporary employment… and Morino made me swear not to communicate with anyone outside of the force until my papers were cleared." It all came out as a fantastic rush of words, fumbling from his lips in a nervous sort of way.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side. "You're older," he commented, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"And you're working as a police officer?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, still finding it hard to make eye contact. Shikamaru was looking at him with such a thoughtful expression that it made him feel deceitful for hiding himself.

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said finally, his tone more than bitter. "Hyuuga is your in."

Naruto let out a loose chuckle. "He's kind of my… partner."

Shikamaru frowned and paced past him, looking distraught. He seemed to be in awe, completely surprised, and also strangely protective. When he turned around, Naruto was surprised to see a serious glint in his eyes.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be working there," he said, and the blond raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't see how you _can_ work there after everything that happened…"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I understand what you're saying… but it's the only way I can become a citizen."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Our time _can't_ be better than yours."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and snatched his hat from Shikamaru's hand, pulling it back over his head. "Heck no. But Sasuke's here," he said, and Shikamaru looked somewhat stunned at the admission. Naruto wasn't really afraid of it anymore.

"You… and Sasuke…" Shikamaru was contemplating something before he narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, Sasuke has—"

"A boyfriend? Yeah, I've heard," he drawled and he tapped Shikamaru's shoulder. "Don't worry. I like challenges, remember?"

Shikamaru snorted. "It's not just that…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced back over to the pub door before turning back to Shikamaru.

"I was out on a case yesterday when I saw him," he said, and Shikamaru glanced down to him in surprise.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he was right next to me…"

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "So he knows you're here." He seemed to summarize, and Naruto shook his head.

"No," he almost laughed, "I mean, I wish. No, he was in Montebello and from the way he was talking about things… It made me worry."

Shikamaru let out a low sigh and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing him back lightly against the wall. Naruto glanced up and took in the glint in the Asian man's eyes as they tapered in thought.

"Naruto, you have to let Sasuke know you're back," he said quickly, and Naruto shook his head.

"I _can't_," he reiterated, but Shikamaru looked serious.

"If you don't then I will," he threatened, and Naruto grabbed his arm, looking pleadingly at him.

"Shikamaru, please," he hated begging, but he hadn't expected his old friend to be so demanding, "I _want_ to see him—God you don't even know—but you can't tell him. If they're still after me then he'll get involved too," he tried to explain, and Shikamaru stood up straighter, looking as though he realized that Naruto wasn't going to cave.

"_They're_ already after him," Shikamaru said. "His brother's missing… and they think he knows where he is."

Naruto's eyes widened. Neji still hadn't told him what had happened with Itachi after he had left, and now… well, he had never imagined that things hadn't cleared up.

"You don't have to look like he isn't safe," Shikamaru handed to him, and he frowned.

"Right," Naruto said sarcastically. "Because being targeted by the Akatsuki is a piece of cake," he finished.

"A piece of cake?" Shikamaru asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Forget it. Look, he's looking for Itachi, right? Theoretically…" Shikamaru gave him a distrusting look as he continued, "Theoretically, if I find him first… they won't have any reason to target Sasuke, right?"

"Unless they catch onto you," Shikamaru said somewhat wisely, and Naruto nodded. "But still… no one knows I'm back. No one _will_ know; not if Itachi's out of the picture."

"Maybe," Shikamaru said, and they both turned to the side when a clock that hung above the entryway struck midnight, ringing. "You're going to get in trouble, aren't you," Shikamaru said, analyzing the situation. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah."

"Try to keep in touch with me… I don't want you to do anything stupid, and I don't trust the police force with you," he said, and Naruto nodded. They stood for a moment and Naruto put his hand out, offering to shake it. Shikamaru glanced down and took it in his own, pulling Naruto off the wall and into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said, and Naruto chuckled a little.

"Take care of Sasuke until I can, alright?" Naruto met eyes with Shikamaru and the man nodded, looking playfully irritated.

"You just do what you need to do to _not_ get into any trouble, got it?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and they both turned, both content with whatever decision they had come to. When they entered Shikamaru made for the counter, eagerly attending to a few men who were bristling on the end about the bad customer service.

Naruto's fellow officers were looking at him with serious glances, most laden with concern. Naruto strengthened up. "This is probably something we shouldn't talk about in public," he said, and everyone groggily got up, making their way towards the door.

"Or tonight," Haku said loudly as he came up beside Naruto. "Talk to Zabuza first."

It was good advice that he hadn't thought of, and the whole ride home he was wondering if he could catch the commander before practice the next morning.

* * *

"It hasn't even been one day," Zabuza said, "and you're already coming to me with something serious."

Naruto hadn't even said a word, but his expression had given him away. His frown deepened.

"I know you said you didn't care about my past, and I don't blame you," Naruto said, "But there _is_ something that you should know."

Zabuza was adjusting his holster at his waist as he turned to Naruto, his stare completely unwelcoming. "Well?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's really important that I use a name that is _not_ Naruto Uzumaki." He said. He had intended to say something like, 'I can't let anyone see me who might know me' but that comment would have led to house arrest. He decided to settle for something a little easier explained.

"Why is that?"

"People know that name," was all that he felt the need to say, and it was enough to get Zabuza to raise an eyebrow. The bulky man frowned and glared down at him. "So what, you want to be called John Doe?"

Naruto's face leveled. "Very funny," he said surreptitiously. "And no. A nickname maybe—I don't know. Something other people won't recognize if I'm on a case or something…"

"There's something you're not telling me," Zabuza said, and Naruto swallowed, never good at lying. He tightened his arms across his chest.

"The Akatsuki knows the name Naruto and I'm doing my best to avoid them. If my name gets out in a bad place…" It wasn't his exact thoughts, but it was close enough. He didn't want to just come out and say that someone had discovered him… and the Akatsuki seemed to have the biggest hankering for him.

Zabuza only grunted and strode outside, leaving Naruto to trail behind him. Whether he agreed or not, Naruto wasn't sure, but when they descended the main steps, to where everyone was waiting to begin training, he let out a cough.

"From here on out, Naruto will be referred to as Kyuubi, got it?"

Most everyone looked confused, including Kotetsu who squinted his eyes as if he were trying to read the new word in his head. "Kyu—what the hell does that mean?" he asked, and even thought Naruto hadn't said it, he was thinking the same thing.

"Demon Fox," Zabuza said and he smacked Naruto on the head, "because you're damn sneaky with all your history and shit," and Naruto stumbled forward into the group. Zabuza continued.

"It's necessary that you all call him this. Alright—laps, get on it."

Everyone grumbled and growled and started for the main track, and Naruto already felt winded. His legs felt wobbly from remembering the first work out but Haku laughed from beside him.

"It gets easier each time," he promised, and Naruto nodded knowingly. Shoot, by the end of his police career he'd be ready for pin-ups or something.

"I'm sorry about last night," Haku said, and Naruto glanced over to him. "I'm not sure what happened but it seemed to cause you trouble with the bartender."

Naruto remembered momentarily and shook his head. "Don't' worry about it."

Haku seemed content and jogged ahead a little ways, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. And heavy thoughts at that.

He was grateful that Neji had promised him lunch, because he needed to figure out if there was any way to get leads closer to Itachi. It was tricky, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to let Neji know that he had run into Shikamaru. He frowned as he turned for his second lap, breathing in rhythms.

He decided to concentrate on his exercises in hopes that lunch would come sooner. He had a lot on his mind.

* * *

"You look like the poster child for exhaustion," Neji said bluntly as he settled a brown paper bag onto a picnic table alongside the police headquarters. Naruto wiped his brow and took a couple long gulps of water, eager to see what food Neji had to offer.

After peeling open the bag he was delighted to reveal a burrito, or at least something that closely resembled one.

"Oh, I love you," he said loosely, and he inhaled the first bite. It wasn't a greasy burrito like he remembered from the past, it was fresh and delicious, and reminded him vaguely of Chipotle.

"A burrito is all it takes?" Neji grinned, and Naruto swallowed and smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it if the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," he jested, but Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind. Hey, I need to talk to you about something," Naruto segued, and Neji looked curious. "But not until after you reassure me that I didn't make you angry yesterday."

Neji smiled after a minute. "No, no. I just had some things on my mind."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Neji laughed. "I'm telling the truth. Now what's on _your _mind?"

The blond ate another bite of his burrito and narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you _really_ want me to go with you on the first interrogation?"

Neji looked surprised and shook his head. "I thought it would be faster if we split up," he answered, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"If we're going to be partners, we should be able to be truthful with each other, right?"

Neji looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, and he let out a sigh. "What brought this on all of the sudden?"

Naruto grinned. "I have things I need to tell you, but I won't unless you tell me some secrets of your own."

The mention of 'secrets' made Neji look keen and observant, and he frowned. "What kind of secrets?"

"Good ones," Naruto said, and Neji looked disapproving, as if he already knew what Naruto had to say. He sighed.

"I'm looking for someone," he answered finally, and Naruto chewed off another mouthful of tortilla and rice. "Who?"

"Someone I met a long time ago," he explained shortly.

"But if Morino knew you'd be in trouble, right?" Naruto figured out, and Neji looked oddly agreeable when he nodded.

"Good, we're in the same boat," Naruto decided. "I ran into Shikamaru last night," he said suddenly, and Neji's eyes broadened.

"You what!?"

Naruto held up his hands and waved to a couple passing officers that gave them an awkward look after the outburst. Naruto leaned in over the table more, trying to make their conversation less audible.

"It was by mistake. Kotetsu invited me to a pub and he just happened to be bartending," he explained. Neji looked anxious.

"Naruto—I _told_ you to say out of the public," he started and Naruto shook his head.

"I _know._ But I explained everything to him and he'll take this secret to the grave," _or something_, Naruto's mind finished. Neji looked unconvinced.

"Well, I guess I'm happy you told me about it…" it didn't seem like he knew quite what to say.

"It's not just that, there's more," Naruto said, and Neji looked completely curious to hear anything more.

"I want to find Itachi," Naruto said smoothly. "I want to find him before he has the chance to hurt Sasuke."

And from the look on Neji's face, Naruto knew he had jumped headfirst into something he knew nothing about.

"You don't know what you're saying," Neji said suddenly, and shook his head. Naruto touched his wrist, drawing his attention over, and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he stated. "Look, our assignments take us where travelers are anyway, right? And the more we meet… the more likely we are to learn more about where Itachi is—like from the Kabuto guy," he finished.

Neji stared at him. "You know his _name_?"

Naruto laughed. "You wrote the name down on the file, remember?"

It took a minute, but it seemed like the Hyuuga did in fact remember. He ran a hand through his long and tousled hair and let out a deep breath. "Naruto, it's not a game. Itachi means business, wherever he is… and you can't just _find_ him. If it were that easy, we'd have him by now," he explained.

"I realize that. But right now… Shikamaru says that Sasuke is already in danger, and _I'm_ a traveler. One slip of my name and I could get as close to the Akatsuki as I wanted," he didn't mean for his comment to sound threatening, but by the expression on Neji's face, it did.

"Naruto," he said firmly, and the blond shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying. You're more likely to find good leads through me and other travelers… and maybe leads to the person you're looking for too."

Neji didn't argue, which made Naruto believe he was right. He continued. "I'm not saying that we do something stupid, because with you around that would never happen," Naruto went on, "but we have a really good opportunity to figure some things out… and I really don't want to have to wait longer than three months to see Sasuke."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You said it yourself yesterday—you'll do what Morino says. Even if my papers get accepted, if Morino says, 'no, Naruto still needs to stay hidden', you'd do it—or so you said," Naruto clarified, "and I can't do that."

Neji seemed surprised that Naruto had been thinking so intricately about the situation, enough to risk his own life just to ensure some sort of future with a man he hadn't seen in years.

"I keep forgetting how stubborn you are," he said finally, and Naruto grinned. "If you thought I was bad before, I'm probably worse now."

And Neji didn't have to nod because it was the truth.

"If I agree to this," Neji said slowly, "and I mean _if_, we have to promise to be in it together. No secrets, no lies… because we're partners."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. But that goes for you and Morino, too. What we do is _our_ information. So, is it a deal?"

Neji looked serious and thoughtful before he extended his hand, and he and Naruto shook. "Great," Naruto said happily.

They began to clean up their belongings from the table, and Naruto stretched. "Oh, there's probably one more thing I should tell you," he said, and Neji looked fearful for whatever the admission would be.

"What's that?"

"I kinda saw Sasuke the other day, too," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"…what?"

"He didn't see me though! I promise!"

Neji groaned. "I need to buy a leash for you…"

There was a pause as they started to head back to the artillery building, and Naruto smiled. "So, tell me about this person you're looking for."

Neji let out a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Wahoo, chapter 6! And Shikamaru! Oh, did I miss that boy. I'm glad to have him back.

The next update probably won't be for another couple weeks...because I need to get DW out, too.

**People Reading AIYH**

Okay, I know it's been a little over a month since I last updated, but I have to be honest...

I think I need to re-write it. AGH, I've never re-written a fic before...but I feel like there are so many things I could have done better so far...and I REALLY REALLY feel like if I took a step back and re-plotted and re-wrote that it would be ten times better than it is now. I can't really post an author's note in it though because of ff net's policies about chapter uploads, but I've felt really strange not updating without a word to anyone about my inner turmoil, lol.

Anywho, if I do decide to re-write (and I will make the decision ASAP), please have faith in me! I promise that it will be more amazing than ever...because even though it's already so many chapters in...the real plot hasn't even been touched. I have this amazing idea for it, and if you guys could see inside my head you'd probably be saying, "Yeah, Ladelle...you need to fix some stuff."

I'd love to hear feedback though, because even though I love writing for my own growth and experience, I value everything my readers tell me. It will help me to make a decision, too.

Thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

**MiLoCo**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Sorry for the lateness! Thank you for all fo the reviews!

* * *

Despite the fact they had just vowed to be truthful with each other, Neji seemed intent on burying any information concerning the person he was searching for. Naruto had managed to get out that it was a woman, which Neji seemed embarrassed to admit. His reaction had been somewhat amusing to Naruto, mostly because he wasn't used to men being intimidated by women… and whatever this one had going for her must have been big, because he couldn't once remember seeing Neji self-conscious.

After a short trip to the shooting range Naruto managed to escape back to his apartment, surprised to find the building nearly empty. It seemed like the only time any people were inside was at night, but he didn't mind. The less paranoid he felt about people looking over his shoulder the more apt he was to research some more about Sasuke on the internet—and at this point in time, Itachi, too.

As he sat curled in his computer chair he noticed his icon blinking, an indication that he had just received a message. He flipped up the top latch to read it, surprised when it was a message from Morino. It looked like he and Neji had another assignment, though the details were sparse.

As the light from his window began to fade into night there was a knock on his door and he jumped up, wondering who would be visiting so late. A soft swell of cool evening air breezed in through his opened balcony door, and his bare feet tingled against the cold hardwood floor of his living room as he padded to the door.

"Naruto, it's me," a voice said, and the blond shook his head, wondering how Neji had heard him approach the door. It seemed like the man had a sixth sense half of the time, and the other half he was just a sponge, soaking up information.

He unlocked his door and opened it, allowing his partner in before catching a weary glance from Raidou in the outer hall. He looked angry about something but Naruto only frowned—Raidou _always_ seemed to be angry about something.

"Hey, you're over kind of late," Naruto said, although it was only around eight. He didn't feel nervous about having his computer out with articles on Itachi pulled up as Neji drifted into his home, looking observant.

"Did you get Morino's text?" he asked, and Naruto glanced down at his icon with a look of bewilderment.

"I guess. It didn't make much sense to me," he said, and Neji ran a hand through his long hair, craftily pulling it up into a ponytail. He wandered over to Naruto's balcony door and closed it, signaling that in some way the information they were about to discuss was important.

When Neji turned back around to him his eyes were narrow and focused and it made Naruto feel skittish under the scrutiny. "What… did something happen?"

Naruto sat down on his couch, wondering what exactly their next mission entailed. He hardly felt like it could be anything _that_ dangerous, especially considering the fact he had barely had any assignments at all. Visiting two houses didn't really count for ground work in his book, but he wasn't going to argue if something more exciting was put on the table.

"Morino's on the fence. From what I've been able to gather, someone from the Akatsuki is in town… and Danzo is pushing for immediate action."

Naruto stared for a minute, processing the information. Why was someone from the Akatsuki out in the open? A small surge of fear went through him as he wondered if it was related to him. He opened his mouth to ask, but Neji cut him off.

"It's all related to the traveler Shizune is hiding," he said smoothly. "Whoever it is, they're in town… and as expected, the Akatsuki is making a move."

The _other _traveler, not him. He wanted to let out a sigh of relief but paused, realizing the danger that put Shizune's acquaintance in. He frowned.

"So, what? Morino wants us to visit Shizune again?" he asked, confused. Neji shook his head.

"Worse. He wants us to get the Akatsuki member directly," his voice was clearly disagreeing and even cold. Naruto jumped up from the couch.

"What? That's crazy—_us?_ As in you and me? I thought I needed to stay hidden!" he said, and an image of Raidou's frustrated expression breezed through his mind. Of course the other high ranking officers would know about this type of case—and of course they would be upset about it. Especially the ones that didn't trust travelers.

Neji snorted. "I thought the same thing," he stated. "I think Morino's hands are tied. If he doesn't get rid of the danger, he risks Danzo coming here to investigate himself. If that happens… well, _you're_ here." His explanation was perfectly simple and almost made complete sense. Almost.

"But why you and I?" Naruto asked, feeling anxious. He wasn't afraid of the Akatsuki, but anything that cause a potential detour from his simple 'work-get papers-meet Sasuke' motif made him uncomfortable.

Neji looked downcast as he pocketed his hands, an attractive black button-up dress shirt falling loose around his waist. It brought attention to a rather nice studded belt that sagged along his hips, making Naruto feel like he was dressed for a night out rather than official police business.

"Morino thinks… you're the only one who can get close to him, whoever it is." Neji explained briefly and the brunet's warning about Itachi from earlier slipped through his head. Akatsuki members weren't easy to find—and were almost impossible to come into contact with. Unless you were the right person.

Naruto took a long breath and let his eyes dart around the room, as if searching for the right words to say. Neji was watching him carefully before he spoke.

"I don't want you to be afraid—" he began, but Naruto's head snapped up, surprising him with a wayward grin.

"This guy will know where Itachi is, right?" he asked, and Neji's expression changed from something concerned to something a little more stunned and disbelieving.

"Assumably…" he said, and continued, "But Naruto, this man will be dangerous, and there will be specific guidelines we'll have to follow. Even though we'll be the center of this assignment… your branch will be backing us up."

Naruto nodded, a new wave of thoughts overcoming him. Yes, it was dangerous and of course he had no idea what to expect. But they said to keep your friends close and enemies closer, and if he could manage to get information about Itachi, it would be well worth the danger.

"I'm not afraid," Naruto answered Neji's comment from earlier, and ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair. "Isn't the one cardinal rule to life 'stay one step ahead'?"

Neji looked like he wasn't sure how to answer but Naruto smiled. "Just tell me what I have to do. If Morino wants an Akatsuki member, we'll get him one."

Naruto expected Neji to give him another shocked expression, but it seemed as though he and Neji were finally finding themselves on the same page when it came to missions and goals. Neji understood exactly what Naruto was aiming for, and also had complete faith in him. So instead of looking surprised, the long haired brunet simply cocked a grin to match Naruto's.

"Right," he said, and then, "Tomorrow afternoon is check-in at the main facility. Morino's making arrangements now, and tomorrow night, we'll be infiltrating wherever it is this member is hiding."

Naruto nodded and glanced out of the giant window that doubled as his balcony door, watching as a thick set of clouds revealed a disturbingly whole moon.

He couldn't contain the raw excitement that jolted through him at the thought of getting closer to Itachi. The faster he worked to catch the older Uchiha, the sooner he would be free to be an independent citizen in the future world.

And that in itself was enough to risk his life for.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly, and Naruto drank a few bottles of water before he went out for an early morning jog. His mind was restless and his body was beginning to grow adjusted to the constant exercise, almost craving it when he wasn't at morning practices.

His entire dormitory seemed to be completely empty again, but he was sure that everyone was taking advantage of the mission at hand and sleeping in at the promise of no practice. Apparently when a whole department worked together on an assignment _that_ became the primary focus, and other priorities were downplayed.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he rounded the corner of the main building, not used to seeing it so dead. The sun was already out and the campus was beginning to become active, but he had grown accustomed to seeing the main offices crowded and busting with employees, detainees, and abrasive bosses demanding deadlines.

He breathed in the fresh morning air as he circled back to his housing unit, leaning over to catch his breath as he slowed to a halt before the miniature stairwell leading to the front door.

"You went running?" a voice asked, and he squinted against the sun as he peered up, recognizing Kotetsu's loud voice. Sure enough, the muscular officer was perched on the sidelong mantle, looking amused. He was missing a shirt and it seemed intentional, and Naruto wondered if he was trying to tan.

"I was restless," he admitted, although he corrected himself. "I'm excited to do something a little more dangerous than interviews."

Kotetsu laughed and leaned back, making it clear to Naruto that the man indeed was trying to catch some rays. He smirked.

"I don't think there's enough sun for you to tan," he chuckled, and the other officer frowned at him, almost looking surprised that his intentions had been revealed.

"Well, not everyone can be naturally crispy like you," he retorted, and Naruto nodded. It was the truth. But hey, he had come from a long line of Coloradoans and Californians so it was in his heredity to be a healthy shade of sun-shaded brown.

"There is always overcast here," Naruto said, glancing up at the clouds. "But hardly ever rain. It's weird."

Kotetsu snorted and the front doors jerked open, revealing Haku and Zabuza. Haku looked surprised to see Naruto, but he smiled and jogged down the steps anyhow.

"You weren't out running, were you?" he asked, and Naruto stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead. He nodded, and Haku frowned.

"You're not supposed to overwork yourself before a big assignment!" he exclaimed, and Zabuza grunted from behind him. "You should go and get dressed since we're meeting in a couple of hours. Don't do any more unnecessary training," he supplied, and Naruto nodded in understanding.

He supposed it wasn't the smartest thing to exert himself before making an effort to catch someone so dangerous, but he couldn't help himself from wanting to stay on top of the game.

"Alright, I'm headed in. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours," he supplied and he dodged up the stairs with too much energy for someone who had just circled the complex three times.

"I don't know if I should be concerned that he's so energetic about all of this," Haku said as he watched the door click closed, and Kotetsu laughed from the side.

"I think it's endearing. I'd rather him be confident about something this big than afraid," he said, and Zabuza remained quiet. When he had told Naruto that he didn't care abut his past, he had been honest.

Slowly but surely, he was beginning to wonder if not knowing was a mistake.

* * *

Naruto and Neji knew each other—and they knew each other well. Aside from the fact it had been a year—or two years depending on the person—that they had seen each other, they were still able to read each other like books when it came to anything concerning the mission at hand.

So it wasn't surprising that they discussed things between themselves as Morino spoke, carefully making every step concrete in their plan to capture whatever member had surfaced in the heart of Denver.

And even though Naruto was anxious to get a lead on Itachi Uchiha, the more he sat in the focused atmosphere of the academy lecture hall, the more he began to wonder if he was in over his head.

"I think that, in order to ensure success in this assignment," Raidou was confronting the question of how many officers would tail Naruto directly, "one—_maybe_ two people should tailgate him."

There was a hushed set of whispers as people ran over the possibility, and Neji sounded completely wise when he retorted.

"Even though I'm sure the idea of leaving Uzumaki completely unaccompanied may sound pleasing," he was attacking Raidou's dislike for travelers, "we have to think ahead. If things get out of hand and he needs backup, will two people honestly stand against an Akatsuki member?"

Raidou grumbled from the other side of the rounded lecture hall, looking slightly bitter. Neji merely licked his lips, looking casual and in control as always. From the front of the room Morino let out a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

"This is our situation," he began slowly, "and it's a tricky one. We're not going someplace dangerous—we're going someplace crowded. The Purple Martini is always swarming with guests, so even if there are tailgaters… unless they keep close proximity—which would appear very suspicious—they serve virtually no purpose."

Naruto sat quietly as more people rummaged through thoughts, the discussion turning into a list of bullets on a digital blackboard as they decided what actions to take. When someone volunteered that he merely be used as bait to lure the suspect outside, he frowned and turned to Neji.

"Why do I feel like this entire project is being rushed?" he asked honestly. It made him feel even less confident when his own department thought of him more like a lure than an asset. Neji sighed.

"Because it is. We've only got a lead on this guy for tonight," he answered softly and quickly, and from beside them, Zabuza's deep voice took control over the small whisperings of wiry conversation.

"Instead of thinking about what we don't need, let's discuss what we do," he commanded, and Haku perked up from beside him.

"We need officers waiting to make the arrest with a vehicle that is inconspicuous," he said, and Zabuza nodded in approval.

"Uzumaki will need wires," Raidou said automatically. He seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Two people should enter with him, and both should have ear-bugs for the wires. If we can't see the kid, we'll hear him."

"That's a good idea," Kotetsu threw in, "especially because they'll most likely be sitting for most of the time. As long as we know their location, it doesn't matter what our vantage is," he continued.

Naruto felt like it was a decent resolve, except for the wires part. He couldn't feel at liberty to question about Itachi if his fellow officers were listening to his every word. Neji seemed to feel the same way, or maybe he just saw a loophole in the idea.

"While that's a very good idea, the Akatsuki are smart," he said coolly, "Too smart for wires."

Raidou locked eye contact with the long haired brunet and it took only a minute before Naruto came to the conclusion that they didn't like each other very much at all. "Well, what do you suggest?" his tone was completely cynical.

Neji looked calm, though Naruto saw a spark of irritation glitter in his pale blue eyes. Deciding he had been sitting quiet for too long, he cut off his partner to speak.

"It's not that it's a bad idea… it's just that there is a lot for me to have to get right for it to work," he explained. "I mean… how am I supposed to find this person? I can't just go in, announce I'm a traveler and be escorted to him, can I?"

And in his mind it made sense. The more suspicious he was, the more they'd suspect him of being wired. If he managed to get in calmly and inconspicuously, he would have more of a shot at making it with the wires.

And at this point in time, with the awkward hostility between Raidou and Neji, he didn't mind the wires. He knew enough about electronics to figure out a way to 'accidentally' lose one to reach his own means.

"Naruto, if there was ever a time for you to use tact, its tonight," Morino stated, and it made everyone glance to Naruto momentarily. He wondered if anyone was curious as to why Morino used his first name as casually as he did, and decided it was a subject better left untouched. If no one else said anything, he most certainly wasn't going to.

"If you all can get me in," Naruto said confidently, "I can figure it out from there. Wire me and send two people in… and the rest should be to restrain the guy when we leave… or if he figures it out."

Neji glanced over to him with a focused gleam in his eye and the rest of the officers seemed appeased, even if the plan was very watery. It seemed like they didn't have much of a choice.

"Naruto, you're not going to be able to carry a weapon," Genma said from across the table. He had been quiet and assertive during the whole meeting, leaning back in his chair with his hands crossed peaceably in his lap. When he glanced up and met eyes with Naruto, it was almost as if he was concerned, thinking the blond was in over his head.

"I figured as much," Naruto said truthfully, and he leaned forward in his chair. "I'll be fine. You forget that I'm a traveler, too—he won't want to kill me."

There was a moment of silence in the room while everyone chewed on his words, realizing that they were very true. Morino sparked another topic.

"Which brings me to my next point, and possibly the most important part of this entire assignment," he said, and his voice was more serious than Naruto had ever heard it. The attention of everyone in the room was commanded towards the lead officer in the front, transfixed by his tone and dangerous stance.

"Even if something goes awry, and the Akatsuki member gets away," he said carefully, letting his eyes wander knowingly around the room, "I expect all of you to put your lives on the line to make sure that Naruto doesn't end up in his hands."

His voice was grueling and particular and it made a few of the officers—mainly Kotetsu and Izumo—glance around a little nervously. Izumo had been quiet for the majority of the meeting, so seeing his face look so intent made Naruto feel butterflies flutter a bit in his stomach.

"Yes sir," Neji answered belatedly, as if acknowledging the request. He saluted, and the other officers followed, all looking determined and aware. Raidou's eyes were narrowed lucidly at Naruto as he glanced around, and Morino saluted in return.

"All of you, go and get prepared. The two officers that will tail Naruto will be Haku and Kotetsu, due to the atmosphere of the Purple Martini. Dress accordingly. Neji, you'll be on ground control for the exit—Izumo, Genma, Raidou—follow his leadership. Zabuza, you and I will work according to our own discretion in the situation. Are there any questions?"

There was a slight shuffling of papers and Naruto could feel Neji bristle beside him, most likely because he had wanted to stay by his side. The fact Raidou was working under him didn't seem to help matters either, because the bulky other officer looked like he was ready to change careers.

"Naruto," Morino said, and the blond jerked his attention towards the commander, "come with me so we can get you rigged. And again, everyone," his tone grew dark again, "Under _no_ circumstances is Naruto to be compromised during this mission."

Morino ducked out of the lecture room door before anyone had a chance to reply, but as Naruto nodded goodbye to Neji and traipsed down the landing to follow the older man, Raidou's voice found its way to its ear.

"Looks like someone isn't an ordinary traveler," he whispered, and when Naruto glanced up to meet the other's cold gaze, he was surprised to see that as quickly as Raidou had commented he had disappeared from sight. Deciding not to worry himself too much about it, Naruto whisked into the hallway, his eyes darting around to locate Morino.

When he did he was surprised to see some familiar faces from the auxiliary department already prepared with miniature microphones—at least that's what Naruto assumed they were. They looked like sunflower seeds in the box they came in, and Morino motioned him over.

"These are really simple," Morino said and he held one up. "Put it on your tongue and stick it to the roof of your mouth," he directed, and Naruto looked at the small black chip quizzically. He followed the directions after an impatient sound from the base of Morino's throat and held the device against the upper muscle in his mouth.

He felt a tingling sensation and jerked backwards, surprised that when he removed his tongue the device seemed to be stuck. He rubbed it a little before glancing up at Morino, who looked busy fiddling with a laptop on the table. The two technicians leaned over him to press a couple keys on the keyboard, and Morino spoke.

"Is it connected?" he asked, and almost immediately afterward the computer sang out, '_Is it connected?'_

Naruto glanced down to the computer and Morino stood up before grabbing a couple silver ear-bugs from the box. "Set these to the same wavelength for Haku and Kotetsu," he directed, and the two men nodded before typing up a storm on the computer.

Naruto couldn't stop tonguing the small device, feeling like a dog with peanut butter stuck on the roof of its mouth. Morino seemed to notice because he bopped him on the head.

"Stop that," he directed and Naruto frowned.

"How does this work?" he asked, completely curious. How anything _inside_ his mouth could collect sound from outside of his head was beyond him. Morino smirked.

"While it's suctioned to your muscle, it intercepts your auditory functions through your nerves," he explained, and Naruto nodded. That did make sense.

"How do I get it out?" he asked, and the commander glanced around the hallway, following other officers as they shot around, preparing for the night.

"You gargle salt water," he said passively, as if his attention was elsewhere. He seemed to think of something though so he glanced down at Naruto, his expression serious. "Don't drink anything warm or it may fall out," he warned and Naruto nodded.

After a few minutes of not breaking eye contact Morino's expression lightened and he let out a long breath. ""Naruto, be careful."

The blond nodded, although he was surprised by the sudden change in personality. Morino cared for him a bit like a wayward son, it seemed, but he accepted it anyhow. He wanted to make it out of the ordeal alive as well, so trusting the commander was something he was willing to do.

"Haku," Morino shouted, catching the younger man's attention from the lecture hall. He came forward auspiciously, saluting his lead officer. "Yes sir?"

Morino handed him one of the silver bugs and Haku wasted no time in securing it into his ear—and Naruto assumed that it was the other end of his bug.

"I won't turn it on until later," Haku promised, even though hi sit it snug into his ear. He glanced up at Morino, and the older man gave another direction.

"Take Naruto back to the dorm and get him ready. I'm counting on you, him and Kotetsu to have full communication about what's to be expected, and signs you may have, and anything else that's relevant. So grab him on your way out."

Haku nodded and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's arm, leading him back towards the lecture hall door, most likely to grab Kotetsu and head out. Morino gave him one final glance before returning his attention to the technical equipment in front of him, and before Haku could pull him out of the building, Neji placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm behind you all the way," he whispered in Naruto's ear and it made him feel comfortable knowing that he didn't have to worry about a lack of protection. He smiled at his friend and let Haku and Kotetsu lead him out, surprised to see the sun beginning to lower, and nightfall quickly arriving.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**MLC**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Raintg: M**

**Comments:** Thank you for all of your reviews and I'm sorry it's taken me seven chapters to get to something exciting. I've put a new link on my profile to Ochiba . net, which is hwere I've posted some more Naruto fanfics and such...but the server seems to be having problems at the moment, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto shifted in his seat, taking in the prefatory entrance to the Purple Martini from the passenger side of a very normal looking hover vehicle. Haku had parked in a parking garage across the street, and while Kotetsu made an egregious effort to pay for the space electronically, Naruto merely stepped out of the car and took a long and deep breath.

Despite the fact he considered himself well versed enough to survive in the future, he had never been to any place more social than the bar that Shikamaru worked at. And looking at the giant stained glass purple doors that welcomed visitors to the breezy night club made his stomach turn a little, his excitement growing nerves.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded, not bothering to turn and meet the other officer's eyes. His vision was still set on the plethora of guests lined outside of the doors, waiting to be allowed entry. It reminded Naruto of the after football parties in Boulder—everyone crowding into familiar pizza parlors with loud voices and eager attitudes.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump a little, but when he turned Haku was only staring up at him with wide eyes. Naruto was sure that the other man was concerned for him, but in his mind, he decided it was a waste. He was going to go through with the mission no matter what, and feeling nervous would only make things more difficult for him.

"I'm cool," Naruto said, and he smiled to prove his point. Scuffling back from the electronic parking meter was Kotetsu, and the wild-haired officer looked more upset about how much he ended up having to pay than about the current situation.

"I hate downtown," he muttered, and Haku shook his head, trying to be serious. When Kotetsu glanced back up, his expression sobered somewhat.

"Alright, are we set?" he asked, and Naruto nodded, once again letting his tongue roam over the small device stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had grown more accustomed to it over the past couple of hours, but it was still awkward.

"Kotetsu and I will be listening for a trouble signal," Haku said evenly, poking a finger inside of his ear to activate his own listening device. Kotetsu followed in suit, and Naruto pulled his right hand to his jean pocket, letting his arms sag casually at his side.

"Right. If I'm having any problems I'll say the codeword." Naruto wanted to make sure that he had control over whatever situation he was rushing into. He would feel awkward if the two other men were constantly brushing past him, waiting for some subconscious cue to jump whoever he spoke to.

"Look down there," Haku said, and he pointed down the street to an alleyway junction where the building seemed to end. There was a giant walled water tower next to it and a smaller avenue for street parking. "That's where Neji will be, so consider it a safe zone if things get out of hand."

Naruto made a mental note. Kotetsu ruffled his hair from behind, and action that made Naruto slap the older man's hand away. "Hey, hey—stop it," he said and Kotetsu grinned down at him.

"When you look serious is makes me nervous for some reason," he explained and he turned to follow Haku as he made his way to a stairwell that led to the lower level. He nodded in agreement after Naruto caught up. "I agree. Focus but…don't lose your personality," he concluded.

Naruto resisted the urge to snort.

If he was going to lose his bubbly and confident personality, it would have happened long before now. Probably around the time they stuck him in wide-leg dress pants and a white button-up, topped with a mid-torso vest that was black and decorated with thin lace. He felt strangely formal and uncomfortably feminine, although in the mirror he didn't look half bad.

He looked like he had money, for one, and he looked ready to stand out of a crowd. Kotetsu was wearing an arrogant amount of black leather, and Haku had managed a formal pair of pants and a classy v-neck top. From the looks of it the Purple Martini was a tasteful sort of night club, and Naruto fiddled with his hair to reverse the effects of Kotetsu's earlier ruffling.

"You better be ready," Kotetsu said smoothly, and Haku swept alongside the long line of waiting guests to speak with the bouncer lingering in the front. Naruto watched as he whispered something into the man's ear and was caught off guard when the usher immediately opened the front door, waving them in somewhat impatiently.

He figured either the club was expecting the police, or some sort of reservation had been made. For enough money Naruto was sure you could get wherever you wanted, and he didn't really care how he got in as long as he was past the initial qualms of entering.

He felt Kotetsu brush up against him from behind, motioning him forward. And as much as he tried not to stop and stare, his efforts seemed pointless.

The Purple Martini lived up to its name.

The entirely of the club was purple and black, with sheer tapestries clinging to the walls and falling like delicate dividers between different rooms. Naruto could hear music pulsing from adjacent doors as a heavy bass made the floor rumble, and in front of him was one of the largest bars he had ever seen.

At least six bartenders hustled around the counter, each in a suit and tie, expertly working the taps. Servers rushed up to place drink orders before dashing back out to the dance floors, and as Kotetsu led the way into the room that was producing the bass, Naruto took in just how expansive the space was.

Aside from a wide dance floor that was being skillfully occupied by a good amount of young and well-to-do males, the surrounding area was decorated with several couches and tables meant simply for conversing. People were laughing and drinks clinked from every direction, and Naruto found himself reverting to his cool and collected college self.

If anyone could handle a party, it was him.

"The bar is a little crowded," a voice said from beside him, and Naruto turned, catching the eye of an attractive young server. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Naruto glanced to the side to see if Kotetsu planned to order, but to his surprise, the other two had already managed to disappear into the crowd. In his mind, Naruto let out a serious sigh. It was all on him now.

"I'm a little new here," Naruto supplied, not wanting to order something that didn't exist. "What would you recommend?"

The server grinned and held up a hand before weaving out of sight, obviously to retrieve whatever they deemed praiseworthy. Naruto took the opportunity to soak in the atmosphere; a tone that reminded him of a wealthy little club he had once read about in Las Vegas.

Everyone seemed to fit into a certain crowd—and he just needed to find one. And the best way to find people in a club was to use the people who worked there.

"We call it the Triple," the waiter's voice made Naruto twist his head to the side before he smiled an accepted it. He laughed a little, turning on his charm.

"I hope you're not trying to get me hammered with only one drink," he said and he took a sip, letting the cool liquor bathe his throat. "Although, this is so good I probably wouldn't mind it."

Even though it was strong it was smooth, and almost sweet. He grinned at the waiter, who was searching his face for approval. He looked appeased and he gently pulled Naruto to the side of the room and pointed to various areas.

"The main bars are all on the western sides," he motioned towards them, "and the private rooms are in the back. Are you here on your own or were you invited?"

Naruto stood up a little straighter, letting his eyes casually roam the room. He felt really confident about himself and he was sure that the feeling was translating, because the waiter looked almost possessive over him as other servers passed by.

"It's more like I'm looking for someone," he mentioned coolly, and he took another sip. The server looked as though he was going to ask 'who' in order to help, but Naruto beat him to the chase with a description.

"I don't know his name or his face," he explained, "but his reputation is probably enough to point him out."

The server looked a little surprised before Naruto noticed the cautious look that overwhelmed his young features. Hazel eyes examined Naruto's blond hair, and locked on his blue eyes, now more obvious due to the way the lights flashed about the dance hall.

"The back table, number 13," the server said, and barely made a glance towards the area he had identified. Naruto watched as he quickly scuffled away, obviously wanting to stay as far from the situation as possible. It made Naruto's mind go blank momentarily, wondering just how much of a reputation the man had.

Enough, apparently.

Naruto paced down the walking aisle of the club, watching men on the dance floor, winding and grinding to the music that played. It was strangely matched with how they were dressed—so formally. It was almost like a scene out of a b-rated movie, except it was real, and the emotions were genuine.

He tore his eyes away, somewhat irked. Even if he had strong feelings for Sasuke, for some reason…places like this still bothered him. It made him laugh to think he was only gay for one man, but that was the only way he could explain it. Sasuke was the only person for him.

As he rounded his way towards the table he paused, sipping at his drink. It was hidden behind a curtain of cheer purple material, and he saw shadows moving behind it. It was too loud to hear voices, but in his mind, Naruto contemplated how to approach the situation.

Calm and calculating, or abrupt and bubbly? Either way, poking his head into what was obviously a private affair would be dangerous. He frowned and tensed when hot breath fell moist on his ear.

"Hey," a voice said, and Naruto felt a body press against him from behind. "Do you wanna feel pretty tonight?"

Naruto smirked. For a moment he understood why Sakura used to always complain about men and their cheesy pick-up lines.

He twisted around to view his suitor, taking another sip of his drink before raising an eyebrow. "Am I not already?" he retorted, and he tried to take the man in past the flashing lights above. He was slightly taller, though not by much, and around his age. His hair was light and so were his eyes, but in all, he was really attractive.

He smirked. "Mm. But one night with me could make you beautiful."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, mainly because he could tell the other man wasn't completely serious. Something cheesy had now turned into a battle of wits, something Naruto wasn't afraid to be challenged at.

"You would have done better just asking for my name, you know," Naruto said smoothly, taking another sip and looking amused.

"You'd give me your name?" the figure asked, raising an eyebrow. It was then Naruto realized that the lights in this particular dance room had lifted to oranges and reds, and he could only assume that he genuinely looked like a blond-haired man. He smirked at the figure across from him, suddenly noticing that his hair was nearly the same shade.

"Well, you know how it is," Naruto said casually before downing a small bit of his drink. "Blond is the way to go, these days," he attempted to play it off, only leading to the other man smirking down at him dubiously.

"Hm," he said, and reached out a hand to take Naruto's. "Dance with me," he raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the floor, even holding out his hand as if to take the drink from Naruto's hand. Naruto frowned.

Fitting in was obviously what he wanted most. But he was an honest man, and honest men didn't 'dance' (or innocently grind) with random strangers when they had their sites set on someone in particular. He shook his head, pulling his glass out of the figure's reach.

"I'm here for someone," he said truthfully, although the context may have been different. The figure across from him stepped closer, and Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise as his hand was gently gripped, warm fingers brushing across the palm of his hand, drawing him forward.

"Oh, I know," the man said, and Naruto stood frozen as pink lips descended on his, the grip on his hand growing somewhat tighter. His mind was screaming at him to pull away—to push this idiot off of him, but another part of him took in the situation analytically. The man was kissing him, but it wasn't a _kiss_.

Naruto tilted his head upwards as the figure brought a gentle hand under his chin, and a tongue ran laps in his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened as that same tongue drifted over something very thin at the roof of his mouth, rubbing and deepening the 'kiss' in order to loosen its hold.

And as Naruto inhaled through his nose he let out a pained groan as the device was set loose, the man in front of him grinning confidentially with the small metal chip in between his teeth as he pulled away. Naruto heard it sizzle before the man spit it out casually, the small listening chip lost on the dance floor, most likely crushed by an onslaught of clumsy footwork.

"Now that _that _has been taken care of," the figure said, still smiling, "I am Deidara…and the person I'm sure you've been sent here to see," he yanked Naruto forward, their hands still intertwined, "is a man from hell itself."

In any other situation Naruto would have laughed at the comment, but his heart was beating quickly, trying to take in the situation. The waiter had to of warned this person of his presence—told him that Naruto was seeking out the Akatsuki member. And now he had lost his only in with Haku and Kotetsu who he didn't dare turn to find in the crowd.

Even though it was a miracle he had managed to lose his chip, he wondered if the next loss would be his life. No person with a wire was considered a friend—his workload had just sprouted wings and took off.

Deidara pulled him towards the curtained table and glanced back at him, looking keen and interested—and also dangerous. "Don't make the mistake of upsetting him," he said, and Naruto narrowed his eyes as the light better hit the person in front of him. "And don't make the mistake of assuming that there is only _one_ member here," he smiled, and Naruto was taken aback by blue eyes slightly lighter than his and blond hair that also wasn't far off.

Was this person a traveler? A traveler _and_ an Akatsuki member?

He didn't have time to contemplate before he was shoved into a small curtained room, only big enough for a table that held a few people. There was only one person sitting at it, however, and when Naruto saw him, he fought back the urge to become invisible.

The man was huge. He was bulky and muscular—more than any officer at the station—and his skin was the color of someone malnourished and emaciated despite. Bags played under his eyes and his skin was coarse and rough—even his pupils were dilated to the point of him looking more like an animal than human. The man sneered up at Naruto, revealing a pin-point canines, and Naruto felt himself melt into the chair across from him, transfixed by both curiosity and fear.

The man who kissed him only lingered for a moment more, his arms across his waist, the light better revealing that he looked very much like a traveler himself. Naruto wanted to ask, but he bit his tongue.

"He had a chip," said the blond, and as he cocked his head over to Naruto, his high-set ponytail bobbed against the back of his head. The shark-looking man growled passively, motioning the blond out. "They all have chips, Deidara," he countered and the other man laughed lightly.

"Be nice to this one, Kisame," he advised and half-ducked out of the room, the curtain resting on his shoulders. "He's a cutie."

Naruto watched as the curtain fell, signaling his departure, but not enough to block out the entire dance floor. He could still see the bar and a great deal of the outside, something he was grateful for. As much as he wanted information on Itachi—he certainly didn't want to die trying to obtain it.

Naruto shifted as he settled into his chair, trying to keep his expression unreadable. It was nerve wracking to think that such a dangerous person was seated less than two feet away from him, soaking his presence in like a sponge. It made him want to glance around to locate Haku and Kotetsu, but just to be safe, he resisted the urge.

"You're pretty brave to come here all alone," Kisame said and as he spoke, sharp teeth jutted out above his lower lip. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the pointed extensions, feeling his stomach turn at the site. This was a man who had killed people, his mind kept repeating, but he forced himself to maintain a somewhat stoic expression.

"You're pretty brave yourself," Naruto said and he settled his glass on the table top, running his finger along the rim of it. "Being out here in public with your reputation is pretty dangerous." His finger made a whirring noise as he continued, a sign that the glass was made of pure crystal.

"Don't think that a mere crowd will stop me from living out that reputation," Kisame warned, forming a cruel and playful expression that affirmed his words.

Naruto raised his glass to take a drink, fully believing the other man's statement. He ran his tongue across the sore spot in his mouth, wondering how he was going to get the information he needed—and manage to get Kisame into police custody. It was obvious that Kisame was skeptical about him but he was determined to get information about Itachi before luring the man outside.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke, pulling his tone into something serious. "So I'll be honest," he prepared a lie, "I've had a difficult time in this era and I've heard you have the possibility to make it better."

Kisame snorted before downing half a glass of an amber beer in one gulp. His face contorted into a funny expression and Naruto assumed the beer was much harder than he originally would have guessed. When the other man spoke it came out as a growl.

"Tell me who your friends are and I might consider it," he said, keeping his eyes steady and cautious. Naruto took the opportunity to glance out towards the dance floor and bar, searching for his partners. He couldn't spot them through the crowds and but his lip, adding leverage to his act.

"I haven't seen them since you de-bugged me," he admitted, and at least that was the truth. Kisame looked skeptical and Naruto frowned. "You know how the cops are. I was their in and now that I've been found out, they won't do shit to make sure I make it out alive."

He downed another mouthful of the hard liquor in his glass, turning his attention from the scratched table coverlet to the Akatsuki member in front of him. Kisame was staring intently, as if trying to make sense of him. After a minute he cocked his head upward, looking sly.

"You're pretty clever," he laughed, showing those pointed canines yet again. "Saving your ass with clever words."

Naruto smirked, holding his glass up as if he were doing a toast, "I value my life. And if you've got a better one to offer, I'm definitely for the highest bidder." He smiled genuinely before drinking another sip of the Triple, feeling his mouth beginning to go numb. He needed to drink slower—he had to be sober enough to draw out the conversation

"Anyhow, the police department seems to think you've got it out for travelers," he continued, and he waved his arm passively, "And I guess I was hoping that was the truth."

Kisame sat back in his chair, still glancing furtively over Naruto. He didn't look as questioning anymore as he did curious. "Travelers of _value_," he explained hotly, "and I can honestly say I have no idea who you are."

Naruto's expression thinned somewhat. He didn't want to say his name—he was positive it would be recognized. He decided to play a different angle.

"I _am_ someone of value," he catered, "and someone who knows an awful lot about the Denver PD."

Kisame nodded slowly in answer. "You may know a lot, but do you know _enough_? You were right about what you said earlier," Kisame poured himself another mug of the honey colored liquid before slurping some of the froth on top. "The cops _don't_ give a shit about travelers…so how you claim to be so informed is mighty intriguing."

Naruto sensed disbelief in the Akatsuki member's voice and let out a deep breath. Before he could speak, Kisame countered his claim of importance.

"On top of that, if you were important, your tailgaters wouldn't have abandoned you so easily," he stated, his voice forming a confident growl. He smirked suddenly and Naruto shrugged, taking a small sip of his liquor.

"They don't know my true value," he said honestly, "and because of that, they say things they should otherwise keep to themselves."

Kisame was quiet for a long while, watching the dance floor with a muted amusement. Naruto could tell he was thinking to himself and decided to let his thoughts, whatever they were, run their course. After a few minutes of the bass vibrating under their private table, Kisame frowned.

"Give me one reason—one bit of information that would make me offer you anything," he said, and Naruto could feel that beyond hid almost playful voice he was very serious. He leaned forward, more threatening than before. "And make it good, considering your little police friends are making their move."

Naruto took a moment to look surprised and he turned his attention out towards the dance floor, trying to catch a glimpse of what Kisame was talking about. Hadn't Haku and Kotetsu left already? Didn't they trust the situation in Naruto's hands?

If they came out and tried to do something now…he would lose his chance to get any information on Itachi. And he didn't want to let the fact he had managed to lose his device go to waste.

He inhaled, wondering what the outcome of his next statement would be.

"If you give me information on the Akatsuki, I'll tell you how to get out without them catching you," he said quickly, as he spotted his two counterparts in the crowd. They looked too normal to just be watching him, and Naruto assumed that Kisame was correct in assuming that they were up to something.

Kisame's features distorted at the request, seemingly caught off guard. Naruto chanced to explain himself. "Both of us can't get out of here together, obviously," he explained in an attempt to hold up his act. "And if you give me enough information, I can work my position at the department to your advantage."

Kisame looked disbelieving still. Naruto forced a more serious expression onto his face.

"I know you're looking for the medic traveler," he said smoothly, "and you're obviously not having any luck. You need someone from the PD on your side," he continued, and he grew anxious when he saw Kotetsu take a seat at the bar, staring at the outer windows that overlooked the street. Whatever they had planned—it was about to happen.

Kisame snarled. "Fine," he motioned impatiently for Naruto to give him his icon extension and Naruto felt his chest swell. He frowned and leaned in over the table, holding out his icon as Kisame transferred communication numbers. He gave Naruto an examining look as soon as the process was complete.

"Where do I go?" he asked smoothly, and Naruto tried to contain the anxiety running through him. Just what was his plan? He had no intentions of letting Kisame escape—in fact, he had every intention of making sure the Akatsuki member never made it back to his headquarters after seeing his face.

But he needed information…and because Haku and Kotetsu weren't giving him any time, he'd just have to hope he'd have a chance to get it after Kisame was in police custody.

He stood up and glanced to a back hallway, motioning the man across from him to follow. "Come on," he said and Kisame wasted no time. Naruto glanced over to where Kotetsu was seated and flashed the most dangerous glare he could muster, willing the wild haired brunet to stay put or detract from anything hasty he was about to engage in.

_Don't do anything_, his willed his eyes to read, and it seemed to work because Kotetsu looked surprised and didn't budge.

Naruto led Kisame down a long hallway, talking briefly. "They're all at the south end," he lied, "so you should be able to get out through here," he said, hoping his voice sounded as controlled as he wanted it to be.

Kisame was breathing heavily behind him and Naruto squinted his eyes in the dark hallway, growing anxious. The exit was in sight, no one guarding it and not a sound to hint that Neji was waiting outside, prepared to take advantage of Naruto's ploy.

Naruto glanced to the side as they passed a kitchen storeroom; a huge rounded area with metal cabinets and appliances. It looked disturbingly like a morgue and Naruto tried to wean the image from his mind.

The door was getting closer—and his heart was beating faster. If his hands weren't in front of him, placed casually in his jean pockets, he would have feared Kisame seeing them shake with anticipation. He hadn't gotten the information he wanted about Itachi…but he would have other chances in the future.

"You're not even going to give me the honor of kicking your ass out?" Naruto froze as a calm and collected voice echoed through the hallway from behind them, his breath coming out in a ragged gasp. He whipped around, as Kisame already had, to face the source of the smug question.

From in front of him, Kisame snorted. "Hn. It's about time you showed up," his voice was low, and irritated.

Naruto stepped to the side to gaze down the hallway, lights from the club still flashing against the farthest walls. A figure paced down the corridor in a stride that left Naruto completely bewildered. He lowered his eyes and glanced back towards the exit door, feeling a small rush of panic.

If the police were to burst in—whoever this person was, he'd get hurt.

"I think—" Naruto began but Kisame's voice cut him off.

"Don't play with fire, Suigetsu," his voice was low and grinding; like an animal cornered but ready to kill to get out of the situation. "You'll get burned."

The man at the other end of the hall, who was steadily growing closer as he casually strode forward, let out a chuckle. "Then burn me, shark-bait."

The next action caught Naruto by surprise; a blur of activity that made his adrenaline rush and his breathing still.

Kisame pulled a knife from beneath his black heavy-coat, clutching it tight within his bulging knuckled hands. He dodged forward like a beast towards the man named Suigetsu, and even though the civilian was wearing a slim tuxedo with an expensive looking collared undershirt, he briskly avoided the charging man by spinning to the side.

Naruto saw Suigetsu pull a gun out from the lapel of his outfit and the sound of it cocking in the small corridor was deafening, especially as the scenario ran through Naruto's head. It was as if things had turned slow motion, and his head was pounding. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if a gun was fired—every police officer on duty would charge in, weapons blazing.

He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Even though he knew the police were aware they were in a public facility, he doubted that they would restrain themselves in an effort to capture the Akatsuki member that threatened Danzo's presence in their department.

There was a gap between where Suigetsu had his gun raised and Kisame stood, still smirking brilliantly in the darkly lit halls. Naruto dodged forward, standing between them, blocking Suigetsu's clear shot.

After all, if Kisame were killed, how would he ever hope to get information on Itachi?

"Both of you, this is _not_ the place," he said firmly, and threw a glance back at Kisame before eying the strange light haired man before him. He was tall and attractive and his hair fell in stylish layers around his face, his eyes gleaming almost gold in the lack of lighting.

"This isn't a game for kids," the man said, and Naruto growled, urging the stranger to disappear.

"Right. That's exactly why _you_ should leave," Naruto said smartly, and he tried to glare a little to assert his point. Suigetsu only glared back, looking irritated, and Naruto heard a hot growl from behind him before two massive hands shoved him forward, causing him to topple onto the expensively dressed stranger.

Naruto hissed as he thudded down, trying to catch himself before he used Suigetsu for a pillow, and in the distance he could hear Kisame yell, "Thanks kid, I owe you!"

Footsteps raced towards the exit door and Naruto tried to brace his fall, but as Suigetsu hit the floor beneath him, the gun in his hand exploded. Naruto felt his mind go blank as he registered what had happened.

"W-why—" Naruto glared down at Suigetsu in shock and the other man looked a little pained as he had supported both of their falls. It was obvious the firing had been an accident, but the light-haired man's eyes shot open and he jerked upwards, shoving Naruto out of his way as he aimed his gun down the hall, trying one last time to take out Kisame.

"Stop it!" Naruto scrambled forward and tried to whack the gun out of his hands, trying to avoid the death of the one person who linked him to Itachi—or even worse, the death of an officer that was bound to charge through those doors at any moment in response to the accidental gun shot.

"Don't you know who you're protecting?" Suigetsu said vehemently, doing his best to ward of Naruto with his free hand. Naruto heard the exit door open, creaking in the distance and he jerked himself on top of Suigetsu right as he pulled the trigger for the second time. Naruto managed to force Suigetsu's arm up, making sure the bullet would fly too high to hit any of the officers that would enter—that _were_ entering.

Naruto could hear them shouting for Kisame to get down; he could hear weapons charging and guns cocking, and even nifty electronic shields whizzing into action from a distance. Kisame was hollering and the hallway was chaotic, and Naruto didn't feel as though the battle had ended at all.

Was someone going to fire their gun?

"What on earth—" Suigetsu began, but Naruto scrambled on top of him and pushed him down, using himself as a cover. He wasn't prepared to have someone get shot on his first mission because he was too clumsy to organize a decent exit.

"Shut up and let the police do their job," Naruto said quickly, and as he made eye contact with Suigetsu, he was surprised to find a very angry man stationed beneath him. They were both too aggressive, he assumed, and it seemed like the person beneath him didn't like to have no control over a situation.

Gun shots were fired and Naruto lowered himself closer to the man beneath him, their eyes never breaking contact. Suigetsu's eyes widened a fraction before he frowned.

"Your eyes are blue," he stated, and Naruto narrowed them in return. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. He'd let the man make whatever assumptions he wanted about his origins, considering he never planned on seeing the arrogant person again.

There was a rush of noise as something cracked against the floor, and Naruto whipped around, surprised to discover that it was Kisame's body. Panic surged through him as he feared the worst, imagining that Kisame had been killed, but Raidou's voice was heard devastatingly clear demanding an ambulance in the distance.

Naruto sat up, releasing his protective hold on the man beneath him, before taking in the scene—flashing lights, muggy gunshot residue floating in the air like a fog, and people bustling everywhere. His heart was beginning to calm as he wondered if it was over.

"You're a cop, right?"

Naruto's attention jerked back to Suigetsu who was looking at him incredulously. Naruto frowned before shuffling off of him, slightly embarrassed that he had been straddling him while examining the situation. He tried to look as confident as possible.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Suigetsu pulled a small appliance from beneath him and held it up. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"You'll probably need evidence or something, won't you?" Suigetsu said coolly, and Naruto snatched the icon in his hand, throwing a glance back to Kisame's body to see if it was truly his. And with a rush of excitement he saw that the burly man's wrist was bare.

He saw officers rushing around in the distance and heard his name being called. Of course it was evidence and of course he'd have to turn it in—so he had to do something, fast. This icon was the answer to everything he needed to know about Itachi.

"How do you transfer numbers?" he asked almost desperately, holding out his own wrist to display his own icon. He held the other one near it and Suigetsu gave him a ridiculous look.

"Why on—"

"Please," Naruto said firmly, "I don't have a lot of time."

Suigetsu looked annoyed and disgusted at the same time and fiddled with the devices while Naruto glanced around to see if anyone was approaching.

"Fucking cops," Suigetsu muttered. "You're all a bunch of corrupt assholes."

Naruto heard Neji's familiar voice from behind him and Suigetsu released him, signaling the transfer was complete. He didn't have a chance to thank him before Neji yanked him up to stand from behind, his face pale and concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, running his eyes over Naruto for any physical injury. Naruto shook his head and let out a couple long breaths, his adrenaline finally settling.

"Hey, are you alright?" Neji repeated, and Naruto glanced back, not even realizing that his attention had wandered over to the paramedic squad that was escorting Kisame out of the building. He shook his head before nodding. "Yeah, I'm good," he said slowly, and Neji raised a disbelieving brow.

"Uzumaki man, are you alright?" Kotetsu slapped Naruto hard on the back as he came forward, and Haku followed in suite, his doe eyes looking more concerned than Neji's.

"You handled it so well," he said. "I'm glad you're alright," he continued, and suddenly glanced over to where Suigetsu was finally standing. Neji had come to stand side-by-side with Naruto before he spoke hastily to the other man who was attempting to straighten out his tuxedo.

"Your department should owe me a new suit," he said with a glare, and Neji was quick to respond.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience; if you have any injuries the medical team will be happy to help you." Even Naruto was surprised at how cold Neji sounded.

Naruto felt the smooth contour of the icon slide from his hands and Kotetsu looked surprised. "Is this Kisame's?" he asked, and Naruto nodded, causing the brunet to grin and ruffle his blond hair.

"You're a god, kiddo," he said before dodging off, and Naruto caught the knowing look on Suigetsu's face before Neji grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards the exit of the building.

Naruto glanced back at Suigetsu only to realize he had disappeared, assumably back out into the club, and wondered just who the hell he had been. He had a connection to Kisame, that was for sure—and he had a weapon. Were so many people in the future dangerous?

"Neji—my hand," Naruto said, because his partner's grip was beginning to hurt. Neji didn't let go however, only continued dragging him until they were outside and slightly down a block from all of the commotion still taking place.

"Neji—!" Naruto finally said firmly, and he yanked his hand back, surprised that when Neji turned to him, his expression was livid.

"What did you tell him?" he asked, and Naruto frowned stupidly.

"Who? Kisame?"

Neji frowned and stepped closer, his stance intimidating. "Kisame's in our custody—whatever you told him doesn't matter," he explained before repeating, "What did you tell Suigetsu, Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused, and also upset that Neji was being so cold to him. What had he done wrong? He had managed to get Kisame bagged as well as risk no civilian life. What was Neji possibly angry about?

"I didn't tell him anything," Naruto said hotly. "He came from the club threatening Kisame and when you ordered everyone in I protected him," he finished. His arms were crossed against his chest.

"Fuck," Neji said, and it surprised Naruto, because Neji rarely cursed. The long haired brunet looked worn—his face was smudged with muggy firearm residue and his hair had come loose from its ponytail. He rubbed his temples and Naruto felt his anger falter a bit, turning to concern.

"What is it? Who is he?" Naruto asked, and Neji shook his head before balling his fists.

"Stupid Kotetsu," he said, "he said your name in there—he said 'Uzumaki'."

Naruto felt hiss stomach tense for a moment, but then he raised an eyebrow. "What does it matter? I don't know him," he said, and when Neji looked at him, his crystal-blue eyes were the lightest and most focused Naruto had ever seen.

"He's the one, Naruto," he stated and when Naruto only felt more confused, Neji shook his head grabbing his temples again.

"He's the one dating Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, and if you can't tell...Sasuke will be arriving extremely soon. :cheers and runs off to work:


	9. Chapter 9

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author: **Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments: **Yeah, I know I said a week but whoooooooo did I get busy. I would get home from work every day and just pass out, AND I started my internship. But hey! You know me, I don't stray too far from my word.

Thank you for all of your reviews. I love you all to tears. I don't think I'm going to be able to repsond as religiously anymore, but I'll do my best.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

It took a surprisingly long time for the commotion surrounding the Purple Martini to clear and despite his best efforts, Naruto was practically shoved into Genma's care. He only had a couple of cuts and a bruise from when Kisame had shoved him onto the floor; nothing he considered worth writing home about.

Genma was quiet as he poured a rubbery substance over Naruto's palm and it burned his miniature lacerations before solidifying. It reminded Naruto of the 'rubber band-aid' set Shino used to buy for their apartment, and how confused he had been when he had first attempted to use them.

"Morino's headed over," Izumo said from behind Genma as he repacked the prepared medic pack. Bottles of antiseptic and pain relief pills had managed to scatter in Genma's rush to look over everyone and Naruto was surprised that in actuality, no one from his department had gotten truly injured.

Naruto stood up as the commander approached, his expression less placid than usual. Morino wore an awkward grin, one Naruto assumed to be his 'giddy face', and he couldn't blame the older man for being so content. They had managed to capture Kisame who happened to be a legend in the criminal world and in doing so had managed to avoid a run-in with Danzo.

But with how Naruto's luck seemed to be running, it was only a matter of time before Danzo discovered him anyhow.

"I've heard nothing but good things, Naruto," he said and Naruto managed a smile. Morino placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the other officers, in confidence. Naruto caught the solemn look that Genma gave him and assumed that the same thoughts badgering Neji were affecting him as well.

"I want a private conference with you when we get back to the station," he said, still looking pleased with himself. "I want a detailed report on everything that was said after you lost your chip."

Naruto nodded because he had expected that request and Morino tapped him on the shoulder. "Good, I'll be seeing you soon," the commander stated and he bustled off to ward away a crowd of onlookers that had come to examine the aftermath of the situation.

The ambulance bearing Kisame had long since disappeared, and Naruto had been genuinely nervous when Raidou and Zabuza had questioned some of the people Naruto had come into contact with—mainly the waiter and Suigetsu.

It seemed that neither of them said anything that would put any suspicion on Naruto, a fact for which he was both thankful and suspicious. Why Suigetsu hadn't turned him in for stealing contact numbers was something he didn't understand, but the club owner had done an amazing job of pretending Naruto didn't exist.

When he spoke about the incident in the hall he claimed he used his weapon in self defense and that the 'blond cop' worked as a mediator between the two to rally the situation. He didn't mention anything beyond that though Naruto was sure he had _much_ more to say.

What caught Naruto even more off guard was that no one had mentioned anything about the blond-haired man that had actually de-bugged him. He wondered if that was a subject Morino was saving for later, when they met in private.

"Naruto, ride with me," Neji came up beside him. All of the other officers were dispersing to the vehicles they had arrived in, switching it up due to their friendships now that the mission was over. Naruto nodded and followed Neji towards the east parking garage and was surprised when their third passenger turned out to be Genma.

After they jogged up the escalator that bordered the garage and neared the hover vehicle, Genma let out a sigh of exasperation. "Tell me what happened," he asked and they all slid into the car, Naruto taking the back seat. He had forgotten to bring his motion sickness pills so he hunched down, prepared for a demanding ride.

Neji pulled his door shut. "Hiding Naruto is becoming impossible, that's what's happening," he said, and Naruto snorted as the engine revved.

"It's not _my_ fault people are coming out of the woodwork to ruin me," he stated and Genma looked back at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Coming out of the what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. I mean, can we even be sure that he heard Kotetsu say my name? It was pretty loud in there, wasn't it?"

Neji frowned as he sent the vehicle upward and Naruto felt the familiar feeling of a headache beginning to onset.

"Why was Suigetsu even there, Genma?" Neji seemed to avoid Naruto's comment, which led Naruto to believe that he was being naïve. Genma looked serious when he lowered his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be at Uchiha's tonight," he said, and Naruto's stomach almost doubled over with tension. Neji threw a quick glance from him to Genma who looked vaguely apologetic. Naruto knew that Genma didn't understand how the implications of his comment weighed on him, but it didn't stop the remark from hurting any less.

"It may have been…" Naruto started, thinking back. "It may have been for Kisame. They sounded like they knew each other."

Genma threw Naruto a skeptical glance and Neji would have if he wasn't turning onto the highway. They rose a couple levels to travel towards the outskirts of the inner city, and Naruto started to explain.

"I was about to lead Kisame to you when Suigetsu showed up. He wanted to kick Kisame out himself or something, and he had a gun… but it sounded like Kisame had been expecting him."

There was an awkward silence and it seemed as though both Genma and Neji were contemplating potential scenarios before Genma spoke, "This whole Akatsuki situation is getting out of hand. And Morino putting you in the middle of it is irresponsible."

Naruto was surprised when the words left Genma's lips, and Neji seemed to be as well. Morino seemed to be respected enough, but somehow using the fact Naruto was a traveler to the department's advantage was beginning to rub people the wrong way. Naruto didn't like the idea of creating an unintentional tension, so he shrugged and looked out of the window.

"He didn't really have much of a choice. If I were him, I would have done the same thing," he said and when he thought about it, he realized his words were truthful. The most valuable thing about him was that he was a traveler. Even without being known as Naruto Uzumaki, Kisame had been willing to trust him. And in return…

Naruto glanced down to his icon and let out a small breath as the astro car dipped beneath a skyway bridge, nervous to tell Neji about what he had done. He had promised to be truthful, however—he just needed to wait until Genma wasn't around. He perked up as he realized there was _one_ thing he hadn't touched on.

"The man Deidara—where is he being taken?" As far as he remembered the blond man hadn't been hurt, and was well within the territory of Kotetsu and Haku. The more he remembered the series of events that led to their meeting, the more he assumed that no one had mentioned him because he had already been arrested.

"Who?" Genma glanced back, an eyebrow raised and Neji cleared his throat from the front seat.

"Someone you met?" he asked, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was obvious neither one of them had any idea what had happened inside the club.

"No… he was with Kisame. He's the one who—" Naruto felt a little strange trying to explain it, "—got my bug out."

Neji twisted his head back to give Naruto a questioning look while Genma looked calm and irritated at the same time. It was a matter of seconds before Genma pulled a package of cigarettes from his pocket and planted one firmly between his lips.

"Kisame had someone with him," he said and it was more of a statement than a question. He sounded disbelieving, and Naruto jumped up, feeling anxious.

"No one arrested him?" It was as if the thought just hit him. Especially because the other man had hinted that he was a member himself. "You had to have—he was taller than me, had blond hair—I think he was a traveler, too. He even said he was involved with the Akatsuki—"

"Why didn't you say anything about this when we were back at the club?" Neji's voice was urgent although he was doing his best to focus on the road ahead. Genma looked angry in his own thoughts, and Naruto frowned.

"Kotetsu and Haku were there—they _saw_ him kiss me—they had to have known that he de-bugged me," he said, and for the first time since he had been back, he felt genuinely confused. Why hadn't either of his partners made a stronger effort to back him up? Now someone out there knew his face—and if word reached Itachi—

Naruto paused in his thoughts. If someone told Itachi, maybe the older man would come for him. And even though Naruto knew that scenario was dangerous, he couldn't help but think how much easier that set-up would be than him struggling to locate Itachi.

"Why didn't either of them report anything?" Neji asked himself, and Genma snorted. The station was coming into view, and it seemed like he had some words to get off his chest.

"Naruto, be careful," he said, and Naruto glanced up, caught off guard by Genma's serious tone. Blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully and the traveler nodded, letting out a deep breath. Neji pulled into a parking spot reserved for officers and Genma continued, the cigarette bouncing lightly on his lips as he spoke.

"I'm not sure what happened tonight, but I have a feeling Kisame wasn't the entire goal," he said, and the way his voice curled out made goosebumps prickle on Naruto's arm. Did he mean that his department was dangerous? That they had ulterior motives?

Or that Morino did?

"I think Morino's had an entirely different goal this entire time," Neji said sketchily, and as he pulled his keys from the ignition he turned to the side so that he could speak with both Genma and Naruto evenly.

"Naruto—you're gold. With you in Morino's hands, it would be easy for him to lure every Akatsuki member out of hiding just to obtain you. If what you say is right—and he had a partner with him, letting that partner escape was intentional."

Naruto felt his heart race a little. "Morino wants them to come after me," he realized with a bit of distaste, but he sat forward to lean in closer. "But that's fine, right? They need to be in jail anyway."

Neji gave him a sharp glance and Genma snorted, but Naruto stood firm in his statement. "Morino has been trying to fix what I started for the past year. I mean, it makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling like he wanted to change into something more comfortable.

"Morino's a smart guy, right? He knows that it's only a matter of time before Danzo figures out I'm here," and as the words left Naruto, he was very sure of them. Morino felt guilty about doing Naruto wrong in the past—and he had no doubts that his commander was going to work doubly hard to make sure he was able to permanently stay in the future.

"If Danzo tries to send me back, now Morino can officially say, 'without him we wouldn't have an Akatsuki member'—and that's valuable, right?" Naruto refused to believe that Morino had intentionally put him in a bad situation. Ever since Sakura he had prided himself on being an excellent judge of character, and he was positive Morino was covering all of the bases… somehow.

"Morino is fine. I'm sure of it." Naruto nodded his head resolutely and Genma and Neji exchanged glances before they all exited the car. The main office was a short walk away, and Genma walked away briskly as Naruto grabbed Neji's wrist. The long haired brunet turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have to talk to you before I talk to Morino," Naruto said shortly, and when Neji looked curious Naruto glanced around to make sure that they were the only ones able to hear the conversation. "I think… I may have done something I wasn't supposed to."

It was a lie, considering he _knew_ he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

Neji glanced around as well, as if to double check their situation. His eyes were almost parental, on the verge of scolding.

"What did you do, Naruto?"

The blond officer ran a hand through his hair, making his icon glint in the pale moonlight. He glanced at it before turning his attention to Neji, nervous to admit to what he had done.

"I made Suigetsu transfer all of Kisame's numbers into my icon," he said quickly, so quickly that at first he wasn't' sure if Neji heard correctly. When pale eyes widened and shot dangerously to the device on his wrist, he realized that his message had gotten across perfectly well.

"You _what_?" Neji hissed, and Naruto flinched.

"It was spur of the moment! I couldn't just let it _go_," Naruto said quickly, waving his arms lightly in defense. "I haven't checked yet… but it could have Itachi's number."

Neji's expression didn't lighten in the least as he continued to stare condescendingly at Naruto. It made Naruto wonder if what he had done was really as bad as it seemed, and he frowned.

"I didn't have time to get your permission first," he explained, "and it was an opportunity I couldn't let go."

Neji watched him carefully for a moment before looking down at the ground and releasing a deep breath. His eyes were tired and he looked worse for wear, especially with Naruto's admission.

"We just have to be really careful, Naruto," he said lightly, and his tone didn't match the serious expression on his face. "Don't tell Morino. Actually, give the numbers to me and let's delete them from yours, just in case anything comes up," he said, and Naruto let Neji fiddle with the device to do as he said.

"Is there anything else?" Neji asked as he finished and Naruto let out a small breath as they both started walking towards the main building. His hands clenched at his sides and he looked away from his partner, across the horizon of brilliant stars over a serene night sky.

"I… I really miss Sasuke."

He hadn't intended to say it and surprise was even evident on Neji's features as the words slipped out. It wasn't a secret, but Naruto had dedicated a great deal of his energy to avoiding the subject of Sasuke altogether. Hearing that he had just encountered Sasuke's lover had stirred him up, especially when Suigetsu and himself weren't alike at all.

"I know," Neji responded, and from the corner of his eye Naruto saw Neji frown a little, looking restless. "Just a little while longer," he promised and Naruto bit back the urge to say he didn't think he'd make it.

"Naruto!" Morino was waiting outside as the other officers drifted in and out, storing their weapons and changing in the locker rooms beneath the main lobby. Neji brushed Naruto's arm gently before disappearing down a side set of stairs, and gave him a nod for confidence. Naruto took it and followed Morino to his office, ignoring a raw stare from Raidou in the lobby.

After the door had drifted shut and Naruto had taken a seat, Morino clapped his hands together.

"Alright, tell me everything that happened," he said, and his voice was strangely serious for how self satisfied he appeared.

Naruto took a deep breath and explained how he had met the waiter, and how that same waiter had directed him to table thirteen. He continued to divulge to his captain how Deidara had 'kissed' him in an effort to remove the bug, and how when he finally met with Kisame, he pretended to be a traveler looking for a more exciting lifestyle than being manhandled by the police.

Morino had quirked an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything until Naruto concluded his recap with the brawl between Suigetsu and Kisame, disregarding the entire icon situation entirely.

"So Kisame believed you were going to feed him information on our department?" Morino asked, and Naruto nodded lightly.

"Which is stupid anyway," the blond said, "considering I can't even find my way around the campus without getting lost." They both shared a good laugh and Morino looked satisfied. There was a brief break of silence afterwards, and Naruto let out a deep breath.

"Did you know that Kisame wasn't alone at the Purple Martini?" he asked, and Morino looked caught off guard before his expression settled into something more serious.

"The person who kissed you, right?"

Naruto nodded and waited for an explanation. Even if Neji and Genma had their thoughts, Naruto wasn't concerned. Morino cleared his throat and looked content to explain.

"I'll tell you something no one else here knows, Naruto," he said slowly, and his eyes were narrowed and focused, urging Naruto silently to keep this conversation between them. Naruto nodded, curious.

"Deidara…" Morino looked as though he was searching for the right words, or perhaps limiting what he wanted to say. He was only silent for a second before he continued. "Deidara is a double agent. He was like you and offered to work for the Akatsuki a while ago and relay information to us. Things have gotten tight with them though, and it's been a while since we've heard from him… so seeing him tonight was actually a good thing."

Naruto stared for a minute. A double agent?

"Keep that between you and I, but just in case he ever shows up again, you'll know," Morino finished, and he nodded his head, looking as though he was completely satisfied with how the night had gone.

"It's funny, Naruto," he said after a minute, "that you're one of the few people I trust."

Naruto felt guilty momentarily before he nodded and tried to look flattered. "You're doing everything you can for me, and I want to return the favor," he said, and applauded his skills in verbal recovery. Morino smiled and slammed a hand on his desk, signaling the end of their discussion.

"I think we both deserve some rest, right?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Before Morino ushered him out he left one final statement hanging in the air, one that made Naruto surprisingly content.

"You're entire dorm has tomorrow off, so sleep in as long as you'd like."

That was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Nothing ever seemed to go as planned.

As Naruto twisted in his bed towards the morning light that peeked through his window, he groaned and realized that by now he should have expected as much. His muscles were sore and he had a slight headache; signs that the activity of the day before had taken more out of him than he had thought.

That and the first thing he could think to do was sit down at his computer and pull up a picture of Sasuke.

He frowned after a minute, wondering if he had become more like a stalker than a pursuer. It would be easier to just confront Sasuke rather than leave it to some random person to announce the fact he had managed to return nearly a year later. But instead he was forced to sit back and stare at pictures, hoping one day his fantasies would become a reality.

Naruto sighed.

He decided to research a bit on Suigetsu instead, less than willing to admit that he was more than curious about his competition. When he had met the man in the club, he seemed cool, calm, and threatening, something Naruto couldn't claim to be himself. Sure he had a gun and a badge but… it wasn't a secret that he was reluctant to use them.

Suigetsu was a powerful man, it seemed. He was rich and had just about as much control and power as Sasuke, which was impressive. Naruto could only imagine the people he came into contact with through his nightclubs, and how many resources—both good and bad—he had through his position as owner.

It made Naruto feel a little bit like he had been babysat during his first stay, but in retrospect, it didn't seem like Sasuke had minded. Although this time around, Naruto didn't want to be a burden. And while he definitely couldn't become a nightclub owner, he could definitely find a good job and hold his own.

He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and padding to the bathroom, anxious to take a shower. He felt grimy from the club, and the few hours of sleep he had gotten made him yawn more than a few times. When he was finished he dressed, stood in his living room, and debated on just _what_ he was going to do with his free time.

Shooting practice seemed logical enough, so he gathered his things and headed out, anxious to distract himself. The more he thought about Suigetsu revealing his identity the more he questioned himself. More than that he was worried that Suigetsu would reveal that he had stolen the phone numbers, which would be more damaging. Especially when Morino seemed to trust him so much.

A cool breeze swept over the campus and Naruto glanced around, wondering just how much time he had spent on the internet. It looked like it was an hour or so away from noon, and there were enough officers out to make it seem like there was some sort of event going on. It was a Friday though, so it made sense.

He jogged up to the gunroom door to catch it after someone else, before it drifted closed, and when he stepped in. he was surprised to see Genma at the counter. He looked chaotic as he pointed down the hall and shouted directions to another officer about finding someone. When his hazel eyes snapped over to Naruto they widened and he hopped over the check-out counter with haste.

"Where on earth have you been?" he asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"My room?" he glanced around and didn't see anyone from his dorm, and wondered what the problem was. It was unusual to see Genma anxious about anything, but this morning seemed to be an exception.

"Naruto, there's a problem," he said, and he glanced around the room before taking Naruto's wrist and yanking him away from the front doors into a more enclosed space. Naruto felt his heart pound. _Suigetsu told them_, was all his mind could process, and his lips parted as his breathing deepened.

"Naruto, Sasuke's here," Genma said, and it was as if everything in Naruto's mind stopped. Genma's lips were moving but no sound seemed to come out. He really hadn't thought that Suigetsu had heard his name—or that he would remember it.

But it was like everything was over for him—before it even began.

His hands were cold as Genma continued to glance around the room, his lips still forming words that were inaudible. Naruto was panicking. Naruto never panicked.

"…so you need to let Neji take care of it and get him out of here, alright? You have to—hell, just stay in one of the gun bays. He wouldn't come here…" Genma went on, and Naruto felt his mouth go dry, wondering how in one day, things could go from great, to nerve-wracking, to head-rush worse case scenario.

"Where is he?" he cut off Genma, and the brunet's face lightened a bit, before he replied, "The main building. Morino'll keep him there."

Naruto nodded and turned around, his thoughts still racing, yet his feelings numb at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Go and see Sasuke, or hide?

_Hide._

He was scared to death.

After Genma had contentedly checked for an all clear, Naruto left for his apartment, convincing the older man that he felt more comfortable there. Genma didn't seem to mind, but he dodged off towards the main building afterwards, most likely to set Neji and Morino's minds at ease.

When Naruto arrived back at the dorm, he was surprised to see that most of his teammates were out and enjoying the weather. At least, Zabuza was seated under a quaint little tree reading a book, and Haku was sitting on the stairwell chatting with Kotetsu about something funny. Raidou and Izumo were seated in the front lobby, and Naruto wasn't surprised when Raidou gave him a dirty look.

What he had ever done to that man he would never know, but the defeated expression on his face must have been surprising because the older officer raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask any questions.

Naruto veered left towards the mini cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water, hoping he would feel a little better after a couple of gulps. He wanted his mind to feel less discombobulated and more determined, like usual.

But he had never expected to be in his current situation.

"What's got you so upset?" Raidou finally asked, almost as though he was irritated with the fact Naruto was just standing in front of the entrance, staring off into space. It snapped him back into reality and he shook his head, trying to look confident.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said casually, and felt like banging himself on the head for how rude it had come out sounding. Raidou snorted and Izumo looked a little baffled. Naruto figured it was because he wasn't ever the type of person to walk on eggshells, or look like he was a nervous wreck.

"Shouldn't you be out learning more on how to fit in?" Raidou said back, and his voice was calm and low. Naruto narrowed his eyes and felt upset. He wasn't in the mood for the grudge Raidou had, and the anxiety he felt about Sasuke being only a couple of buildings away was making his control wane.

"I don't really know what I did to upset you, but maybe now is a good opportunity to get it out in the open," he recommended, trying to make his voice sound as reasonable as possible. Raidou raised an eyebrow and Izumo looked like he was ready to take the role as mediator.

"I'm serious," Naruto said. "Normally I wouldn't care, but we're supposed to be a team," he said, and it was true. The dorm had become like his family, spare one Raidou. Naruto didn't like having people upset at him, especially when he didn't understand why.

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you," Raidou said, and Naruto walked towards him and smirked.

"It's good thing I'm light then, right?" And in comparison, Naruto's analysis was accurate. He and Haku were easily the smallest in the bunch, even though he had some nice muscles and water weight on him. Raidou didn't seem to find the joke amusing.

He stood up and his expression was mixed with irritation and boredom. "Do you honestly think that no one saw?"

That comment made Naruto pause. Saw? Saw _what_?

And then it hit him. The only thing anyone would see that would make them _not_ trust him. He glanced down and noticed that he hadn't brought his icon, and frowned, throwing a determined glance up towards the other man.

"It's not what you think." He said firmly, and before Raidou could throw a retort back, he went on. "It's _really_ not what you think."

Izumo looked more confused than Naruto had ever seen a person look in his life, and Naruto was relieved that it looked like Raidou hadn't told anyone about what he had seen. The relief didn't last long though.

"You think you're the first one to play this game, right?" Raidou said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Game? What was he talking about?

"You probably think that you've got an in with Neji, too. Working for the Akatsuki and then wheedling your way onto the force. I've seen faces cuter than yours that didn't fool me; I don't owe you anything."

Naruto was stunned. Raidou thought that he worked for the Akatsuki? That was ridiculous!

"What are you talking about?" he said with exasperation. His voice had risen without him knowing it. "Why would I work for that bunch of lunatics? I hate them!"

The argument seemed to have gotten more demanding because Izumo had stepped forward, his hands raised as though he were about to ask them to calm down. Haku and Kotetsu had stepped in to take advantage of the air conditioning, pausing as they caught sight of the beginnings of a dangerous argument.

Naruto hadn't noticed. He was determined to prove that he wasn't the person Raidou was making him out to be.

"You're an idiot," Raidou said "if you think I'll believe that. Suigetsu had a gun—he could have shot Kisame. He didn't—and only you were there. Why would you protect a mass murderer?"

_Because I need to find Itachi._ But Naruto couldn't say that.

"B-because!" he managed instead. "And if Suigetsu would have shot him, he would have _killed_ him. We need him to find other members—for information!"

Raidou didn't look convinced, but at this point in time, Naruto didn't think it was possible. Haku looked anxious.

"Guys…" he said, and Raidou cut him off.

"And your ridiculous attachment to Neji, too. As if it wasn't enough you had to connive Morino into hiring you, you've got to sleep your way into one of our top officer's—"

"What the hell are you talking about? Neji is a _friend—_" Naruto began, but Raidou's voice only got louder, "_Sleep_ _your way_ into one of our top officer's heads just to steal information for your own selfish purposes—"

"I would _never_ use Neji!" Naruto shouted, and his fists were clenched at his sides, his teeth gritted and his eyes more narrow than ever before. His comment seemed to silence Raidou somewhat, catching him off guard. It wasn't necessarily _what_ he said, either, it was the fact that he had never risen his voice before.

"I am _not_ working for the Akatsuki. I hate them. They ruined everything for me!" he stated and his voice was desperate and demanding. Kotetsu stepped forward, his hands held up.

"Naruto, no one thinks—"

"Obviously someone does," Naruto cut off, and he kept his eyes locked on Raidou. He hadn't even noticed that Zabuza had wandered in, obviously attracted to whatever commotion was happening. His presence was cold and absolute as he stepped forward, trying to make sense of the argument.

"There is nothing you could say or do to make me trust you, Uzumaki," he said conclusively, and Izumo looked skeptical.

"What do you mean, 'they ruined everything for you'?" he asked, and Naruto didn't miss the peaks of interest that everyone seemed to receive. He shook it off.

"Nothing," he said, and Raidou snorted, apparently finding satisfaction in the fact it seemed as though Naruto was displaying the fact he _was_ very secretive. "Raidou, you've got the wrong idea."

There was a moment of silence where the room seemed to cool, and before Naruto could even manage to look at anyone else in the room, his attention was drawn towards the door where Neji was standing, looking confused.

"Did something happen?" he asked, although it was obvious.

Naruto's eyes must have told all, because Neji stepped forward through the small crowd, looking defensive. "What's going on?"

Zabuza snorted, trying to water down the situation, not wanting another fight to start. "Nothing that hasn't been resolved… somewhat," he said, and Neji barely glanced around at the confused and concerned faces in the room before narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked, referring to Sasuke. He ignored the fact everyone's attention was still rooted on him. Neji looked surprised and still confused and worried. He looked a little nervous to talk to Naruto in such a public arena as well, especially about Sasuke.

"Yeah, he got the paperwork and left," Neji said, and Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

"He came for paperwork?"

Neji glanced around, showing his discomfort about speaking of Sasuke in front of their entire team. Naruto didn't budge.

"Didn't Genma tell you? Why, did you think it was—" Neji's eyes widened in understanding. "You thought…?"

Naruto felt ridiculous for a moment, and relieved. Sasuke had come to the station to pick up paperwork? It wasn't because he knew about Naruto's return… but because he actually needed something from the station?

Analytical eyes tried to make sense of the conversation and even Zabuza looked confused. The attention went ignored.

"Naruto, he needed the police report, for Suigetsu," Neji explained, as if he had noticed that vacant expression that had dulled Naruto's normally sparkling cerulean eyes. Naruto let out a breath and hadn't even realized he had been holding it.

"Neji," he said, and he shook his head before biting his lip. "I can't do this anymore," he said, and before Neji could respond he brushed past Izumo and bolted up the stairs, his hands clenched at his sides.

Neji stood stalemated for a moment before glaring up at Raidou who looked unaffected by any of the passing situation. Haku clapped his hands together nervously and bit his lip.

"Well, I think yesterday was just a little too much for all of us," he said softly, and Kotetsu nodded from the side, even though his attention was locked on both Naruto's retreating figure and the firm look on Neji's face.

Neji spoke loudly and it caught everyone off guard, even Raidou.

"Don't think that you know _anything_ about him," Neji said, assuming what the confrontation had been about. He had seen the distaste Raidou had from the start, but the fact that Naruto had been put on the spot sent him over the edge.

Naruto was in enough of a bind as it was; he didn't need anyone else making life more difficult.

"Of course I don't. Getting to 'know' him is your job, isn't it?" Raidou said, the insinuation obvious. As if Zabuza had expected Neji to land a punch on him, the bulky man shot forward.

"Both of you—stop this!" he said, but Neji actually hadn't moved a muscle. He stood calm and placid, true to his reputation as the one officer to solve any problem with a level head.

"You'll regret saying that one day," he said. "You really don't know _anything_ about him."

He was finished when he turned away shaking his head. When he reached the stairwell he turned back, his expression calm and calculating.

"If he doesn't stay Raidou," he warned, "you'll have the entire Akatsuki here, and the problems with time travel will get ten times worse."

Raidou snorted. "There's no reason Uzumaki would have any effect on time travel," he was confident in his retort.

Neji laughed and it was full of something smug. He shouldn't have said it, but it was about time people knew.

"Of course there is," he stated, "considering he's the one who invented it."

It wasn't the entire truth but it was close enough.

And after a common shock seemed to drown out every face below him, Neji turned and jogged up the stairs, eager to figure out what he and Naruto were going to do.

* * *

**a/n:** Yeah, Sasuke will be in the next chapter. About time, right? Heh heh.

Oh, and for those of you who are confused, I am not re-writing MiLoCo. I was re-writing another fic called It's All in Your Head, and the first chapter is already posted on my page. It's now called, :cue awesome theme music, 'The Wrong Side of Normal'.

**Naruto Spoilers:**

OMG I can't even tell you how my heart crackles and burns to a crsip every time I read the manga. I really hope Sasuke is smarter than this. He has to be. Madara is just using him, I know it, and in the end, he really has to save Naruto. And I've never seen Naruto so sad and ansgty! It breaks my heart!

D'ARGH. Friday never comes fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** I UPDATED QUICK-LIKE SO MAKE SURE YOU ALREADY READ 9!!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and I'm sorry that I'm just getting a chance to respond today. Busy busy, I tell you. But I was so excited to write this next chapter that it all just kind of...came out. Which is always nice. I loves fast updates as much as the next reader, for sure!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Neji was a good friend, and above that he was sincerely polite. That's why Naruto understood why no knock sounded when his friend's shadow hovered outside of his door, as Neji waited for Naruto to invite him in. It wasn't normal for Naruto to feel as irritated as he was, or as desperate.

The weight of everything was already beginning to take a toll, and he hadn't even made it a month into his citizenship program. Images of Sasuke frayed at his mind and memories of Itachi made him want to pull out his hair. He was so close to the two things he wanted more than anything, not to mention he hadn't even had an opportunity to settle _anything_ he had resolved to fix years ago.

He opened his door and Neji looked surprised, but his eyes were direct and solemn, trying to read Naruto's emotions. After the long haired brunet closed the door and locked it, he stood straight and let out a breath. "Let it all out," he said, and as quickly as the recommendation came Naruto was pacing the room, his voice quiet and distressed.

"I haven't even seen my _son_, Neji—my son!"

The comment caught Neji off guard, simply because he expected some sort of outburst concerning Raidou or Suigetsu, but he simply nodded, letting Naruto rant. It was rare that Naruto ever let his emotions show, which meant that his concerns were genuine.

"I mean, I didn't come back because I wanted to make things worse. I thought they'd be better, for one," Naruto stated, waving his hand in the air for emphasis, "and I honestly, _really _wanted to make things right between Sasuke and I." He paused and frowned, visions of Suigetsu running through his mind. He quickly ushered them out, sighing.

"Then I had this fairytale image in my head—" Naruto rambled on as he sat on his couch, "where everything would be understood and I'd find Kiba and finally meet this kid of mine…" he let his words fade again and then shook his head before turning his attention back to Neji.

"But I knew that things wouldn't be that easy. I was excited to see you again and to work here—to be welcomed, you know, unlike last time. But the more and more I think about it, the more and more I understand that—"

"Naruto—" Neji interjected, afraid Naruto was going to say something like he wished he had never come at all—

"—that I _belong_ here. And that's why I am so frustrated!" Naruto ran his hands through his hair with a growl and let out a long sigh before he melted back into his couch.

"I sacrificed a lot to be here, whether Raidou thinks so or not! I'd _never_ help the Akatsuki—ever!" his lips curled into a pout and then into a frown, and from the corner of his eye he could see that relief had swept over his partner. He collapsed onto the couch with a thud and groaned against the leather, finished with his outburst.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

There was a long pause where Neji took him in, and a smile crossed a once concerned expression. Neji shook his head and almost laughed, and Naruto assumed it had something to do with the fact he was sprawled on his couch like he had halfheartedly given up on life.

"Are you laughing at my misfortune? Why would you _laugh_ at my misfortune?" Naruto asked, and he groaned. Neji laughed a little louder, and Naruto peeked up at him, confused. Neji _really_ laughing was even more of a rarity then _him_ being upset.

"It's just," Neji tried to form his words between chuckles, "he really thinks you and I are… well, you know," he seemed almost embarrassed to say it.

"Dating?" Naruto filled in, and it actually made a smile cross his lips, considering the implication. Had he and Neji looked that close? He supposed they did, considering they had managed to become close friends yet again. Plus they were partners, so they were around each other for most working hours as well. Naruto frowned.

"Oh well," he concluded. "I'm still angry but… oh well."

Neji stepped forward into the living room and sat across from Naruto in a fashionable bowl chair that looked practically new. His demeanor became more serious as he settled into it, and Naruto glanced up before pulling himself into a sitting position. Neji obviously had something important to say.

"Naruto," he said smoothly, "we need to figure out what we're going to do." His tone was more concentrated than Naruto had expected, but the blond nodded anyhow, feeling the same discomfort in himself.

"I know," he stated calmly. His dispute with Raidou had put him in a thinking mode, and feeling as though Sasuke knew he was back the entire day had left an impression on him as well. The fact that it had scared him—to the point of hiding in his dorm—made him feel the most uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I wonder if I imagined things," he said, referring to moments between him and Sasuke he could reminisce on. Neji raised an eyebrow, and shook his head.

"Definitely not. Uchiha… he liked you, Naruto," he admitted, and Naruto noticed that it was a struggle for him to say.

"I was really scared today when I thought he knew," Naruto confessed. "Thinking of seeing him made me feel like running away." It was an awkward thing to admit, considering Sasuke was the one true reason he had returned. It was as if he had forgotten how brutal the future world was, and just how complicated he and Sasuke's relationship had been.

"What are you saying?" Neji asked, shaking his head. "You're the most energetic and confident person I know. If you start losing your edge now, there's no hope for the rest of us."

Naruto cocked a grin at that statement, but it didn't shield the fact that in actuality, he had no idea how to confront Sasuke. How to explain everything that had happened, how to start over… nothing was simple anymore.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said, his mind taking a different path. The brunet glanced up, eyes quizzical. "Hmm?"

"It's just because I have this feeling, so don't get worked up," he started, and Neji raised an eyebrow like he didn't understand what the old-school phrase meant. Naruto had gotten used to the confusion, so he ignored it altogether and continued. "Even if the Akatsuki manages to get a hold of me again, I wouldn't tell them anything. Even last time, I never _really _planned on it."

Neji looked appalled and Naruto waved his hands in defense. "I'm not saying I plan on getting captured. I'm just saying that even if I do… I wouldn't ever put my life before someone else's."

Even if the station tried to deny it, Naruto knew the Akatsuki were a big deal. Capturing one member was nice, but it didn't amount to much, especially because Kisame had been in the public intentionally. Itachi had been clever once before, and Naruto was positive that the group had even more influential members than the one he was looking to settle a score with.

"You better not get captured. The last time was bad enough," Neji said, and when Naruto chuckled a bit, Neji let out a defeated sigh.

"They know who you are, Naruto," he said, almost as if he had a guilty conscience. The blond glanced around, confused.

"Who? Who knows what?"

Neji cleared his throat. "I told everyone before I followed you up here," he explained, "I told them why you're so important."

If Naruto thought things in his dormitory couldn't get any more complicated or awkward he stood corrected. He was appreciative of Neji for protecting him but in the same light wasn't sure what to say.

"I just want to be an ordinary guy," he explained, and the brunet nodded.

"Don't' we all?" he sat forward and pulled his hair back into a ponytail before speaking again. "No one is normal. We're all different. You have an amazing gift and it would be unfortunate if you threw it away just because you don't like the attention."

Naruto had always thought that Neji was full of good advice, but this particular comment made him smile a little more honestly than usual.

"It's not that I don't like the attention," he laughed for a minute, "but it works two ways. I don't want to end up dead just because I can solve a few logarithms other people can't."

Neji smirked and opened his mouth to respond, cut off almost immediately.

A knock sounded on Naruto's door and two head's jerked to the side, both somewhat anxious. Neji looked a little more nervous than Naruto, and the blond just stood up from the couch looking resolute. He had made the commitment long ago to remain faithful to his ambitions, and not Raidou or anyone else was going to scare him out of them.

He walked to the door and opened it, narrowing his eyes a minute when the person that stood outside of his door was no one from his dorm at all. It was a small man from the main office; one Naruto had only seen once or twice running errands for Morino. He frowned.

"How can I help you?" Naruto asked politely, although he really hoped he _couldn't_ because he wanted to stay and chat with Neji. The man nodded and spoke.

"Morino needs to see you," he said and when Neji stood up from the couch casually, the man's eyes narrowed and he added, "_only_ you."

Naruto wondered what on earth he could have done this time and felt bewildered, as usual. He turned to catch the expression on Neji's face and was surprised to find that it was almost skeptical, something that made him feel momentarily uncomfortable about the request.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," Naruto responded, and when the short man raised an eyebrow at him the blond frowned.

"Can't a guy change his clothes?"

Naruto closed the door after the messenger nodded, looking a little embarrassed. When the door was closed Naruto gave Neji a confused expression before disappearing into his room and donning a new shirt. He had been hot in his current one due to getting worked up in his argument with Raidou and as he exited his room, Neji was standing by his door.

"I wonder why he wants to see you," Neji said. "He spoke to you when we got back, didn't he?"

Naruto nodded and shrugged. "Maybe Raidou went to speak with him," he guessed, although he hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't want to be lectured twice about anything, and he didn't want his chances of staying on the force ruined by miscommunication.

The two left the apartment and were surprised to see the messenger waiting diligently outside, almost as if he were meant to be an escort. It made Naruto and Neji exchange glances again before continuing down the hall, and down the staircase that descended to the main lobby. Naruto avoided the gazes he was receiving from the housemates that had decided to linger after the dispute, his mind focusing in on why Morino needed him—and so urgently.

He waved a hand to Neji, signaling that he didn't need him to follow any further, and jogged towards the messenger, disappearing out the twin front doors.

Neji stopped at the movement, a nervous feeling brewing in his stomach. The week had turned sour suddenly, and he couldn't help but feel like something else had gone wrong. He glanced over to Haku and Kotetsu who were both watching Naruto's retreating figure with interest and curiosity.

"Did any of you go to Morino about earlier?" Neji asked, and Haku's eyes leapt over to him and she shook his head. Neji made the tone of his voice firmer. "_Any_ of you?"

Kotetsu stood from the couch and pocketed his hands. "No, why would we?" he asked, and continued with, "Raidou went to his room and Zabuza went to the training field… and the rest of us are just hanging around here."

Neji nodded slowly and looked out the glass doors again, frowning. Morino was never this demanding.

"Why did Morino send an officer for him?" Haku asked, and Neji felt a strange sort of comfort in the fact he seemed worried. Though he still frowned as he answered.

"I don't know," Neji replied honestly, and Haku stood up, looking a little nervous to speak again.

"Is what you said…" he started, "Is what you said true? About him being, well... the 'one'?"

Neji let out a deep breath before glancing over to Haku and nodding, before deciding to head over to the main building himself. If something was wrong, he wasn't going to wait around to find out.

"Naruto would never admit that he's as important as we all say," Neji explained a little halfheartedly. "The truth is, he's the only person to ever escape the Akatsuki. That makes him even more valuable to them. Although what's most important," Neji said directly, "Is that _no_ one knows he is here."

"The nickname," Kotetsu remembered, and Neji frowned, remembering just how _well_ that had worked.

"Don't' worry about it," Neji said and he took off through the double doors, anxious to fight the fleeting feeling of apprehension in his chest.

* * *

The main office looked more threatening than usual, and Naruto supposed it was because he was a little nervous to go inside. The short man in front of him was doing an amazing job pretending like he had returned with some sort of prize and it made adrenaline rush through Naruto's veins. Something wasn't right.

He could feel it.

He followed the man down the familiar hallway that led to Morino's office and watched as the messenger knocked, a grunt from inside signaling that they were allowed to enter. The man didn't open the door though, only held his hand out in some sort of polite bow that implied Naruto should enter. He frowned but slid past the errand-boy, taking a deep breath before he slid inside.

The door clicked shut but Naruto didn't hear it. His attention was riveted on the fact that he and Morino weren't alone in the office and that the third party was none other than Deidara; just seeing the so-called double-agent made Naruto blush slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

What caught Naruto off guard even more than the other traveler was Morino's expression however, which was as cold and absolute as it had been the first time Naruto had ever had the pleasure of meeting him. His eyes looked regretful however, and the feeling in the room made Naruto's blood run cold and skin prickle with anxiety.

"Naruto, have a seat," he directed, and Naruto suddenly felt like it was the worst idea in the world. The polite part of himself drifted towards one of the guest chairs and the adrenaline-inspired part of himself told him to stay standing—to be prepared to run at any moment. He felt stupid really; he didn't even know why he seemed to be in trouble.

After Naruto sat down somewhat reluctantly, Morino folded his hands in front of him, placing his weight on his elbows over his desk. He looked thoughtful, as if the words in his head couldn't quite organize themselves properly.

"Naruto, there isn't an easy way to say this," he began, and as if he was taking too much time drawing out the conversation, Deidara folded his arms across his chest.

"Danzo's on his way here. To be honest, I would have never guessed that a shrimp like you was worth any of the trouble you've caused," the long-haired blond said, and Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped up from his chair, blood racing to his cheeks in confusion and anxiety.

"What?" he almost demanded, and he was staring down the other traveler brutally before reverting his eyes to Morino, hoping his superior's face would reveal either more about the situation or hint that none of it was true. He wasn't that lucky.

"Naruto, when I told you Deidara worked under the police," Morino explained, "I didn't really think to mention that Danzo is his superior. I honestly didn't think things would turn out this way… and I certainly don't even know how they managed to link your name to the event," he finished, and Naruto's mind was going hundreds of miles a minute.

He took a hasty breath and absorbed what he could. Danzo knew he was back and was on his way. Shit.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and then amended, "What does that mean for _me?_"

Morino's hands were still entwined in front of his lips, showing Naruto that it wasn't anger that was keeping him looking defensive, but caution. He was smart enough to know that Morino and Danzo definitely didn't see eye-to-eye anymore, and that the third figure in the room with them obviously had him on edge.

"I don't know," he answered, and Naruto couldn't help himself from stepping forward and placing his palms onto the desk. His voice was loud and impatient—Gods, a part of himself was now wishing that Sasuke _had_ found him earlier. Now it looked like… like Sasuke would never know about him at _all._

"You _have_ to know," Naruto said forcefully. "I only need two more months. _Two_ more. What—I mean, I can't be sent back, so what would my punishment be?"

Morino didn't speak, and again, he looked too cautious to answer. From behind Naruto, the eager and less-than-sympathetic voice of Deidara pulled through.

"You'll go to jail, of course," he said it as if it were the most predictable answer in the world. "And probably lose all of your rights to apply for citizenship again. I'm surprised you had the energy to pull this off, really," this new traveler was _really_ starting to agitate Naruto, "I mean, not only did you attempt to override the due process for a visa, you also became employed in the process. That's a form of money laundering—and from a police institution, tsk tsk."

Naruto felt the charges weigh on him and whipped around to Morino. "What is he talking about? Employment was required for the visa, right?"

Again, Morino didn't answer. Why the hell was he being so fucking quiet?

"What's wrong with you!?" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, searching for some kind of—well, _anything_ from his captain.

"He won't say a word, trust me," Deidara crossed his legs and looked content and smug, expressions that made Naruto want to leap across the room and start a fist-fight. "He's got to save his own position now. Isn't that right?"

Naruto followed the blond's gaze to Morino's face, and noticed that his expression, while calculating and irritated, looked very much threatened. But it made sense, and Naruto's heart seemed to drop straight into his stomach, his hands shaking with both suppressed rage and bitter defeat.

Is this how it was going to end? After everything, Morino was just going to sit back and let Danzo climb up and down him _again?_ Naruto was angry.

"This is exactly how it happened the first time," Naruto rebelled, "and you're just going to let it happen the same way _again?_ Come on, you're a commander! Say _something_!"

Morino didn't budge however, and Naruto began to feel the onset of a panic. He couldn't do jail. He couldn't do without freedom, without the friends he had made—without Sasuke. It was then he realized that he hadn't been afraid to see Sasuke, or afraid that Sasuke had seen him.

Merely that… there was a fear inside of him that was centered on considering that Sasuke wouldn't want him. Now, more than ever, he realized that _that_ option was unacceptable. He had vowed to _make_ Sasuke want him, damnit, and not Danzo or any stuck-up traveler was going to stop him.

He stepped forward, about to let his anger take some sort of physical form, when a knock sounded on the door. It seemed to startle everyone, and Naruto's blood ran cold as ice when he imagined it was Danzo. A wave of relief spread over him when Neji's familiar figure stepped inside, looking surprised.

Surprised, and knowing. Naruto could read Neji like a book.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with both Morino and Uzumaki," he said informally, and he turned his attention to Morino, his eyes narrowing. "It's about the case you assigned us; it's really very important," he added, and Morino glanced from the newcomer to Deidara before nodding.

"It can't be helped," he said smoothly. "Can you please step out for a moment?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, looking disbelieving. Morino spoke again, this time with more power in his tone. "The cases I have my agents working on are not for public hearing," he stated, and it was enough to make Deidara reluctantly stand up and leave the room, leaving one warning hanging in the air.

"If you try something funny, don't hesitate to think that I won't use force on _any_ of you."

When the door slid shut, Neji stepped forward to them both, his voice low and impatient.

"What the hell is going on?" his voice came out as a hiss, and Naruto almost growled into a whisper. He thanked God Neji had come to check up on him.

"Danzo knows I'm here," he said bitterly, "And Morino's just going to sit back—"

"Sometimes saying _nothing_ is more valuable than saying _everything_ that comes into your head," he let out, obviously frustrated. "If I lose my job here as commander, how the hell do you expect me to have any say in getting you out of jail and re-admitted into a citizenship program?"

Neji glanced between them before looking shocked and upset. "What? No—there's no way. Danzo should have no say in this whatsoever!" His whispering was becoming aggressive.

"You think I don't know that? He's got the entire city under his finger," the commander said. "And Deidara—I don't trust him. I don't know what to do."

There was a small bout of silence before a knock sounded on the door, obviously Deidara attempting to cut their conversation short. Neji stood up straight before glancing between the two, looking cornered, but determined and confident.

"I'll figure something out," he shook his head. "Fight fire with fire. How long until he gets here?" he asked, and Morino looked hopeful, but not so much as to smile. He, above anyone, knew the extent of Danzo's power and reach.

"Maybe a half hour," he said, and from behind them the door slid open and Deidara trotted in, reclaiming his seat. Naruto glared at him and Neji saluted, typical fashion, before leaving.

Neji didn't have the opportunity to give Naruto a look of comfort, but Naruto knew that would be asking too much. He was in a serious situation and it was all he needed for Neji to be detained as well, considering he was his only hope. Although what Neji could possibly do to rescue him from Danzo's wrath was beyond him. And as much as he trusted Neji, he couldn't help but feel like retaliation was hopeless.

"You may as well sit down," Deidara said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Just because Morino had to be calm and stoic didn't mean he had to as well.

"I'd prefer to stand," he stated simply, deciding not to imply that Deidara's figure was girly and thin and that he probably _needed_ to sit more than Naruto did. He snorted. Whether Morino believed it or not, he _did_ have some self restraint.

"Suit yourself," Deidara played with a loose strand of his hair. "I suppose you'll get a lot of sitting time at Rikers, anyhow."

Naruto bit his lip. While he had _some_ self restraint, it wasn't a lot. Minutes passed while he kept to his own thoughts, and the room remained silent. There was nothing to say, really. Only time to wait.

* * *

Neji flew out of the station, his head spinning. He couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Even though expecting Naruto would make it the full three months was naive, making it only a few weeks seemed suspicious. And Danzo had a great deal of power; with the right excuses, he could to anything.

And in the end, it all came down to Naruto and what he was capable of.

Neji cursed. There was only one thing he could think to do; one person he could think to turn to. The only person who had enough power and influence to turn the tables on Danzo. It made his stomach tense and his resolution falter, only because he was about to open a pandora's box. He pulled his icon to his lips and commanded a number, and waited patiently for the line to connect.

"Hello?"

Neji bit his lip. "I have no right to ask you for anything," he said slowly, and clenched his eyes closed. "But I need your help. Naruto...needs your help."

His palms were sweaty and his mind was racing. After all, the person he had called was the last person anyone would want to know that Naruto Uzumaki had returned.

* * *

After at least fifteen minutes had passed, Naruto had effectively paced a pathway in the carpet, something that was slowly eating away at Deidara's patience. He had told Naruto to sit down again, only to be met with a cooler remark around the lines of, "If I sit next to you I stand the chance of catching 'bastard'," which effectively made the other traveler snort and shut up.

When a thump sounded against the door Naruto knew that his worst fears had come to life, and when the scrawny and emaciated figure of Danzo entered the room, cool and collected, he almost felt his disposition wane. Almost.

In fact, he was surprised that instead of feeling fear, the pure anger he had felt years ago when Danzo had been responsible for sending him back to the past bubbled underneath his skin. His teeth clenched together as the old man looked him over, his expression bitter and threatening.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he stated, and the door slid shut behind him. "What a pleasure," if the sarcasm in his voice had been rain, it would have flooded a small country in its wake. Deidara looked pleased that the older man had arrived, and stood up, dipping his head in some sort of half-formal welcome.

"It's too bad I can't say the same for you," Naruto replied coldly. He didn't care about restraint anymore. And if he had been the only person on the line he would have used his recently acquired defensive skills for a better and more productive use.

"Hmm. Charming, as usual," Danzo said and he turned his attention, obviously bored, to Morino.

"And I see you're wasting no time in begging me to be fired," cold words slated old and chapped lips, and Morino's disposition narrowed.

"Directing foreigners to citizenship applications is hardly illegal," Morino stated, and Danzo's eyes flared.

"It is when it's _him_," he sneered, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My intentions here are purely innocent, I can assure you," Naruto knew the old man wouldn't believe it, but it _was_ the truth. Danzo glared at him with eyes colder than Itachi's had been.

"Oh, is that so?" He questioned. "So tell me, just how did you manage to get here this time?"

Naruto was taken aback, unwanting to admit that he had built another time machine. He frowned. "Does it matter? I'm not going back," he deadpanned, and Danzo looked irritated.

"Of course not. If we sent you back you'd just keep popping up. I'd rather incarcerate you for the rest of your miserable little life until you realize just how much you are _not_ wanted here." The words were awfully cold for someone who apparently only disliked him for being skilled in the sciences.

"You're the only one who doesn't want me here," Naruto glared, and Morino stood up, trying to resolve the situation before it escalated.

"What are you here for, other than to verify that he is, in fact, here?" he asked, and Danzo raised an eyebrow, looking almost offended that Morino was asking anything of him at all.

"He's as much a danger now as he was then. Communicating with the Akatsuki? In a _public_ arena? Ridiculous. Don't think you can try and convince me he's only playing one side," Danzo said, and Naruto scoffed.

"There _is_ only one side," he said with frustration. "Why would I _ever_ trust the Akatsuki? Much less work for them?"

Danzo narrowed his eyes and looked unconvinced. "You have a grudge against our department, that's obvious," he said, and Deidara filled in the rest.

"And you told Kisame that you wanted to feed the Akatsuki confidential police information," he explained, and Naruto's eyes widened.

"That was a ploy—to get him to follow me. _You're_ the one who made it necessary that I lie," he threw back, and Danzo held up his hand and sighed, treating Naruto like he was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"It would be easier if you just agreed to come peacefully," he recommended, and Naruto felt that original swell of panic race through his veins and make his head throb. He glanced over to Morino who looked perfectly miserable, unmoving and unable to say anything in Naruto's defense.

"I won't go with you," Naruto said, standing firm. "I shouldn't have to. Like every other traveler, my papers have been submitted. I am and _have_ been working diligently, and I haven't spent any of the money that I have earned. If laundering is the problem, then just take it back; I don't want it. Unless you have a reason to arrest me, I'm not stepping one foot out of this room."

Danzo's eyes narrowed and Deidara's widened, the latter obviously surprised and shocked that Naruto had the audacity to make such a determined comment. But Naruto had been fooled once by Danzo; once, and he wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Your recommendations as a traveler applying for citizenship are biased. Morino and Hyuuga would probably lie about anything to keep you here, for God knows what reason," Danzo said. "If you were employed by someone you had no previous connection with the maybe—"

"What a load," Naruto interrupted. "If I hadn't been employed under them you _still_ would have done this," and from behind him, Morino grunted. It was his way of telling Naruto to calm down, and the blond hadn't even realized that he was so frustrated that he was shaking.

The door jerked open and made Naruto jump, surprised that whoever had burst in didn't even knock. Naruto was surprised to see that it was Neji, and he looked out of breath and frustrated.

"If you take Naruto Uzumaki from this facility, I'll turn in my badge before you can even manage to blink," he said, and Danzo rolled his eyes, looking more irritated than before.

"That's Morino's problem. There are several others who could take your place," he stated, and Naruto felt his emotions flare. Neji had always stood up for him. Morino blanched.

"You can't leave the team because of something like this," he said suddenly, looking firm and Neji looked confident in his decision.

"Naruto is the only reason I came _back_," he emphasized, and Morino still looked to be searching him, trying to figure out if he had come up with a way to keep Naruto there.

Naruto wondered too. Unless…

…unless Neji was stalling for something.

Morino seemed to draw the same conclusion. Neji needed time for whatever he had planned.

"I've given you a lot of opportunities, Hyuuga. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Danzo looked content as the two bickered, but Naruto could tell there was something false about it. He was almost jealous at how well the two seemed to understand each other, reading body language that only commander and lead officer could pull off.

"You don't understand," Morino interrupted a comment from Neji, effectively silencing him. "He needs someone who doesn't know him to vouch for him," he explained, and as if on cue, there was a shuffling in the hall and the world seemed to stand still.

Naruto turned his attention towards the door as two more people came in, his eyes widening. The first was someone familiar, but someone who looked worlds different in a well lit room rather then a strobe-lit club.

Suigetsu was certainly deviously handsome, and his eyes were almost as threatening as Danzo's.

But Naruto's eyes didn't linger on the club owner for long.

It was the person that entered behind him.

Time stood still.

Sasuke Uchiha had never looked so perfect. Everything Naruto remembered about him radiated like déjà vu—from intelligent narrowed eyes to soft hair that framed a perfect porcelain face—even the expensive suit and simple tie that hinted he was someone to be dealt with.

Those familiar charcoal colored eyes wandered over Naruto for a split second, that empty expression never faltering. Naruto's heart had climbed to his throat and his breathing had slowed, and this time his hands were shaking from some unknown emotion—not fear or anger.

The moment was cut short when Danzo's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"What the hell is this? Everyone, out," he demanded, but Suigetsu's voice was like liquid fire when he spoke.

"I'm understaffed and I heard a traveler here needed a new job," he said, and Naruto whipped his attention to Neji, wondering why and how he had managed to pull of this stunt. Or how he had even _known_ the situation would have come down to employment.

Neji's eyes were glued to Sasuke though, looking less lively by the second. It took a minute for Naruto to realize that Sasuke and Neji had never really gotten along… so what he had sacrificed to call Sasuke and make Sasuke _believe_ him was probably more than any pride a man could spare.

"Oh, isn't this convenient," he muttered, and Suigetsu dropped a handful of papers onto Morino's desk. "All he needs to do is sign," Suigetsu said, and he glanced at Naruto, his expression turning from something cocky to something close to jealousy.

Naruto searched for some sort of direction from Morino, but it was Neji who ended up answering his silent plea for guidance. "Sign them, Naruto."

Naruto glanced from Morino to Neji and then from Neji to the pile of papers on the desk. Everything was happening so fast, but he could only trust what Neji had done for him. He stepped forward and Deidara blocked his way, placing a hand over the papers.

"You're going to be arrested tonight," he said, and Naruto felt his temper flare.

"I think you're outnumbered," he said casually, and after a minute, what Naruto had said became devastatingly clear. Even Danzo had noticed, and his frown grew.

"Fine," he said with irritation. "Let him sign those papers. It's not like this will be the end. After all, he's got a time machine hidden somewhere."

This comment made both Suigetsu and Sasuke glance over to Naruto, but the blond made an effort to pay it no mind. He just wanted to sign the employment papers and move on. And when Deidara moved out of his way, that's exactly what he did.

"I'll be seeing you around, Morino," Danzo said threateningly enough, and Deidara looked like his pride had been completely shot. It wasn't until they disappeared from the room and the outer lobby door of the station was heard closing that Naruto realized just how quiet the room was.

Morino was sitting at his desk as though he felt like he didn't belong, and Naruto was leaning over the paperwork as though he was reading it, when in actuality his thoughts were completely focused on how long it could be before he turned around to face the one person he was deathly afraid to see.

From the back of the room, Neji snorted. "Morino, we have things we need to discuss," he said, and the commander wasted no time in jumping up and pacing out, giving Naruto an examining glance. From behind him, Naruto heard Sasuke's voice, and he closed his eyes, letting the familiar sound invade his senses.

"Suigetsu, please go with Morino and Hyuuga," it was exactly like Naruto remembered it, only ten times better because—well, it was _real._

When the door clicked closed Naruto let out a shaky breath and stood up straight, wishing there was a way he could have mentally prepared himself. He had intended on meeting Sasuke when he was secure in the future—and had definitely hoped above anything else that it wouldn't be in a situation like he was in. Why was Sasuke always saving him?

"You can't look at me?"

Naruto froze at the words before regaining his composure and turning around, meeting those onyx eyes with a confidence he had mustered from nowhere.

"Sasuke—" he didn't even know what to say. Where to begin. He only knew that name. Sasuke.

The dark haired figure raised an eyebrow at him, but Naruto could see something else swirling in those shadowy eyes. It was as if they both had so much to say, and not a clue how to get the words out.

Naruto burst.

"I was going to see you, I swear! Once I got citizenship I was going to find you—I was going to explain everything. I was working really hard for that—"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, and the sound of his name made the blond quiet almost immediately. He couldn't even count how many times he was imagined hearing his name coming from Sasuke's lips again. He wanted to savor it.

He just continued to gaze at Sasuke, afraid to keep talking.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again. "Why are you here?"

Naruto felt the rush inside of him dampen as Sasuke lost that curious look in his eye and replaced it with something cold and distant. Naruto frowned, not sure of how to answer the question.

"Why am I here?" he asked and he glanced around, somewhat confused. "I needed a job—" he began but Sasuke's voice interrupted him again.

"I don't care about your ridiculous job." His voice was icy. "Why are you here in the future?"

Naruto paused, inwardly thinking that this wasn't the way he had pictured their reuniting to happen. He had expected something more exciting, more romantic—more like when they had found each other in the airport. He frowned.

"I came back here…" he felt like an idiot, but he hated to lie, "...for you."

There was something in Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto nervous and when the brunet spoke next, it was as though everything involving Naruto's power of restraint had dissolved.

"If that was your only reason," Sasuke stated before his slender fingers brushed the doorknob, "then go back."

If Naruto had thought the world had stopped before, this time, it completely fell apart.

* * *

**a/n:** I know the majority of you probably want to murder me...but it really wouldn't be any fun (and wouldn't help my plot in the least) if Naruto didn't have to fight for the guy.

If I was naming chapters I'd probably call the next one 'Confrontations' because Sasuke and Naruto are going to have it out. Oooh, the excitement.

Another chapter I'm looking forward to writing. So hopefully it will be out super quickly as well!

Thank you all for reading and again, I'm sorry that I haven't been as diligent in responding. I think it's because I post a bunch of chapters at once and get overwhelmed, LOL.

Anywho, I love you all.

**OH! Naruto Spoilers!**

OMG Iruka is an angel! And Naruto...OMG...I never thought I would see the day where he would cry. It was heartbreaking. Although I have to be honest, it's left me much more hopeful for his future. It's always hard to tell if in the end Kishi plans on making Naruto the ultimate sacrifice...but with Iruka saying that Jiraiya knew he'd be the next hokage...it leaves me a little more confident that not everything is as it seems. Especially with Sasuke. I swear to God, I still think that he's got something up his sleeve. He has too. Naruto can't love an idiot.

He's too good for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Okay, so...yeah, I don't think I can do review replies anymore. I tried SO hard...! But there were SO many and I was busy...Agh, worst author ever.

But I do read them all and I love every single one and I am so grateful to have inpsiration like you guys to egg the stories on. MLC has been my addiction this past week, but after this chapter I need to get around to updating some others so don't threaten me, LOL.

I'm going on a mini-vacation on the 6th-9th so if I'm unusually quiet from my little communities there beith the explanation. I'm going to a little mountain town where I won't have any internet and while I am excited, I'm also really scared, hahahaha. The other night I had to shut off my computer because it was storming pretty bad out, and I swear I just stood in my living room for a half hour staring at the wall before I decided to just go to bed.

SAD TIMES.

Anywho, to make a long story short, I'm going to work really hard to get things updated before I take off. Also, I'm sticking a new link on my author page for the game company I work for in hopes that some of you might be searching for a fun new Gaia-like online gaming community. (I did the boat game!!)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Naruto shot back and he couldn't help but clench his fists at his sides. All of the anxiety, shock, and pure unadulterated anger inside of him had bubbled in the pit of his stomach before surging through his veins in the form of adrenaline.

Naruto stared at a loss for words as Sasuke turned to look at him, his expression vacant and unforgiving. Pink lips curled downward in irritation and Sasuke Uchiha's voice was cold.

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean," he replied, and concluded the statement with another. "There's no reason for you to be here."

Naruto couldn't ever remember being in a situation where he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't ever remember being so confused and frustrated that if he opened his mouth, he was afraid he would stutter.

There was a first time for everything, however, and seeing not even an ounce of acceptance in Sasuke's demeanor made his normally passive personality flare into a fierce and angry determination.

"If you think I spent two years of my life trying to get back here just to hear you say _that_, then you better think again," Naruto growled, and he felt his eyes narrow as his voice rose. He glared up at the corporate mogul, almost having forgotten that Sasuke had a couple inches on him. When Sasuke only glowered back at him, Naruto continued.

"You've got to be kidding," the blond said, trying to make sense of the situation. "All of this time—and I'm not lying, Sasuke—_two years_—I could only think about this place, about _you._ I'm not going to just believe that your feelings for me changed so quickly," Naruto stated, and to his surprise, Sasuke lowered his eyes and looked not only disbelieving, but angry and hurt.

"If you worked that hard to see me, it's fascinating that I was the last person to know you were even here. Assuming you even left in the first place." The criticism behind the cold words made the room feel stagnant and stuffy; not even Naruto had expected that argument.

He felt his face flush, completely caught off guard. "What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow and stepped backwards, offended that Sasuke would even hint that the devastation of having to return to 2007 was a lie. "_Assuming_ I left? I didn't have a choice!"

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto felt his head spin. Was this really what he had been waiting for? The person he loved, the person he had sacrificed everything for simply dismissing him, not even willing to listen?

"I swear to you, I didn't have a choice," Naruto's temper fell and his voice turned slightly desperate. Desperate for Sasuke to listen, desperate for him to understand, desperate for him to _believe._ "Danzo and Morino _made_ me go, Sasuke. I didn't have a choice, I—"

"If that is the truth, why the _hell_ would you _work_ for them?!" Sasuke threw his hands up and glanced around Morino's office, finally seeming to snap in the situation. His eyes were wild and he looked demanding and irate. When he continued, Naruto was surprised. He had never heard Sasuke so angry and so dismissive.

"I trusted you when you said you wanted to start over with me. I trusted you when you said we needed to go back—even had faith that if you could make it back here from the past, you would have. A year passed and now I find out you're in league with the people _who sent you back_, and—" Sasuke flared, "—and I want _nothing_ to do with any of it."

He whipped around and stalked towards the door, but not before Naruto leapt forward and grabbed his wrist, his own anger feeding off the Uchiha's. "You _knew_ that we had to come back here. You own a company—we had people to protect—you _know_ that!" When they had met at the airport so long ago, Sasuke had been convinced that they escape together, away from the States. To think he held the _responsible_ choice they had made above Naruto's head made Naruto clumsy with fury.

When Sasuke tore his hands from Naruto's, blue eyes widened. For some reason the action hurt more than any of the brunet's words. How had things between them changed so much? So much that Sasuke couldn't even have Naruto _touching_ him?

"I'm not stupid," Sasuke stated finally, waving a hand at Naruto's appearance. "Look at you, you're all grown up."

Naruto couldn't help but glance down at himself and then back up, his eyes narrowing. "So what?"

Sasuke soured. "What happened Naruto? Did you go back and get bored? You didn't feel important anymore? And then just _assumed_ I'd be waiting for you here if you came back?"

"What the _hell_ are you trying to say?" Naruto shouted, angrier than he could ever remember being. "It took me one year to build the stupid thing and another to graduate from college! I thought I was doing you a favor by getting a degree! I worked my _ass_ off to get back to you!"

Sasuke snorted. "It wouldn't matter if you won a Nobel," he commented. "None of your education is useful here."

Naruto stared in utter disbelief. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe it. His head was already going numb and he was shaking, too shocked to really take in any of his emotions.

"So that's it," Naruto said softly, and he felt his shoulders fall and his eyes soften, looking for _something_ in those olive-colored eyes. "I mean, it's not as if you even waited for me anyway," the words were full of hurt, especially considering the situation. Sasuke frowned.

"Don't look so upset," Sasuke said noncommittally, "and if you are upset, then go back. After all, it's not as though you're gay anyway."

Naruto didn't bother responding and let his vision fall, too caught off guard to properly defend himself. He didn't' even know _what_ Sasuke was angry about. And why Sasuke was angry at him, even. He hadn't done anything wrong.

It struck Naruto that Neji hadn't lied when he said that things had changed… and Naruto was beginning to see why his partner had told him that getting Sasuke back was going to be no easy task.

Naruto didn't bother to ask Sasuke to move before he brushed past him towards the door, turning his head only slightly to direct his comment at the man behind him.

"If you really wanted me to go back, you wouldn't have made Suigetsu employ me," he said briskly, confident in his words. Sasuke only snorted.

"I owed Neji a favor is all," he replied and Naruto shook his head.

"I…" he couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke before he turned the knob on the door.

"I really love you," he admitted and he pulled open the office door and drifted out, not wanting to see what sort of cold expression Sasuke was giving him from behind. It must have been a powerful look though because as Suigetsu eagerly brushed past Naruto, a hint of envy and aggression swept over his features.

Neji and Morino were standing sidelong at the end of the hallway, both looking as though they had expected everything that had happened, and like they couldn't bring themselves to look at Naruto afterwards. Neji was leaning back against the pale white wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and when he did glance up, his eyes seemed to read everything.

"Naruto—" he began, but the blond merely walked past them both, ignoring the comment. He didn't want to talk to anyone, or explain what had happened. He didn't want Neji to say he was sorry, or for Morino to try and make the situation sound better than it was. He just wanted to be alone, and to think about what he was going to do.

A rough hand touched his shoulder and Naruto shot an agitated glare at Morino, whose eyes widened before the grip released him. Naruto continued out of the facility, the weight of the evening too much for him to take.

Neji cast a glance to Morino as the door slid shut behind Naruto, and buried his head in his hands, massaging his temples. The past couple of days had easily been the worst of his entire life—not being able to protect Naruto after he had vowed to made his head feel heavy with defeat.

It was all too obvious that Naruto's meeting with Sasuke had turned out to be stale and bitter, something else he had predicted. A wave of guilt pulsed through the officer as he realized that the whole encounter had been his fault—but in his defense, making Sasuke take action had been the only way to ensure Naruto would be able to stay.

When Suigetsu and Sasuke finally emerged from Morino's office, they both looked irritated, only Suigetsu looked more or less egotistical about the whole encounter. He cleared his throat.

"This kid better be worth the paperwork," he said evenly. "My clubs aren't easy places to work at, and I don't intend on babysitting."

Neji glared up at the club owner, even more irritated with his demeanor than Sasuke's. He was the rich son of rich parents who made a living off of being rich, and despite whatever resources he had, it was impossible for Neji to see him as anything different. Although the fact that Sasuke had so easily given up on Naruto for him was probably what made Neji so agitated.

"He's not someone you need to baby-sit," Morino said firmly, his voice as agitated as Neji felt. "For Christ's sake, if I had known this would be the last resort I would have told him to just disappear for a few years."

Neji shook his head and glared up at Sasuke, feeling irate that things had gone so badly. "Thank you for what you did, I'm grateful for it. You can leave now."

There was an obvious and open hostility between Sasuke and Neji, and one not necessarily unfounded. Sasuke merely glared before striding forward, leaving one comment lingering before he and Suigetsu exited the building.

"Don't act so angry," he stated. "After all, you got exactly what you wanted."

Neji watched as they left and Morino gave him a questioning look before Neji waved it off. "It's nothing. We should start on the paperwork," he said, and drifted off to the office, waiting for his commander to follow him.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how he had ended up in the training area, but the cool night breeze felt good against his skin and the trees surrounding the complex all whispered in a way that reminded him of the mountains. He remembered how purple they were against the horizon, and how the white tipped ridges stuck out like daubs of paint against a crystal blue summer sky. He had given up that beauty for this new world—this new Colorado, one without pine-blanketed foothills or open fields of wheat grass.

No, this new world was nothing like the one he had come from, but he had known that. As much as he loved nature and the outdoors, something inside of him adored the silver skyscrapers that buried once-open land, and the giant skyways that surged across the sky like the old Hot Wheels ramps he played with as a kid.

There was something mysterious in this new world, something unknown that drew him closer and closer to it. The more he thought about it, the more he came to understand that it was the feeling of constant adventure and constant adapting that kept him so intrigued.

Who else in their life could say that they had been a fugitive, a paper-pusher, and police officer all in the span of a couple of years? And that wasn't even _including_ the fact he had used time travel to make it all possible. But even though the future made life more exciting, he didn't want it to be a constant runaround. He wanted stability—he had hoped for it.

In the form of Sasuke.

Some part of him had known that it wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped. He had predicted that Sasuke would have questions for him, and even some doubts due to their separation. But Naruto hadn't questioned the fact that Sasuke had begun dating someone else; he hadn't even planned on saying anything about it at all. It was normal for people to move on—but Naruto _knew_ that Sasuke hadn't.

It was a feeling deep inside of him, swirling in his stomach, making his head pound and his heart ache. He _knew_ that Sasuke still cared for him, no matter what excuses the mogul tried to make. _Owing a favor to Neji_, Naruto thought, and he shook his head.

Sasuke was stubborn. If it was true, he could have said no. And Suigetsu—the club owner obviously had some hostility of his own for Naruto, and one Naruto openly took as jealousy. It was almost obvious, with the way his intimidating eyes looked to burn holes through his being.

"And now I have to work under him?" Naruto asked no one in particular, and tugged at his hair after letting out a growl.

"UGH! Hey you—! Up there!" he glared up at the sky and pointed a finger, wanting to take out his frustration on something, and settling for the one thing he was able to. "Can't I _ever_ get a break!?"

He watched as the sky remained unmoving, no shooting star or burst of moonlight to signify that his question had been heard. He frowned. "Are you even listening?"

From behind him, a deep voice made him jump and whip around, his instincts from training bringing his arms to his sides.

"If you keep yelling like that, everyone can't _help_ but listen," Raidou was seated on the bleachers near the work out track, and most likely had been the entire time Naruto had crept out onto the grounds. The bleachers were hidden under willow trees, and were in shadows due to only one hanging lamp above them. Naruto's face fell and he shot his eyes back up to the sky, frowning.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," he sighed, but he was surprised when Raidou grunted and continued to stare at him, his expression less threatening than usual. Naruto glanced over to him.

"Are you here to laugh at me or something?" he asked, and to his surprise, Raidou looked irritated.

"I was here because the dorm was too hot," Raidou commented. "Unless you came here for me to laugh at you?"

Naruto stared, and almost smiled. Had Raidou just cracked a joke? Was it even possible? Naruto let out a deep sigh and walked over to the bottom ledge of the bleachers, feeling the burden from before return. He felt like he was invisible, despite being perfectly alive.

"Look, I really—" he started, but Raidou cut him off.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Naruto looked up at him, confused. Even in the shadows he could see the older man's face seeming more reserved than usual, and Naruto shrugged.

"If I saw some guy stealing phone numbers from a criminal I probably would have been suspicious too," he stated. After all, Raidou had every reason in the world not to trust him.

"Why did you do it?" Raidou asked, his tone still cool and assertive. He didn't fully trust Naruto, but he was giving him a chance. Naruto was grateful for it.

"I'm looking for Itachi," he said evenly, and he turned around to face the field, leaning back against the metal railing and using his elbows for support. He glanced up at the sky, trying to find stars to count.

There was a long period of silence before Naruto decided to continue. He wasn't one to divulge his feelings randomly, but his head hurt and he felt more confused than ever before.

"He killed Sasuke's parents, you know, and because I made such an effort to time travel it all ended up getting linked to me," of that he was sure of. "Sasuke is in trouble, I can feel it, and I want to fix what I made wrong. I could have done more back then… more to stop him. More to stop Itachi."

Naruto hadn't even talked to Neji about his feelings from the last trip. He had kept them bottled, hoping they would fizzle away when he came back and claimed what was his, and fixed the problems he had caused. Even though he had wanted to be with Sasuke, getting Itachi had been important, too. Itachi had been the one to put Sasuke through so much pain… and Naruto couldn't forgive that, even if he wanted to.

"I didn't mean to screw everything up. I came back to fix it," he said honestly. "And even though I am sure no one knows, Itachi still has a list—a really important list—of everything you need to make a time machine," Naruto cocked his head back to view Raidou, and the older officer looked calculating. "Jiraiya and I made two," he continued, "I had one… and Itachi took the other."

Silence stretched a span of time before the metal of the bleachers creaked, implying that Raidou had gotten up and was now walking down the metal stairs to Naruto's level. Naruto turned his attention back to the track, enjoying how empty the campus was, and feeling a little better that some of his innermost thoughts had been freed.

"You didn't let Suigetsu kill Kisame because you wanted information," Raidou said in an almost thoughtful tone, and Naruto nodded.

"I mean, I don't know what kind of travelers you've met, but they must have been bad people," Naruto stated. "I have my own reasons and my own goals… but they're nothing like working for the Akatsuki. And after tonight… I'm beginning to think I'll have to put them on hold, anyway."

Raidou came to stand next to him and Naruto felt a little small beside him. It didn't bother him, but it made him take a deep breath before putting his head in his hands, forcing back the tears he knew had been threatening to come. He was stronger than that and he knew it, and he jumped forward and blinked them back before walking off, hoping that maybe he could at least get some sleep before everything in his life changed yet again.

He tossed a wave back to Raidou and smiled before saying, "You know, despite you being a jerk most of the time, it was really good working with you."

And with that he dodged off, not noticing that for the first time, Raidou looked concerned for him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep and he wasn't surprised.

The dorm was quiet and bugs chattered outside, crickets singing in nightlong harmonies. In any other situation it would have been relaxing. In Naruto's case, as he stared at his ceiling and tried to pull in some sort of comfort from the small flat he had come to call home, only new questions pushed and pulled at his thoughts. After a few hours of thinking, he decided to focus on something else.

In result, he left himself to trace the curved architecture of his room, numb, bored, tired, and spent. His resolve had been dented a bit, but he wasn't as easily dissuaded as he had been when he was younger. He cared for Sasuke and had sacrificed too much to let one encounter ruin everything he had dreamed of.

The sun was hot in his room before he had even realized it had risen, and after a bout of reluctance and exhaustion he dragged himself to his bathroom and showered. He took in as many features of his first apartment carefully, having a strong feeling that without working as an officer he wouldn't be able to keep it. It made him sad, and he sighed.

As he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and dried himself off in his bedroom, he let out a deep breath. He put on a sharp pair of black denims and a tight orange t-shirt before absently ruffling his hair, letting it spike up naturally.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk," he told himself, and he nodded. "Besides, working for Suigetsu is a way to be closer to Sasuke…" and he felt devious for thinking it, "and they say to keep your friends close and your enemies—"

A knock came from his front door and his eyebrows furrowed, wondering who it could be. As soon as he jogged out and popped open the door he was bombarded as his fellow housemates sifted in, shoving past him like he had agreed to host some sort of party and had forgotten about it.

Kotetsu had an armful of what looked like foiled breakfast burritos and Izumo had a pack of flavored water, and Haku smiled as he pulled a pad of paper from under his arm and a pen from behind his ear. And when Naruto wasn't sure if he could become any more confused, Genma brushed past him as did Raidou, both exchanging a quick nod to him that made him feel more comfortable than he had in a long while. Even Zabuza came jogging in, almost as if he thought he had been running late.

And when everyone was successfully seated in his living room, laughing and chatting and passing around breakfast, Naruto merely closed the door and glanced over to them with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, guys?"

They were all content in what they were doing and no one responded, so Naruto crept up closer to them. Kotetsu grinned up at him and tossed him a burrito, and Genma grabbed his wrist and yanked him down onto the sofa to sit down and join in the conversations.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, and he glanced around nervously. Everyone looked at him in between bites and Kotetsu grinned.

"As if it's not obvious enough, word travels fast around here," he said, and from next to Naruto, Genma nodded.

"Especially when no one's really making an effort to keep it confidential, except for Morino."

Naruto took a small bite of his burrito and his eyes fell.

"I—" his first thought was that it was about the phone numbers. The second was that it was about his history. The third ended up being true.

"We heard Danzo came for you and that because of it you've got new employment," Izumo explained, and Haku nodded from beside him.

"It's not a secret that none of us like Danzo," he said peacefully, "and we've come to a unanimous vote that we all… kind of liked having you around here." Bright brown eyes met Naruto's own blue and the blond felt a little awkward at the attention. He glanced over to Raidou who was making a conscious effort not to look at him, and felt that somehow this had been arranged by him.

"We didn't mean to corner you," Haku said sweetly, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, no," he waved his hands dismissively, "I'm just surprised. A lot has happened in the past couple of days." He unwrapped his burrito and there were a few collective nods.

A dull silence overcame the room and all of the officers seemed very thoughtful. Kotetsu, unable to contain the curiosity pulsing from his energetic aura, sat forward.

"So… did you _really _invent time travel?"

Izumo smacked the brunet on the back of the head and Raidou rolled his eyes, and even Genma let out an impatient sigh.

"What?" Kotetsu glanced around quizzically, and Naruto laughed.

"I didn't invent time travel," he said, wondering just what Neji had implied. When all eyes perked with interest he set down his burrito and leaned forward, not sure how much to divulge.

"Back in 2008 I was in college, researching cryogenics," he explained, "more specifically, how to freeze living organisms into a stasis that can be reversed later," he glanced around and realized he had gone into science-geek mode, and attempted to simplify. "Basically the freezing and thawing of things…" the result of that statement was much more positive as the other officers seemed to nod.

"Anyways, I figured out how to do it without having too many adverse side effects, and my fiancée and best friend kind of… used it on me." Even Genma looked surprised, although Naruto was fairly positive that not even he knew the entire back story. And when Naruto remembered all of the details, it really ended up sounding dramatic.

"They _froze_ you?" Kotetsu asked, and Zabuza snorted.

"How did you manage to fall for something like that?"

Naruto threw his hands up and chuckled a little, knowing that the story was very wild in its own. He had been through many experiences other people could only write novels about, and he wasn't sure how to _not_ seem like a victim when telling them.

"I was drunk," he said, as if it explained it all. "And so I woke up here and met Shikamaru—" and Kotetsu's eyes widened.

"The sexy bartender at San Marcos?" the brunet said, and Naruto grimaced. Maybe saying names was too much; but he did trust his teammates. He nodded.

"Yeah, and from there I met Neji, his cousin, Sas—" he inadvertently cut himself off and shook his head, also thinking that most of the people he had been associated with were known criminals. "A lot of other people. Near the end I learned how to make a time machine from an old man named Jiraiya, hence me getting sent back, and managing to return."

Naruto really wasn't willing to go into any other details. It seemed like enough though, because even Zabuza's eyes were buggy with interest. "So you're one of those book smart types?" he asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"I'm whatever I need to be," he said casually, and it was the truth. He did whatever he could to fit in—if he needed to be a scientist, he could do it—if he needed to be a police officer, he had proven he could to it. He was versatile.

"I can't believe it—so all of the confusion a year ago was because your friends deceived you?" Genma asked, as if he had heard some of the story before. Naruto nodded and decided that he had shared enough information about himself. Mentioning Itachi or the Sabaku's would probably complicate things, and assuming that most likely no one knew of Sakura or Kiba, mentioning their names seemed pointless too.

"I really hoped I wouldn't have to tell any of that," Naruto sighed before picking up his burrito and taking a small bite. After he had chewed and swallowed he laughed. "I caused more trouble than I should have, and it looks like the same thing is happening again."

No one seemed inclined to comment, unsure of what to say. No one really knew what he meant, but he assumed that Danzo showing up was a big enough hint that he was bringing unwanted attention to their station. Raidou, after a moment of silence, snorted.

"Danzo is not our commander and if he was, none of us would be working here," it struck Naruto as a childish comment, coming form such a muscular and determined man. But everyone in the room nodded and Zabuza groaned.

"Though even if you say that, Raidou, it won't change the fact that he's still around."

Naruto finished chewing another bite and Haku shook his head. "Whenever he's around, nothing feels right," he said.

"And that's ultimately why we're here," Genma explained, leaning forward. "If Danzo sees you as a threat, you're probably the first thing this world needs."

Naruto blinked and bit his lip, unsure of how to take such a compliment. He nodded and Raidou let out a submissive sigh, and said something Naruto would have never imagined him saying.

"If you need anything, come to us," he stated. "Danzo will do whatever he can to get his way… and while I'm not sure what his aim is, you'll need people you can trust."

"And you can trust us," Haku added, smiling.

Naruto felt overwhelmed, surprised at how quickly everyone seemed to accept him, and determined to do them right because of it. Danzo was going to be his biggest challenge from here on out, and he felt more prepared for it.

"Thanks," he said, and from behind them, his door opened, emitting a sound that startled them all. When Naruto turned his head to catch sight of the intruder, he felt his eyes lower, feeling guilty about the way he had acted the night before.

"Morino," he said, and the commander glanced around and rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought something was _wrong_," if his voice had been a bit higher it would have sounded closer to a joke. "None of you have your icons on, the entire lobby is empty, and the training grounds have tumbleweeds," his eyes followed the circle of people, knowing and aware.

It was as if for the first time everyone was on the same page, and it meant a lot to Naruto to see that look of fatherly intention in Morino's eyes.

"Alright, everybody out. Breakfast is done, the weight room is open for you, and I have some things to discuss with Uzumaki."

Almost everyone gave Naruto a reassuring glance before cleaning up their trash and sifting out, leaving Naruto and Morino standing in an awkward silence. Naruto had gotten up to throw away his wrapper and to close the door behind the people who had left, and meanwhile, Morino had come forward to take a seat on Naruto's couch.

When they both met eyes, Morino sighed.

"Things never work out as planned," he said, and Naruto nodded, feeling comfortable standing. He put his hands in his pockets and looked out his balcony window, admiring how blue the sky seemed through them.

"I'm sorry that I got you into trouble with Danzo," Naruto said, "and that I was so rude last night. I've had a lot on my mind."

Morino waved his hand as if Naruto were apologizing for nothing and let his eyes follow Naruto's gaze. "You had every right to be. You have more to think about than anyone here, I think," and after a moment's thought, Naruto realized it was true.

"I don't want to leave here," Naruto stated honestly. He felt active, he had friends, and he was as close as he could hope to be in finding Itachi—a goal he was still resolved to do. From the couch, Morino nodded and then looked at him quite seriously.

"Then don't," he directed. Naruto gave him a confused look, and Morino continued.

"As much as this will damage my hard-ass image to say, I like having you here too," he explained. "Although it may be for more selfish reasons. You're a traveler and the Akatsuki wants travelers… and we want the Akatsuki. You're like a middleman we could have only ever dreamed of having."

Naruto laughed. "I don't mind being a middleman," he admitted.

Morino stared at him and Naruto blinked. "What?"

"It's obvious when the wheels in your head start turning," Morino said, and then added, "so when I make this offer, you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Did Morino know that his goal was Itachi?

"Even though your citizenship employment will be at one of Suigetsu's clubs," and Morino rolled his eyes, looking irritated at the thought, "you can still use this department as secondary employment. That means you can still live here and work here—you just won't be able to count any of it towards your citizenship resume."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped forward. "Seriously?"

Morino nodded but looked firm. "I'm being serious, Naruto, when I say not to do anything stupid. It makes more sense to have you living here anyway with your background, but I don't want missions like the one with Kisame going wrong."

Naruto nodded quickly and felt a strange sense of relief flood through him. Even when things didn't work out for him, more doors always seemed to open. He felt excited and hopeful.

"Morino," he wanted to hug the guy, "thank you."

There was a long pause of a silence that was very understanding, both of them thinking about the newer possibilities that had opened. When Naruto frowned, Morino gave him a questioning glance.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto glanced over to him and shook his head, his thoughts strangely focused on Sasuke. He still didn't know how to sort out his feelings from that conflict in his head, but Morino seemed to be a mind reader. The older man hauled himself off the couch and motioned that he was preparing to leave.

"Don't worry about it so much," Morino said, and Naruto was surprised when once again, the commander sounded more fatherly than anything else. When he reached the door he spoke again, but didn't turn back to face Naruto as he did so.

"Uchiha…" it was as if he wasn't sure how to say it, "Don't give up, Naruto. As much as you've done for him he's done for you during this past year. As one of the only people who has seen him cry—a year ago, after you were sent back—I can assure you that Sasuke Uchiha is just completely surprised."

Morino left the apartment, subsequently leaving Naruto staring at the door that closed behind him. He was going to have to work harder and he was going to have to be stronger.

Because if what Morino had said was true, which he didn't doubt, and Sasuke had _cried_ for him, he owed Sasuke a lot more than he originally thought.

* * *

**a/n:** I discovered something about my writing today. You can ALWAYS tell a transitional chapter by the page breaks in it, LOL. I mean, there is a LOT of important info in this one but I had to weave it towards Suigetsu and his job offer. Which should be a big focus of the next chapter.

From here on out there will be more Sasuke and since everyone knows about Naruto, we'll be seeing a lot of old faces. You guys know how I develop things kind of slowly though, so everything will come in due time. It's going to get really angsty/dramatic/romantic and of course, the real adventure of this story is yet to come.

Dagh, and now I'm all giddy again. I need to go write a chapter for another fic before I lose my resolve.

**Naruto Spoilers**

I wonder what the toad's back says?? Although I have been wondering this for a while. I'm glad Shika got Naruto smiling again, and I feel like...we're finally seeing the adult side of him. Naruto has a lot on his mind...and I can only imagine what will happen when he becomes 'the one'. Friday takes too long to get to, man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M, for later

**Comments:** D'oh, another chapter. Look at me go. But I really need to update DW or BM next so it will be a couple weeks for thirteen, mmk?

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love reading them and I'm so excited that so many poeple enjoy this story. It's going to be really good from here on out, at least in my opinion, and I'm completely and totally ecstatic for the rest of MLC.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

If Naruto had expected to return to a somewhat normal lifestyle, the next day proved to him the complete opposite. Even if Danzo had managed to commute all the way back to his side of town, his reach was formidable—almost as if he had never left. This was confirmed when Naruto received a startling knock on his apartment room door at nearly nine o'clock at night from a weathered little man who announced that his first day—or night—of work would be occurring in less time than it could take Naruto to get ready.

After running around his apartment in an effort to change into something he felt was closer to appropriate for a club, Naruto grabbed his icon and hustled out, feeling rushed. Zabuza, who was notorious for staying up late, was comfortably seated in the lower lounge, and his eyebrow raised as Naruto dutifully—yet reluctantly—followed the older man towards the double doors ahead of him. There was an unspoken conversation between them—one where Naruto was yelling '_I really don't want to do this!'_ and in response, Zabuza was saying, _'I know, kiddo. Be strong.'_

So Naruto left the building and ended up at a long and sleek black car, something he suspected to be reminiscent of a limousine. The windows were so incredibly tinted that he could scarcely make out his reflection in them. He wondered vaguely if he was being escorted to work or kidnapped. The thought would have been more amusing if he didn't have a creeping anxiety building in his gut, so he kept himself silent.

He had a habit of talking too much and he wanted to try his best to ensure that his outspoken nature didn't land him in any more unfortunate situations—aside from the one he was already in.

"It's a shame you're not excited," the older man said as Naruto let himself into the backseat, and he frowned at the comment. Being forced into a job with Sasuke's boyfriend hardly fell into the category of exciting. Excruciating maybe, or even agonizing. But even those felt like understatements.

"It would take a normal person _years_ to get your position," the man continued as he seated himself behind the steering panel. Naruto stared out of his window, frowning when the tint inhibited him from even seeing the passing scenery as the vehicle revved to a start and sped forward.

"Is that so," Naruto said, although he wasn't that interested. The hover car had already sped off through the night, and glowing neon signs blurred as they whisked by the window. The escort that had been sent for him glanced back with narrowed eyes, obviously unused to transporting people that weren't excited. Naruto noticed and sighed.

"I've never worked at a night club before," he explained and while he had been to many in the past, night life in the future was completely different than it was then. It was sexier, dirtier, and more dangerous. At least it had seemed that way at the Purple Martini.

The older man was nodding before he turned onto what Naruto was beginning to recognize as the new downtown Denver, where flashing lights and sparkling corporate buildings almost seemed to create runways for air traffic. The hover car dived lower to greet the implied roadway, and Naruto held the seat beneath him as his chauffer floored the accelerator and weaved between other vehicles before whipping into a private parking garage.

When the engine of the car turned off and the older man shuffled out, Naruto glanced around furtively, surprised that their destination had been so close. He blamed it on the driver's speeding and was slightly disappointed. He wished the ride could have been longer, just because his nerves were gnawing at him like some kind of emotional stomach virus.

Naruto twisted to the side and stepped out of the car, following the older man towards the trunk.

"This is the best club Denver's got to offer," he said, and when he grinned, his face wrinkled.

"Mm," Naruto said, still not fully knowing what to expect. He felt jittery and anxious knowing that he had both Suigetsu _and_ Danzo monitoring him like some sort of microscopic bacteria of a human being.

He almost felt defenseless.

Which was ironic since he was also an officer. Or at least he was trying his best to be.

"This way," the man said, and he led Naruto down a short tunnel, lit from the ceiling by bright fluorescent lights. He squinted his eyes as they neared the exit, and even more intense glowing signs met his vision.

For a moment Naruto felt as though he had been caught in old Las Vegas as vivid lights sparkled against the pitch black night sky, the words, "Showtime!" blinking in-and-out of visibility, followed by 'the Snake'.

Naruto drifted through an opened door that the older man was holding for him, his eyes still glued to the amazing show of advertisement above him before he was pulled inside a backroom door to the club. His eyes mechanically adjusted to the inner-lighting, colorful and intense bulbs of illumination now transformed to boring indoor fluorescents.

"We call this club Hebi," the man said, and Naruto nodded, following him down a long and boring hallway. It was white and dull, and reminded Naruto of the inside of a hospital. It would have been completely sterile-looking if the carpet wasn't an obnoxiously glowing shade of purple, but he didn't have the energy to debate the building's color scheme.

"It's the most profitable club in Denver, and averages five to eight hundred guests a night," the man continued, "those numbers are for the weekend crowd. During the week Hebi is a bit calmer, and sometimes hosts stage shows."

Naruto took a left out into what appeared to be a larger lobby area, most likely for employees. There were richly designed sofas that looked practically un-touched, and the walls had gone from pale white to silver plated, with modern deco paintings hanging loosely against them. There was an abstract rug on the ground, one full of bright reds, oranges and browns; colors that all sloshed together in the middle to form a gigantic snake with a hissing tongue.

"This is the employee lounge," the man explained and he pointed to a few doors at either end of the room. "Those are private rooms—you're not to use them. You need keys to get into them anyway," he went on and Naruto felt his eyebrow lift a little. Private rooms in a club? He didn't want to know.

"Suigetsu's office is this way," and Naruto was pacing briskly behind the man again, weaving down another hallway and past a few other employees that gave him the up-down skeptically. He promptly ignored it; after all, it wasn't as though he had asked for the position. He had never even imagined this as a potential job for him either.

"He is usually here at Hebi," the driver went on, and suddenly pulled himself to a stop outside of two huge double glass doors. "So if you ever need him, this is where you can find him."

Naruto turned to the side to get a good view through the glass—squinting as he realized that it was frosted, initials carved into it. Suigetsu certainly had money.

"Does he want me to go inside?" Naruto asked and the man rapped on the glass in answer, signaling a buzz that signified the door was now unlocked.

"Good luck," the older man said and he took off down the remainder of the hallway, looking busy and distracted. Naruto grabbed the door and pulled it open a bit before staring anxiously at his hand as it hovered over the handle. It hit him suddenly—this would be his first time _really_ meeting Suigetsu.

The other man.

He rolled his eyes at the thought, feeling a little ridiculous thinking about him that way. Naruto was intimidated though, that much he couldn't deny.

"I really don't have all day," the voice cut like a knife through Naruto, who glanced up quickly as his feet instinctively bustled into the room. It was huge for an office, with glass-coated flat-paned waterfalls cascading behind a business appropriate mahogany desk. Even the carpet was lavish; despite the fact it was plain and maroon colored. It was thick though, and soft, and Naruto had to quell the urge to get on his knees and run his hands through it.

"What, you've never been inside an office before?"

Naruto snapped his attention upward, finding the source of the question faster than he had time to think about searching for it. Suigetsu looked just as brilliant as he had when they had first met, stylish in a tailored suit, his hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Naruto was strangely caught off guard, and didn't manage to reply before Suigetsu frowned and spoke again.

"Ah, I get it. You're only annoying and talkative when _you_ have the power in a situation," his lips moved in a cruel way as he said it; something mocking and content in his voice. Naruto lowered his eyes.

"Sticks and stones," he said minutely, and he glanced down at his icon. Ten o'clock. He couldn't believe he still had a good five hours before this night would be over.

Suigetsu snorted. "What about them?"

It took Naruto a minute to realize what he was talking about, and he mentally smacked himself for using another saying. It was impossible for him to _not_ use them, he was beginning to think. He decided to save his breath in explaining.

"What's my job?" he asked instead. At least if he was given something to do he could occupy himself. Distractions were always welcomed in uncomfortable situations. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and picked up a bundle of papers that had been stacked in his desk. His expression was cool and calculating, as if trying to size up Naruto with a less than passing glance.

"I don't like you," Suigetsu said suddenly, as if that was the conclusion he had come to. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the outburst and the light-haired club owner rambled on. "And I am sure your feelings towards me are mutual. You being employed here is a favor to Sasuke. You should know that, because I feel no obligation to you whatsoever."

There was a moment of silence where Naruto worked to organize his thoughts. None of what Suigetsu had said surprised him, but it did frustrate him. The only thing he had against Suigetsu was that he was dating Sasuke. That and he seemed a little arrogant.

"I never said I didn't like you," Naruto said. He had wanted to add more to that, to say something like '_I don't want you to feel obligated to me'_, but he bit his tongue. In all actuality, he needed to be grateful for this job opportunity and pick and choose his battles.

"Right," Suigetsu looked unconvinced. He paused, and then started up again. "I don't like travelers but for all intents and purposes, you being one will actually be convenient. I'm going to work you dry and use you completely to my advantage."

Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes wondering just what that implied. "I'm not going to do anything that puts my citizenship here at risk," he stated and Suigetsu rolled his eyes before setting his bundle of papers down. He came forward, striding the way very confident men do, and smirked.

"You need this job _to_ stay. Therefore, you'll do whatever I want you to do."

If Naruto were an animal he would have growled, but he settled for a low grunt from the base of his throat. He hated being taken advantage of—that was how this whole situation got started in the first place.

"Hm. I like you better quiet," Suigetsu decided.

A number of things ran through Naruto's mind, none of them logical and even fewer practical. He missed the cool hilt of his magnum riding above his boxers and debated—for _one_ measly second—using it if he had it. He took a deep breath. His fists were tightened into balls at his sides and he contemplated jumping forward, landing one of his dangerous right hooks into the figure in front of him. Again, he silently talked himself out of it.

He felt his nerves drain and his anger peak though, something that brought a newfound sense of confidence to his position. If Suigetsu was going to use him, Naruto was going to prove himself, and beyond.

"I want you to speak to a customer tonight," Suigetsu said, and his voice sounded surprisingly serious. "I want you to get information from him, just like you did at the Purple Martini from Kisame."

Naruto wasn't sure how Suigetsu knew so much about what had occurred that night, but it made him more than frustrated. He bore it though, with a straight face.

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"Whatever you can get about Itachi Uchiha," Suigetsu said, and Naruto paused, replying the request in his head. Itachi? He wanted information on Itachi?

That… wasn't a problem at all, considering he wanted the exact same thing.

"That's it?" Naruto didn't mean to make it sound simple, he was just surprised.

Suigetsu frowned. "It won't be as easy as you think, so don't look so cocky. If you get yourself into trouble, I'm not getting you out."

Naruto scowled. This job was going to be more difficult than the police one—and _that_ one required him to train like a professional athlete.

"Fine. Who is the customer?" Naruto asked, looking irritated.

"I'll point him out when he arrives," Suigetsu twisted towards his desk and pressed an intercom button to which a woman's voice came through richly.

"Yes?"

"Karin, come and take care of this traveler," he quipped, and after an irritated 'yes, sir' the intercom went silent. Suigetsu glanced up at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"In an hour I want you back here," Suigetsu stated, and he grinned. It was a smile that made Naruto narrow his eyes, and the light haired club owner raised his arms, pointing playfully to a large window behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see what he was pointing at, and frowned when it was the gigantic blinking billboard that read 'Showtime'.

* * *

In a different world, Karin may have been a sweet girl.

In this world however, and in front of a wide variety of tailored suits and uncontained gossip, she was the bane of poor Naruto's existence.

"I just don't understand it," she was going on, as if completely oblivious to the bleak presence behind her. "Sasuke deserves _so_ much more. I mean, yeah, Sui is rich and all of that, but…" and suddenly, she whipped around, her thick pony-tailed hair nearly blinding Naruto in one eye, "I mean, wouldn't you take a girl if you could get one?"

In all truth, Naruto had been convinced that this conversation was between her and the rack of clothes in front of her. So when she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him in hopes for an answer, he faltered. He decided admitting that him wanting Sasuke over _any_ girl was out of the question; thus he was left at a loss for words.

"No?" she asked and then shook her head. "This world is coming to an end if no men find women even remotely attractive," she stated, and pushed a pair of glasses higher on her nose. She continued to rummage through the selection at hand before yanking out a straight-laced white-collared shirt, with pearlized buttons lining the front.

"This one looks about your size," she mumbled, and then turned to hold it against him as if that would validate her hypothesis or not. Her eyes scanned the shirt and him like a computer doing a fingerprint analysis, before she nodded and thrust it forward. Naruto caught it in his hands and huffed a little, surprised at her strength.

"Sui told me that you're going to be a lead," Karin said, and she briskly guided Naruto to another rack of clothes, this time searching for an expensive pair of pressed slacks. She eyed Naruto's waist in a way that made him feel nervous, before disappearing behind a large shelf of dress shoes. Naruto heard her fumbling and his ears perked when she spoke again.

"It's crazy that you'll be a lead—seeking out people and chatting it up with them. But then again, maybe not," her voice was like the jagged edge of a shattered vodka bottle as she continued, and Naruto contemplated how he had ever managed to sit through any conversations with the opposite sex. After a half hour of hunting for professional apparel and what seemed like an even longer period of time where he was forced to hear anything and _everything_ about Suigetsu and his exploits, Naruto felt like yanking out his hair.

"I mean, you're a traveler, right? That means a lot of people will be interested in talking to you…" her voice faded as she pulled out a nice pair of pleated black trousers from a cubby, looking satisfied with her decision. Her expression reverted however when she regained her train of thought and peered up at him.

"But, I don't know. You look kind of… innocent. I hope you know hat you're getting into with this position," she said and she motioned him towards a pair of rooms near the rear of the outfitting room. Naruto took the hint that he was supposed to try her selections on and he dutifully obeyed, grateful for the silence that small little fitting room seemed to promise.

He stepped inside, closed the door, and sighed. He began undressing, wondering just how much like a hotel bellhop he was going to look like in the clean-cut garb Karin had selected. He pulled the shirt on first, and buttoned it slowly.

"But _Sasuke_," Karin's voice lit up again and Naruto frowned, trying to distract himself by making sure every button was meticulously in place. It was against his nature to be so precise, but damn if it didn't give himself something else to focus on besides Sasuke. And Suigetsu. And Sasuke _and_ Suigetsu dating. And other things Naruto didn't want to hear about them being together.

"Sasuke is a powerhouse," she went on and Naruto could hear her fiddling with things outside, maybe organizing the room a bit. "He put forth the funding for this entire club—you have to _really_ love someone to back that type of investment."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hebi was Sasuke's? Or at least partly, he gathered. He pulled off his pants and reached for the other ones, listening more intently than he would have wanted to Karin outside.

"I mean, ever since Haruno went out of the picture, Sui and him have been stuck together like glue," her voice got softer, "Damn her really. She's the type of broad who makes men want women even less."

Naruto couldn't help but stop what he was doing and let out a breath that had caught in his throat. In all honesty, he hadn't thought about Sakura for a while now—he hadn't even wondered where she was and what had happened after he had left. And despite the fact her actions had been bordering on desperate when they had last met, he still held an affection for her he couldn't deny so easily.

She was, after all, the mother of his son who someday he hoped to meet. That was another complication in Naruto's mind. One he didn't think about often, but one that, when thought about, struck a deep and resonating chord within him.

"And that kid! Disappeared off the face of the earth," Karin continued. "When Sasuke cuts all ties, he damn sure cuts _all_ ties," she said, and Naruto paused, his attention caught.

'Cuts all ties'? What did that have to do with his son?

Naruto forced open the door abruptly, his pants not even fully buttoned as he held them at his waist, his expression somewhat wild. He had always been under the impression that his son was safe somewhere, with a family that was well-off enough to support him until Naruto was at least safe enough in the future to make an appearance.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Karin was slouched against a table across from him, surprised at his outburst. It had been the first time he had spoken, Naruto realized, but he couldn't help the nervous adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"You know about his kid with Sakura? The one they adopted out," she explained, waving her hand and breaking eye contact like her comments were casual and meant nothing at all. "Well, you know, the kid was adopted _years_ ago and from what I've heard, Uchiha Industries no longer pays a dime towards him."

If Naruto's eyes could grow any wider, he was sure that they would fall out of his skull. The one thing that Naruto had left behind that _needed _protecting from Sasuke had simply been… abandoned? He couldn't believe it.

"Why?" he asked, and the question almost stuck in his throat. Karin raised an eyebrow at his concern, looking confused.

"Who knows, maybe he just needed a clean slate," she shrugged. "He's rich, so he can do whatever he wants."

Naruto stared at her, his expression vacant and bordering livid. A part of him was yanking at his conscious, begging him to wait and see if it was true. The other side of him kept replaying his cold conversation with Sasuke, boiling it down to everything that could equal Karin's 'clean slate' hypothesis.

"Are you okay?" Karin was watching him closely, and he couldn't bring himself to answer more than finishing dressing. His pants were buttoned and his shirt was tucked in, and as a passing thought, Naruto realized that everything fit very well.

"Very nice," Karin commended, and she tossed him a thin pair of black socks and two pairs of shiny leather shoes. Naruto gauged himself in a mirror when he was finished, his mind still spinning in disbelief as he took in the new person he had become. He looked confident and capable, and because of the rush of anger clouding his mind his eyes looked like pools of vast temptation, alive and aware.

"So as a lead you just need to keep in mind that…" Naruto let Karin's voice fade, positive that whatever she had to say wasn't as important as the inner demons he felt the need to quell. So many thoughts were assaulting the forefront of his being that he could barely believe he hadn't punched a wall. Or worse—found Sasuke and punched him instead.

_Jubaku_. Or so Sakura had named him.

If Naruto was going to be honest with himself, it started with a very upfront and direct admission. An admission that in any other situation would make him feel like the worst person in the world, more or less like some crazed victim on the Maury show claiming that that baby wasn't his.

Only Naruto knew Ju was his.

His admission was that he hardly felt connected to his son at all.

He did the math in his head as he followed Karin. Jubaku would be four this year. Four years of living with a family—four years of believing in that family, four years of never knowing that Naruto Uzumaki existed, or much less was his father. It made his stomach upset thinking about it.

Especially because he had grown up the same way. Foster home to foster home, family to family. Although from what it sounded like Jubaku only had one family. And to hell with that name.

It wasn't as though the separation factor was the complete reason he hadn't thought about his son either. In moments of passing thought, he had thought himself responsible for keeping his distance. After all, if he could barely manage his citizenship, would bringing himself into the boy's life be a smart move?

But that's why he had depended on Sasuke, if only on an unconscious level. To protect that boy. And now he felt foolish, as if it had been too much to ask, or even assume.

"Well, you're all his. Have fun tonight and you know, be careful," she gave him an examining glance before leaving Naruto outside of the glass-plated office, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to think about the mission at hand. If he couldn't get rid of the threat that was Itachi, he didn't stand a chance of accomplishing anything in the future—involving Sasuke or his son. He nodded and knocked, his resolution set. The buzzer sounded and he let himself in.

"So who am I targeting?" he asked, and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at him from his text, taking him in full force. And he must have looked like a force to be reckoned with because the scowl on Suigetsu's face was almost amusing.

"You clean up well," he said distastefully, and Naruto had never thought himself the type to be satisfied at jealously. He didn't say anything, and Suigetsu continued.

"Alright, come with me," he stood up from behind his desk, forcefully organizing some documents into a few dividers near his computer. He was quick to approach Naruto though, and even faster at leaving the office and leading Naruto down a more than colorful hallway.

The floor began to reverberate against Naruto's feet and his ears took in the heavy beat of music, full and loud as he saw the beginnings of the actual club. It was hazy and green with flashing red lights, that Naruto attributed to the club's namesake, 'Hebi'.

"This is the dancehall," Suigetsu said, and he had to lean in close to Naruto so that the blond could hear. The music was pumping from gigantic speakers lining the ceiling, and even from a few on the floor level. Naruto and Suigetsu were on a second level peering down, and Naruto's eyes went wide in awe at just how many people were already there, crowding the dance floor at eleven o'clock at night.

"This will get you drinks or whatever you might need," Suigetsu said and Naruto turned as the club owner pinned a small silver snake to the collar of his white shirt. He turned to the dance floor again and started pointing out different sections.

"Public area," he pointed to the left, "Private area," his hand swooshed to the right. "The people you'll be dealing with are private. More specifically, table nineteen."

Naruto followed his perfectly manicured finger to a table towards the back of the private section, content behind the booming speakers. There were two men sitting at it, one hidden by an overhead light and the other looking brilliant with light hair under the canopy of flashing colored lights, holding a bottle of fancy liquor in his hands.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, and he squinted his eyes, trying to make them out better. Suigetsu leaned closer and his voice got lower.

"The dark haired man is Orochimaru. He's someone you don't want to be in the wrong with. The other guy is one of his right hand men—a real professional though. Even I don't know his name."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled on nodding instead. "So all I need to do is get information on Itachi?" he clarified and Suigetsu lowered his eyes, looking skeptical.

"Don't make it sound easy. And don't get into trouble—I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't help you. And remember, your citizenship depends on how well you deliver."

Naruto frowned before gathering his confidence and turning to Suigetsu, eyes narrowed.

"I have no intention of failing," he said, and he dismissed the surprised look on Suigetsu's face before he walked over to a downward stairwell, anxious to get the night over with. His palms were sweaty and his head was wracked with internal aggression, but he did his best to convert it to motivation.

The first step was to get an idea of how to target the duo. If he walked up, it would be suspicious. He needed them to want him. It was easier to talk to people when they had the drive to communicate with you—he knew that for a fact. He wandered to the bar and flashed his pin, before pointing at a bottle of beer, all while keeping his attention casually on the two people at the table.

If he was going to sweet talk older men, he was going to need a good drink.

He stood by the bar for a good while, taking in the two men, trying to sort out a plan. He was more than confident in his abilities, but less than practiced with dating. It had been a long time since he had tried to pick up anyone, and it looked like that was his best plan of action. Get one of them interested in him, get invited to the table, and leak information.

A three step plan for success.

"Excuse me, where are the restrooms?"

Naruto twisted his attention to a man that had approached him and his eyebrows furrowed. He… had no idea. The man raised an eyebrow and from behind Naruto, the bartender was loud.

"Down the back hallway," he said, and Naruto gave him a friendly smile, which wasn't all that well returned, before returning his attention to the dancing crowd. He frowned, and almost jumped out of his seat when a familiar face brushed through the crowd.

He blinked and shook his head, wondering if the bright lights were making him see things. He stared though—there it was again! He set his beer bottle down and jumped up, completely distracted from the task at hand. After all… it _couldn't_ be…

He weaved into the crowd and reached forward, lightly touching a shoulder. The figure turned and eyes widened, and Naruto held his breath when the figure spoke.

"Kitten?"

If it was possible for Naruto's jaw to drop, it would have popped right off its hinge and fell to the floor in that very instant. Of all the people he was _not_ expecting to see, Sai was definitely one of them. And by the looks of things, Sai felt the same way.

"Sai? What one earth…" Naruto glanced around, as if forgetting Sai's demeanor. It wasn't too surprising to find him in a club, but after everything with Yamato and Kakashi, he suspected the black haired Asian boy would be attempting a low profile.

The man Sai had been dancing with gave Naruto a dirty look before looking hurt as Sai smiled a him—that familiar and eerie smile Naruto remembered so well—and took Naruto's wrist in his hand. They left the bulge of dancing and found their way to a quieter place on the outskirts of the dance floor, where Sai twisted Naruto out and looked him up and down, as shocked as it was possible for him to look.

"Fancy seeing you… anywhere," Sai said after a minute, and Naruto realized that _he_ was really the ghost in the situation. Seeing Sai brought back even more memories, and those dark and flirtatious black eyes and casual demeanor were a welcomed relief from all of the stress he had so recently.

"It's a long story," Naruto said slowly and he glanced around, keeping an eye out for Suigetsu. All he needed to do was get in trouble on the job on his first day.

"Who are you looking for?" Sai asked, and Naruto turned to him and frowned.

"My boss. I'm kind of on a mission and I'm assuming he has eyes like a hawk," he said, but even after doing a quick glance around the upper tiers of the dance hall, he couldn't help but return his vision to Sai. God it felt great to see old friends. He had almost forgotten how much.

"A mission, huh?" Sai glanced around as well. "Suigetsu likes to stay out of the limelight though—if you're _that_ worried, come dance with me and we can catch up," he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering how Sai knew it was Suigetsu he was talking about. In return, Sai thumbed the pin on his collar and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sai led them back out, although this time it was to an area where the music wasn't as loud. As soon as they had reached an open spot, Naruto realized how badly thought out the plan had been.

Dance? He only danced with… girls.

But before he could bring himself to oppose the current situation Sai was in front of him, his slender back against Naruto's chest, bringing his ear to the level of Naruto's mouth.

"Tell me about it," he said, and Naruto did. Well, the important enough parts. About how he had come back and how he was trying to get citizenship—about how he was an officer and about how he had to prove himself tonight or risk losing everything he'd worked for. Sai nodded in all of the right places, listening as aptly as he always had, and Naruto was surprised to find that the rhythm they found together seemed comfortable and normal throughout. When Naruto finished Sai twisted around, switching their positions so that he could speak himself. Naruto felt awkward with Sai's hips against his back, slender fingers cupping his waist.

"I'm working for Danzo," Sai said against Naruto's ear, and his grip tightened on Naruto's waist when he tensed at the comment. "To get information on him, and information on you," he explained, and Naruto turned his head, confused. Sai slid against him at a turn in the music and continued when his mouth came back into contact with Naruto's ear.

"Danzo was the only one with traveler information," he said, "and a way to find out what happened to you," he finished. "Danzo is after Uchiha now, though, and because of that, this club as well."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Why on earth would Danzo be after Sasuke? "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know the details, but I'm here to watch for suspicious behavior between the two," he said, and Naruto nodded. A feeling was beginning to mold in his gut, one that felt an awful lot like a conspiracy of some sort.

"What is this 'mission' of yours?" Sai asked casually, running his hands along Naruto's hips. He felt awkward under the attention, but he figured it made him look like he fit in. At least he could hide a bit—a little 'Where's Waldo' for Suigetsu.

"I have to get close," Naruto motioned his head sideways, "to them."

He felt Sai frown form behind him. "Orochimaru and Kimimaro?"

Naruto nodded, assuming that was the other man's name.

"These two are dangerous," he said against Naruto's ear, sounding slightly concerned. Naruto nodded and shrugged.

"I've got to do it." His citizenship depended on it.

There was a pause before Sai stopped dancing behind him, instead asking a rather direct question.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, and Naruto turned to him, feeling caught off guard. Sai was gazing at him lucidly, looking confident and boastful as always.

"I… yes?" Naruto wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'll get you over there in five minutes," Sai said, and Naruto nodded shakily, wondering why Sai sounded so confident in his approach. But Naruto _did_ trust him. He always had, and for some reason unknown to him, he felt he always would.

The music changed and the beat slowed, a sensual tune thrumming through the base. Sai's hands were around him and his own had drifted upwards out of the way as he glanced down at whatever Sai was aiming to do.

Their bodies were tight together—it made Naruto embarrassed, and Sai's fingers started at his waist, un-tucking Naruto's white collared shirt from the black pleated pants below.

"What are you—"

"Naruto," Sai whispered into his ear, and Naruto rolled back against his name, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's watching," Naruto twisted his head to the right, feeling his eyes go half lidded under the intensity of the lights as he caught the gaze of the silver-haired man.

And hell, he wasn't just watching.

There was a sort of hunger in his eyes that roved Naruto like a wild thing. And Naruto let Sai continue whatever he was doing, and listened to the whisper sin his ears.

"He likes travelers," he explained, "he's crazy about them. He'll want you," he warned.

Buttons were coming undone and Naruto felt awkward, even if it _was_ doing the job. He twisted his head.

"Sai, stop," he said, content already as he saw Kimimaro stand up from the table. He turned back to view Sai though and reached his hands down to grab the slender fingers moving against him.

"Sai—"

"Get out."

Naruto yanked his attention to the side, surprised when a hand even paler than Sai's yanked him out of the touch. Sasuke Uchiha was staring pins and needles at the other man, and Sai, as usual, remained unaffected.

"Uchiha," he said calmly, and Sasuke snorted.

"Get out."

Sai glanced between Sasuke and Naruto before giving Naruto a knowing sort of glance and smiling. "As you wish," he said sweetly, and made a round towards the exit, weaving through the crowds.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke, eyes narrowed, before glancing over to Orochimaru's table. He cursed; it was empty.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke stared down at him, and his expression hadn't changed much from the look he had given Sai.

"I'm doing the job _you_ got me," Naruto answered plainly, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed more, if at all possible. His face was gaunt against the lights and his hair was perfectly styled; sleek and handsome against his sharp features. He was wearing a suit with a bright purple tie, and his hand was still holding Naruto's bracingly.

"This job doesn't entitle you to be a wh—"

"My, my, isn't this the scene?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke jerked their attention sideways and Naruto let out an unbidden breath. Kimimaro was standing to the side, his eyes focused on the grip between both he and Sasuke.

"This has nothing to do with you," Sasuke said smartly, and Kimimaro laughed.

"But it has everything to do with him," he said, and he was referring to Naruto. "And he looks like he isn't too comfortable with you, Uchiha."

Naruto wondered how good and bad things always managed to find him in pairs. Here Sasuke was, _talking_ to him, and at the same time, the person he had needed an in with was practically requesting him. Naruto glanced between Sasuke and the silver haired man, trying for the life of him to debate on what to do.

Sasuke looked livid. But above livid, Naruto recognize concern. Kimimaro must have been dangerous, especially for Sai to say it. But if he didn't take this opportunity, he would never have it again and he would have nothing to give Suigetsu after his shift.

He let his expression fall and closed his eyes, as if willing Sasuke to believe that he was truly sorry.

"Can you please let go of me." It came out as a statement, not a question. It sounded cold, and he wished Sasuke could understand. The grip tightened and Naruto's eyes snapped open when Sasuke jostled him a bit.

"Do you know what you're saying?" the corporate mogul asked, and Naruto pulled forward a look of confidence.

"Of course," he said, and Sasuke's eyes went wide. There was an uncomfortable silence between them that Naruto couldn't read, and Sasuke's hand wouldn't loosen. Until Kimimaro pulled them apart.

"Would you like a drink?" the silver haired man asked Naruto and the blond bit his lips before nodding, seeing the frustration in Sasuke's eyes. Kimimaro led Naruto away a little bit, and Sasuke stood, staring in disbelief behind them.

"I should be the one offering you," Naruto said softly, and his insides were tight. The man beside him laughed and Naruto glanced up as he spoke.

"I wasn't thinking_ here_. I was hoping I could steal you away for a little while," he smirked, and Naruto frowned before glancing towards the exit—they were only feet away.

A few steps and he would be gone.

"I—uh." Naruto couldn't think straight. Leaving wasn't smart. He knew that. But now he didn't know what to do. What was more important? His pride and potential safety or his promise to Suigetsu and citizenship?

He looked back towards the door and then to Kimimaro and stepped backwards as a hand came down and caught Kimimaro's wrist.

"You're not taking him anywhere."

Naruto flinched as the room broke into chaos.

* * *

**a/n:** My knack for cliffhangers surprises even me, believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** eh.

**Comments:** Wow, well considering most of my reviews involved potential heart attacks and fangirl spasms I decided to update early...! Please don't die on me!

Thank you so much for reviewing; I always appreciate it very much. I love hearing what my readers have to say and it makes me feel close with all of you. Thank you again, and enjoy!

PS. My beta and I were both excited for this little guy and at one am I can hardly claim to be the best double-checker-error-finder. Sorry. lol

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"You're not taking him anywhere," Suigetsu's voice was loud and firm, and a few people that surrounded them paused to see what the commotion was. Naruto jumped at the sound, having not expected anyone to stand in Kimimaro's way. And if someone had, he least it expected it to be Suigetsu.

"Ho ho," Kimimaro smiled, glancing between both Naruto and the club owner. "He's new, right? Is that why you're being so protective?"

Suigetsu stepped forward in front of Naruto defensively and his sense of authority overwhelmed Naruto. "You should know better than to approach my new employees anyhow," he stated dangerously. Kimimaro laughed.

"You should tell them not to ask for it then," his words were smooth and Naruto narrowed his eyes, flushing a bit. He glanced around the room, eyes searching for Sai. Where had he gone, anyhow?

There was a stand-off silence in their small crowd, and Naruto felt a weight on his shoulders.

There was a stand-off silence as people began to swarm the small scene, guests of the club effectively siding with Suigetsu as they attempted to evaluate the situation. The music seemed to dim as well, and a silent chaos crept over the crowd, a heavy weight riding on Naruto's shoulders.

Obviously he had done something wrong. Or else Suigetsu wouldn't have come out from hiding in order to bail him out—but in the same light, in Naruto's mind, this first meeting with Kimimaro meant everything. If this potential relationship turned sour, the chances of him getting information now or later would be impossible.

He let out a deep breath and jumped into action, holding his hand up calmly.

"Suigetsu, I appreciate this, but it was my fault," he stepped out from his protected position and made brief eye contact with the club owner before glancing at Kimimaro.

"I didn't mean to cause such a commotion. I'd be happy to get a drink for you though, and you're welcome to enjoy my company here," he said smoothly. He felt Suigetsu stiffen from beside him and ignored it. He felt yet another presence approach disdainfully and positive it was Sasuke, standing with an aura of irritation bubbling around him.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu before turning back to Naruto, and then he smiled. He was observably aware that the offer didn't sit well with Hebi's stubborn manager, and Naruto took advantage of the fact he had agreed to his proposition. He nodded towards table nineteen and Kimimaro took the hint, butting through the gathered crowd to go to his table.

Naruto stepped forward to follow, determined, only to pause when Suigetsu grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, irate. Naruto was correct in assuming that Sasuke had been the one to approach, and the sleek-attired business man merely narrowed his eyes in something torn between anger and irritation from beside Suigetsu.

"The job _you_ gave me," he bit out and he shook his arm free, not bothering to gauge either of the two men's reactions as he cut between them in order to make his way to where Kimimaro had seated himself. When he arrived at the table a chair was already pulled out for him and he sat down, opening his mouth to speak.

"You don't have to apologize," Kimimaro said suddenly and he raised his hand to attract a bottle server. "After all, you _were_ trying to get my attention, weren't you?"

Naruto wondered momentarily where the man named Orochimaru had disappeared to, but the thought didn't linger for long. Instead his attention jumped up to Kimimaro, feeling slightly embarrassed but hiding it well. "Yes."

A server approached them and Naruto worked on tucking his shirt in before flashing his snake pin and ordering another beer for himself. Kimimaro requested a hard liquor Naruto hadn't heard of before and the waiter glanced between them both of them with weary eyes.

_Dangerous._

That's exactly what the man was thinking. Naruto could tell.

"Although I have to admit, usually it's me who is the pursuer…" Kimimaro smiled almost wantonly, "so it is intriguing that you would work so hard to catch my eye."

Naruto raised and eyebrow and let out a silent breath of anxiety. Of course it seemed suspicious to Kimimaro—Naruto was a traveler, after all.

"Well, you've got me," Naruto admitted and he shrugged his shoulders. "I would be lying if I said I had no intentions of ending up at this table."

Kimimaro's smile formed an eerie crease across his face and the bottle server returned with their drinks. He set them down slowly and with an alarming delicacy—trying to hear the conversation, no doubt. Most likely on Suigetsu's orders.

Naruto glared up and the server seemed startled by the action, nodding politely before he ducked away and into the crowd. Kimimaro looked fascinated.

"Hm. A new employee here—a traveler, no less—and apparently one with ulterior motives," he deducted and seemed extremely pleased with his presumption.

Naruto smirked. "I guess you could say that." He nursed his blister-brown bottle of beer and swallowed it slowly, enjoying the cool sensation of liquid barely wetting his throat.

"So, what would make an intelligent traveler such as yourself approach a dangerous man like me?" Kimimaro asked and Naruto had a miniature mental debate on how to answer. The situation felt exactly the same as the previous one with Kisame, only this time, he didn't feel entitled to lie. Kimimaro _knew_ he wanted something.

And so, valuing his honesty over anything else, Naruto confessed.

"I want to know where I can find Itachi Uchiha," he stated, and the comment seemed to be the last thing Kimimaro expected him to say. The older man's pale eyes widened a fraction before narrowing, even keener with interest. He grinned and the change in demeanor made Naruto shift in his seat.

"That's a new one," Kimimaro let out a smooth laugh, one that sounded too gentle for the strangled feeling that his person emanated.

Naruto took another drink and raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

The man nodded and downed some of his own liquor, wiping away a small trickle that has missed his lips. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto debated on how to answer, after he realized that Kimimaro probably doubted his integrity. After all, he worked in a place where Sasuke Uchiha had the potential of putting him up to the dubious task of asking, and Kimimaro probably assumed that Naruto had no interest in Itachi at all. Naruto worked to remedy those thoughts.

"Itachi owes me something," he said sternly, and in his head he thought, '_yeah, jail time'._

"It's easier to try and get information on him working here, because his younger brother's always around," God Naruto hated talking about Sasuke like he was a pawn, but a white lie never hurt anyone.

"Mm," Kimimaro said. "Well, unfortunately, "I'm not the right person to ask," he took another sip of his drink.

Lights flashed and the music changed and for a split second, as the darkness that had been clouding them cleared, Naruto saw that Kimimaro had soft blue eyes and small red tattoos on his face. He didn't look as threatening as he felt—but Naruto could see his mind churning their conversation like butter, trying to smooth it out and read all of Naruto's intentions.

It made Naruto grateful he had chosen to be honest.

"You don't know where he is?" Naruto asked and he jumped when a shadow turned to flesh beside him, a figure surprising him with a silent approach. Naruto immediately recognized the man as Orochimaru—with pale skin that was placid and clammy, and eyes unnaturally unwrinkled from the age the man most definitely had.

"To think that the infamous Naruto Uzumaki would end up here," his words were like a liquid vapor, disappearing almost as quickly as they had escaped the old man's smooth lips. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine and his eyes fall downcast, wondering just how on earth he was known.

Orochimaru laughed before seating himself at the table, and he leaned over and wrapped his bony fingers around Kimimaro's drink, claiming it for himself. He seemed confident and aware, and was an overbearing presence compared to Kimimaro.

"Don't seem so surprised," he said mutely and he gargled down a shot-sized portion of the clear liquor. Naruto frowned.

"That's asking for a lot," he replied because as far as he knew, only a select few knew him by name. Most people seemed to only know of 'a traveler' that had screwed things up nearly a year ago. And it was rich that _this_ person, above all others, seemed to have an inkling about his identity.

"Is it?" Orochimaru asked, and he ran a hand through a tangled bit of hair on his shoulder, weaving it behind his ear afterwards. "Jiraiya told me an awful lot about you, although I never imagined I would meet you myself."

Naruto froze, his insides turning like a sheet of his ice before his heart jumped against his lungs in an attempt to keep him calm and breathing. Jiraiya was someone he hadn't thought about for a _very_ long time. And how Orochimaru knew _him_ was something Naruto couldn't begin to guess.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto managed, and Orochimaru set the bottle down, now empty, before turning his face upward and catching a stray ray of light from the bar a level above. It made him look waxen and menacing, and almost senile.

"Hm. How rude of him to never even mention me," he resolved, and Naruto wondered if he was drunk. The whites of his eyes were still piercing though, contrasting the pitch black bulbs of iris and pupil that glimmered like dirty coins on white fabric.

"How do you know Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, and his tone was clipped. Even though he had come to ask questions, his patience was dwindling. This man struck a chord inside of him that he couldn't quite hold down, and he sat forward in his seat, an aggression beginning to eat away at his nerves.

"You think he built the Gamabunta on his own? That man is an idiot," Orochimaru said, a bit too loud for comfort. Naruto's eyes widened at the insinuation and then his lips pursed at the insult.

"He's a genius," Naruto remedied, and Orochimaru laughed. From beside him Kimimaro sat back in his seat, looking intrigued by the conversation. Naruto didn't have the chance to wonder if he knew any of what they were talking about.

"Whatever you want to believe," Orochimaru said. "Just like—"

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Naruto has other duties he needs to attend to tonight."

Was the music really so loud and the lights so distracting that Naruto honestly couldn't see when people approached the table? Suigetsu had ghosted in like a poltergeist, the sharp look in his eyes eating away at Orochimaru like an animal.

"Hmm?" The old man glared up, but he looked bemused. Naruto however, wondered what the rush was to get him away.

"Now." Suigetsu commanded and he swung his arm down and yanked Naruto up by the wrist, pulling him aggressively out of his seat. Orochimaru smirked and Kimimaro sat forward, obviously feeling his strong distaste for the club owner from earlier.

"What, you don't want him to hear the truth?" Orochimaru said, and Naruto's ears perked, feeling like Orochimaru was about to say something important. He held his ground as Suigetsu tugged for a moment, and Orochimaru chuckled and spoke.

"After all, it's not secret that Sasuke's been seeking me out. He's here tonight, isn't he? Or are you intending to keep him all for yourself?" A dark tongue wetted those eerily pursed lips and Naruto saw the challenge that Orochimaru was giving Suigetsu. And inadvertently giving him. The suggestion in his words was obvious.

"It's not as if he doesn't have room for another _lover _in his life," Orochimaru went on, and Naruto felt his fist tighten as he grew angry, wanting more than ever to stop those lips from moving. Whatever was going to come out of them wasn't going to be good.

"First he fucked that traveler girl just to get his hands on a thesis, then there was, oh, _you,_" Orochimaru grinned up to Naruto wickedly, "all for the sake of keeping his company afloat," Naruto bit back a growl. Was he really implying that Sasuke only got close to people to use them? Or even worse… that Sasuke was some sort of whore?

"And then Suigetsu, your story's even more rich," Orochimaru glanced up at the man still gripping Naruto Suigetsu wasn't brewing with heated frustration like Naruto, in fact, his grip hadn't even tightened. Naruto ground his teeth.

Wasn't Suigetsu going to say something? Was he really going to let the older man finish what he was about to say…?

"He's still got you under his thumb in order to get to me," he laughed, "He'll _do_ anything to further his own agenda, if you'll pardon the pun. So send him over. I'll definitely show him a good time—"

Naruto had never punched anyone so hard in his life.

His fist made such a powerful impact with the old man's cheek that his knuckles seared and his fingers felt numb and buzzed. Orochimaru had probably never been hit that hard either, because he flew backwards with such a force that his chair toppled over and he rolled out of it with a groan, grasping at a well of blood that was beginning to trickle from a split lip.

"Say something else," Naruto was furious, and he stepped forward, Suigetsu so stunned at the action that he inadvertently released his grip on Naruto's wrist. "Say something else, and I'll kill you."

Even Kimimaro sat still in his chair as Naruto spoke, and he clenched his fingers at his side as they throbbed. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed after the initial look of bewildered surprise faded and frowned, his disposition turning more threatening than Naruto imagined possible.

"Don't say stupid things," he ground out, and he spit a clump of blood onto the floor beside him. "Sasuke needs me. He needs me to find Itachi."

Naruto brought himself a couple of steps closer and glared down at the older man, infuriated. "He doesn't need anything from you. Don't' ever go near him. If you touch him, I'll make sure you regret it. If you talk to him, I'll make you regret it. If you—"

"Naruto."

Really, Naruto should have expected it. With both him and Suigetsu getting into a brawl with Orochimaru, it made sense that Sasuke would come, stoic as ever, to find out just what was going on. Naruto didn't turn to look at him though, only searched Orochimaru's eyes for some sort of understanding—and after black eyes narrowed, one was reached.

Suigetsu's hands tightened on his wrist and whipped Naruto around, and Sasuke was standing behind him, his eyes lowered as though he had heard everything and wasn't sure quite what to say.

Naruto snapped his attention up to Suigetsu, who was livid, and that fact put Naruto off even more.

"That was stupid—you don't _ever_—" Suigetsu was cut off when Naruto yanked his arm out of the grip, glaring.

"Don't' ever _what?_" he challenged. "You're dating him aren't you? Or did you forget how to speak?" Naruto was baffled as to why Suigetsu hadn't made any effort to defend Sasuke.

Kimimaro had jumped out of his chair to help his ringleader and another crowd had begun to build, and all of Naruto's own pent up aggravation exploded when he finally met eyes with Sasuke.

"Why would you ever ask someone like _him_ for help?" he demanded, and before Sasuke even looked to make an effort to speak he cut past Suigetsu to stand more evenly with the person he loved so much.

"Why would you ask _him_ when you have me!?" His wrist stung as his blood got flowing and he winced, taking it into his other hand. He shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and weaved his way through the crowd of onlookers that had gathered, keeping his attention focused on the hallways that would lead back to the employee lounge.

He was infuriated. He was sad and confused and his head was pounding almost as much as his hand was pulsating. When he entered the room he ran a hand through his hair, inhaling deeply, trying to let go of the culmination of frustration that was overwhelming him. The carpet was too colorful and the room was too quiet.

He glanced to the other end and saw the exit and glanced back, noting how no one had followed him. He was going to take the rest of the night off, and damn Suigetsu if he used it against him.

The door that read 'exit' swung open in front of him as he misjudged how heavy it would be and he flinched briefly as it slammed against a metal railing outside. It wasn't a far ride by astro-car to the police department but he assumed the walk back would take some time. And he wasn't upset about it because he needed that time to cool off.

He glanced up at the skyways and mentally gauged which direction he had come from. He recognized the larger of the two airway roads and immediately took a step to the right, keeping to himself on the sidewalk. He was reminded of when he had very first arrived in the future—and how the fashion had seemed so bright and flamboyant to him. The sidewalks were crammed tight with people, and the strange outfits barely caught his eye.

Now the bright button-ups and tight-leg denims seemed normal in his eyes, and he even fit in with his ruffled collared shirt and professional-looking trousers. He made his way through the crowds and kept his attention focused in front of him, although it didn't take much effort to avoid passing glances as his mind became more and more occupied.

In fact, he was frowning.

Why exactly all of his patience had gone out of the window, he had no idea. Well, he could take an educated guess, and that would put him in a train of thought he wasn't sure he could handle. But seeing as he had nearly an hour before he reached any type of destination that looked familiar to him, he let his mind cross that thin line.

Was everything he had done for nothing?

It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. Like there were invisible walls closing in around him, or like he could feel himself drifting further and further away from the things he truly wanted. And above making him feel cold and obsolete, it made him extremely angry. In fact, he couldn't even _believe_ what had happened in the short amount of time he had been in the future and how many things had happened in the year that he had been gone.

It was never a matter of Ju, although the rumor he had heard did make him frustrated. It wasn't even a matter of _anything_, unless that _thing_ was Sasuke. That's all that he had wanted. That's all he felt obligated to fight for. And deep down he knew that Sasuke was the one thing he could never let go.

It took a deep breath to come to terms with the fact that Sasuke had sought to ask for Orochimaru's help in finding Itachi. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The first time he had seen Sasuke at the convenience store he had been looking for someone, and now Naruto knew who it was.

Naruto was convinced that the way everything had turned out this night had been a fluke. In his head, he tried to make sense of it.

Orochimaru probably rarely came out into public, and Suigetsu, being close to Sasuke, saw Naruto's presence as an excuse to get some much needed information from the older man. He had probably told Sasuke that Orochimaru was there, and that was probably the only reason Sasuke had showed up. But then Naruto had bumped into Sai and everything had gone berserk.

Sasuke had been jealous.

Nothing in Naruto's mind doubted that fact as he recalled that possessive and feral look in his narrowed charcoal black eyes. The way Sasuke had stood beside him—or even the way he had approached him was something far from a person who had the desire to be distant, although it was a far cry from the forward business owner he had known so long ago.

Just what was going on?

The thought popped into Naruto's head like a balloon exploding under pressure, so much that Naruto slowed in his steps and ducked against the glass inset of a building lining the sidewalk. He glanced back and forth, as though following an invisible thread between his thoughts, and frowned.

Was Sasuke… protecting him?

The thought had never even crossed his mind before. But the iciness, the distance, and everything else that seemed so foreign to Naruto almost seemed to light up, hoping more than wondering that he had hit the nail on the head.

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind, now more than ever, that he was in a dangerous situation. He had been naïve to think that one year had blown away the storm he had caused, and he hadn't even made an effort to think about it until now.

And now cryogenics had been eliminated and Itachi was still on the loose, and Naruto had even managed to be apart of capturing Kisame and now even had some sort of sour connection to Orochimaru. He was slowly digging himself holes he couldn't get out of, and where he and Sasuke's relationship fit into all of that was becoming a mystery to him.

He sighed and shook his head, still angry but slightly calmer. When someone came up beside him he simply frowned, having not expected anyone to seek him out after his outburst at Hebi.

"Let's get a drink," Sasuke's voice wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't as derisive as it had been either. Naruto didn't budge, or even bother to try and catch a glimpse of the other man through his peripheral vision.

"No?" Sasuke asked, and his tone dropped. Naruto snorted.

"I want to be completely sober when we have this discussion," he said flatly and he tucked his hands in his pockets before pushing himself off the wall and stepping forward into the crowd, anxious to get away, hopeful to be followed, and prepared to be the angriest he had been in a long time. And for the most part, his agenda was met.

Slender fingers gripped his arm and Sasuke was in front of him, pulling him through the crowd like some owner of a wild dog, the same frustration Naruto felt bubbling inside obviously affecting him as well. He stumbled to the side as Sasuke made for a gated alleyway—one a bit better lit than the others.

"Don't make me regret following you all the way here," Sasuke said and he pushed Naruto ahead of him. The force wasn't much though, or maybe Naruto was just that much stronger this time around. He turned around and glared up at Sasuke, finally making eye contact.

"You didn't _have_ to follow me," he bit out. He could feel his veins throbbing with pent up aggression and he could see Sasuke's eyes narrowing as well, both of them like volcanoes about to explode.

"Of course I did. It's in your nature to be completely unable to avoid causing trouble," he said smartly. And Naruto finally lost his cool.

"Is that all you came here to say?" he crossed his hands over his chest. An apology would have been nice, or even something a bit more direct than insinuating that he needed a babysitter. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if he had expected a different reaction and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right."

He turned heel to leave the alleyway, but Sasuke grabbed him again, and this time his strength caught Naruto off guard. He stumbled back into the alleyway and found himself slammed back against the wall, Sasuke's hand clutching at the fabric at his neck, their faces only inches away.

"Don't turn your back on me," Sasuke warned and Naruto only glared, his own hands reaching to curl around Sasuke's wrists.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Sasuke," he warned and he pushed forward, moving his feet so that he switched their positions. Sasuke let out an undignified huff as he was pressed against the rough slabs of concrete siding, and Naruto was practically willing himself to keep a distance between them.

"I don't think you have the right to lecture me," he started and his hands successfully pinned Sasuke's up against the wall behind him. "You have _no_ idea what I've gone through to get here or what I've sacrificed and if all you came here to say was that you hate me and that I'm an idiot, I'm damn well going to punch you—"

And Sasuke kissed him.

Naruto hadn't even realized that their lips had gotten so close—close enough that Sasuke only had to lean forward slightly to take Naruto's in his own. And in a moment where he should have been shocked and pulled away, he simply growled against the other man, fighting almost wildly to claim his own sort of dominance.

Tongues clashed and hands fumbled for cloth, and the entire passing crowd seemed to fade from sight and mind as the sounds of heavy breathing and the long-felt culmination of need, want, fear and anger swelled into an unstoppable heat.

And surprisingly enough, it was Naruto that pulled away.

He stumbled backwards and brought his fingers to his lips, his entire being tingling with the wave of sensations, everything so familiar and yet so completely brand new making him speechless, drowning his anger in something more like confusion.

Sasuke's chest was rising and falling with each breath he worked to pull in, and his eyes had fallen half-lidded with a desperation that didn't look natural on his normally stoic features. Naruto rested against the wall opposite of him, licking his lips, tasting the sweet taste of carnal satisfaction he had almost forgotten.

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto stated, although his voice was weak and unconvincing. Despite the fact he wanted Sasuke more than anything, there was no way he was going to settle for being the 'other man'. And it settled in his mind that it was cruel of Sasuke to dangle that in front of him, especially when Naruto had admitted how he felt not a day previous.

"Yes I should have," Sasuke answered. There was a long pause and Naruto felt his heart beating too quickly for him, making him anxious and uncertain. He finally had Sasuke in front of him, _wanting_ him, and he himself didn't want to take what was being offered.

There was guilt, there was confusion, there were too many words left unsaid and too many words _being_ said without lips moving at all. The feeling carved away at his senses until Sasuke finally stepped forward, carefully straightening his shirt.

"Why… did you come back? The truth," Sasuke asked, and his voice was so low and demanding that Naruto felt as though the wrong answer would send him to some place he couldn't escape. He let out a breath as his heart began to settle in his chest.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, and for the first time, the words felt true to him. Sasuke didn't look pleased though and he glared.

"Of course it does!" he shouted, and Naruto saw his features change, that calm and collected nature dwindling down to something almost frantic. It struck Naruto that Sasuke was probably just as confused as he was.

It made Naruto angry because it was Sasuke who was putting him in an awkward position.

"What do you want me to say?" he questioned. "I came back for you—for us. Because I made a promise to you and swore I'd keep it. It doesn't matter now—I'm more than willing to compete with Suigetsu but…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto was blatantly upfront.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I don't even feel like you're the same person, and I feel like you're hiding things and that you don't even know what you want." And as if everything he had said struck a chord in Sasuke, the pale-skinned corporate mogul narrowed his eyes.

"Is that how you feel." It wasn't even a question.

"You told me a couple of days ago that I was wasting my time, and now you want all of it? How can you even begin to tell me what I should and shouldn't believe?"

Naruto felt like he was fighting a battle against himself. His conscience was screaming for him to shut up, to just take everything Sasuke was willing to give and gobble it up to fill the hunger he had needed to fill for the past two years of his life. But the other side of him couldn't make sense of things.

Sasuke was too hot and cold. Too much of a mystery. To preoccupied with whatever he had decided to devote his time to after Naruto had left. And suddenly, Naruto's confidence flared and he frowned, pulling himself to the best conclusion he could make at the moment.

"Sasuke," he said. "If you want me, you'll have to come and get me," and as cheesy as it sounded it was the best offer Naruto had. It was his way of telling Sasuke to make up his mind.

And then Sasuke was gone. As quickly as he had come he had left, hurt or determined Naruto wasn't sure.

And Naruto didn't know what to think.

He felt like an idiot. Like he had said too much and not enough all at the same time. But as much as he wanted to be the guy that was aggressive and demanding… he couldn't settle the uneasy feeling in his chest.

He didn't want Sasuke to _want_ him. He wanted Sasuke to love him. And until now, he hadn't even known there was a difference.

Naruto jerked when his icon buzzed against his arm and pulled it up under a light to read who was calling him. After a sigh he clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hey, Neji," he said calmly, and Neji was quick to respond.

"_Naruto? Where are you? They said that something happened at Hebi and—"_

"I'm just down the street. I was headed home," he interrupted, and there was a brief period of silence.

"_Are you okay?" _Neji finally asked, and Naruto couldn't answer because he wasn't sure. The night had left him numb and bitter and questioning his own motives.

"Hey, can you come give me a lift?" he asked instead. After meeting with Sasuke, the prospect of leaving himself an hour to think about it didn't sit well with him.

"…_yeah… Where are you?"_

Naruto halfheartedly named some businesses he saw in the area and it was only a few minutes before Neji was there, looking concerned and curious all in the same.

Naruto climbed into the car and nearly collapsed into the seat, and Neji took off after another vehicle beeped for him to get moving. The car managed to get a good ways down the upper highway before Naruto spoke, needing for someone, _anyone_ to help him figure things out.

"I don't' know what to do anymore, Neji," he explained, and he briefly gave details about his encounter with Orochimaru and concluded his recap of events with, "…and I just can't tell what Sasuke is thinking, and I'd give anything to be the person that I was…"

Neji had been listening quietly, nodding, and had slowly pulled his car into the reserved lot of the station. Naruto didn't really expect Neji to be able to give him much advice because he knew that his situation was more than complicated. And until Itachi was out of the picture, it always would be.

Naruto was about to reach for the handle of his door when Neji spoke, and his words were soft, almost inaudible. Naruto turned back, and eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Why does it have to be him?" Neji asked a little louder, and his ice blue eyes stared out of the front window, almost dazed in thought, or maybe paralyzed by the fact he had said those words out loud.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, although he felt, in this one small moment, everything change around him. Even though he had asked the question, he was nervous for Neji's answer. So much that his heart felt uneasy again, and his chest felt constricted.

Neji turned to him, and Naruto would have sworn that he had never seen those eyes as serious as they were in that moment, level, focused, honest.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't have to wait for him," Neji stated. Naruto breathed in and Neji spoke again.

"You shouldn't have to wait for him, Naruto, when I am right in front of you."

* * *

**a/n:** So, the songs I listened to for this chapter were 'Say Goodbye' by Skillet, Usher's 'Moving Mountains', and then Tickle Me Pink's 'Beside the Others'. I've seen a lot of authors doing this soundtrack thing and decided to be corny and jump on the bandwagon. Hahaha. Gotta love random inspiration.

I'd write more but I am completely exhausted.

Love you all. Over and out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M, for language? Oooh oooh, and a semi steamy scene. Eh. That is all.

**Comments:** I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY

These last few weeks have been absolutely psychotic for me. My friends all leave town this week so we were partying, there were all these last-minute festivals here in Colorado that I didn't want to miss, midterms at school, the National Democratic Convention downtown...I mean, it's been crazy. It's no excuse, but really it has been. Oh! And then I've been trying to finish this one shot that is 32 pages long and maybe MAYBE three-quarters done. :sobs:

I am really really really really sorry. Really.

In hopes I have forgiveness, I give you a long awaited update.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

If anyone asked him, he wouldn't have been able to say how or why it happened. But an uncomfortable silence had followed both he and Neji to his apartment door, and as soon as he had reached for the handle Neji's hand was on his, and in even less time, lips were claiming lips and hands were desperately searching for something to grip.

It was a frenzied rush of movements and Naruto let out a terse breath as the brunet shoved him backwards, searching for the door handle behind him impatiently. The hallway was hot and muggy and Naruto's mind felt just as clouded, and as Neji finally wrenched the handle upwards, he gasped as they tumbled backwards into his apartment.

"N-neji—" It wasn't a comment made from lust, it was a surge of realization that had managed to piece itself together in the form of words. Naruto struggled backwards until his palms found the leather arm of his sofa, and Neji's lips latched onto the junction of skin between his neck and jaw. Gasping involuntarily, Naruto's head fell backwards, as he attempted to muster a stronger voice.

"Neji, stop."

Two hands unexpectedly gripped his thighs and forced him up, a careful balance made between him and the couch. Neji slid between Naruto's legs and yanked his hips forward insistently, crushing their groins together in a triturating flurry of hot lust. Tan hands unconsciously found Neji's shoulders and the brunet captured Naruto's lips again, smothering a half-formed complaint.

Groaning out of a fevered frustration, Naruto felt butterflies take flight in his stomach, but they weren't the comforting kind. They ate at his insides and images of Sasuke fed his rationality, and with a surge of realization he shoved Neji backwards, tearing himself free. The heat was lost between them and Naruto felt his nerves fire, his conscience berating him for not stopping the situation sooner.

Neji staggered backwards and Naruto slid forward off the sofa, his balance lost. He coughed and ran a hand across his mouth, flushing with more shame than embarrassment, and Neji ran a hand through his hair, pulling it to the top of his head to free his face where it had been. His eyes were darker than usual, Naruto noted, and they were searching him—trying to read him.

They were both breathing hard, and Naruto was struggling to collect himself.

"Don't think about him," Neji said suddenly, a suggestion that surprised Naruto. After all, how could he _not_ think about Sasuke? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for over two years and now…

"I don't want this." Naruto didn't bother to try and button his shirt as he fell back against the couch, feeling flushed and nervous. The day had been too long, and this was the last thing he had expected to come from it.

"You don't know what you want," the brunet stated hotly and in a tone that Naruto had never heard. For the first time Naruto could remember, Neji sounded angry. Not the kind of angry that drove people to violence, but the type that was possessive and protective, all in the same.

"You…knew that I came back for Sasuke…I mean, you _know_ that, right?" Blue eyes softened along with his voice. He hadn't made it a secret that his goal had been the head of Uchiha Industries. And he had never expected that Neji didn't know—but Neji _did_ know, and that was the difference.

"I don't understand you," Neji's head fell to the side, his hair falling to cover his face as his hands fell to his sides, balled. "You're incredibly smart, but you can't even see what he's doing to you." He turned back to Naruto, his eyes honest and concentrated and an amazing shade of blue, as clear as frosted glass.

"I don't want you to keep waiting for him, Naruto."

The comment hung in the air for a long minute, the weight behind it making Naruto think twice about the words he wanted to say. He didn't want his friendship with Neji to end, although he could feel that it could never be the same. He frowned and studied the hardwood floors, tracing ribbons of wood to Neji's glossy black boots.

"…Neji…" He was never good at explaining things, unless they were scientific.

"I won't_ let_ you keep waiting," Neji's tone wavered, "Sasuke is too dangerous. He's too far in and I can't let you be a pawn in it—"

"What?" Naruto couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, surprised at the unexpected admission. "Too far into what?"

Neji broke and glanced away, biting his lip, and Naruto felt his mind curl in thought. He had already guessed that Sasuke was involved in something, ever since the time when he had heard Sasuke in the convenience store. But the fact that Neji seemed to know something about it and hadn't told him made his mind race.

"What is Sasuke too far into?" he repeated, and Neji almost looked regretful that he had said anything. Obviously reluctant to speak, Neji did his best to answer the question.

"I don't think you realize how important you are, even now," Neji was serious. "When you left, Sasuke had so many loose ends to tie—your hypothesis, Sakura, his brother—do you really think he could handle it all without selling himself out?"

Naruto shook his head and blinked, frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

Neji frowned and stepped forward, coming closer to Naruto with downcast eyes. "I'm talking about Uchiha, and the fact that he put more money into your theories than he could support."

The comment caught Naruto off guard and he raised an eyebrow, confused. "You aren't making any sense," he said and Neji came closer once again, putting his arms on either side of Naruto, leaning forward on the arm of the couch for support.

"Uchiha Industries was putting everything into cryonics. When it got banned…" Neji's stopped abruptly and licked his lips, obviously contemplating how to say what he needed to say. Naruto frowned and stood straighter, getting impatient.

"What are you getting at? That his company had problems or somethi—"

"Naruto," Neji stood up too, letting his hands slide off the couch, releasing the cage he had formed around the blond. "If it weren't for Suigetsu, Sasuke wouldn't have his company anymore."

He looked ashamed to say it, and even angry. He was as serious as ever, and because of that, Naruto bristled.

"What?" He felt like so many things had happened during the year he had been away that he would never catch up, and that no one had ever quite managed to tell him the truth. "I don't understand what you're saying." His insides were calming out of nervous frustration, and the look in the brunet's eyes was making him feel like an ant under a microscope, small and insignificant.

"What's so hard to understand," Neji said flatly, and he stepped back, leaning against a lowered armoire as his eyes softened a bit as well. "If it wasn't for the fact he invested in Suigetsu's companies…Uchiha Industries would have gone bankrupt. If it wasn't for Suigetsu's financial support, _ongoing_ financial support, Uchiha wouldn't have a lasting penny to his name."

The comment hit Naruto like a train, a piece of the puzzle falling into place. Why Sasuke was dating someone, why it was _Suigetsu_, and why someone like Orochimaru had offered to 'help out'. Was he the only one who hadn't known about Uchiha Industries and how bad things had turned?

Naruto could feel it—an emotional weight that couldn't be lifted. That company was the only thing Sasuke had left from his parents, and everything he wanted to protect from Itachi. If he lost it…Naruto knew there would be nothing left for him. And it all made sense now, even in a twisted and uncomfortable way. Sasuke _depended_ on Suigetsu, whether Naruto was in the future or not. In the end—

"Sasuke won't leave Suigetsu for you." Neji's words were like a frostbitten breeze on a day born from early spring. "He can't. And I…won't let you sit around and bide your time, hoping that he changes his mind."

Neji sounded reluctant to speak, but no longer afraid to voice what he truly felt. His friendship had always been unconditional, and Naruto could see that somewhere along the line, probably long before he could remember, Neji had formed a love that was the same way.

It was a love he couldn't return though, a problem it seemed like everyone was turning out to have. Sasuke couldn't love him because of his relationship with Suigetsu, and Naruto couldn't love Neji because he had promised to give everything he was to Sasuke.

"Shit," Naruto buried his face with his hands, pulling lightly at his hair, everything he had hoped for crashing down and becoming more complicated then he would have liked.

It made sense that Sasuke would do whatever he could for his company, although the burning image of Orochimaru in his mind made him grit his teeth. It seemed like Suigetsu had been working pretty hard to keep Sasuke away from the older man, which gave him a couple good points in Naruto's book, but still…

"What else…haven't you told me?" Naruto's eyes rose to find those of his partner's, hoping that maybe there was some other information he could work with. His insides felt cold with the admission of Sasuke's debt, and an even bigger part of himself felt at fault. After all—he was the one who had ruined it for everyone, and then selfishly returned, thinking nothing would have changed.

Neji shifted, his temper and aggression defusing, now looking almost regretful that he had said all that he had. There was still a glint in his eye that hinted he was completely serious about everything he had said, and Naruto couldn't help but feel like his heart was still unconditionally attached to the one man he would probably never have.

"I don't know, it was never intentional," he explained, and Naruto could buy about half of that. No one knew he intended on returning so it didn't make sense for everyone to keep tabs on vital information for him. But a part of him was really upset with Neji, and almost betrayed.

"You _knew_ from the beginning that I came back for Sasuke," Naruto took in a sharp breath, "but that didn't stop you from waiting this long to tell me about all of this." He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, but Neji caught wind of it anyhow.

"Don't say that. I told you that first day that there was a big chance it wouldn't work out between you two," he bit back. "I told you he had a boyfriend. You can't blame me for not wanting to tell you that everything working against you was your fault."

Immediate lament overtook Neji's facial features and Naruto felt the cold sting of a truth unheard whiplash his conscience. Neji pushed himself upwards, shaking his head. "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did."

It _was_ the truth. If Naruto hadn't caused so many problems, or waited so long to return…things wouldn't be the way they were. A silence hung in the room, uncomfortable and tangible. Naruto was angry and confused with what to do with himself, and Neji had run out of words to say.

Neji's icon let out a shrill ring that made them both jump and Morino's voice was hasty over the speaker.

"_Neji, are you there?"_

The device buzzed a bit, which was unusual. Neji lifted the piece to his mouth and glanced over to Naruto, his expression slightly bewildered, a call from their commander unexpected.

"Yes, I'm with Naruto. What did you need?"

The sound of sirens made Neji jerk the device away from his ear and Naruto's blood got pumping again, this time out of nervous anxiety. He stood up and came closer to Neji, both of them watching the device, waiting for an answer.

"_I'm dispatching three units to Hebi—it looks like there's some trouble—"_

Naruto couldn't tell if the icon cut off or if he had finished. He glanced over to Neji. "Like a bar fight?"

Neji shook his head unknowingly and the icon buzzed again, drawing their attention downward, concentrating, trying to pick up whatever they could from the chief's voice.

"…_you both have five minutes to get down here…Orochimaru's involved—"_

Naruto's head snapped up, as if that was all Morino needed to say. Neji looked surprised by the sudden movement, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Give me a minute to change," he said, and was ignorant to the fact that Neji looked completely baffled at his sudden motivation.

It was only a couple of minutes before he emerged from his room, an almost picture perfect replica of Neji in a black uniform with an armory belt snug around his waist. "I hate these hats," he said bitterly as he tugged one on, and he felt a urge of unresolved tension when he saw Neji waiting by his door, holding his key card in hand.

"Neji," he began, "About earlier—"

"We can talk about it later," Neji stated, and Naruto couldn't help but feel like 'later' would be something he wasn't necessarily looking forward to. He nodded anyhow and closed his door, racing alongside his partner to Neji's car which was still parked outside in the main sidewalk-caged parking area.

The sun had broke the horizon at least an hour previous, and Naruto dimly noted he was working on no sleep, but his inner gut feeling towards Orochimaru had him uncaring towards anything but what his job was asking.

Neji revved the vehicle and shot it upward, and Naruto grimaced as it zoomed forth, his head beginning to pound. He clenched his teeth and strapped himself in while Neji tried to get some more information from his icon. It seemed as though Morino wasn't able to answer, which left a sour feeling in the pit of Naruto's stomach.

"Why was he cutting out?" Naruto asked, and Neji shook his head, hastily yanking the vehicle left and pulling a switch that activated the car's sirens and flashing lights.

"I have no idea. But the important thing he said was 'be there in five minutes'. He wouldn't give us a time limit if it wasn't an emergency."

Naruto wondered what had happened in the few hours since he had left. Even though he wasn't sure what to imagine, he felt the hairs on his arms standing on end and his chest tight. He had a bad feeling, and the fact they couldn't get a hold of Morino didn't help.

Neji swerved around another corner and effectively upped a sleek flying sedan that failed to get out of the way in time, soaring overhead with a practiced stability. Naruto gripped the armrest next to him as Neji curved towards one of the main streets and jutted down, the scenery familiar to Naruto but completely different looking during the day. Signs were no longer flashing and the clubs looked normal and vacant, spare the Hebi, which looked oddly active.

"Zabuza is here," Naruto leaned towards the window and peered downwards, seeing Haku crouched outside of the doors as well. Neji didn't answer as he sent the vehicle below the skyway, aiming to park on the ground level street below. It looked as though it had been blocked off, and Naruto barely waited for the heels of the car to touch the ground before he jumped out and raced over to his dorm-mates.

"Haku!" He shouted, and the shorter boy turned to him and motioned him down. Naruto came to his side before he obeyed. "What's going on?"

Neji was only a few feet behind, and if it weren't for the unspoken urgency in the situation, Naruto was sure he would have said something about waiting for the vehicle to land. Instead he settled behind them and waited for Haku to explain, listening as intently as Naruto.

"Morino's inside with Orochimaru. There were gunshots fired earlier from inside—Zabuza and I were the closest unit, but as soon as Morino got here, he took the lead and told us to hold the perimeter."

Neji nodded and Naruto frowned, hardly feeling like that was enough information. "Why did he go inside alone?"

A gruff voice sounded from behind them, and Naruto whipped around to see that Zabuza had come to where they were. "It could be a hostage situation…or it could be that Orochimaru wanted to speak with Morino and _only_ Morino."

Naruto felt another wave of insecurity flood through him. His bad feeling hadn't faded and his fingers had found their way to his holster, circling the latch that held his gun in place, unconsciously debating whether or not to take it in his hand.

"Why would he need to speak with Morino?"

"Suigetsu is inside, too, and also Sasuke, right?" Neji cut over Naruto and glanced up at Zabuza who looked contemplative. "I believe so…I can't be sure. Our information has been minimal."

That wasn't the only thing Naruto found odd. In every cop movie he had ever seen, if there was a hostage situation, there were way more than four police officers huddled around the building. Something definitely wasn't right.

"I don't think we should just be sitting around." Naruto said and he stood up, his eyes narrowed. "I'm really not in the mood for this guy's games." Ever impatient, Naruto jogged forward and Haku yelled his name.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Zabuza stepped forward before glaring down at Neji who shook his head in irritation. "Shit."

The brunet jumped up and trailed Naruto, meeting him by the main entrance and grabbing his shoulder roughly. "Naruto—stop. If this _is_ a hostage situation, we can't just barge in—"

"Then stay here," Naruto stated. I'll turn my icon on so you can hear everything going on inside," he pulled his wrist up and did just that. "I'm not waiting out here though, when innocent people are in _there_—even if it's Morino."

Neji seemed surprised to hear him say what he had, and Naruto could understand why. He wasn't _really_ a police officer, although he was trying to make headway into the profession, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was reluctant to use his gun. He had a simplistic nature that wasn't fit for barging into dangerous situations, although he was known for having reckless behavior.

"I'm not afraid of Orochimaru," Naruto confessed, and it was a stone-cold truth. The man made him angry and irritated, and it made him nervous that Sasuke could be inside with him. Neji searched his eyes for a minute before releasing him and turning to the side. It was obvious that he was reluctant to let Naruto act on his own, but some part of him realized that if it involved Sasuke, trying to stop him was a lost cause.

"Don't do anything stupid," Neji warned, and Naruto nodded.

"Of course not."

"Right." Neji didn't look at him and Naruto didn't hesitate before he swung open the doors and stepped inside, surprised to see that all of the bright lights were still dancing about the room even though it was empty of guests. Tables still had drinks sitting on them and the bar was sloppy and unclean—as if most of the people had abandoned the club with an urgency.

Naruto wasn't stupid, and he assumed the people there weren't either. If he had heard a gunshot in a club he would have taken off too. Although….it had to have been _some_ type of gunshot to be heard over the pounding bass he had heard earlier.

He paused in front of the split hallway, wondering where to go. He resolved that the employee lounge was the most hidden and quieted area, and probably the only room without cameras. If a crazy old man were trying to cut some sort of deal, that's where he would go.

Naruto was quiet as he tiptoed down the hall, carefully evading a few broken glasses that were scattered in pieces on the floor. He imagined what sort of chaos had happened, thinking the club reminded him of an old haunted ghost town one of his foster parents had taken him to see as a kid. The bass speakers overhead buzzed and he could feel the electricity from loose power, and he assumed that somewhere a wire had been cut.

The feeling made goosebumps rise on his arms and he licked his lips, trying to keep his clumsy nature at bay. He couldn't afford it, something inside was telling him. He recognized the archway entry to the lounge and felt accomplished when he did hear noises—voices—and ones that were familiar. He unholstered his gun and cradled it between his fingers, drawing forth the confidence to grasp it correctly.

Shooting at a range and contemplating the idea of shooting an actual person were very different.

He settled against the wall and crept closer, still making massive efforts to keep quiet. The voices were becoming clearer the closer he got to the doorway, and he flattened himself as he saw a shadow move on the wall across from him. The lighting in the employee lounge was horrific, so it didn't surprise him that the shadow stretched so far to where he was. He took a deep breath and took another couple of steps, straining his ears to hear the conversation inside.

"I hoped you'd understand," Orochimaru was saying, and there was a laugh, one from a person whose voice Naruto didn't know. That voice spoke and Naruto had to suppress the urge to peer out from behind the wall he was rested against to put a face to it.

"Of course. With the lives of the infamous Suigetsu and Sasuke Uchiha on the line, he really has no choice but to entertain us."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he typed a message to Neji on his icon, telling him that Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were there for sure, and also another unknown man. The message wouldn't send, and Naruto glanced around, wondering if he had bad reception.

The buzz of that loose electricity tickled his skin again and it made sense. The reason why Morino's call had been so choppy, and also why his text wouldn't send—the place was like an electric field. He cursed under his breath, although he had intended on acting alone to begin with.

"This is ridiculous. You don't honestly think our security is _that_ inconsistent, do you?" It was Morino's voice, and he sounded agitated. Orochimaru laughed.

"Inconsistency has nothing to do with it. This is Kisame we are talking about—and as soon as he's got his freedom, you'll be welcome to take yours."

Naruto lowered his eyes and his brows furrowed. Orochimaru and Kisame were…working together? His mind couldn't even fathom why. He glanced forward and was surprised to hear Suigetsu's voice next.

"Do what you need to do and get the hell out of my club," he said briskly, and one of the speaker's behind Naruto groaned a bit, causing him to step forward onto a piece of glass. It cracked under his shoe and he inwardly cursed, especially when that unfamiliar voice sparked. "Who's there?"

Naruto took a deep breath and summoned his confidence. He had gotten out fo worse before, or at least he tried to convince himself. He held his hands up as he walked into the room, hoping to get a better idea of how everything was played out. If there _was_ a chance that Neji could hear anything any clearer now that he was out of the hallway, he wanted to use any opportunity.

"Hm. This is interesting," Orochimaru's eyes traced his figure, and Naruto kept his expression as serene as possible. It was difficult, especially when the old man was wearing a gruesome ring around his eye, compliment of Naruto Uzumaki not half a day before.

"I've seen you before," it was that voice Naruto didn't recognize, and he glanced over to it's owner. He was a few years older than Naruto with smoke-colored hair tied into a ponytail, glasses riding the brim of his nose. Naruto had seen him somewhere before, too.

"Mm. Outside of Montebello, I remember," and Naruto remembered too. The man he had run into after escaping the convenience store where he had first seen Sasuke, right before he had found Neji. The man who knew where Itachi was. "He's Hyuuga's partner."

"I know him, too."

Naruto had seen Suigetsu and Sasuke from his peripheral vision, but hadn't made an effort to look directly at him. This new voice sounded from behind him, up against the wall he had been hiding behind. He twisted his head to view the person, and his eyes went wide as he recognized the long blond-haired man he had met while trying to confront Kisame. Was Deidara his name?

"Put your gun down Blondie," he waved his hand passively, and Naruto attempted to hide the confusion he felt. The motion practically meant that he trusted Naruto, and trusted him with a gun no less. What was going on?

"Kabuto, take his gun," Orochimaru said, and the grey-haired man reached forward, only to be blocked by Deidara's slender hand.

"There's no reason, really," he said, and he smiled at Naruto. "He's only pretending to be a cop anyhow."

And suddenly Naruto understood, though he was amazed that things had worked out as they did. When he had spoken to Kisame, he had said that his goal was to work in the police force long enough to join the Akatsuki—and now, it seemed as though this Deidara person had caught wind of that, and believed it was true. A part of him wondered if Kisame did as well. When he looked back on the night when Kisame had been captured…it _had_ looked like an innocent mistake.

After all, if he was to be playing the role of an officer, it would have seemed like his act was brilliant. And on the other side of things, if Deidara _was_ working for Danzo, this was a good opportunity for officers to protect one another.

"Pretending?" Orochimaru stood up, his expression so much resembling his lost pride that Naruto's eyes narrowed, his free fist clenching as if he was about to get punched in retribution for earlier. But Deidara came in front of him, smirking and playful.

"Ah, ah, ah….this one is Kisame's. He wouldn't like it if you screwed with his merchandise."

For the first time Naruto let his vision wander to the other men in the room, and realized that Morino was seated on one of the couches, calm and calculating. They met eyes and all at once Morino understood, because Naruto had confronted him about his lies to Kisame in the beginning. Suigetsu and Sasuke didn't look amused at all; actually, they looked as though hell had frozen over and there was nothing left for them to stand and watch.

"I'm going to get you back one of these days, Uzumaki," Orochimaru said and Naruto glanced back over to him and smirked, once again feeling his adrenaline ush at the challenge.

"We'll see," he replied, and Kabuto frowned.

"If your working with the Akatsuki, why are your friends outside?" He pointed to a set of camera's that showed his three teammates in the front parking area, and he thought fast.

"We were sent here with Orochimaru as our target," he explained, and that was at least the truth. "But if this is for Kisame's sake," he glanced over to Morino, making sure they were still on the same page, "It seems like it was just luck of the draw that I was sent inside."

"The luck of what?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's a saying," Naruto waved off, "and in this case it means you're lucky I'm here and not one of them." When the grey-haired man lifted an eyebrow Naruto continued. "If one of them were here instead of me, you'd be dead."

Deidara laughed and drifted towards Orochimaru, obviously trying to play peacekeeper. Naruto was only a foot away from Suigetsu, who was standing, looking too calm and content in the situation. I made Naruto narrow his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Deidara opened his mouth to start some small talk though, and suddenly, Suigetsu moved.

Naruto realized he had barely been holding his gun as Suigetsu yanked it from his hand, lifted it towards Deidara and fired. It was an action that happened so fast that Naruto was stunned and in seconds, Morino was up from the couch, charging forward, and Suigetsu was glaring at Naruto with a look that sent a shiver up his spine.

"If you don't want to die next, get the fuck out," he growled, and after Morino reclaimed his own gun and was successfully pointing it towards Orochimaru—keeping him at bay—he came forward and wrapped his fingers around the pistol, lowering his from where it was placed against Naruto's chest.

"Don't threaten my officers," he bit out and he nearly shoved the club owner out of the way, waving his gun as if to make Suigetsu in charge of keeping the old man and his grey-haired counterpart seated. "Shit. Now we're going to need a medical unit. Who's here, Uzumaki?" he asked, and Suigetsu looked bewildered and pissed.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" He glared. "He's not even working for you!"

Morino gave Suigetsu a look that shut him up as if on cue, and Sasuke stepped forward, doing his best to look stoic as he took in the situation. He was quiet, but he looked as trusting as Morino.

"Who's here?" Morino repeated, and Naruto nodded.

"Haku, Zabuza, Neji and me," he said quickly and he shook his head. "Icons aren't any good—there's a power line out in here somewhere. If there's a spark, this place could catch fire."

Morino nodded. He glanced at Deidara, still crumpled on the floor and then back to Naruto. "Someone needs to get to the precinct and make sure Kisame doesn't break out," he said, and he eyed Naruto, willing himself to explain the situation. "That's what this was about. A distraction to lure the department here, and get that Akatsuki member out—"

"Right, I'm on it," Naruto said and he turned towards the door, ready to go get Neji and get back to the station. There was a muffled movement however and Suigetsu let out a coarse yell, and when Naruto glanced back Deidara was up and standing, clutching the side of him stomach where he ahd been shot. He was holding a gun of his own, and aiming straight for Naruto.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he said, and he coughed, a dribble of blood trickling from between his lips. "Actually, I would. You're going to drive me to your precinct." It was obvious to Naruto that the jig was up. Deidara knew which side he was on. And in an awkward sort of realization, Naruto knew which side Deidara was on as well.

"I'm not driving you anywhere," Naruto stated, and it sounded rebellious and heroic. The truth behind the comment was that he didn't know how to drive a flying car. Deidara's eyes narrowed and Morino growled.

"If you shoot him, you've got two more guns to worry about," he said, and he motioned towards his own weapon and then Suigetsu's. Deidara smiled knowingly.

"You'd risk _that_ traveler's life?" It was a cold and honest observation. Naruto was valuable—he always would be. Morino frowned and it seemed answer enough. Deidara pointed his gun toward Sasuke and waved him out, motioning for him to follow Naruto towards the rear exit.

"You too, Uchiha," he said. "And if you play anymore tricks, Blondie, I'll make sure _he_ regrets it," he went forward, still clutching his side, and Morino and Suigetsu were both caught in a stalemate as they left the room, headed for the rear parking garage.

"Shit," Suigetsu said, and Orochimaru was smiling and chuckling to himself.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Deidara, if I were you," he said, leaning casually into his chair. Morino raised an eyebrow and grimaced, and Suigetsu frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kabuta pushed his glasses back to the loft of his nose, and Orochimaru glanced tot eh door the three had departed through.

"It's one thing if he knows you're little traveler lied, assuming that's what happened," eh explained. "It's another when Kisame finds out."

The old man stood up and Morino shook his gun. "Don't move," he said, and Orochimaru merely pulled out a tin of slender cigarettes from his back pocket and placed one between his lips. Speaking around it, he laughed even harder.

"Especially when Kisame's partner is Itachi."

Morino's eyes widened and Suigetsu's did the same, and the room went from hot and stuffy to cold as ice.

"Care to wager who's going to win?" Orochimaru was laughing until Morino came forward and smacked him with the butt of his gun, effectively knocking him to the ground and out of consciousness. Kabuto didn't look like he planned on retaliating.

Morino stalked towards the door and Suigetsu barked, "Where the hell are you going?"

With his hand placed against the wall Morino turned only slightly, his expression unreadable.

"To protect that kid," he said darkly, and disappeared into the dimly lit hall.

"Fuck," Suigetsu ground out. After all, it was the second time on one day that he was letting Naruto play hero, and this time, the stakes were much higher.

* * *

**a/n: **Yay, an update! Woooooo. I'm thinking this story has about...ten more chapters. Ad another 'woooooooo'.

**MANGA SPOILERS:**

Okay it's been a while since I've written my little reviews, but here are the things that strike my memory that I don't think I've written about.

Numero uno. Mr. Singing Eight Tailed Demon. I laugh and then then wonder how on earth the anime is going to treat him. He's like...a rapper. LOL. Like...the spiritual Luda of the ninja world. Oh, oh. And then the thing that touched my heart and soul was when Sasuke looked to Hebi (who are doing pretty horrifically, if you ask me) and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi in them. He's a good guy. We all know it. Maybe he'll figure it out soon too.

Especially because you know, even at like 10 years old Team 7 managed to defeat Zabuza and all these other guys and this new team is kind of struggling. LOL and biting Karin for chakra. Oh man. I'm sure she planned that one out, lol. This series cracks me up sometimes.

**ANIME SPOILERS:**

Okay, so I got really excited thinking that Sora was going to be another Jinchu, but no...he was an experiment. Has anyone noticed that a lot of the fillers are about poor experimented-on characters? This ninja world is crazy! With all it's little mad doctors running around. I'm glad we're finally out of the filler though, as humorous as it was. Getting to the Asuma arc has been a long journey and I know it's gonna be good. Emotionally draining, but good.

Oh yeah! And the previews for the new movie! They make me really excited! But then I realize that I probably won't see it until what...June of next year? HAHA, if that's the case it will be like my graduation present. But yeah. Naruto and Sasuke meeting-ish, Sasuke shirtless under a waterfall (fanservice, anyone?) flying fantastical contraptions and a Konoha in distress? Bring it!

And the new ending is cute, too. I don't know who is still trying to convince people that there aren't any yaoi moments in the anime. How can the ending song feature ONLY Sasuke and Naruto and say 'please kiss me please kiss me all night'...? LOL

Alright, I'm off to bed. Peace!


	15. Chapter 15

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating**: M

**Comments:** I'm baaaa_aaaack_...! We can officially note that when I get writer's block it lasts for two months and it usually caused by one or a combination of: stress, doing stuff every weekend, reading manga other than Naruto (:gasp:), frightening colds, college, and upcoming elections. That being said the phase has passed and here I am with a long awaited update (not just for you but me too).

Thank you for all of your reviews and patience and I hope it was worth the wait!

**Recap: **Neji finally admitted his feelings to Naruto and told him some important things about Sasuke's relationship with Suigetsu. 1. Sasuke depends on Suigetsu's financial support and 2. because of that, the chances of Sasuke leaving him are slim to none. This puts Naruto in an awkward position because he wants Sasuke, but he knows that Uchiha Industries is everything to him.

During their little verbal tiff Morino sounds over Neji's Icon, demanding for them to get down to Hebi asap. When they arrive they discover it's a hostage situation and Naruto is the first to jump forward and agree to enter. Neji is reluctant, but after their fight, submits to letting Naruto do as he wants. Naruto goes inside, where Morino, Sasuke, and Suigetsu are being held captive under Orochimaru and Deidara and also a new character, Kabuto. It is a ploy to get the police away from the station so that Kisame can be freed.

Though Orochimaru claims that Naruto is an officer, Deidara defends him and states that he is a double agent; someone really working to join the Akatsuki. Naruto is amazed that Kisame and Deidara hadn't figured him out yet, but he plays along, knowing it will by him more time and opportunity. Suigetsu snaps though and grabs his gun, firing at Deidara and sending the room into chaos. Morino gets his gun and they gain the upperhand, and it is revealed through Morino that Naruto is and will always be a good guy.

Deidara manages to snag a gun of his own and grabs Naruto, demanding him to drive them to the station to Kisame. When Naruto is reluctant to agree, Deidara ushers Sasuke along, using him as leverage. They leave, and Morino is distraught, especially because of Orochimaru's subtle words:

The Akatsuki doesn't like being fooled with, and Naruto's life now seems more endanger than before.

:phew:

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how to drive."

The statement caused Deidara to forcefully push Naruto against the vehicle, making him gasp at the impact. "I'm not lying," Naruto ground out against the Plexiglas. "I honestly can't drive this."

A gun pressed against his spine and Naruto bit his lip. This situation wasn't good. Deidara had led them to a back parking lot, one Naruto didn't even know of. He figured that even if Morino managed to get a call out to Neji to rescue them that it would be too late. And now it wasn't just his life on the line, it was Sasuke's too.

"I'll drive." Sasuke's voice cut through the uncomfortable silence that had settled and Naruto grunted when Deidara yanked him backwards, just in time for the gull wing doors to whip open. He wanted to turn and see Sasuke's expression, but Deidara's hand sunk into his hair and clenched, shoving him forward and into the backseat.

"Do anything stupid, Uchiha, and I won't hesitate to make you regret it." Deidara slid in beside Naruto, aggressively cornering him against the opposite side of the car, the side panel digging into his waist. Sasuke ended up seating himself in the front, looking almost impassive as Deidara jammed the muzzle of the firearm into Naruto's thigh. Naruto tensed and Sasuke said, "Where am I going."

The anger and reluctance in his voice was nothing compared to how calm he sounded, and it made Naruto cringe a little, knowing that the situation in some ways was his fault. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Sasuke, but even so, having a pistol digging into his leg wasn't making him feel any more in control of the situation.

"Morino's precinct. And it would be in your best interests to hurry." Deidara's head was darting around, searching for Morino or any other officers that may have found them. He was anxious, Naruto could tell. But nervous criminals made for the worst. Nerves were born from fear, and fear made people do drastic things.

Naruto gulped as the gun unconsciously slid higher, closer to his groin. It wasn't intentional; it was because Sasuke had finally sent the vehicle up and the movement had been a bit wavering. Naruto tried to read Sasuke, but it was no use. He could only see the back of Sasuke's head, and the pale skin of his neck that disappeared into the collar of a sophisticated white shirt.

"You know, you're pretty good," Deidara said, and it took a moment for Naruto to realize that the older man was talking to him. "You really had me fooled. Kisame too."

Naruto let his eyes meet the other man's a narrow. "I was doing my job."

For some reason this comment was funny, because Deidara chuckled and then thinned his lips. "I'm sure the Akatsuki will find an even better job for you, assuming Kisame lets you live," he laughed, and Naruto felt his insides coil. Sasuke took a sharp left that resulted in a few astro cars wailing their horns, and the sudden movement didn't help Naruto's already uneasy stomach.

"He doesn't forgive easily though," Deidara continued, and Naruto bit back a response against his better judgment.

"How can you even work for them? You're a traveler too, aren't you?" Naruto studied Deidara's cobalt eyes, trying to read the logic behind his actions. The other man grinned and stared at Naruto as though he were a petulant child.

"Don't go assuming you and I are anything alike Blondie," he said coldly. "I don't come from a time of peace and butterflies, like you. I don't have an honest bone left in my body."

Naruto hissed as Deidara twisted the round, feeling a bit panicked. Was Deidara really going to shoot him? He needed to keep his cool. Deidara was searching for reactions, and luckily enough, he was almost as good at looking as straight-faced as Sasuke in tricky situations.

"You're driving too slow," Deidara threatened, and Naruto jerked his attention to Sasuke who lowered his head. Naruto remembered that movement, as slight as it was. Sasuke was livid.

"I don't want to drive any faster without you two putting your seatbelts on," Sasuke stated, and Naruto almost let his eyebrow raise. It was an odd comment for him to make, and Deidara choked out a laugh.

"You planning on crashing?"

Naruto looked out of the window as buildings zipped by, so fast that he felt his stomach turn and nausea make him let out a hitched cough. He could feel Deidara staring at him and Sasuke's voice sounded again from the front.

"He'll faint on you," Sasuke said, and Naruto turned his head up, frowning, his pride outweighing his motion sickness.

"What? Since when have I 'fainted'?" He furrowed his eyebrows and he could hear Sasuke snort. Deidara glanced back and forth between them, amused.

"Put the belt on, Uzumaki," Sasuke's voice was almost condescending. "I don't want you throwing up all over the man who has a gun pointed at you."

Naruto was about to bite back some comment about how Sasuke obviously had some issues with his memories, because he had never thrown up because of his motion sickness. Deidara was moving against him though, the pressure of the gun relieved at the man searched for the extension of the safety belt.

"If you throw up on me, I'll shoot you now matter how mad Kisame will get," he looked positively adamant about getting Naruto into a seatbelt, and it left the twenty-four year old feeling a bit ridiculous. He hadn't thrown up in years, and he felt almost degraded that Sasuke would even say something like that. It was embarrassing. He was a man—and a police officer!

"Are you buckled yet?" Sasuke's voice had lost its patronizing tone, but Naruto failed to notice. He clicked the buckle into place and straightened it across his chest, ignoring the way Deidara was glancing at him from a few inches away, fear of being a receptacle obvious in his eyes.

"Yes." Naruto's answer was cold.

"Good." Sasuke said, and Naruto barely had time to blink when Sasuke jerked the car sideways, flooring the accelerator as he rammed it into a blur of gray which Naruto half-identified as the wall of a building.

Stars danced in front of his vision and he saw bulbs of red flash before his eyes, his chest screaming as the seatbelt held him locked into place, but hardly left him unaffected by the speed and strength of the impact. Bile rose in his throat and by reflex he swallowed it back down, and he felt the glass from the front window rush past him before he even heard it shatter.

The impact only lasted a moment, and then there was silence. The silence lasted only a second, and then the vehicle was groaning, the sounds of an engine sparking reminding Naruto vaguely of a lighter that refused to work. He opened his eyes and his head fell forward, his breath catching in his throat as he held back another round of stomach acid that threatened to come up.

_Sasuke._

"Fuck," the words left Naruto's mouth before he could even think to say them, and suddenly the vehicle was free-falling, grinding against the gray mass in front of it as shrieking noises threatened to make Naruto go deaf and sparks sprit from the hood like Fourth of July fireworks. His stomach seemed to rise to his throat and he clenched his eyes closed, his hands gripping the seat below him so hard that he swore they went through the fabric, tugging at the cotton coating inside.

His head pounded. The fall felt like forever. He couldn't think.

They hit something—a power line? Maybe a light pole. Naruto didn't know. The his world turned upside down as the car flipped in midair, and the belt seemed to readjust, tightening against his stomach and rising against his neck to lock him into position, preparing for another impact.

The next drop wasn't as long, and it wasn't as hard. Whatever the car had hit had broken the fall, and Naruto heard the plexiglass collide with the ground below. Then everything stopped; the movement and every sound, except for Naruto's breathing which was erratic and panicked. He hadn't even realized that tears had streaked his cheeks, and he sat, completely restrained by the safety belts, waiting to open his eyes and wake up from a nightmare.

"Naruto." It was Sasuke's voice, but Naruto couldn't open his eyes. He was smart. He was going through shock and he had to calm down. He had to breath deep. He had to focus.

"Naruto, I can't get you out without your help," it was Sasuke's voice again and this time, Naruto managed to part his lips, finally beginning to feel again, and feel _angry._

"—fucking bastard…w-whenever you plan on pulling that s-shit you h-have to –t-tell…me…" He felt a tugging sensation at the lower part of his seatbelt and a cool finger came over his lips. "Don't talk. The belt is pretty tight around your throat."

There was a shuffling and Naruto tried to open his eyes, finally feeling his nerves settle. He hadn't even noticed the tension around his throat until Sasuke had said that, and now he felt like someone was trying to strangle him. He coughed and glanced down, only to realize that the car had landed completely upside down. Sasuke was below of him, working hastily to release the tight leather holding him in place.

"My head," Naruto warned, mostly because he could feel his blood rushing to it. No wonder it was pounding. Sasuke jerked the portion of belt around his neck forward and the lower buckle unclasped, and Naruto felt himself get dumped unceremoniously into Sasuke's lap. Cool hands caught him before his head met any peril, and Naruto stumbled to straighten himself, cradling his head in his hands.

"That was stupid," Naruto bit out. "Ridiculously stupid. We could have died—_you_ could have died. You were sitting up _front_ for God's—"

Lips came over his and Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was pushed back against the hanging seating, Sasuke's hands forming a cage around him. The kiss was brief and impassive, but it did its job. Naruto was quiet, at least for a moment.

"That was… stupid too." His voice wasn't very confident, and he could finally see Sasuke in front of him, glaring.

"Would you quit insulting me?"

Naruto glanced around the car they were seemingly trapped inside and raised an eyebrow. "What, you want an _award?_" he said sarcastically, and he wiped away a bit of blood that was dripping down his neck. The seatbelt had cut him a bit, though it didn't feel too deep. He let out a sigh of relief, considering it was his _neck_ that had suffered the injury.

"Where's Dei—"

"He wasn't wearing a seatbelt, like us," Sasuke cut him off, and Naruto swallowed. Obviously Sasuke had witnessed his fate.

The overhead light, which was now below them, flickered on and off like a strobe light. Now that the cold rush of adrenaline had trickled out of Naruto's system he could feel the muggy warmth of the summer day creeping inside, collecting and working to smother them both. He pushed forward a bit and Sasuke fell forward against him, letting out a hiss of pain.

"What?" Naruto asked, and he found Sasuke's shoulders with his hands. When Sasuke jolted at the touch, Naruto realized that Sasuke's shirt sleeve was wet. His eyes widened and he pushed Sasuke back, more towards the flickering light so he could see.

"Sasu—Oh my God. When did you get—who _shot_ you?"

Sasuke's upper arm was definitely injured, and the white cotton which had once been pristine business attire was now soaked in blood. The business man snorted. "It's just a graze. Deidara pulled the trigger out of shock, I think."

Naruto threw his vision around the car, pausing when he saw a long cord that had somehow been severed from its purpose beneath the seating. "Here, let me tie it—"

"It's a graze, Naruto," Sasuke said coolly, and Naruto frowned. "What's the matter with you? You—You crash us into some building, get yourself shot—and now you're _bleeding_—"

"I couldn't do it."

"—and I can't even try to stop it? We could have _died_ Sasuke, even if it _was_ quick thinking—"

"I couldn't lose you to them again."

"—so much that you'd—" Naruto paused. "What?"

Sasuke was quiet. With his right hand wrapped around his upper arm, his face was stern. "The Akatsuki. My brother. Any of them. They can't have you."

Naruto could see that Sasuke was paler than normal, an obvious result of the blood he had lost—and was _still_ loosing. His dark eyes were unusually glazed over, and Naruto held a soothing hand against his back, while glancing around, searching for a way out. Sasuke needed a doctor, and he needed one fast.

"You don't believe me," Sasuke said against him and Naruto pulled them both to the side of the car, where the door had gotten crunched down enough to break the window, leaving enough space for one person to crawl through. Naruto frowned as he debated on how to get them through, especially because he could feel Sasuke getting more exhausted as he was slumped against Naruto's chest.

"I believe you, Sasuke," Naruto said, a bit halfheartedly. It was one thing for Sasuke to speak to him openly, it was another when he was only a few breaths from losing consciousness with a gunshot wound spouting possessiveness. "You're going to have to get out first."

Naruto twisted around and Sasuke nodded, obviously deciding that getting out of the car was more important then re-enforcing his statement. Naruto held his uninjured shoulder, pausing him before he got onto his back in order to slide out. "Wait a minute," Naruto said, and he straightened up as much as he could, working quickly to unbutton the thick jacket of his police uniform.

He yanked the bottom out from his pants and shrugged his off, leaning over Sasuke to lay it onto the broken pieces of glass and slivered metal than blanketed the escape route's base. When Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, Naruto frowned.

"You're bleeding enough as it is. Now go, I want to get out of here," he almost demanded, and Sasuke rolled his eyes briefly before laying himself down on the jacket. Bracing his heels onto the ceiling of the car he pushed, and Naruto watched as he managed to wiggle himself out, and even helped to push his legs through when Sasuke had to drop his knees due to the height of the passage.

Naruto heard Sasuke push himself to a sitting position and knelt down, searching through the crack for his jacket. When he found it he pulled it back through and laid it flat, settling onto his elbows and pushing himself through. He kicked a bit and squinted when sunlight assaulted his vision, but he was freed from his plexiglass prison soon enough.

"Sirens," Sasuke said, and moments after Naruto heard them. They were soft and distant. Naruto frowned. How long had they been trapped there? It sure had taken them long enough.

Naruto felt Sasuke slouch forward against him and it surprised him. The bleeding on Sasuke's arm hadn't stopped and Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and shook. "Hey, hey! Don't fall asleep!"

Sasuke groaned against him but Naruto continued to rock him back and forth, trying to keep him awake until a medical unit arrived. Sasuke finally bit out an agitated comment. "I'm not going to fall asleep, you idiot!"

Naruto stopped his ministrations as Sasuke continued. "Just… Just let me stay like this until they get here."

Naruto felt his heart rate speed up a little and a familiar warmth spread through him, but one that was coupled with mixed emotions. "Alright," he said softly, and he traced comforting circles on Sasuke's back with his fingers, wondering just how loud the sirens had to be before they were there.

Not that he necessarily wanted that moment to end, but Sasuke definitely needed to get to a hospital. Sasuke's breathing slowed against his chest and Naruto let his head fall lower, his cheek coming to rest against Sasuke's hair. He closed his eyes momentarily, before the sirens were almost blaring as they neared. Surprisingly enough it was an ambulance that descended onto the street they were on first, and Naruto squinted his eyes until the sound muted.

As soon as the vehicle was planted on the pavement a paramedic leapt out, followed by two more from the rear. More sirens filled the air as cop cars sped around the corner, some barely pulling procedure to land properly before jolting to rather unstable landings.

"What happened—"

Naruto whirled his attention up towards the EMT and shook Sasuke a bit, hoping he had held true to his promise and stayed awake. "He was shot; he's lost a lot of blood," Naruto said, and he let the man kneel down and take Sasuke from him. The other two medics were already prepared with a stretcher, and before Naruto could blink and eye they were securing him to it.

A shroud of blue suddenly surrounded Naruto and a siren was still on, loud and echoing in the small street. A medic was leaning down in front of him, a hand running along the laceration on his neck, and Naruto's eyes uneasily searched the crowd. A majority of the officers he didn't recognize. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Are you alright?

"Where's the Akatsuki member—"

"Is Uchiha dead?"

The questions raged like a jumble of broken records, and even the practiced hand preparing to gauze his throat was beginning to feel too intrusive. Naruto's breathing was beginning to rush when suddenly the hand was yanked away and a booming voice silenced the others.

"Get away from my officer." Naruto had never been so grateful to hear Morino's voice. He glanced up, lips parted and eyes wide, and before he even knew what was happening Genma was in front of him, drawing his attention downward. "Your neck. Where else are you hurt?"

Naruto glanced down at himself. He hadn't even thought about it really. He lost his train of thought and glanced back up to Morino who was warding away the other cops, dispersing them to go and investigate the vehicle rather than harass Naruto.

"Naruto."

Genma's voice was laden with concern as much as it was direct. Naruto jerked his head back down and made eye contact before glancing back down to himself again. "I'm—I'm fine. It's Sasuke that's—"

"Sasuke's on his way to the hospital, he'll be fine," Genma assured and he rubbed some ointment on Naruto's neck. Genma's free hand pressed against Naruto's chest, and Naruto hissed when a sudden pain shot up his spine.

"You were wearing a belt?" Genma asked, and he pressed the spot again, drawing another pained groan. "Yeah, now stop pressing it," Naruto managed, and Genma shook his head.

"A cracked rib. Tons of cuts, too." He noted, and when Naruto looked down at his arms, he saw tiny little impressions that hinted the doctor was right. "But I mean…" Genma diverted his vision to the vehicle, and for the first time, Naruto got a good look at it.

It was demolished.

The front end was nonexistent. In fact, it didn't even resemble a car. It was like a crushed piece of waste metal with shattered headlights, landing wheels jutting out of the top like rubber mountains. Naruto knew what Genma wanted to say. The fact either of them had survived that was a miracle in itself.

"I—where are Neji and the others?" Naruto thought suddenly, and spoke his mind aloud. Genma started wrapping gauze around his throat and his expression didn't lose its concentration.

"They went to the station to make sure Kisame was still there," he said shortly and Naruto nodded before asking, "Well, is he?"

Genma didn't look at him. "We're not sure. You were our priority."

Naruto let out a long breath and prayed that Kisame was still under lock and key. After a minute, he pushed Genma's hands away and attempted to stand, wobbly for some unknown reason.

"You shouldn't be—"

"I need to get to the hospital," Naruto said. He was really worried about Sasuke. Genma grabbed his arms. "Naruto, you can't—"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, a little offhandedly. "Why can't I? Were you in that car? Did you see how hurt he was?" He was shaking again, and Genma's expression settled a bit.

"He'll be alright. He was awake, and I heard them say it was only a graze… it's going to be alright, Naruto." Genma temporarily ceased any type of medical treatment to look Naruto in the eyes to affirm what he had said. It worked, because Naruto felt a little less hysterical.

"I feel really tired," Naruto said, another instance where his thoughts were forming on his lips. Genma nodded and looked around, the scene still a blur with officers and medics racing every which way. He was yelling something about water, but Naruto couldn't hear it. The shock and anxiety he had forced away for Sasuke's sake were returning, and before he could convince himself otherwise, he slumped forward into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to sit back and let this happen."

It was Neji's voice, and he wasn't happy. Naruto twisted onto his side, only to feel a sharp pain on his stomach and return to resting on his back. His eyes were closed and everything felt sterile. He was cool, despite the warm blanket around his waist.

"It's in Danzo's hands now. There's nothing I can do. The Akatsuki… this whole situation. It was bad Hyuuga, really bad."

Naruto blinked open an eye. He heard a clock ticking from a nightstand next to him, and everything smelled sterile. Was he in a hospital?

He rolled his head to the side, in the direction of the voices, and made an effort to open his other eye. He was groggy and his throat felt like sandpaper, but he could make out Morino and Neji standing only a few feet from him.

"Danzo was waiting for something like this to happen and you know it." Neji was growing irate.

"Water…" Naruto said, and he felt a little ridiculous. But at the moment he didn't feel like moving. Neji turned to him with wide eyes and was beside him in an instant, holding a glass to his lips and letting that cool liquid dribble down his throat. He coughed a little, and Neji pulled away.

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto cringed. "Like I was hit by a truck." He didn't remember feeling this bad before he passed out. Funny, because now he felt like he was paralyzed.

"You got pretty banged up," Morino said. "I'm amazed you stayed conscious long enough for us to get there." He was behind Neji, arms folded across his chest.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. It was more from reflex, because when he said it, memories flooded his mind. Neji frowned above him and made no effort to hide the expression.

"He's fine. Suigetsu is taking care of him."

Naruto felt Neji's words punch him in the gut. He didn't ask anything else about Sasuke, even though he wanted to. Morino didn't seem to notice the tension as he sat at the end of Naruto's bed. "Danzo is here. He wants to speak with you alone."

Naruto glanced down at Morino, looking skeptical. "What?"

"I know," Morino consoled. "And I mean, I don't know. I have no idea what he's come here to say. The officers that arrived first were his though… when you crashed, you were on his territory."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Great. A knock sounded from the door and Naruto turned his head to the side, feeling a swell of panic overwhelm him when it was Danzo who walked in. Morino stood as well as Neji, and the latter was the one who chose to speak.

"He needs more rest. You should come back when he's not on morphine," the brunet said, and Danzo didn't blink an eye.

"I'm a busy man. If he's awake, he's fair game," he said, and when Neji opened his mouth to speak, Morino cut over him. "Come on," he said, and Neji fumed silently. Naruto didn't want to be left alone with Danzo, but he recognized form Morino that obviously his hands were tied.

"I'll be fine," he murmured, and Neji glanced back at him, surprised. It was only another moment before Morino and Neji disappeared from the room, and Danzo paced around, stopping at his hospital room window to fiddle with the bamboo blinds draping it.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble," Danzo said, and Naruto kept quiet. He had no idea what Danzo would want with him, and if it was only a lecture, he would bite his lips and sit through it.

"And you definitely made sure to go over the top with this little display," he said. He ran his old and bony fingers over the lacquer of the windowsill, scrutinizing the residue on his fingers before rubbing his fingers together to loose whatever he had gathered.

He turned afterwards and gave a long and calculating look to Naruto. "I know that either you or that Uchiha was driving," he sounded accusing, and Naruto frowned. Just what was he getting at?

"And much to my disappointment, my best double agent was killed because whoever was driving made sure he wouldn't make it out alive," Danzo's eyes flashed wickedly. "You'd be amazed what modern forensics can analyze, Naruto. Only you and him had seatbelts on, and considering you're a traveler…I'm doubting that you can even fly an astro vehicle…"

Naruto coughed, not sure why Danzo sounded so smug. "Deidara was working for the Akatsuki. He wasn't working for you." Was Danzo really stupid enough to believe that Deidara had been on his side?

"And what proof do you have of that?"

Naruto glared. "You're kidding, right? He held a gun to me and used Sasuke as a hostage in front of Morino and Suigetsu."

Danzo smirked. "Something a double agent would need to do."

Naruto let his words sink in. It took a moment, but when he realized what Danzo was saying, he felt his mouth go dry. "You knew he was working for Akatsuki."

Danzo chuckled. "Just what are you implying, Uzumaki?"

And Naruto couldn't say it. It was too much. The question wasn't whose side was Deidara on. It was which side Danzo was on.

"The problem now is that my messenger is gone, and I hate to say it, but it's looking an awful lot like whoever was driving intended to kill him," Danzo's words were like poison and Naruto clenched his fists. "And you know how bad cop killers look. I wonder how that would look added to Sasuke's record? Considering he _was_ the one driving…"

"Don't' even _dream_ about pulling that bullshit—"

"Naruto," Danzo's voice interrupted his. "I wasn't lying when I said I was a busy man. I have places to be, and people to see. I certainly don't have any desire to waste any more time than I have to here with you." His eyes were so cold that it made the room feel like ice as well. Naruto felt his tongue grow heavy and he didn't speak.

"I'll leave you with this, Naruto." Danzo came up beside Naruto's bed, looking perfectly abysmal with an awful smile plastered on his face.

"If you choose to be Deidara's replacement, I'll wave poor Uchiha of the charges—cover it up, if I may—"

"But Deidara was holding us _hostage_—"

"_Or_," Danzo interrupted, looking agitated, "Sasuke's looking at a huge mark on his record, perhaps even jail time. And lord knows that wouldn't look good for his business. Oh, and you," Danzo sighed, "you can kiss your citizenship goodbye."

Naruto was shocked. That, and outraged. He was practically fuming.

"You want me to sell myself to the Akatsuki?"

Danzo smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto shook his head and his hand flew up to catch the older man's wrist. Black eyes flared when Naruto's grip was tight.

"It was never _me_ that had the intention to keep you away from them," he said firmly. "That was Morino. Let me go."

Naruto reluctantly released him after his head started to pound along with his heart. Everything was corrupt. Nothing would fall into place. He was always three steps behind—and now, if he accepted Danzo's blackmail, he would never be able to catch up.

Danzo was by the door when he spoke his last words. "And I shouldn't need to tell you, but this conversation never happened," he stated. "Mention it to anyone and I promise I'll make you regret it."

The door opened, Danzo left, and Naruto rolled onto his uninjured side. Tears burned in his eyes and he heard Neji re-enter. He could tell because he knew his footsteps, and also because Neji cleared his throat.

"What did he want?" Neji asked, and Naruto shook his head.

In his mind, he answered.

_Everything._

* * *

**a/n:** Wahoo!! Okay I'll start on the next chapter tonight. As for now, I've got to get to work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really do hope it was worth the wait...oh, and yes this will have a happy ending. Good things will happen soon, I promise.

lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Okay, so two weeks is better than like...three months, right? Hahaha. I'm getting back to my good updating habits, or at least I'm trying.

Thank you for all of your reviews! You guys make me so happy. I forgot how excited they make me...I've been writing at school, at work, in between homework assignments...LOL. You guys are addicting.

Oh, and I'm not lying when I say Sasuke and Naruto will be together soon. Trust me and give it a few more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Naruto sat up in his bed as a technician unplugged the equipment beside him, effectively shutting of any monitors that had been aiding him in his recovery. He hadn't really needed them, but he figured that Morino had ordered it, wanting to make sure he was well taken care of. The hum of electricity died and the man gave him a small nod before disappearing from the room, moving to the side of the doorframe to make room for Neji who had been in and out all afternoon.

Glancing back at the technician that left, Neji raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're free to go?" He looked at the small pile of fresh clothing seated on the hospital room's armoire, mentally noting that Naruto wasn't making a move for it.

Naruto ran his fingers over the gauze wrapped around his chest and frowned a little, wishing that were the case. "I have to stay until Genma says I can go," he said. While Neji had been back and forth between handling official duties and hovering like a mother hen, Morino had called with those strict orders. "Genma's coming by later," he reassured his partner, something else Morino had told him. And while he didn't want to be in the hospital, he didn't want to go back to the station either.

"I can wait. I'll drive you back," Neji offered, and he moved to the foot of Naruto's bed, pouring himself a glass of water. Amidst the chaos and confusion of the morning, both with Danzo's visit and doctors and nurses running in and out, Naruto and Neji hadn't really been alone together. It felt strange though, with the pain medicine finally wearing down a bit, memories of their last encounter began swarming Naruto's mind.

That mixed with Sasuke's admission only made him feel more out of place.

"Haku was really worried about you." Neji said after he took a sip from his glass. "Actually, everyone was. I think that…we forget you're a traveler sometimes." Neji was looking out of the room's window, admiring the skyline. Naruto sensed that Neji was working his way to the conversation they needed to have; the one he was afraid of.

"_I _was really worried about you. I—"

"I can't talk about this right now." Naruto said, and he let his face fall slightly, unintentionally giving away the fact he was nervous. The movement didn't escape Neji's attention as he stepped forward, running fingers over an imaginary crease on his shirt. There was a moment of silence before the brunet spoke, his impatience getting the best of him.

"I have a feeling that you're never going to want to talk about it," he stated and Naruto grimaced, knowing it was the truth. He wasn't good at things like this. He never had been. He didn't like hurting people, especially the ones he felt close to. And Neji—Neji had been the one person he could _always_ depend on.

"I don't want our friendship to change." Naruto said. It the first thought that ran through his mind. Neji paused for a minute before scowling.

"It doesn't have to," he said, and Naruto finally looked up to him, half in disbelief.

"Of course it does," he replied, straight faced. "I—_we_—I can't love you the way I love Sasuke." Naruto felt his stomach tighten as the words left his lips and he heard Neji release a short breath. "You could learn to."

Naruto felt the breath catch in his throat as he saw Neji move closer to him and sit on the edge of his bed, his expression serious. "The only reason why you feel so attached to Sasuke is because he was the first person who really took care of you when you came here." It was logical enough.

Naruto raised an eyebrow defiantly. "That's not true, _I_—"

"Then why do you care about him so much?"

Naruto stilled, the words caught so that he couldn't maneuver his tongue to get them out. His brain felt void of an answer, and for a second, it panicked him. How do you describe something that cannot be explained?

"I don't know," Naruto looked down at his fingers playing with the hem of his blanket before glancing back up to meet Neji's demanding eyes. "But you shouldn't need a reason to love someone… you just… _do._"

Neji was quiet, though the silence wasn't thoughtful. It was only when Naruto opened his mouth to speak again that Neji suddenly interrupted. He looked frustrated; agitated.

"You're putting him in a horrible position. You're putting him in danger, even. He had everything he needed for himself and his company—he had it with Suigetsu. And now you expect him to drop everything for you, and worse, you _know_ he would. Do you really want him so badly that you would make him choose?"

Naruto was stunned for a moment, not expecting Neji to be so blunt. He felt sick to his stomach, his own guilt beginning to weigh his emotions. His eyes fell back to his fingers, ashamed of himself for how selfish it sounded when put as Neji had said it. He had come from the past with every intention of picking up where he had left off—completely naïve to the fact that a lot could change in a year's time. He hadn't thought about sacrifices, he hadn't even thought about his own volition. He had only thought about _them_. Him and Sasuke.

"I didn't come here…" Naruto wasn't sure how he wanted to say it. "I never meant for things to turn out this way." He could feel the pained confusion of his indecision clouding his mind and he couldn't bring himself to look Neji in the eye. "It's just… if it's not Sasuke…" Naruto closed his eyes, "…it can't be anyone else."

There was a pregnant pause and Naruto wasn't sure what else to say. How did you convince someone that something was impossible? Blue eyes finally drifted upwards and before Naruto knew it Neji was leaning forward, caging him between strong arms on either side of his hips. The officer's eyes were level to Naruto's, and his expression sent chills up Naruto's spine.

"You're so stupid," Neji said and Naruto could feel the raw emotion behind the cold words. "Stupid and stubborn. Why can't you understand that while Sasuke is the only one for you," he leaned forward, eyes narrowed, "you're the only one for me?"

Neji kissed him.

Naruto didn't stop him.

In the same light, he didn't participate either. Neji pushed forward, his lips pressing almost pleadingly against Naruto's, his tongue tracing the seam, begging for entrance. Neji's eyes never closed and neither did Naruto's. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, a realization coming over Neji, obvious through Naruto's eyes.

It would be easy for Naruto to say yes to Neji, to ask the brunet to take care of him and make him forget. It would be easy to tell Sasuke to stay with Suigetsu; that his feelings had changed. But they hadn't. And everything that seemed easy was impossible, and both Neji and Naruto knew that.

Faded amethyst eyes blinked closed as Neji pulled away, his expression settling more on disappointment than anger. "I just don't understand," he said in a small voice, one that matched the expression on his face. He was confused—looking as though he desperately wanted to be angry but had lost the will for it. Naruto realized haphazardly that his heart was breaking.

"I… should go," Neji said and he slid off the bedside and found his way to a table by the doorway where his things were gathered. A wave of guilt crashed through Naruto, but he couldn't find the right words to say. "Neji, wait," he asked, but the brunet simply turned to him and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Naruto." And with that, he was gone. The room was once again painstakingly quiet, the clock on Naruto's bedside table ticking away, reminding him bitterly that life always had a way of moving forward despite the circumstances. Neji had always been his best friend. And now… strangely enough, he felt as though he was all alone all over again.

He blinked, closing his eyes from the sunlight that drowned his figure from the window, and clenched his fist around the blanket at his waist.

"You are some piece of work."

Naruto's head jerked to the doorway, stunned that he hadn't even heard someone enter. Suigetsu looked half annoyed and half irate, and Naruto wiped his eyes in an effort to save some kind of face. The club owner made an effort of closing the door and locking it, and for a split second Naruto was positive he was going to get the crap beaten out of him.

"Don't give me that look," Suigetsu said, and Naruto edged backwards in his bed, feeling extremely vulnerable. Especially considering he wasn't sure if his ribs would allow him to make it to the door.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, his voice level. Suigetsu wandered idly to the window and played with some trinkets that were placed there for decoration. When he turned, the sunlight hit his face in a way that made Naruto see how Sasuke could be so attracted to him.

"I came to see how you were doing. Sasuke's orders," he admitted in a monotone voice. He then added, "I'll be sure to let him know you've got quite the _friendship_ going with Hyuuga." He fiddled with a trinket on the windowsill absentmindedly. Naruto bunched the sheets in his hand and frowned, feeling more affronted by the misunderstanding. "It has nothing to do with you so mind your own business!"

The tone of his voice must have been surprising because Suigetsu looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't long before his expression fell, and whatever irritation he had became a fuming sort of anger. When he spoke, it was dangerously intimidating, even for Naruto.

"Sasuke _is_ my business," he slammed down a clay jar and Naruto could hear the sharp snap of it breaking under the action. "Sasuke is_ my_ boyfriend. Don't mistake my curiosity for anything else. The only reason I'm here is because your ridiculous behavior landed Sasuke in the hospital."

"I wasn't the one who chose to crash the car," Naruto said, and Suigetsu growled. "Watch yourself. I don't have Sasuke's patience."

Naruto snorted and frowned. "Sasuke isn't patient."

In response, Suigetsu glared at him before narrowing his eyes, irritated. "When it comes to you, he is."

Naruto was still before he shook his head, somewhat confused with everything racing through his mind. First Sasuke had wanted nothing to do with him, but the accident had drawn out a confession. But he wasn't stupid either… obviously Sasuke still had feelings for him. The fact Suigetsu was cornering him in his hospital room proved that fact even more.

"I didn't know things would turn out this way." A part of him admitted that his statement was only half true. After hearing that Sasuke was a potential hostage at the club, he hadn't known _what_ to expect. But he had never imagined things to turn out the way they were now; especially not with Sasuke injured only a couple floors above him.

Suigetsu crossed his arms over his chest, unconvinced. It was obvious to Naruto that he was making a huge effort to exercise the little patience he claimed to have left. "Are you working for the Akatsuki?" he demanded. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Are you a double agent then?"

The question was so blunt that Naruto's head jerked up, his eyes wide. Without saying anything, as if trying to read Naruto's body language, Suigetsu licked his lips. "Did you _choose_ to be a double agent?"

Naruto shifted under the covers, leaning forward, trying to keep the surge of panic that threatened his nerves at bay, He wasn't sure what to say. He _couldn't_ admit to it, not if he didn't want to deceive Danzo.

"Whatever I choose to do with my career is my business and no one else's. My situation has nothing to do with you." Naruto's nervous anxiety was turning to fear; fear of being discovered. Suigetsu's temper was beginning to flare.

"The fuck it doesn't. Sasuke is two floors above you, or did you forget that?"

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh and jumped up from his bed, ignoring the ache that tore through his chest muscles. "_Sasuke_ chose to crash that car—he was the—" Naruto paused, Danzo's words and threat echoing in his head. _Sasuke was the driver._

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the sentence. Naruto balled his fists, feeling cornered. "Why did you come here?"

Suigetsu growled, his anger finally exploding. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You didn't waste any time attacking Orochimaru and now you can't even get a sentence out?" Suigetsu came forward, his figure so threatening that Naruto stepped backwards, cornered against an IV stand and his bed. "You're so fucking irritating. You act like your department is blackmailing you."

When Naruto didn't answer, Suigetsu's expression fell. There was a long period of silence, and the club owner tilted his head, disbelieving, reading the silence.

"You… you're kidding."

Naruto struggled to pull together an expression that didn't give himself away, but found that his labors were fruitless. Suigetsu had come to lecture him, and in some strange turn of events, he was going to end up leaving _knowing_ about Naruto's situation. The blond leaned back against his bed, breathing deeply, feeling a wave of nausea mixed with relief that _someone_ knew. But he felt more ill than comforted knowing that person was Suigetsu, and he wondered what would happen if Danzo discovered it.

"So you're just going to sit back and do what they tell you to do?" Suigetsu seemed less than intimidated once the initial surprise sunk in. After he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head he looked irritated again, and Naruto was close to being fed up.

"Don't pretend like you know anything about what I've been through. I've never complained about it, and I'm not going to start now—especially not to you. I do what I _have_ to do to protect the people I care about," Naruto snapped. Suigetsu growled. "Like who!? Who here can't protect themselves?"

It occurred to Naruto that Suigetsu wasn't thinking in a broad enough spectrum. It was obvious he thought Naruto was defending someone at the station, or maybe even himself as a traveler. So when Naruto made the decision to tell him and spoke, the uncanny expression of shock and fury overwhelmed his features.

"Sasuke." Naruto said simply.

While Naruto felt himself calm a little, knowing the cat was out of the bag and that there was no turning back, Suigetsu flared. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and gripped him hard, sneering in disbelief. "Don't lie to me," he growled.

Naruto stared up at him, his eyes lowered and submissive. The same anger and shock he had felt was now reflecting through Suigetsu; two people who loved the same man, and that one man the target of too many people.

"I don't have any reason to lie to you," Naruto said. He met Suigetsu's eyes with his own, trying to confirm his statement, and Suigetsu shook him. "Tell me what they want—tell me how Sasuke got dragged into this."

Naruto hissed and wrapped an arm across his torso, cringing at Suigetsu's sudden forcefulness. He looked to the other side of the room, downcast, wondering how much he was going to reveal. Did he even trust Suigetsu enough to tell him?

"Tell me," Suigetsu demanded. "If you can't protect him, then I will."

Turning his head back to meet that gaze, Naruto felt his chest sink a little, his heartbeat quickening with his words. It hurt to hear that he couldn't be that person and he knew that was a selfish thought. But if _someone_ could look after Sasuke… that was all he could ask for. And despite the fact Suigetsu was an overbearing jerk, he was powerful enough for Naruto to _know_ Sasuke would be safe.

Because the more Naruto thought about it, the worse the situation got. If Danzo was working with the Akatsuki, that meant he had ties to Itachi. And if there was anything Naruto would avoid, it was putting Sasuke anywhere near that sadistic man.

"Deidara…" Naruto started, his voice sounding nervous. Suigetsu read it from him and released his grip in an attempt to seem less threatening. "Deidara was a double agent. He was the blond guy—the other traveler…" Naruto glanced up, waiting for Suigetsu to nod, affirming that he knew which person he was talking about. Instead he stared intensely, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Sasuke crashed the car. Danzo can make it look like Sasuke killed him," he finished. Suigetsu's eyes narrowed and he cursed, and Naruto hoisted himself back onto his bed, not quite feeling relieved that he had said anything. Suigetsu paced over to the window before whipping around, glaring at Naruto.

"Do you see what you've done?" he said, and Naruto was taken aback, surprised.

"What?"

Suigetsu was enraged, but his work as a club owner had worked to help him hide it well. Naruto could tell though, because his eyes were red and his fists were clenched at his sides, and the air in the room suddenly grew hot and heavy. "Travelers. You do nothing but fuck things up—all of you. And you're the worst. How much more of Sasuke's life do you need to ruin before you give up?"

Old wounds opened; the things that had happened the first time Naruto had visited combined with the fact that what Suigetsu said was the truth. If it weren't for him being a traveler or coming to the future, everything would have been fine for Sasuke. Was his love really that selfish? He was tempted to believe it with how things had turned out.

"Oh, what's this?" Suigetsu stepped forward and mimicked Naruto from the night at the club, when Naruto had punched Orochimaru after Suigetsu had failed to do _anything_ in his defense. "Have you forgotten how to speak?"

Naruto felt the weight of the words bearing down on him, a new door opening in his mind. As long as he was a traveler, nothing would ever be right. Or, as long as there were organizations that _wanted_ travelers, there was no way he could claim to be innocent when it came to putting Sasuke's life in danger. At least not now—not with Danzo and Kisame in his way, and the world of the Akatsuki hidden in the shadows.

"I can't argue with you," he admitted. His voice was low and Suigetsu leaned forward, waiting for more of a fight. When one didn't come, he almost looked disappointed.

"You 'can't' or you won't?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head, incensed.

"You think I don't get it? You think I just sit back and think 'oh well' whenever something shitty like this happens!? I _can't_ do anything about it!"

Suigetsu snorted and let out a sharp breath. "You can leave Sasuke to me."

Naruto blinked before lowering his head, but a knock on the door made both him and Suigetsu glance nervously towards the entryway, fearful of who it could be. The door jiggled and Genma's voice sounded outside. "Naruto—why is your door locked?"

"Genma," Naruto made an effort to stand to go open it, but Suigetsu put a palm to his chest and pushed him back into his sitting position on the bed. "Don't. I was leaving anyhow." His words were like ice.

As Suigetsu drifted to the door Naruto fisted his hands, making a decision. He had to be the better man, at least until he was a good enough man for Sasuke. "Suigetsu," he said, and as the older man's fingers drifted to the numerical security pad on the door he glanced back, frowning.

"Please… take care of him."

Suigetsu's fingers moved diligently over the pad and the door beeped unlocked, and the expression on his face hinted that he had never intended to get Naruto's permission. He nodded, however, and Genma slipped in, glaring skeptically at Suigetsu as he walked briskly into the busy outer hallway and out of sight. Turning to Naruto, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

Naruto nodded, putting on a smile he himself didn't even feel confident with. "Yeah. I just want to go home."

Genma nodded and closed the door, pulling his medical bag from his shoulder and setting it beside Naruto. "Okay. Let's get you out of here."

Naruto nodded and upon the sight of a stethoscope, took a deep breath.

* * *

"Are you sure he doesn't need to stay here another day?"

Sasuke frowned; he hated being babied. He was too old to be treated like a child over a wound that was hardly a threat anymore, but Suigetsu was always over-assertive. It came with the territory of a man who owned a huge portion of the city's income, or at least that was what he had decided to conclude from it.

"I'm fine. I want to leave."

He stood up, verifying his statement. He had slept too long as it was and hadn't eaten anything decent in the past couple of days. Suigetsu turned to him from his conversation with the doctor and looked skeptical, but the doctor was nodding and asking for an electronic signature.

Sasuke was already dressed and he had wet down his hair in an effort to keep himself presentable. The media was sure to have an affair with him when he left, and he wasn't ready to answer ridiculous questions. Especially ones dealing with Naruto, considering it was already in the papers that both he and a traveler had been in the vehicle that had crashed.

It was all he could do to keep himself from demanding to know if Naruto was alright, but luckily, Suigetsu had read his mind. What he had discovered, however, was still a mystery. Another reason he wanted to leave. Talking to Suigetsu in private sounded much more appealing than in the crowded hallways of Central Hospital.

"Are you sure?" Suigetsu asked, and Sasuke was tempted to just walk out without him. Ever since he had found out Naruto had retuned Suigetsu had become more and more like a possessive sort of handler—although in all fairness, Sasuke reasoned that he had a right to those emotions.

Even if he hated admitting it to himself, he still had feelings for Naruto. Why, he couldn't fathom. He had done everything to forget, convinced that whatever relationship they had created had been halted when Naruto disappeared. And afterwards, Danzo had even stated that it had been Naruto's choice to leave. And Sasuke… had believed him.

"I want to go home," Sasuke said as he motioned Suigetsu towards the door, and the older man nodded after saying his thanks to the doctor. He didn't jog to catch up, a sign that Suigetsu was irritated with something, potentially even Sasuke.

A few flashes of cameras were outside and Sasuke turned around, rolling his eyes. "It's so irritating," he said, and he grabbed Suigetsu's hand, leading him to another exit that was sure to be vacant. Suigetsu's hand was hot under his touch, and he turned to him, uncomfortable with the atmosphere though he hated to admit it.

"What's the matter?" he asked, and Suigetsu was looking over him almost ferally, an expression strange enough to make him stop just as they made their way out into an empty parking garage.

"Uzumaki is fine, since I know that's what you're thinking about," he said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before nodding. "That's… good." He had wanted to sigh with relief, but he knew how Naruto affected Suigetsu. He left it at that. He wanted to pry, but now wasn't the time… not with that look in Suigetsu's eyes, like he was analyzing.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said. He didn't want to think about Naruto, or how good it had felt to lean into his embrace after so long, waiting for those ambulances to arrive. It confused him; it made him doubt his commitment to the man beside him.

He turned but Suigetsu grabbed his wrist. "Stop thinking about him."

Sasuke turned to him, his expression cold. "You have no idea what I'm thinking," he responded, and Suigetsu frowned.

"I can tell when you're thinking about him because you get irritable," the club owner admitted, and Sasuke glared. "I've been stuck in a hospital for almost a day and a half. I'm not allowed to want to leave?"

Suigetsu stared at him, looking thoughtful, though not in a considerate way. "He told me to take care of you," he said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, caught off guard. Suigetsu looked agitated, and almost nervous. But hardly, considering Sasuke couldn't remember one moment in their relationship when Suigetsu had been anxious about anything.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised when a huge part of himself hoped it wasn't what he thought.

Suigetsu snorted. "I walked in on him and that Hyuuga officer showing quite the display of affection. Afterwards, he told me to take care of you."

Nothing could have prepared Sasuke for the impact those simple words had. He didn't want to believe it was true, but then again… he hadn't been welcoming since the beginning. His stomach churned and Suigetsu maintained the grip on his arm, squeezing tightly and making Sasuke glance up.

"So stop thinking about him."

Suigetsu pecked him on the forehead and pulled him forward, making him jog a bit as they went in search of Suigetsu's car. Sasuke noted how Suigetsu was reluctant to say anything else, and it made him feel desperate. What else would happen? Would Naruto really throw him away so easily?

He frowned and shook his head, edging away the pain that was beginning to engulf him.

What did it matter anyway? He couldn't have Suigetsu and Naruto both. And he had told Naruto he didn't care. There wasn't supposed to be any room left for guilt or remorse. Even if there was, and it was slowly consuming him.

"You said you wanted to go home, right?" the gull wing doors of the car wafted open, and Sasuke nodded, slipping into the passenger seat. "Yeah, I think I want to sleep some more."

Sasuke hoped that maybe when he woke up it would all be a dream; that he wouldn't still be in love with Naruto, and that he wouldn't have to choose.

* * *

**a/n:** Angst angst and more angst. But I promise it's worth it. Even my beta said it was super dramatic but when I told her what was going to happen she said it was okay then, haha. Awe, thank you Allys.

Thank you again for all of your reviews! I'm excited to be back in the game. I've also rearranged the plot a bit and come to the conclusion that we've hit the halfway mark. Maybe a little less. Buuut...I'm thinking 30 chapters? We'll see. I mean, I predicted 25 for Misery Business and look how that turned out, haha.

**ANIME & MANGA SPOILERS**

I'm really anxious for Naruto to show up in the anime because he's super awesome when he confronts the Akatsuki with his new technique. As for the manga...Man, I still really hate Danzo. It makes me hate him even more in this story too. But really...I hope Naruto gets back in time. I fear for Kakashi's life, though I have a strong feeling Naruto will save him right on time.

And Jelp and I have been coming up with some crazy ideas for what might happen! Well, mainly she has. She's a genius when it comes to guessing plot devices, I've decided.

Okay, I'm actually doing this at work and my manager just gave me the eye. I told her I was going to check my email, haha, she's probably wondering if I'm writing an essay.

Okay, I love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

**Misery Loves Company **

* * *

**Author: Ladelle**

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Okay, so I thought this chapter would be longer but...alas, it's my normal 12 pages. But I couldn't help but post in celebration of the election and all that jazz. Unfortunately I am sick again so I'm not going to write my usual long author's note. I still love you all and thank you for your reviews though.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

His room was cold, despite the fact the sun had been in the sky for a few hours, its rays casting yellow shadows on his bedroom floor. Naruto had stayed under his covers for the majority of the night, and now—in the late morning—he simply watched as the shadows on his floor grew as the sun drifted higher into the soon-to-be afternoon sky.

Genma had taken him back after Naruto convinced him he was fine, even if he had lied through his teeth about how _not _sore his chest was. He hadn't wanted to stay in the hospital—from what fear, he wasn't sure. But he felt safer in his own apartment, away from anymore surprise visits from Danzo or Suigetsu.

Neji hadn't called or even sent a text message, and Naruto tried not to think about it. He had to decide, however, what he was going to do with himself now that so many things had gone wrong in such a short period of time.

He shifted under the covers and twisted away from the light, letting out a short breath. He felt exhausted. Mentally, physically—everything inside of him was demanding more sleep in an effort to forget what was real. But no matter how much he tried, every time he closed his eyes, memories would replay in his head.

Memories of him, of Sasuke, of the past he had traveled from—recollections of every event that led him to the situation he was in today. And for the first time, he wasn't annoyed or irritated. He felt numb.

The bed was no longer comfortable, a fact that convinced him to get up. He crawled out and managed to stalk over to his bathroom, anxious to take a hot shower, especially with how his chest was aching. After verbally commanding the device on, shedding his clothes and stepping underneath the steaming cascades of water, he frowned, his mind once again returning to his predicament.

"What am I going to do," he asked himself, although it was the same question he had been asking himself for hours and he still didn't have an answer. "I can't take this anymore."

And that much was true. Even compared to when Danzo had sent him back, this new surge of anger was much fresher in his mind, making his heart beat faster and his brain work slower. He felt stuck; caught in a mental block that reminded him of the cold days of winter and Shino's beat-up truck, stuck in fissures of snow as the tires twirled aimlessly in place.

But even in those old Colorado blizzards, he and Shino had found a way out.

Naruto sighed reluctantly, knowing his patience was wearing thin. He couldn't just keep waiting, playing by their rules. But on the other hand, what choice did he have?

Water trickled down his neck and he absently noted how much longer his hair had gotten since he had arrived. It had been so short, and now, he almost felt the urge to try and cut it himself. Bangs fell flat over his eyes and strands tickled his earlobes, but he swept both back with a gob of shampoo and scrubbed tirelessly, letting his mind wander.

Suigetsu wasn't a bad guy.

Naruto was determined to believe it. He was arrogant and defensive, two things Naruto could stand to live without, but he was a decent enough guy for Sasuke despite the scene at the club where he refused to speak against Orochimaru. Naruto begrudgingly forgave him for that, simply because he didn't know what etiquette you needed as a club owner these days.

But Sasuke… what the hell had Sasuke been up to the past year? It was one thing that Naruto had overheard him searching for someone, most probably his brother, but to get involved with someone like Orochimaru in order to do it? It was ludicrous. What did Sasuke want from his brother in the first place? Revenge?

Naruto rinsed the shampoo from his hair and scoffed. Of course that was _assuming_ that Sasuke was searching for Itachi. Who even knew anymore. Naruto painstakingly admitted that trying to read Sasuke these days was as difficult as a class he once took to learn Latin. He was hot and cold, and while Naruto knew—really _knew_—that Sasuke was still attracted to him, the underlying fact that Naruto was turning into his own personified piece of bad luck ate away at him.

And it wouldn't stop, and he _couldn't_ have a relationship with Sasuke until the waters were calmer. He had already dragged Sasuke down with him once before, and he wasn't willing to do it again. Thinking of Sasuke and Suigetsu together… the only reason it was _okay_ with Naruto was because in his ill-tempered little imageries Sasuke was _alive._

Something that car accident could very well have altered.

Naruto slicked a few drops of conditioner into his hair, soaping it up. He hadn't showered since before the crash, so he made sure to scrub ever fleck of dirt and spot of grime from his skin before rifling his hands through his hair, bathing it smooth.

When no more puffy bubbles of soap were seen twirling into the grated drain below, Naruto amply commanded the shower off and stepped out, hardly drying himself before he climbed into a clean set of clothes. He rubbed the towel over his head enough to prevent it dripping onto his back and sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"What do I do?"

He still had no idea.

He knew in a sense that the only way for him to get what he wanted was to make sure the people that kept intervening disappeared, or lost their motivation for it. And the more he thought about it, the more he didn't even realize what Danzo's motivation was.

Why _did_ that man hate him so much?

It was a stunning sort of thought, because Naruto once again had _no_ idea. Perhaps he had something against travelers in general. Or, more likely, it had something to do with his involvement with the Akatsuki. And that was a whole other story that Naruto didn't want to think about.

The solution was that he needed to play the hand of cards he was dealt, and he needed to do it well. He needed to find some way to appease the people who were exploiting him _without_ submitting himself to whatever their plans were. He was older now, and smarter.

He could play the Akatsuki _and_ Danzo if he needed to. He just needed to find out what the connection was. And then, if he was lucky, he could find more information on Itachi's whereabouts and go to settle that. Despite the fact he didn't _know_ he was the one Sasuke had been so diligently searching for, he was pretty convinced.

And Naruto was sure that if he used his knowledge to its best, he could find a way to come to an agreement with the man, one that helped them both. Though the idea of helping Itachi made him cringe… but if he could get Danzo off his back, he could worry about the lesser of two evils later on down the line.

He hoped.

At least he wasn't afraid anymore.

In fact, his resolution felt even more set in stone now that he felt like he had reached the bottom of the barrel. There was no place left to go but up.

A beeping noise caught him off guard and he glanced over to his nightstand where he had left his icon. It was glowing red; the intone of an incoming call. After dodging over he held it up to his mouth and accepted the transmission.

"This is Naruto," he said, and he was surprised when Kotetsu was on the other line.

"_Hey. I'm supposed to tell you that you're needed for an interrogation down at the detainment center," _he said, and Naruto let out a short breath. It figured that Neji wouldn't be the one relaying messages him today, or that Danzo took no time at all in putting him to work.

"Okay. Is it with Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"_Yeah. I got a note asking if I'd let you know. I figured I'd call since no one's seen you since you got back from the hospital. Are you even alive?"_

Naruto almost laughed before shaking his head. "Yeah. I'm good."

There was a pause before Kotetsu sounded again. _"Good. I've heard some crazy things—you're going to have to tell me about them. I heard you got into some kind of accident with Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Naruto's thoughts suspended for a minute before he nodded. "Yeah… it's a long story."

"_Okay, I get it. The next chance I see you I'm taking you out for drinks. From what I've heard, you deserve some,"_ Kotetsu concluded, and Naruto did chuckle a little after that.

"Alright. Bye Kotetsu." And the icon went silent.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair which was still wet, and stood up. He wasn't afraid anymore. Whether it was Danzo or Kisame, or even the _both_ of them, he wasn't going to fail. He needed to get ahead in the game he was trapped in, and he was going to do it the only way he could think of how.

If Itachi wouldn't come to him, he would go to Itachi.

* * *

Neji picked at his sandwich, not as hungry as he had once thought. The only reason he had bought it was to try and distract himself, although he felt a bit foolish for thinking that food could distract him from the events of earlier.

He let out a long breath, his disappointment burning down to a quiet agitation that bubbled underneath his skin and festered inside his mind. He still couldn't understand it—it didn't make sense. How Naruto could be so infatuated with a man like Uchiha Sasuke he would never know.

But it didn't change the fact that Naruto was, and that there was no room for Neji in that particular picture. It was disappointing, agitating, and simply left him feeling numb and irresolute about what to do with himself now that he had admitted his feelings. They weren't feelings that would fade soon or easily, either.

Popping a pickle into his mouth, he cringed at the bitter taste before swallowing it away. He glanced outside the window of the café he was seated in and felt relieved, if only momentarily, with the way the sun lit up the inner-city sidewalks, making astro-cars gleam as they whizzed by. It was a subtle reminder that life goes on, even if he wasn't ready to admit that to himself.

After wrapping the remainder of his sandwich he stood up, freeing his table for a couple that had just wandered in. He wasn't going to eat anyhow, and he felt minutely convinced that he had been away from the job for long enough. His icon had even gone off a couple of times, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. A part of him feared it was Naruto calling from the station.

And not so strangely enough, he felt uncomfortable.

The sun fell like a warm blanket over him and he squinted his eyes as he paced over a careening walkway towards the parking garage his car was seated in. It was a little ways down, and finally, after taking a deep breath, he brought his icon up to his eyes to check his missed calls.

Morino.

That was bizarre, considering Morino had told he and Naruto to take a couple days off. Neji frowned, wondering what on earth the commander needed, and dialed the familiar four digit extension.

When Morino picked up, he sounded urgent. _"Neji, please tell me Naruto is with you."_

Neji instantly stopped. The more amiable side of himself made a joke about Naruto needing a leash, but the hilarity was flushed away when Morino's voice sounded again, this time with more desperation.

"_Get back to the dorm. _Find_ him."_

And that was it. The icon went dead and Neji stared at it, a mixture of panic and confusion racing through him.

Had something happened to Naruto? Was he in trouble?

…had he run away?

Neji straightened the wristband icon and jogged forward, his mind racing.

Why he suddenly felt so nervous, he couldn't explain. But why he felt like it was his fault, he could.

* * *

Naruto shifted uneasily with the prospect of Kisame before him, Danzo seated quite invisibly behind a two-way mirror some feet away from him. His instructions had been simple enough—find out where the Akatsuki stronghold was. Although Danzo had added something frighteningly more dangerous to the assignment.

"_You're going to escape with him."_

And so some pieces fell into place as Naruto sat across the table from Kisame, his blue eyes riveted on the beefy and muscular man. He wasn't nearly as threatening when he wasn't dressed to impress, if Naruto ignored the way he grinded his teeth and stared in a very shark-like anticipation.

"I told them I would only speak to you," the man said, and he shifted in his seat, bumping the table with his knee. Naruto jumped a bit, still taking in the situation, still unbelievably angry at Danzo for playing both sides of the field.

Naruto felt like a piece of driftwood in the vast ocean that was the corruption that surrounded him. Danzo had planned from the beginning to let Kisame escape—he had probably even ordered Deidara to create the distraction at the club, leaving time for him and his own officers to finalize Kisame's release.

And since that hadn't worked out, Naruto had conveniently become plan B. He wasn't stupid. Naruto knew what was going on. And for the first time in his short-lived police career, he was willing to go along with it.

"I'm sorry about you getting caught," Naruto replied. "It couldn't be helped."

The only benefit of Deidara dying was that he never had the chance to tell Kisame that Naruto was a good guy. And if everything worked out alright, Naruto would play his cards directly into Kisame's hands.

If Danzo wanted him to leave with the Akatsuki, he had another thing coming.

"You're in a bad position here," Kisame said, grinding his teeth once more. "I know that commander's going to give us a chance to break—but when we do, you'll be forever one of us." He laughed a bit, mocking at how he sounded briefly poetic.

Naruto's face soured though he attempted to disguise it. "That's true. But I told you from the beginning that I had every intention of taking you up on your offer." That was a lie. But Naruto was livid, and thankfully, anger made him think a bit more clearly than normal. He was cleverer than usual.

Naruto suddenly remembered the first part of Danzo's request. "Tell me where we'll be going," he said, and he kept his eyes pinned to Kisame's, looking dead serious. His sudden intensity must have set something off inside the jailbird, because his eyes glinted.

"You know they can here us in there, right kid?" He motioned towards the mirror. Naruto shrugged.

"Danzo's the only one in there. If that. I doubt he would care, considering he's going through the motions to get us out of here and away from this city."

His argument was convincing because it was true. Why Danzo couldn't have just asked himself, Naruto had no idea. But he would play along; at least or as long as he could. Kisame snorted.

"Fair enough. Old New York. No cop is stupid enough to set foot in that territory; at least not if they value their life."

Naruto nodded, mentally packing away that information. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he assumed it hinted that New York was some sort of no man's land, which was interesting. Why did bad things always seem to happen to New York?

The door behind them clicked open, and Danzo stepped in, looking stern. It wasn't until the door closed that he spoke, looking even more aged and crazy underneath the bright overhead lights.

"There's an unmarked car out there for you, as promised. The officers here were called to an emergency meeting, lucky for us. Naruto, I'll hold you responsible if things go wrong from this point on," he said, and Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. He felt his skin prickle and he narrowed his eyes, his hatred for the police commander growing into something he wasn't sure if he could contain.

"I'll give your regards to Madara," Kisame said, and Danzo frowned, not looking content.

"While you're at it, tell him to keep his precious Akatsuki out of my city. I can't save _all_ of you," he almost hissed, and Kisame looked irritated before starting towards the door. Naruto was still a moment before Danzo gave him an intimidating glare, an expression meant to usher him out. It worked, and Naruto drifted after Kisame, surprised that the coast was as clear as it was.

He vaguely wondered what type of emergency meeting had been called, especially considering it was _his_ station. His icon buzzed and he glanced down to it, seeing that it was Neji. Biting his lip, he ignored it.

"I'm assuming you'll be alright for a flight?" Danzo was behind them, urging them towards a back door that lead to the underground lot of the station's parking garage. The vehicle Danzo had mentioned was black and sleek, and Naruto felt himself grow nervous, even if he was confident in his conviction.

Kisame didn't spare the officer a glance before he opened the driver's side door and motioned Naruto over. "Of course."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "I can't drive that," he said, and for the second time in less than two days he felt a surge of anxious adrenaline course through his veins. Kisame raised an eyebrow before scowling. "I guess now's the time you learn."

Naruto glanced back at Danzo who shrugged. "When they discover that he's escaped, they'll be looking for him driving," he said absently. "Get in the car and do what you're told. Don't doubt how far my reach is—and just how close Sasuke is in my range."

Naruto felt the anger bubble up in him again and couldn't hold himself back. He stepped forward and punched Danzo in the face, hard enough that he felt the older man's nose crush under the blow. The commander screamed out, and Naruto was surprised when Kisame yanked him back, eyes flaring.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, and Danzo's eyes, bloodshot, met his own with a dangerous force.

Naruto's face didn't change, malice and anger clear on it. "A going away present," Naruto whispered, and without another word he whipped out of Kisame's grasp, heading for the driver's side of the car. "Are you going to show me how to work this or not?"

Naruto stared at Kisame, ignoring the perilous look on Danzo's face, covered in blood. His wrist even stung.

Kisame chuckled a little when Danzo said nothing, only stood and seethed, before turning to Naruto. "I think I like you," he said, and his teeth grinded together.

_That's the idea_, Naruto thought and he slid into the seat, buckling the belt around his waist.

_And after you all trust me, I'll break you._

With Kisame in the car, all doors locked, Naruto started the engine. Before too much time had passed, Kisame taught him how to lift off.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Neji burst onto the conference room, surprising everyone inside. It was everyone who was familiar; all of his teammates from the dorm and one very distraught Morino. When no one spoke, Neji's eyes drifted over the room, and his stomach dropped. "What's going on?"

There was another long period of silence before Kotetsu stood up, looking extremely guilty. "I thought the letter was from Morino—it said to tell Naruto he was needed for an interrogation."

Neji frowned and glanced across the room, his eyes finally making it to Morino's.

"Where is he then?"

The commander looked anxious. "He should be _here_ if it was for an interrogation," he said and then he shook his head. "But as you can see, he's not."

Neji felt his mind set fire, a mixture of angry and worry overwhelming him. "What else did the note say, Kotetsu?"

The rest of the room was silent as Kotetsu spoke; even Haku was huddled on the floor, looking bewildered.

"Just for him to go to the detainment center. But the officers there—they haven't seen anything—"

"And Danzo's there," Zabuza stated, his voice thick. This was obviously a fact unheard because Morino and Neji exchanged a quick glance, the only two having known of Naruto's meeting with the older man.

"Danzo's at the facility?" Neji asked, beating Morino to the chase. Zabuza nodded yes, though he didn't look pleased. Neji's eyes found their way back to Morino's and they cursed, immediately taking off towards the doorway, leaving the rest of the group stunned.

"I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good," Morino said, and Neji agreed.

"Something's not right."

They both ran to the detainment center, not a couple hundred yards away, anxiety fueling their run. When Morino burst open the door, he immediately realized that no officers were on duty.

"What the hell—"

"Kisame's not here," Neji was staring at the security cameras, fingering the touch screen in an attempt to zoom in and see as many views as possible. The cell where the Akatsuki member was kept remained empty, however, no matter how much Neji willed his eyes to be false.

Morino kicked a trashcan, causing it to slam against the wall and roll on the ground.

"He let him escape," he almost laughed to himself. "Fucking Danzo let Kisame escape, and made Naruto go with him."

Neji glanced over to him, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"It's exactly what happened at the club. Deidara wanted Naruto—Deidara works for Danzo. I'm not surprised if he is connected to the Akatsuki—"

The sound of leather being punctured was loud and inconsistent, causing Neji to jump back, momentarily surprised when he saw Morino collapse to the ground, a bloodshot wound to the back making him bleed onto the cold concrete below.

"Captain!" he yelled, but he was stopped when the culprit stepped forward, wearing a nasty bruise across a very crooked nose.

"Don't even dare," Danzo warned, and a few of his officers entered. He motioned towards Morino and Danzo, making the other officers come forward, their own weapons withdrawn.

"I knew something was happening here," he said to them. "They were planning this whole time to have the Akatsuki member escape with their traveler," he lied, and the officers came forward to arrest Neji and Morino.

"What?" Neji's face was in pure shock, and he was worried for Morino, who hadn't moved from his position on the ground. One of the officers tugged an arm behind his back and Neji tried to struggle free. "He's lying!"

The officers didn't listen and Danzo smiled wickedly. "Naruto Uzumaki even gave me this little bruise before he left, demanding to leave with Kisame," he said.

"What's going on?" Kotetsu and Haku burst into the room, eyes wide, and Danzo simply frowned. "You should be ashamed of your captain," he said. "Take them away."

Kotetsu and Haku exchanged dubious glances as the officers trudged out with Morino cradled between them, and Neji fought against the restraint.

"Don't' believe anything they tell you," he said hastily. He wasn't sure what to say, or who to go to. "Find Naruto—find him _now!_"

Haku jumped at the tone of his voice and Kotetsu looked bewildered as well as confused. As Neji was being dragged down the hallways, he yelled one last time before one of Danzo's men knocked him out cold.

"Before it's too late—go!"

Haku didn't need to be told twice as he dodged out of the facility, not missing the wry glance on Danzo's face as he fled. Kotetsu was close behind as they raced to the parking garage, still looking confused. "What's going on!?"

Haku shrugged and leapt into his vehicle, barely allowing Kotetsu time to get inside the passenger seat before the car was on and lifting into the air. He turned on a front computer system and Zabuza's voice came over the line.

"What's up?"

"Zabuza, Danzo's arrested Neji and Morino. I think Naruto's been taken hostage or something; Kotetsu and I are searching for him now," he stated, and Zabuza only answered with a, "Roger." They had been partners for years; they were passed the point of owing each other explanations.

"What is going on…" Kotetsu whispered, and Haku shook his head, taking a sharp right towards a main interstate.

"I don't know, but I trust Neji."

It was all he could say. Kotetsu nodded and strapped himself in before gaping out of the window. "I'm not sure if now's the best time to mention this but…" he frowned. "Two of Danzo's officers are on our tail."

Haku glanced back before whipping above traffic and gliding over the other vehicles caught in a bit of a traffic jam. "We'll beat them," Haku said.

Without questioning any motives, Haku floored the gas. He didn't have time to think or to ask questions. He only had time to do what Neji had asked.

But finding Naruto like this was a wild goose chase, and he knew it. So he was forced to sacrifice.

The only person with more resources than Danzo was Suigetsu.

Making a sharp right the astro car skidded through the air, flipping a U. He sped off, and Kotetsu frowned.

"You think he'll know where to find him?" Kotetsu had already figured out the plan. Haku bit his lip.

"We can only hope," he said, and the car sped forward, lights blaring, Danzo's men in pursuit.

* * *

**a/n:** The next chapter will be long, I can guarentee it.

I hope everyone had a great Halloween! I have pictures on Ochiba . net and a journal entry too if you want to check it out. The link is on my profile page.

I hope everyone's ready to read this week's manga! **SPOILER**: Naruto should ahve followed his intuition and gone HOME!

Thank you all for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** Mish

**Comments:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I'll leave a super long author's note at the bottom to explain my tardiness. I love you all...!

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

"I never expected you to be so calm," Kisame commented. He sat back into the leather seating that cushioned him from behind, looking pleased with himself.

Naruto was beginning to control the care with ease, at least enough that he could think up a response while he drifted forward on a sloping skyway. "I decked Danzo, didn't I?"

Kisame laughed from beside him, a low and incumbent grumble that made the hairs on Naruto's arm stand tall. His fingers clenched the steering gauge tightly and he unconsciously pursed his lips.

"He'll be taken care of soon enough," Kisame said against his palm as he leaned against the inner siding of the car. His elbow rested on the bridge of the window, sleek and tinted against the burning sunlight outside. The comment drew Naruto's attention and he couldn't help but to glance over.

"What?"

Kisame's eyes met his with a small flame of eagerness, matching a cruel disposition that decorated his pale features. He looked excited and conniving and not as secretive as Naruto would have expected.

"He's been pushing his luck with us for a while now," Kisame breathed, his small eyes dilating at the thought. There was a coldness surrounding his words that made Naruto feel uncomfortable; as though having Kisame as an enemy was a death sentence.

He silently thanked any greater power that Kisame seemed to trust him unconditionally.

"So what…you're going to kill him?" Naruto couldn't resist the urge to ask; to get clarification. A small part of him felt almost as though Danzo deserved whatever came to him, but another side of him felt a little nauseated at the idea of the Akatsuki getting hold of the man.

Shifting once again, Kisame cleared his throat. "I hate long car rides," he said absently, before adding, "and yeah, we'll kill him. Danzo should know by now that he is replaceable."

Naruto dipped into the fall of the skyway, lowering the vehicle to a different ramp according to Kisame's visual instructions. He had pointed lightly as he was speaking, and his comment had sent such a riveting fear through Naruto that the astro-car bumbled down in a series of groans.

"Your gear is too high," the older man suggested, and Naruto pulled the gauge towards him in an effort to loosen it up. If he had to choose between his old beater and this new-age flying car, he would definitely want his baby back from the past.

"I'm sure you've realized it," Kisame said breezily. "Danzo's the type of man who likes power, and thinks he has some because of his connections…"

Naruto glanced over, taking in the other man's dissolute expression.

"It's about time, however," Kisame continued, picking at a hangnail on his thumb, "that he realized _we_ are the ones that own this city, and above that…that we own _him_."

For the first time in over a year Naruto understood just how big a threat the Akatsuki was, and swallowing a bit of his fear and owning up to his pride, he wondered if leaving with Kisame had been the smartest decision.

"Take a left here," Kisame said, and the rolling plains of the non-industrial part of Colorado came into view.

Naruto saw the airport, and couldn't quite see his future.

* * *

"Hold on, Kotetsu," Haku said firmly and he straightened himself against the back of his seat as he pulled the clutch upward and hissed as the car's engine seemed to fizzle and groan. Kotetsu didn't respond, only heeded the driver's advice, clutching whatever he could find as his mouth curled dubiously into an upside-down 'U'.

The vehicle skidded through the air, dropping altitude as it grazed the corner of a skyscraper, trying to find clearance. Haku grimaced and shook his head before turning his head to catch a quick glance of Kotetsu.

"I'm going to lose them at Eisenhower," he breathed out, his voice sounding anything but reckless. Kotetsu's eyes opened wider than they should have been able to and he coughed out a reply.

"W-what? That old tunnel!?" His fingers were white from gripping the seat beneath him, and as the car ducked and weaved at Haku's command, his face began to match the pale color.

"Yeah, the old mountain one. Half of it is caved in…and if we take the skyway from there, we should reach Suigetsu's in less than ten minutes."

It sounded well thought out, despite the fact Haku was struggling to evade the car behind them, accelerating fast enough to try and ram the back of their vehicle. Haku only looked to Kotetsu momentarily before he reluctantly nodded, trusting his teammate. He clenched his eyes closed though. He didn't want to watch.

Haku let out a slow breath and concentrated his efforts on luring his prey away from the city and to the older run-down tunnel in the clearing past the foothills. It had been centuries since the passage had been used, but remnants of a ground-level highway acted like a guide to lead him to it.

A bead of seat trickled down the side of his cheek as the sun beat down wearily from outside and Haku gasped when his car jerked a bit, the officers under Danzo successfully grinding against his back bumper. Dislodging a lower gear, Haku sped forward, dipping low to the ground in an effort to trail the old street-bed below.

Salt and cool air assaulted his nose as he swerved down to ride only thirty feet above the ground, a winding river gushing forward on the opposite side of the highway. The sound of wind screeching against his windows reminded him of how fast he was going, and Kotetsu was breathing unevenly.

Haku frowned, praying he would be successful. If not, this roller coaster escape from the city would have been worth nothing.

The whooshing sound of the car in pursuit made Haku yank his car to the side, veering a little off course. He rose a bit in altitude before descending again, reclaiming the lead in their little race. He wasn't sure if they knew where he was lading them, but at sight of the Eisenhower opening, all doubts left his mind.

He narrowed his eyes and focused.

"I trust you," Kotetsu said from beside him, and Haku smiled briefly.

"Good. Because we're not dying anytime soon."

Haku accelerated.

The tunnel was dark; there were no lights. Lights that had existed long ago has since been abandoned, not even a flicker left in them. Sub-lights li the car's interior, and Haku remembered being a child, racing his friends through to see who could make it out unscathed.

He remembered ever turn, every rise, every fall of the tunnel. He remembered where every pile of rubble was collected, or where pieces of the collapsing mountain above and crushed through the ceiling and hung like jagged arcs of mossy stone. He knew the mountain better than his opponent, and even though he saw their lights follow him in fearlessly, he knew they wouldn't make it to the other side.

The other car honked. Haku's face didn't change.

The sound echoed and Haku heard rocks crumbling a bit, despite the speed of sound against his window. The air was cold and stale and his mouth was dry. A turn was coming; one too sharp for the car behind them to make. Haku commanded the sub lights off so that the other car couldn't follow his curved path from behind, putting himself into faiths hands.

He turned the car, slow enough to follow the curve, and the pursuing car honked again. They were making fun of him and Kotetsu, probably joking about how they couldn't be defeated by a little darkness. Haku made the turn and whipped back on the lights, and from behind him, the grinding sound of a car riding the surface of rock filled his ears.

Kotetsu's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?"

The tunnel behind them lit up with sparks and Haku broke free of the tunnel, daylight making him flinch.

"They couldn't make the turn. We should call an ambulance to come and get them," he said. While colliding with the rocky cavern's innards wasn't enough to kill, it was definitely enough to make any person wonder why they even tried to race Morino's second lieutenant officer, Haku.

* * *

"Wait here," he was told, and so Naruto sat absently on the outer steps of the international airport while Kisame disappeared inside. He had told Danzo that he had a flight set up, which wasn't surprising. Naruto wondered how long it would take them to get to New York and what awaited him there.

He really didn't care as long as Itachi was there as well.

His jeans were dark and fading, loose around his waist, and he had successfully pilfered a loose black jacket from the back of the car Danzo had left for their escape. He wrapped it tightly around himself, took a deep breath, and wondered how the sun could be so hot and the wind so cold.

The view from the airport was amazingly beautiful; he hadn't noticed the first time he had been to the future. Most likely because at the time he had just been found by Sasuke and so his attention had been diverted. But now he was able to take it in--the rolling plains glowing gold against the green canopies of pines in the distance, speckled with yellow confetti made of aspen.

The city wasn't too far in the distance, looking prolifically tall and magnificent, tiny dots that Naruto identified as cars looking like bugs scattered in the sky around it. The sky was crystal clear, a color you could drink with your eyes, and a puffy white cloud far off in the distance seemed to be running away, trying to disappear over what was left of the mountains.

Naruto frowned a little.

It was always as though the world was never willing to wait for you.

Here he was, about to make one of the most compromising decisions of his life, and all the earth could do was breath against him, a light breeze ruffling his already disheveled hair. Birds chirped to the coming of fall and the sound of airplanes ascending to take-off made the ground rumble beneath him; reminding him of normal airports back in the two-thousands.

"New York isn't this pretty," a voice said from behind him and Naruto nodded, remembering having traveled there as a child. Suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone, he whipped around.

"Y-you--"

"It's been a while, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Saddling the fact they had made the trip to Suigetsu's home in less than ten minutes since leaving the lower range of the mountains, it was getting _in_ that seemed to be the problem. Haku had allowed Kotetsu to disable the gates that protected the outer portion of Suigetsu's land and had even gone as far as to let him knock on Suigetsu's door.

They were both so out of breath and pumping with adrenaline that they probably looked on the verge of a physical breakdown, and as the door opened and annoyed blue eyes met theirs, all hope seemed to shatter.

"Breaking and entering seems a little beneath a police officer, doesn't it?" Suigetsu looked decently irritated and completely non-negotiable. Kotetsu was winded.

"Let us in, please. We have something important to discuss with you--about Naruto--"

"I don't want you in my house." Suigetsu held the door open only the slightest bit, allowing his body to clock any hope of entrance. Haku gripped Kotetsu's arm as he jolted forth, fuming.

"We are officers of the law and you're becoming an obstruction!" He growled, and Haku struggled to hold him back, looking a little frustrated himself. Suigetsu watched with a muted interest and let out an irritated sigh.

"Says the trespasser on _my_ property," he commented, and Haku finally spoke, calm enough to make Kotetsu finally settle a bit.

"I'm not asking this as an officer," he said, and he stepped in front of Kotetsu, allowing the other man to back up a little and lose a bit of his impatience. "But as a friend of Naruto's. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I don't trust Danzo with—"

"Danzo?" Suigetsu's expression changed as a sudden interest overwhelmed his features. He looked keen and aware, and for the first time since they had arrived as his house, he was giving them his complete attention. "What does this have to do with Danzo?"

Haku and Kotetsu exchanged glances wearily before the sound of an incoming car drew their attention away. Suigetsu cursed and Haku realized why—the person who had just arrived was Sasuke. A glimmer of hope ignited in his chest and Suigetsu swung out past him, forgetting about Kisame long enough to decide Sasuke was the worse of two evils.

The corporate leader exited his sleek automobile as soon as he landed, looking as stunning as he was annoyed at the strange display. He quirked an eyebrow at both Kotetsu and Haku, recognizing them both from the police department.

"Is something wrong?" he queried, and Suigetsu snorted.

"Nothing they can't handle themselves," he replied, and he stood in front of Sasuke somewhat defensively, fueling Haku to take drastic measures.

"If the Akatsuki ends up with Naruto, you will be responsible," he said and the club owner paled as Sasuke stepped to the side of him, his expression somewhat unreadable. He seemed to be drinking in the situation, trying to decipher it. Haku saw the interest flare, and he fed on it himself, staring Sasuke in the eye—knowing that he was the one who would help.

"Morino and Neji have both been arrested—that doesn't even worry you?" He asked, and Kotetsu added something that made Sasuke look almost immobile.

"The two people who actually _could_ protect him are completely out of the picture." His voice was low and serious, and Sasuke stepped past Suigetsu, looking worried.

"What's happened to Naruto?" he asked, and Suigetsu groaned.

"Let the police do their job, Sasuke," he advised, and there was a cold sort-of atmosphere as Sasuke threw a glance at the other man.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said harshly. It was a quick flare of a temper before he snapped his attention back to Haku and Kotetsu, both of whom looked a little surprised by his sudden show of emotion. "Where is Naruto?"

Haku frowned, taking advantage of the fact Sasuke was willing to hear him out. Suigetsu looked livid in the background, leaning back against Sasuke's car with irritation before folding his arms across his chest.

"Morino and Neji were arrested…and we think that Naruto is with a member of the Akatsuki," Haku stated calmly and Kotetsu nodded from behind him. Sasuke was either good at saving face or had simply gone into a miniature state of shock at the news, and Suigetsu just shook his head, looking irate.

"Why were Neji and Morino arrested?" Sasuke asked, and his voice had an edge to it. Kotetsu opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke cut him off. "Why is Naruto with the Akatsuki?"

Kotetsu let out a terse breath. "We don't know. Neji just told us that we needed to get Naruto away from Kisame—that's really all that we know—"

"Kisame?" Suigetsu came up from his rebellious position against the car with somewhat wide eyes. "Kisame _escaped_?"

There was a moment where the world seemed to hold still, and Sasuke's expression was dangerous. "Why're you here and not out there trying to get him back?" His words sounded clipped; Sasuke Uchiha was angry.

"We don't have the resources to find them…and with Danzo taking over the station…" his voice faded a bit, though his eyes were still solely attached to both Sasuke and Suigetsu, almost pleadingly.

"Don't give me that ridiculous look," Suigetsu said, and even Sasuke turned to him with a look of surprise. Suigetsu continued. "Forcing him to be a double agent was bound to lead to something like this."

Kotetsu frowned and stepped forward, looking almost as confused as he was impatiently angry. "What the hell are you talking about? Naruto wasn't a double agent—he was Neji's partner."

Even Haku raised an eyebrow feeling a little anxious in the atmosphere that had settled over them. Sasuke was still staring at Suigetsu.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, repeating Kotetsu's question.

Suigetsu settled back against the hood of Sasuke's car again, shaking his head. "He doesn't want you going after him." His eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's and the corporate mogul looked like he was not only surprised, but uncharacteristically hurt.

He looked as though he was about to say something, but Kotetsu beat him to it. "I want to know what this 'double-agent' thing is."

For the first time in a while, a dark and ominous cloud settled over the group, and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, turning his attention from Sasuke to the two officers. "You don't know? He said his department forced him into it. You all should really get on the same page sometime."

Caught between confusion and misplaced anger, Haku and Kotetsu merely glanced at each other before Haku stepped forward, looking anxious.

"Please explain what you're referring to," he said lightly, but with every sense of seriousness he could muster. Sasuke simply stared between them, completely baffled himself. After a minute of Suigetsu's silence, the corporate owner gave him a terse glare.

"Suigetsu, please," he said, hinting that he wanted to know as well. His boyfriend looked irritated.

"Don't act like you don't know he's been playing two sides--the Akatsuki and then your sorry little department. Danzo probably ordered him to go with the Akatsuki and so he's just doing his job. And he didn't want _you_," Suigetsu glanced over to Sasuke, "finding out because he knows he's no good for you. He told me himself."

"And when did Naruto tell you that?" Sasuke quipped, his voice low. his mood had soured greatly at the cause of insult and also heartbreak. Suigetsu was amazingly calm, a piece of himself finally snapping at the situation.

"After he was done lip-locking with Hyuuga at the hospital," Suigetsu bit back. Haku stepped back a tiny bit in surprise and Kotetsu looked angry.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kotetsu almost shouted. "They're _partners_. They work together. And if Naruto was working as a double agent--we would have known!"

"Unless Danzo was blackmailing him or something," Haku said softly, his face turned downward in thought. Suigetsu paled a bit, knowing very well that was the truth. Sasuke noticed and stared at him, and he finally gave in.

"If you interfere with whatever Danzo's got planned for him, they'll put you in jail," he said, the conversation now resting solely between the two disgruntled lovers. Sasuke tilted his head tot eh side, looking completely confused and angry.

"For what? Is that what Naruto told you?"

"For being the driver that killed that blond bimbo of a man from the club," Suigetsu snapped. "Naruto isn't any good for you. He'll continuously get you into dangerous situations--I mean, the Akatsuki? Jesus, Sasuke! Let the idiot go!"

Haku and Kotetsu stared at each other for a moment as the comment settled in the air, slowly understanding the situation more and more. Haku frowned.

"Wait…what?"

Sasuke blushed, and whether it was from embarrassment or anger no one could be sure.

"You say that, but he told you to 'take care of me' or whatever because he was trying to protect me, right? And you were just going to let it go, without telling me!?"

Suigetsu's expression hardened. "Why the hell would I tell you?"

Sasuke stared and a silence took over the scene, one that was weary and uncomfortable. It lasted a long while, at least long enough before Haku spoke up nervously.

"I'm…not trying to interrupt but…if you're going to help us, we don't have much time," he brought himself to look up at Suigetsu and the club owner looked a little angry and regretful as Sasuke refused to look at him.

"Suigetsu's not going to--"

"They'd go to the airport," Suigetsu interrupted, and Sasuke glanced up, surprised. "That's the only way they can catch a flight, and if they have connections there…my guess is they're headed to old New York." Suigetsu waited for Haku to nod before turning his attention to Sasuke. "We're going too, aren't we?"

Kotetsu looked like he was about to complain about the idea, but a sharp look form Haku silenced him. Sasuke was staring at Suigetsu with a renewed sort of faith before he nodded.

"And don't look at me like that," Suigetsu said with irritation. "I'm not going to ask you to choose."

After no one said anything in return the conversation had unknowingly ended and Suigetsu pulled out the keys to his car.

"Haku should drive," Kotetsu blurted out, and for the first time, Suigetsu didn't argue.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay, short, I know. And I apologize. But please let me explain...! :cries a little:

This past month has been an absolute nightmare! I can't even tell you. Right after I posted chapter 17 I moved in with my aunt and...she's crazy. I didn't know that at the time, but after a break-up with her boyfriend sent her breaking every dish in her house and slamming herself into doors, I realized I had to bust out of there. But before I could escape, I got a kidney stone! I was in the ER twice! Without insurance! Oh, man. Rough times. So I finally moved again only to be faced with finals that following week. And for one class, compositing, I seriously spent over 30 hours working on that final. I'm not even joking...it was that tedious and difficult. I would leave work at 7pm and book it to school and stay there until midnight trying to do as much as I could...an I still had three other finals that week too. It was so painful.

And then last week was Christmas so I was out and about with friends that are back in town and writing bits and pieces of this chapter at the bank in between customers...and so I know it is short...but I will be able to write more now that things have settled. I really wanted to get something posted though, because I will never ever abandon my stories. I just get seriously sidetracked.

On another note, Naruto Manga chapter 430!!

**SPOILERS**

I am more in love with Naruto than ever before. Like, seriously. He took out a Pein with one punch, reminds everyone of the Fourth AND Jiraiya, arrives (actually, have any of you guys read Alliance of Fire and Wind? It so totally reminded me of when Naruto brought Sasuke to the village on the toad...) yeah, but he arrives on three huge toads to save the day, saves TSUNADE! And then, and then, and then...tells her to go and take it easy so he can finish them off. I rarely fangirl but...yeah. I couldn't help it this time around.

**LIFE OF ME, LADELLE  
**

On a personal note, I am going to visit Reyn in a week, which is exciting, and I intend on going to AX which should be fun. I'm hoping my manager will let me take all the time off that I want though. I'm also going to make a serious commitment to REALLY getting myself back into the habit of writing a chapter each week. I'm going to really make an effort this time around.

Other than that, it's great to post something and I'm going to work harder. Hopefully life will stay out of the way a bit and words will come a little more easily this time around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Woo! An update! Truth be told, I re-wrote this chapter 3 times until I happy. It probably wouldn't have taken so long if I wasn't so fickle, but yay!

Thank you for all of your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Whether by adrenaline or the rush of unsuspected surprise, Naruto felt his heartbeat pound fiercely against his lungs, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed the feeling uncomfortably as his mouth dried at the sight before him, sweat prickling from his skin as forcibly as the goose bumps that preceded. Fingers curled into fists he stumbled backwards, anger fueling him as the figure in front of him merely smirked.

"You look so surprised," Itachi Uchiha said, and it was all Naruto could do but restrain himself from rushing forward into a fight. He could barely see through his eyelashes, his eyes were narrowed so tightly, and the more primitive part of himself was urging him to do it. Punch him. _Pay him back for everything._

"You--" Naruto began, lost for words in his mind. He wasn't sure what to say, considering this was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment to finally find Itachi and set things straight; only he hadn't expected this time to come so quickly. And so he stood, his over eagerness taking advantage of his confusion, crouching only slightly in preparation.

"I'm going to kill you!" the words didn't even sound like his own. His feet ground against the pavement, scraping as he pelted forward, his elbow drawing back as though his fist was an arrow, his body a bow. The air was cold against him as he worked against it, but he didn't feel it retaliate against his movements, reddening his face.

Instead he sucked in a breath and prepared to sink his hand into Itachi's stomach, so deep that he would earn something, _anything._ He was past the point of realizing that an apology wasn't enough.

"Such a child..." Itachi moved to the side, faster than Naruto could see it, and before the blond could calculate what was happening, pale and slender fingers had clutched his wrist, yanking it upward. Naruto hissed but didn't let the restraint stop him; after all, he had two hands.

Two fists, to be precise.

Itachi had been expecting a second go, but as Naruto's other hand forced its way into his stomach, it was obvious he didn't expect the force behind it. His other hand had found Naruto's free one, and after a cough that resulted in a low growl, Itachi slammed Naruto backwards, against the overhanging railing behind them. The steel cylinder was painful against Naruto's spine and he let out a discomforted groan, not done fighting; not by a long shot.

"Stop this," Itachi demanded from above him, and Naruto attempted to slam his foot down, hoping he'd find a foot beneath it. The bar pressed harder against his back as Itachi jammed him backwards, as if to reiterate his proposal. Naruto twisted to the left to avoid the surge of pain that shot up his spine and into his head and suddenly felt woozy.

If he were to fall...

The ground level was nearly fifty feet below, but not before iron awnings and jutting pieces of machinery extruded from the building. His gut clenched at the thought of tumbling past it all, and without realizing it, his determination had softened. The hold on his wrists tightened, but only because Itachi yanked him to his feet and away from the overlook.

With his mind less cloudy Naruto stared up at him, hating how remarkably similar he and Sasuke looked. The only difference was age beneath the older one's eyes, showing in small purple puffs of exhausted skin. The Uchiha was no longer smiling, and Naruto liked it better that way.

If Itachi had been smirking at him, he would have gone at it again.

"Can I let you go now?" Itachi asked, sounding more like a condescending parent than a captor. Naruto lowered his eyes.

"I don't know, can you?"

Even though Naruto was positive his answer wasn't the one Itachi was looking for, his wrists were released anyway. He immediately went to rub them; Itachi's grip had been brutal.

"You've made us seem suspicious," Itachi commented, and Naruto only glanced around, noting how a few stand-by officers were giving them skeptical looks. The deck was large and they stayed their distance, but Naruto could read the thoughts in their minds just fine. Naruto straightened his shirt, wondering if it would really be that bad to be arrested anyway. He was a cop, kind-of, and Morino would get him out.

"Danzo's officers won't act unless we tell them to," Itachi said suddenly, and a realization came to Naruto. The officers weren't hesitating because of indecision, it was because most likely--as Itachi had said--they all worked under Danzo. The airport was his territory, after all.

"So unless you ask for help, I can beat you to a pulp?" Naruto stared up at him, feeling his fists tighten again.

Itachi snorted. "If you're going to live here, at least say things that make sense."

Frowning, Naruto realized that he had once again used a phrase that had probably died sometime before the year he was in now. "I told you before, and I'm telling you again, I'm going to ki--"

"No, you're not," Itachi cut him off. When Naruto opened his mouth to ask why, the large glass double-doors behind them sprung open, revealing a very enthusiastic looking Kisame. He had a small pouch in his hand and his grin was snakier than usual, especially when he glanced back and forth between the two.

"Ah, you've already met," Kisame snared. "It was ironic when you told me you were looking for Itachi so long ago," he explained. "Especially considering he is my partner."

If Naruto had thought his mouth couldn't dry any further, or maybe that his anger couldn't swell to something near to unreasonable, he was proven wrong at the moment those words left Kisame's lips. Itachi seemed strangely cold beside him, not caring for the introduction. So instead, he changed the subject.

"Did you get the tickets?"

Kisame seemed distracted enough as he rifled through the back and withdrew three proxy cards, each complete with a picture and physical description. Naruto took the one he was handed and felt slightly affronted when the person in his picture was indeed a traveler, but looked nothing like him. He actually hoped someone would catch the ticket as being fraudulent, simply because anyone mistaking him for the poor man in the photo would make him even angrier than he felt now.

"Memorize the information," Kisame directed to him before nodding forward. "Let's go."

Naruto didn't move.

Kisame was already striding forward, but Itachi had stopped and was staring at him, his eyes narrowed. "Uzumaki," he said distinctly, his voice firm. "Now."

Naruto still didn't move. There was no reason to go now, when the thing he wanted was standing right in front of him. If Itachi was out of the picture...

A voice inside of him said he wasn't thinking enough. If he went, he'd be able to infiltrate the Akatsuki as a whole, take them down from the inside. But as his eyes narrowed at the one man who had done nothing but make his life miserable for over a century, reason was lost to him.

"I wanted to find you, and I did." He said. Itachi seemed to understand, but his expression hardened. It wasn't out of anger, either. It was like an awareness, a warning. He was telling Naruto this wasn't the place or time.

"You did. Now come on," Itachi stared. If it wasn't for the coldness of his stare, Naruto wouldn't have bet that this was as close to begging as Itachi got.

Naruto shook his head, feeling much like a child who was reluctant to obey their parent. Kisame frowned and stepped closer to Itachi, looking almost confused. "What's going on?" he asked. Itachi looked like he was about to answer when Naruto felt something whizz by his ear, so fast that it hummed as it whistled forward. It took Naruto a mere second to realize that it as a bullet, that fact only confirmed when Kisame's shoulder exploded into gooey red fireworks.

A new adrenaline coasted his veins. He turned around to face whoever had fired, the world moving in slow motion as a blur of pale skin rushed towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, though not before firing a few more bullets. A scream entered the dream-like state Naruto was caught in, and suddenly the outer deck was packed with people.

When reality caught up to him, Naruto realized that he was actually rushing towards the crowd, that person weaving him through it. A person who was painstakingly familiar; someone he honestly hadn't ever planned on meeting again.

"Ga-ara?"

The words were lost in the crowd as people filtered through, scared, loud, perspirating. The smell was so thick it made Naruto want to gag, and he felt his insides turn as the other man whipped him from left to right and back again, all in a conscious effort to avoid any loitering officers.

It was then that Naruto began to struggle, pulling his arm away, even when the crowds worked against him, pushing him closer to the person he hadn't seen in years. They stumbled down a staircase towards a loading bay where passengers were collecting, and as soon s their feet hit concrete, Gaara yanked him to the side, taking a side ramp that was far less occupied.

"Let go," Naruto said, trying to shake his hand free. "Gaara, I told you to--"

Gaara did let go, and it hurt. Naruto found himself slammed against an outer wall, far from the vantage of any of the chaos erupting from the levels above. It seemed, Naruto realized, that they were all alone.

"What was that for?" Naruto stumbled to his knees, his back flaring as it debated on how to cope with the sudden injury. The redhead didn't look apologetic. In fact, his eyes were narrowed so intently that his eyes looked like diamonds underneath them, shining impurely in the shaded area they had settled in.

"Jesus," Naruto said again, rubbing his wrists. "Why on earth--" He started, but he didn't get a chance to finish. A fist met his stomach and he doubled over, coughing out his pain and surprise. And before he even had the mind to ask why he was being attacked, Gaara felt the need to explain.

"You're such an idiot," the voice was so familiar, but the words were so cold. "Thinking that you could go and join the Akatsuki and that no one would do anything about it. I'll kill you before you go with them."

Something clicked. Naruto pulled his vision upwards and recognized the gun, aimed directly at him. It was ready to go, the hold hot under Gaara's grip, the barrel twisting slightly in indecision.

Naruto frowned and a cold sweat enveloped his body, remembering that Gaara was an assassin. He could probably pull that trigger without thinking twice. When Naruto spoke, his voice was shaky.

"I wasn't joining them..." he said, although he figured that's how it looked. On the outside, yes, he was joining them. But on the inside...

"Lies," Gaara said, and Naruto was caught off guard by an emotion he couldn't remember seeing on the other man. Was it...hurt? Betrayal? Maybe...disappointment?

"I'm not lying," Naruto said a bit more surely, holding up his hands. His stomach felt bruised and he was still struggling to catch his breath after the punch, but he figured he'd have plenty of time to breathe after saving his life. "I was going...to find Itachi. To infiltrate...you know, to stop them..."

The gun didn't waver; neither did Gaara's expression, or Naruto's resolve. He started to stand up, his hands still held like a surrender. "I'm not lying to you."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit and the gun shook a little, and for the first time, Naruto considered that Gaara actually _didn't_ want to kill him. So he continued.

"I came back because I want to live here, in the future..." he looked around, a little hesitant when the distant sound of voices made him feel like they might be found. "But I can't as long as they exist."

Gaara was still staring at him when Naruto's eyes returned, only the gun had been lowered. "You can't stop them."

Gaara was serious, his face once again unreadable, his comment even more full of skepticism. Naruto frowned. "I can and I will."

"Naruto...you can't."

He hadn't expected his name, and it made the comment all the more serious. Raising an eyebrow, he gave in. "Why not?"

"Because I've already tried."

The comment was so simple that it seemed full of so much more, more of Gaara, more of the future, more of things Naruto had yet to know and learn. "Why...would you have tried?"

The gun was now safely at Gaara's hip and Naruto prayed it would stay there. He felt safe and he had always felt like he and Gaara had something of a connection, though what it was based on, he had no idea. He had never killed anyone and he certainly had nothing normal in common with Gaara, but he didn't question his friendships.

"If you still haven't figured it out," Gaara said, scowling, "then you really are an idiot."

Naruto stared at him, still not knowing.

Gaara looked impatient before saying, "You and I are the same."

The realization made Naruto feel like he was seeing the world for the first time. Of course, it made sense. Red hair, green eyes...who had he seen like that in the future aside from Gaara?

"You..." Naruto couldn't bring himself to say it. Gaara only stared at him, confirming his thoughts.

"There's a lot you don't know," the redhead said suddenly, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants. "For instance, Itachi is not your enemy."

* * *

"The best thing for us to do is split up," Haku volunteered, sitting back idly in the driver's seat. The airport looked like a mess, and none of the radio stations were talking about what had happened. It was strange to see such disarray, and it put a mood of unease inside the car.

"What happened..." Sasuke said from the backseat, glaring out of the window. His concern was obvious, even if it was hidden behind years of practiced stability.

Kotetsu glanced down at his icon, silent around his wrist. It seemed like either his police station didn't know, or their communications had been cut off. He frowned. "Let's worry about getting Naruto out of there," he said.

Suigetsu leaned forward. "What kind of 'splitting up'?"

Haku turned back to him, as well as Kotetsu, and they both glanced at each other. It was obvious that they had intended to be the ones to enter, and Suigetsu frowned.

"If this place is crawling with Danzo's men, you'll be recognized right off. Sasuke and I should go."

The idea made Sasuke glance over to Suigetsu in confusion. Maybe he had sensed that Sasuke wouldn't settle for sitting in the car and waiting. Maybe Suigetsu knew that Sasuke had no intentions of doing so. Or perhaps Suigetsu was merely acting on his own judgment and impatience, refusing to let the police possibly endanger them. Either way, he agreed and nodded.

Haku looked between them uneasily while Kotetsu merely took them in between slitted eyes, not at all amused. "You're not serious," he began and Haku spoke over him.

"That worries me a little," his voice was sweet, like a mother who quietly tried to disapprove. Suigetsu snorted, already reaching for the door handle.

"Take it or leave it," he said briskly. "I don't trust cops and I certainly don't trust either of _you_."

Haku's face fell and Kotetsu's soured as he reached around his seat, holding teh door shut. He and Suigetsu stared at each other for a pregnant minute before Kotetsu let out a huff, seeing that he wasn't going to win.

"Look, you can't just go charging in. If those are Danzo's officers, chances are they'll recognize the both of you, too." The statement was true, if you squinted. Kotetsu was assuming that everyone knew about Naruto and Sasuke's past relations, and perhaps the most recent. Suigetsu shook his head.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm also not the one that got that dolt in this to begin with. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite successful and have as many underlings as Danzo himself." The comment was made with such confidence that Kotetsu merely averted his eyes. Sasuke sat forward in an attempt to not sound as brash as his partner.

"We'll be careful," he said quickly. "Is there anything we should know or will you just be waiting here?" He wanted to get out; he wanted to find Naruto. In all of the chaos that had exploded on the upper deck, he was nervous Naruto was in more danger than before. As if Haku could read him, something cool slid into his hand. When he glanced down, he realized it was a gun.

"You'll need to know how to shoot that," Kotetsu said from beside Haku before glancing up at Sasuke. "Do you?"

In all honesty, he didn't. It was bigger than a pistol and smaller than a semi-automatic, something obviously registered for police officers only. Suigetsu took the weapon from him and opened the door, rolling his eyes. "I do, now come on."

Taking one last glance at the two uniformed men in front Sasuke nodded, stepping out from his side and meeting Suigetsu around front. The air was hot despite a running wind that chilled his skin, most likely a result of so many people cluttered above him, talking and loitering. The smell of congestion burned at his nostrils and he saw a blur of white form his side; medical vehicles.

"Oh no," he said to himself. He wasn't sure if Naruto was the victim, but he was growing increasingly positive that whatever was going on was related to the blond. Or more likely, the Akatsuki.

"He's probably fine," Suigetsu said from beside him, sounding more irritated than encouraging.

Shaking his head, Sasuke stepped forward, heading straight for the lower entrance. If anything, they needed to at least get one floor up, past ticketing. "You know, that's I always try to tell myself and he somehow manages to prove me wrong."

They entered the tall glass doors of the building only to be witness to a flurry of action, blue official blazes flooding the area like there was a police banquet underway. Passengers attempted to peer over the miniature blockades that had been set up, curious to see what was going on. Through the crowd Suigetsu saw another blur of white, this time being held back from progressing any further.

The conversation of a couple officers in front of them helped the two to get a better idea of what exactly was going on.

"They're not letting the medical crew in?" One asked, bewildered.

"I guess not. I guess the department's placed an order that _no one_ enter until the higher ups get here...I wonder what's going on..."

Sasuke jolted when another officer came up behind them, his voice loud and booming. "Stop gossiping and help get the guests outside under control."

The two officers in front of Suigetsu and Sasuke seemed jumpy as well and they bustled off, leaving Sasuke and Suigetsu looking slightly misplaced. The officer raised and eyebrow and all at once Sasuke realized that they had been caught.

"Fancy this. What would to big shots like you be doing at the airport at a time like this?"

Always quick to quip a response, Sasuke answered. "We _were_ intending on taking a vacation. We didn't realize that everyone else had decided to as well." Glancing around, he tried to play the crowd off like a bundle of passengers, ready to set off.

The officer, garishly handsome and equally as untrusting, smiled even larger. "Where to?"

As if he were really interested.

"Whatever' cheapest," Suigetsu said coldly. "And someplace _not_ here. This place is a wreck."

The hustle and bustle in the room proved his point.

"Hm," the officer said, still not entirely believing. "Well, no flights today."

Sasuke was about to ask why when the man's icon sounded, an even firmer voice coming into play.

_"... just located two bystanders; questionable if armed. Back-up requested..."_

Suigetsu and Sasuke glanced at each other.

_"...dock two...section W...again, requesting back-up..."_

The officer pulled the icon to his lips to respond and when he turned, he was alone.

* * *

"How the hell do you expect me to believe that Itachi Uchiha is _not_ my enemy?" Naruto fumed, his hands finding stability on his hips. Gaara simply seated himself against the wall behind him, as they were both hidden in a small alcove of an exit that had been blocked off for construction purposes.

"He's not," Gaara said simply. Those simple answers Naruto had forgotten about; the ones that drove him insane.

"How so?" he reiterated. "And why are you sitting down?"

Gaara did glance at his last comment as if it weren't an intelligent question at all. "We can't leave when everyone is in a panic."

Naruto continued to stare at him until the redhead figured out that Naruto wanted to hear more about Itachi. He seemed reluctant to talk about it, but since he was the one that brought it up...

"Itachi is trying to help you," Gaara said. When Naruto gave him an even more disbelieving look, he continued. "He is trying to help you protect Sasuke."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he felt fire shoot up his spine and go straight to his brain. "Protect Sasuke? Why the hell would he want to _protect_ Sasuke? Last I remember, he was trying to burn him alive in their house!"

Gaara didn't flinch at Naruto's tone, or even seem surprised. Instead, he glared. "Do you want us to get caught?"

After a moment Naruto collected himself, bringing himself to a crouched position in front of Gaara, his seriousness regaining its composure. "You're going to have to explain more than that," he directed, and Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"You're not like I remember you," he said suddenly, and in a tone that made Naruto falter a minute.

"I'm older, wiser, yada-yada..." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "Tell me what you're talking about."

Gaara stared at him, seemingly in some sort of mental debate on how to answer. He was good at being straightforward, but it seemed like even he didn't know the entire story.

"I don't know everything, but he's the one who told me to come here today. He didn't want Sasuke following you to New York, and so he told me to get you out. I would have come anyway. Sasuke means nothing to me."

Naruto stared at him. "And I do?"

Gaara stared back. "You and I are the same."

Naruto didn't feel convinced. "I don't believe you. I was _there_ when Itachi tried to kill him. I don't believe he is any different now."

There was a long period of silence between them before Gaara spoke, seeming reluctant again. "You of all people should know that situations change."

Naruto was caught off guard by this statement, but not as surprised as he was when footsteps sounded behind him and an officer was glaring down.

"I've just located two bystanders..." he went on, and Naruto glanced back to Gaara, fear and anticipation on his face. Gaara's didn't match however, and the redhead simply stood, his gun thankfully hidden from view. The officer stopped giving his address over the icon before staring them up and down skeptically.

"I'm going to need to see some IDs," he asked, not really requesting. Naruto flinched, knowing his ID would never pass. The officer looked them both over, and Naruto noticed that Gaara wasn't making a move either.

A look of satisfaction crossed the policeman's face.

"I'm going to need you two to come with me."

* * *

**a/n:** Off to work I go!


	20. Chapter 20

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Wahoo! Friday, just like I promised. You should have seen me, typing this in between assignments for school. Until the 17th I'm going to be like a ghost, I tell you! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments and I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to all of them. I tried!

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

No one moved.

A long moment passed, one where Naruto looked to Gaara with skeptical eyes in wonderment of what to do. Gaara, who was usually unreadable, narrowed his eyes in an expression short of anger and confusion—a look that startled Naruto. He couldn't remember ever seeing Gaara looking at a loss for what to do, indecision claiming his features. But now…

There was a desperate look about him. It was calculated, but desperate nonetheless. He obviously didn't have an I.D., or more likely, it was possible that Gaara, as well as Naruto, knew that they had been caught.

The smirk on the officer's face was enough to give that fact away, and Naruto felt a stab of worry make his heart drop lower in his chest, fearing more for Gaara than himself. It wasn't the first time that he felt the odd sensation that he had been saved by Gaara on more than one occasion, and in a move decided more by emotion than logic, he stood up and faced the policeman, deciding that his resources were enough to get them out of this situation alive, and if they were lucky, uncaught.

"You work under Danzo?"

He heard Gaara catch his breath from behind him, but the redhead didn't say a word. Naruto was an officer himself, and perhaps Gaara trusted that he had a plan. In all honesty the words were just coming to him, desperately seeking a way to avoid getting captured.

After all, Naruto already had Danzo as an enemy.

Gaara was somewhat innocent.

"Of course", the officer said, nodding proudly. His hand was hovering along the outskirts of his waistband, a move Naruto recognized as defensive. He had a weapon there, and judging by the number of medals decorating the collar of his uniform, it wasn't a big one.

He was a lower officer, probably rarely did field work. He only had two pins, and he looked too cocky. Did he know Gaara was an assassin?

…Did he know that Naruto was an officer as well?

The answer was a blaring 'no'. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't take out your weapon," he stated, his eyes narrowing. After all, there was no reason for it. He and Gaara were unarmed. The officer smirked, and instead of complying, unholstered the gun at his side.

Gaara was suddenly standing behind him, and Naruto guessed that if he had been alone, Gaara would have already taken out the small man in front of them. It was sort of flattering, realizing that Gaara was holding himself back for his sake, but instead of relishing the moment Naruto kept his eyes transfixed on the gun.

"I asked for your identification," the officer repeated, still smirking.

"Danzo won't be happy if you shoot me," Naruto quipped. It was an honest statement. Danzo was depending on him somehow, like a link between him and the notorious Akatsuki. If he disappeared…

The cop laughed. The sound made Naruto frown.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the one with a badge," the man said, and Naruto figured that at least the comment answered one of his questions. The guy definitely didn't know he worked for the law himself, a fact that wasn't really an advantage to Naruto at all. The man continued. "I think I can tell someone important versus some kid looking for trouble."

Naruto squinted. _Kid_?

It was ironic, considering the wiry man before him looked even younger than himself; a candidate for a Campbell's soup commercial even, on a good day.

"I'm not a kid," Naruto said petulantly. "And if I was looking for trouble, I wouldn't go to you." It hadn't been his intention to get offended, but something about misplaced arrogance made him a little more of a spitfire than normal. He felt Gaara's hand on the small of his back and his tension eased a little, realizing that losing his cool wasn't going to help things.

The gun raised and pointed at him, despite his resolution to calm down. Naruto felt his eyes widen and he stepped to the side, covering the part of Gaara he knew was visible out of some unknown habit. The cop smirked. His finger tightened on the metal of the gun, a trigger-happy grin making crinkles crease his cheeks.

"Don't—"

"Do you honestly _not _have anything better to do?" It was Suigetsu's voice, but his figure was a blur. He was a mess of motion as he smacked his hand against the base of the officer's neck, a resounding crack making Naruto wonder just how hard the punch had been. A graying gleam caught the sun's refraction and Naruto realized that Suigetsu had a gun clamped between his fingers. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, the policeman crashed to the ground, Suigetsu looking irritated, as usual.

And also not out of the ordinary, his annoyance was directed at Naruto.

"You're something else," he said a bit coldly, and Naruto jumped up, his attention focused on the detective at Suigetsu's feet. He scuffled forward and dropped to his knees, hoping the man was only unconscious. It was all he needed to have the life of one of Danzo's men on _his_ hands, especially considering the current situation had gone awry.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto shot at Suigetsu, while pulling back the blue fabric of a work jacket in an attempt to find a pulse. Relieved to feel one, he sat back on the balls of his feet, glaring with anger up at the club owner. Gaara grabbed his arm.

"We don't have time for this," he said, and Naruto, despite his urge to badmouth Suigetsu a bit more, reluctantly remained silent. There was the sound of feet approaching, boots on pavement, and it made Naruto's heart stand still, his reflexes immediately sending his hand after the officer's fallen gun. To his complete surprise, it was Sasuke who rounded the corner of the building, looking like a man with a plan.

A swallow caught in Naruto's throat as he watched the other man come nearer, wondering how on earth he was involved. After all, Naruto had done his best to keep Sasuke a_way_ from harm's way, and now, here he was, throwing mixed signals around like it was a game.

Why would he come for Naruto…why, if he didn't care?

"We'll have to go up and around," he said, his attention falling directly to Naruto. They held each other's gazes for a little less than a minute before Sasuke stepped a little closer to Suigetsu, his expression weary. "I think they're on the level beneath us."

"You were followed?" Gaara said, eyeing Sasuke. When Sasuke merely glared at him, the redhead added, "By who?"

Naruto stood up quickly, his pulse racing. If they had been followed…That meant they had a time limit. It was urgent they get away. And for the sake of trusting Gaara's words, Naruto decided to assume that Itachi wanted him to escape.

Nudging the body on the pavement beneath with his foot, Suigetsu snorted. "Naruto's friends are after us, of course." The comment was met with an irritated glare from Naruto who rolled his eyes. "Right."

The police departments were divided, if anyone would take the time to notice. And if the man on the ground had been his friend, he wouldn't have had a gun pointed at his head. A look of calculated irritation must have crossed his face, because Gaara's voice, as calm as ever, spoke to him.

"We don't have the time," Gaara almost whispered, a guttural growl. He pulled Naruto forward and next to Sasuke, where he did an obvious job of shutting Suigetsu out of their future conversation. Naruto realized that Gaara didn't like him; he could read the redhead that well, at least. And in Naruto's mind he felt a little satisfied. It was about time he met someone who was like him, and didn't want to put up with Suigetsu's sass.

"I'm assuming you have a vehicle?"

Sasuke seemed completely surprised that Gaara had spoken to him at all, and for a brief moment, raised an eyebrow. All at once Naruto realized that the two had never met, but that Gaara definitely knew who Sasuke was…and unfortunately, not the other way around.

"Who says that _you're_ coming—"

"He is," Naruto said swiftly, backing up the assassin for lack of better options. After all, they were both targets…both wanted by the Akatsuki, and in some weird way, friends.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looked displeased. It was obvious that he was trying to decipher just what their relationship was, and before he could think too hard, Suigetsu put a caring hand on his shoulder—while looking Naruto straight in the eye—and nudged him.

"Whatever. There's room," he clarified. "Let's get out of here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a look that was tinged with both jealously and curiosity, and finally his face settled to compromise. "Alright, let's go."

In seconds, they were moving.

Weaving in and out of storage areas, carefully climbing metal stairs, ducking behind vending stations to avoid the onlooking eyes of officers, they slowly made there way to the main lobby. Even more unfortunately they found themselves stuck under a stairwell, faced with an entire atrium to cross and one complete with four officers loitering around. Squinting, Naruto could see a row of parked cars outside the glass windows across from them, and he judged from Suigetsu's expression that one of them was their ticket out.

"We'll just have to try and go around," Suigetsu said hastily, shuffling across the floor and moving forward, still hidden in the shadows. Naruto watched the policemen carefully, worried that their sudden movement would be seen. His eyes widened and he paused.

"Wait," Naruto paused, scooting backwards a bit. The group of officers was scattered around the outer lobby, and surprisingly enough, a familiar face caught his eye.

Suigetsu, who was feet ahead, whipped around with agitation and impatience boiling from his person, and Sasuke, who had stopped almost as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, was staring at him in confusion.

Gaara however, pushed him forward. "_Move_, Naruto," he urged, but the blond remained planted in place, staring at Sai as if willing him to look over.

_  
You know I'm looking at you_, Naruto thought, staring at the man. He was near a couple other officers who turned their attention suddenly to the side before walking a few feet over to a large flatscreen that seemed to have some sort of game show going. In one quick motion, Naruto burst forward out of the shadows, Sasuke trying to catch his jacket but missing by a hair. Gaara hissed his name and Naruto ignored it, jogging forward and planting himself behind an advertisement close enough to Sai to get his attention.

"Psst!"

Nothing.

"_Don't pretend you can't hear me!_" Naruto whispered hastily, and in a lazy motion Sai let his head tilt backwards, shifting so that his ear was at a better angle to hear Naruto's voice. It was obvious, all of the sudden, that Sai had known Naruto was there the entire time, and that he was willing to play it off like he had no clue at all.

"Are you trying to get caught, kitten?" He wasn't facing Naruto, in fact, if his lips weren't moving no one would have known he was doing anything but standing and staring, watching as his fellow officers laughed and joked from across the room. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"On the contrary, I'm trying to escape," he said quietly. "Any way you can help out?"

Sai was quiet for a moment, and Naruto wondered if maybe an officer was retreating back to him. When his nerves began to jitter, Sai suddenly spoke again.

"What will I get out of it?"

Naruto opened his mouth, prepared to say 'thank you', but the words stopped short. "What?"

"You know, help doesn't come cheap these days," he heard, and he could have sworn there was a smile on Sai's face. Naruto remained silent, unsure of what to say.

_Was he joking?_

Sai stepped backwards so that he was closer to where Naruto was standing and actually turned to face him. "I'm just joking. Give me a few minutes."

Naruto nodded and Sai ducked away from him, walking lazily away and towards the other officers. Naruto peered out from behind the sign and watched him wander away, all before turning his attention back to the three people he was attempting to escape with. All of whom were staring at him with pools of anger and irritation burning in their eyes.

A loud noise caught Naruto by surprise, and he glanced over to Sai. He had successfully managed to divert the attention of what appeared to be his partners, enough so that Naruto could dodge back to his original hiding place under the stairwells.

"What in God's name were you _thinking_?" Suigetsu grabbed the collar of his shirt and Naruto grabbed his wrist, shoving him back a bit.

"He _is_ a friend," Naruto bit out and from beside him, Sasuke watched Sai meander away from the lobby along with the other uniformed men.

"He's…Yamato's. Sai?"

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes and held them for a moment, nodding. He was surprised that Sasuke remembered.

"Yeah," he whispered. "From when we were at the red light district." Memories flooded his mind and he wished he hadn't said the comment so nonchalantly, especially when Sasuke appeared to have remembered too. Suigetsu glanced between them, obviously not liking the sound of them having been together in such a sketchy and sexual area, and in a movement of pure ownership, wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"We've got to move," he said, looking tersely at Naruto. He touch seemed to lure Sasuke's eyes away, even if Naruto saw indecision. The two moved forward and Naruto turned to Gaara, but the redhead simply pushed him forward a bit after muttering something that sounded strangely like 'idiot.'

Naruto got a clear impression that Gaara wasn't referring to him.

They all moved forward and paused, glancing across the lobby to ensure that the coast was clear. Suigetsu made a movement that urged them out and they went for it, though Naruto paused when a sharp whistle caught his attention.

"Where are you going?"

It was Sai, standing passively by the door, arms crossed. The other officers were nowhere to be found, and Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him forward.

"I don't know," Naruto said honestly as he was being pulled away. Sai's eyes lifted to meet his own and Naruto looked serious.

"Be careful Sai," he said. "Danzo's not playing anymore."

A sharp tug yanked him forward and Sai nodded, smiling a bit impassively. "Don't get caught while I'm not around," he said tempestuously, something unusual for him. Naruto couldn't help but grin, but a final comment was lost when he was pulled outside and led forward towards a sleek black car.

Recognizing the two people inside, he immediately shoved passed Sasuke and Suigetsu and climbed in. The others followed quickly, and as soon as the door was closed the automobile was moving, leaving the airport swiftly and unnoticed.

"Naruto, thank God," Haku said from the driver's seat, shaking his head. "The whole department was so worried…"

Naruto didn't put on his seatbelt, and tried to ignore the heady stares he was receiving from the three others squeezed next to him. Most especially Sasuke.

_That's right,_ he thought. _Sasuke hasn't seen me as an officer, except for the last time we were together…_

He shrugged the thought away. There were more important things to worry about. Especially when Kotetsu was giving him a look that paralleled concern.

"I didn't mean to worry you," he said, although in all actuality, he hadn't really thought about it at all. Kotetsu looked surprised and twisted in his seat, and it was as though the world suddenly became all about Naruto, Haku, and Kotetsu.

"Naruto, Neji…" Kotetsu seemed at a loss of things to say before glancing to Haku whose lips turned downward.

Naruto's stomach dropped. "What? Did something happen?"

Even Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from the other end of the vehicle, and Naruto ignored the fact that Suigetsu had made an effort of planting himself between them. Gaara was his normal quiet self, listening like a fly on a wall, and Suigetsu looked like he could care less.

Haku explained. "I'm…not sure. Danzo's arrested him and Morino."

Naruto almost squished Gaara when he tried to place himself in between the two front seats, trying to gauge Haku's expression to see if it was truthful. Creases of worry and doubt decorated his delicate features.

"How so? What about everyone else?"

Kotetsu answered form beside him. "I'm pretty sure Haku and I have a warrant out…but I think everyone else is out of the loop. We just ended up at the right place at the right time."

"Or the wrong place," Suigetsu added smoothly. "And obviously you two have a warrant out. Which reminds me, let me out. I helped you find Naruto and now I'd like to return to a life of normalcy."

Haku's head whipped back. "I thought you were looking for Kisame?"

There was a silence that was filled with an angry glare provided by Suigetsu, who frowned. "And he wasn't there, was he?"

"He was there," Gaara said, a small interjection. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at him before turning their attention to Naruto who nodded. Gaara stared at Sasuke. "So was Itachi."

If Naruto had ever had nerves fire in his head, this was the worst bout ever. Sasuke's face changed so quickly that not even a blink separated the movement, and he shot forward, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

He didn't bother looking to Gaara, he simply glared at Naruto. Anger and something that looked like betrayal stung his features; he was probably wondering why Naruto hadn't said anything.

"He helped us escape," Naruto said a bit wearily, knowing that explanation was a stretch.

"Like hell," was Sasuke's reply. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto was taken aback. "Why would I? It's not like I know where he ended up!"

"So you just saw him and welcomed him with open arms?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Sasuke. That's _exactly _what I did." His sarcasm was evident and completely unappreciated by its target. Sasuke was leaning so far over Suigetsu that he looked like a seatbelt himself, and Gaara sat noncommittally between all of them, looking much like a parent stuck between children, drowning them out with his own thoughts.

"Perfect," Sasuke said almost too sharply for even his own disposition. "Not only did you do _nothing_, you're able to make jokes about it."

Naruto leaned over Gaara, feeling as though he and Sasuke were having a fight over much more than Itachi. "I punched him. I punched him, and then he told me to trust him."

"And you did?" Sasuke looked beyond irate now, his eyes were burning a fury.

"I didn't have a choice! Danzo's men were everywhere, and I wanted to keep your ass out of jail!"

"Language," Suigetsu yawned in boredom, but Sasuke actually looked touched for a moment before his stubbornness returned.

"You're an idiot," he said, and he flipped back into his seat, crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Naruto replied, sitting back into his own seat.

The intercom that Haku had set on the dashboard spoke suddenly, and the car was so quiet that everyone could hear.

…_a warrant listed for Sasuke Uchiha has been added; be on guard for any suspicious activity on the roads and or unmarked vehicles…_

"Oh, that's nice," Suigetsu raised his hand in anger, waving it halfheartedly. Sasuke frowned and Naruto lowered his head.

"Shit," he said.

"Don't act so hurt," Sasuke said quietly against his fingers as he made an effort to only stare out of his window.

Naruto felt his heart hurt and let out a deep breath. "This was exactly what I was trying to prevent."

"We should go to Nivae," Gaara said, breaking the moment. Naruto looked at him, wondering how he knew about his past ties there. He was busy staring at Haku as a highway exit was approaching though.

"Do you know someone there?" Haku asked, and Gaara glanced to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke shook his head. "We shouldn't go there," he said a bit quickly, but Gaara cut him off.

"It's the only place _to_ go. Even if _they're_ there."

Sasuke was quiet.

Naruto raise an eyebrow. "What?"

No one answered so he spoke again. "What's going on?"

Suigetsu sounded irritated. "We're going to Nivae."

From the front, Kotetsu sounded condescending, probably because he cared for Naruto more than Suigetsu. "I thought you wanted off?"

Naruto watched as Suigetsu's hand came to rest on Sasuke's thigh, squeezing lightly. "Not anymore."

Turning his attention to the window, Naruto, for the first time in a while, wished he had stayed in the past.

* * *

"It would be easier if you told me where it was," Danzo said harshly, and Morino growled from the other end of the interrogation hall.

"If we're telling you we don't know, then we _don't_ know!"

Morino didn't seem to be listening as he stood closer to Neji, who already looked exhausted. It had been less than a day since they had been captured, but no food, water, or hospitality had been offered to either of them. Danzo's eyes were cool and patronizing as they met Neji's, trying to weigh him with his mind.

"I know you know. You have to," Danzo said, and when Neji didn't say anything, Danzo's patience seemed to break. He backhanded Neji so hard that he stumbled backwards, catching himself against the wall. Morino rushed forward at the older man, anger pouring from him, but at once the doors opened and officers rushed in to restrain him.

Neji held a bloody lip with his fingers, opening his jaw a bit to ease the pain, still quiet, and still glaring.

Danzo snorted. "Fine, take them away."

A few more policemen came in and sidestepped Neji, taking his arms.

"I have ways of making you tell me," he said as they were led out.

"If it kills you, I'm going to find out where he hid it."

As they disappeared further down the halls to their cells, Neji heard him speak again.

"I'm going to find his time machine."

* * *

**a/n:** So I know my chapters have been a little short, but really, in order for me to update every two weeks it's just going to have to be this way for a while. I've started being more faithful to my LJ account if anyone wants to go find me there; I'll be posting the undedited versions of one shots and things there, and also of the future chapters of this because, believe it or not, in about 3 or four chapters, there will be a reason for that rating. Hahahahaha.

Okay I haven't had a chance to read today's chapter (sacrilege! I know, but I have to finish schoolwork first) but I'll just work on updating faster so that I can leave a huge spoiler.

Love to you all! Thank you for all of your reviews and support; you guys inspire me more than you know, and I'm really happy and grateful that I can make so many people excited simply through words. Have a great weekend!

**EDIT:** Nivae is the eco village from Misery Business! Remember?? Gai, Lee...and Jeffrey!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thank you for all of your reviews! Tons of people faved me as an author too, which was kind of crazy. But still, very flattering!

Hooray for fast updates too. This has probably been the busiest past couple weeks of my life, but writing just makes me feel calm. So, here's chapter 21!

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

The ride to Nivae was long and eerily silent. Haku would say something every once in a while, and Kotetsu would make a few comments about the golden tall grasses that sprawled as far as eyes could see; but a tension had filled the vehicle, one so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Naruto's elbow had long been discomforted against the window of the car, but he couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes from the passing scenery outside. His stomach felt queasy and a headache beat at his temples, a pain which he attempted to remedy by closing his eyes.

The smell of the car was hot, and the thick scent of heated leather and crowded bodies made him feel even sicker to his stomach. The constant lull of the car's engine made sleep tempting, but the darkness wouldn't seem to come. The second he felt the familiar urge to let his thoughts go, Neji would drift into his mind, and also Morino.

_Neji and Morino were arrested._

_  
_Naruto's stomach turned.

He and Danzo had made a deal, and no matter what Naruto knew the truth to be--that he had no choice but to leave the airport--Danzo would see it differently. Like Naruto had betrayed him; gone back on his word. Tested him, maybe even escaped in an effort to challenge him.

And now Neji and Morino were going to have to pay for it.

How he knew that, Naruto wasn't sure. But if there was one person he truly feared, it was Danzo. And it wasn't that he was afraid of Danzo himself, more that he wasn't sure what he would do to the people Naruto had left behind.

His hand slid over the smooth cotton material on his stomach as butterflies began to spin in it again. He could feel Gaara's arm brush his own, and even felt the heat of it through the fabric of his jacket. Without meaning to realize it, Naruto felt clammy.

"Are you alright?"

The voice made Naruto glance over to Gaara, who was watching him rather intently. Naruto felt a bead of sweat trickle to his cheek and he wiped it away, catching Sasuke watching him carefully from the other end of the vehicle.

"I'm fine," Naruto lied, and from the front of the car, Kotetsu peered back. His amber eyes lightened a little before he turned to Haku.

"Can we stop at the next station?"

Haku turned to Kotetsu a little surprised, before attempting to twist in his seat to gauge Naruto. "Yeah," he said. "Are you sick?"

His attention returned to the skyway ahead, and Naruto felt his stomach upset more as the car jerked to the side. He let out an agitated breath. "I need to get out."

Suigetsu, who was asleep against Sasuke, mumbled as the car went downwards. Gaara braced backwards at the descent, and Naruto clenched his eyes closed again, only feeling slightly alleviated when the car touched ground. He grabbed the handle of the door and almost fell out as he pushed against it, jumping out of the car as if at any second it might explode. The world spun before him and he sunk to his knees, holding his nauseated head between his hands, taking slow and even breaths.

"Naruto—" It was Haku's concerned voice, but it didn't get very far.

"You still get sick?" Sasuke was by his side suddenly, and the disparity of the voice surprised Naruto, enough that he looked to the side, if only to meet the charcoal eyes scrutinizing him. The stare was too much, it brought back too many memories.

Naruto settled his head between his knees and didn't answer, just felt relief wash over him as the congestion in his head began to clear and his insides didn't feel like mush. A cool breeze made him shiver lightly, even with the sun beating down from above.

Finally, after he was sure Sasuke hadn't expected him to respond, he did. "Not lately."

"You haven't slept in a couple of days," Gaara's voice was steady from behind them. Naruto felt Sasuke bristle at the comment and let out a deep breath. A moment that may have been saved for him and Sasuke was deviated, and with a small bit of irritation in his voice, he replied to Gaara's comment.

"I haven't had the opportunity, no," Naruto said, and he heard feet shuffling from behind him, beside the car. Kotetsu let out a whining sigh, cutting of a displeased retort that Sasuke was about to make.

"That man can sleep through anything!" he exclaimed. Naruto tilted his head back a bit to see who he was referring to, he noticed that the only person not enjoying a break from commuting was Suigetsu.

_Oh yeah_, Naruto thought wantonly. _Suigetsu._ Between his clearing head and Sasuke's presence, he had almost forgotten about the other man in the car; the boyfriend that would surely be discomforted to see Sasuke so close to the man he once—and maybe still—loved.

"_That man_ wouldn't be happy about this," Naruto said quietly, motioning towards Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. As if Naruto had become fire, Sasuke's fingers were gone, and an irritated expression replaced one that was unreadable.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke stood up after a minute, shaking his head. Naruto immediately regretted that he had commented too freely, and buried his head in his hands again. Knowing that Sasuke and Suigetsu were together from a distance was okay, but being there, right next to them…

He couldn't control the possessive thoughts in his mind. The ones that he had over two years ago now, the ones that encouraged him to fight so hard to come back to the future and create a life with Sasuke Uchiha.

And somehow, again, even with his best intentions, he had ruined it somehow.

"There's only a little ways left to go," Haku was speaking to Kotetsu, and pointing up to the skyway. Apparently Kotetsu had never been there before, and Haku was almost too happy in explaining how different it was from the city. Sasuke had disappeared from Naruto's side, and the breeze felt good against his skin; he remained crouched down long after he became well enough to stand.

"That kid is relentless," Gaara's voice was low and heady, and as soon as Naruto realized the comment was directed at him, he also noticed he had no idea who Gaara was talking about. He twisted his head backwards and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Gaara's eyes were greener when there was lush grass in the distance to compare them to, and they were set in such a way that he barely looked interested in the conversation he himself had brought up. "The one in Nivae," he said coolly. "The one who saved you."

Naruto frowned. The one who saved him? Squinting his eyes, he did his best to remember. The time he and Gaara had first met, the time the redhead had tried to kill him. The alley near Shikamaru's old bar-tending job, the rough pavement beneath him, and warm hands pulling him away; Rock Lee's hands.

"Lee?" Naruto guessed, though Gaara's expression didn't give away if he was right or not. He must have been though, because the other man continued.

"When you left he thought I had killed you," Gaara stated plainly. "He came looking for me. He found me."

Naruto stared. Rock Lee leaving the eco village seemed a bit like a jellyfish attempting to build a home in a tree. His frown slipped lower. "He…went to _find_ you?"

Gaara nodded passively. "You're strange," he said, and the comment seemed almost thoughtful. "Everyone you meet seems to always want to protect you."

Something clicked in Naruto's head. Was Gaara trying to cheer him up? That's the only conclusion he could come to. And still, the words weren't quite enough.

"I don't need protecting," he said shortly. "Considering I tend to get everyone I meet nearly killed or vanished by the government." He stood up and turned, pocketing his hands and facing Gaara, feeling the boiling anger begin to brew in his mind again.

Neji and Morino.

_Because of me._

Gaara's expression soured a bit, and from behind him, Naruto saw Sasuke emerging from a convenience store in the distance with bottles of water. His mouth watered a bit at the sight, but Gaara's voice brought his attention back.

"It's not like you to give up."

The phrase stuck in his mind, feeling like a verbal frying pan that had been slammed against the forefront of his mind. His fists clenched a little, and he let out a breath before giving a response.

"I haven't given up," he stated. "I've just never been good at prioritizing."

Sasuke shoved a water bottle at him, and Naruto murmured a thank you, all before everyone else got handed one as well. Haku took a long gulp and looked at his icon, saying that they should leave soon. Kotetsu agreed, and Gaara remained silent and impassive, leaning against the frame of the sleek black air car.

Taking one last glance inside the car in order to see Suigetsu's sleeping form, Naruto spoke up. "Can I have ten minutes?"

Haku looked at him, a little surprised at the request, before glancing down to his icon. "Of course. What do you—"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him away from the others, ignoring the initial hesitation that made him feel more like a tow truck than a man desperate to speak. Sasuke's resolve lightened, however, and Naruto led him to a small sitting bench that sat abandoned by what looked like an old dirt road.

He was slightly thankful a pile of red-rocks blocked them from everyone near Suigetsu's car, and he slid down onto the seating, patting a place next to him in order for Sasuke to follow. Naruto even looked up, squinting a little as the sun caught his eyes, watching as Sasuke's stern glare hardened. The corporate mogul did not sit.

"It's like cat and mouse with you," he said instead, and Naruto frowned.

"I could say the same about you."

There was a short period of silence before Sasuke turned away. "If you didn't have anything to say to me—"

"Don't be that way. Sit down," Naruto said, though his voice wasn't demanding. It actually sounded desperate.

He hadn't expected Sasuke to follow his directions, but, as unreadable as always, the bench beside him creaked as Sasuke's weight met with it. For a small moment, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's skin so close to his own. He was always warm. He always had been.

"I'm only going to say this once, since somehow over the past year you've become even more stubborn," Naruto said, and he sat back into the wood plating of the bench, looking up to the sky, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Everything I've done up until now has been for you, whether you believe it or not. I've had to make hard choices, just like you have, and I'm not going to sit back when you try and tell me that I've been selfish, or worse, done _nothing_." The comment about Itachi still gnawed at him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto turned to him. His expression was harsh enough that Sasuke didn't speak at all. "Please let me finish."

Silence. Sasuke pursed his lips.

Naruto continued. "I get it, you're with him, you have new responsibilities." He wasn't waving it off, he just couldn't bring himself to start an argument.

"And still, after everything, my feelings haven't changed." Naruto trailed off. "But Sasuke…as long as you're with him, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

Sasuke looked genuinely surprised. Naruto let out a breath and stood up, feeling a tiny bit relieved that he could at least say this. "I'm going to stop them, for good."

He looked down to Sasuke, completely serious. "I'm sure you've realized it too. I'm the only one that can."

Sasuke was up faster than Naruto could think possible, his eyes finally flaring to life, looking eager and upset all at once. "Don't say stupid things. This isn't some _game_—"

"I know it isn't," Naruto interrupted. "It wasn't a game two years ago either, when I was sent back and left without the _one_ thing that seemed to make everything about my life okay."

When Sasuke stared at him questioningly, Naruto shook his head. "_You_, Sasuke," he clarified. There was something that flashed in Sasuke's eyes, and, not knowing if he was being unfair or not, Naruto spoke again. "But I'm not a home wrecker, and I certainly can't make any promises when I've got the entire world after me, which is why I don't have the energy to fight with you anymore."

He felt more serious when he looked at Sasuke. "I…can't."

What he was trying to say, not even he was sure. It had something to do with wanting to protect Sasuke and even more to do with the fact he wasn't sure how long it would be before he wouldn't stand a chance of putting Sasuke in danger. It wasn't that he was giving up, or that he wanted to give up, but that for the first time since he had been in the future, he had to make choices.

And he had to make them on his own.

The wind blew and a leaf tickled the pavement of the gravel road beside them, lost in the cool fall air and also to the distance. Sasuke was in front of him before he could even notice the small piece of nature, and when Naruto was yanked forward by his wrist, he could barely get any words out.

"_Don't_—" Sasuke stared at him, his eyes full of a misplaced rage. "Don't say that."

Despite it being a completely serious comment, Naruto choked out a small laugh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking offended. "You think it's funny?"

Naruto shook his head before taking in Sasuke's expression again. "Of course not. You can't have everything Sasuke, or everyone."

"I don't' want _everyone_, I want—"

A crumble of rocks drew their attention sideways.

"I'm sorry guys, but…we need to get going. Some police are headed to the Nivae stop point…or so Haku's icon said…" Kotetsu looked like a small child who happened to interrupt an argument between his parents: extremely guilty.

Naruto bowed his head slightly, his heart having rushed a little, wondering what the next words from Sasuke's mouth were going to be. Wondering…and also scared to death to hear.

Because, Naruto realized, he had no idea what he was to Sasuke anymore.

"Alright," he said, and he stepped forward, past Sasuke, not able to bring himself to see the expression on Sasuke's face, the disappointment, or even worse, the possible lack thereof.

Kotetsu looked back and forth between them as Naruto walked away, and when Sasuke's eyes met his own, he felt his own heart drop. Even as he walked back to the car himself, he wasn't sure why; all he knew was that if anyone deserved happiness, it was Naruto.

* * *

"Morino…I have a question." Neji was huddled on the floor of the cell he had been placed in, and he spoke quietly enough that he would have been lucky if Morino, locked next to him, had even heard at all.

"They're expecting us to talk," Morino said sharply, and Neji knew it was true. There was probably a guard nearby, hoping to catch an admission of sorts, or maybe even cameras hidden as well.

"I know," he said sternly. His lip was bruised, and it burned a little as he spoke, his teeth rubbing uncomfortably behind it. "Do you know what Danzo's talking about?"

It was a question that had been on his mind since their interrogation had begun, and one he couldn't hold in any longer. Even though he had been one of the first people for Naruto to be reacquainted with when he returned, he had never bothered to ask just _how_ Naruto had done so. And if anyone would know, it would be Morino.

"There _is_ a time machine," Morino said flatly. "Danzo already seems to know about it, so pretending like I don't know would be pointless. But…Naruto is the only one who knows anything else. He said he'd get rid of it…"

Neji didn't need Morino to say the rest; his own mind finished the sentence for him. Naruto hadn't gotten rid of it. It was still out there, somewhere, and somehow Danzo knew about it.

"And it works?" Neji asked, not really expecting an answer. Morino remained quiet, and the realization settled with Neji that he didn't know. Only Naruto did.

"Naruto…" Neji said to himself, quietly. "What have you gotten yourself into…?"

There was a brief period of pure quiet, and when Morino spoke, he sounded more like a father than he did a commander.

"Doesn't it…strike you as odd that Naruto didn't put up a fight?"

The question hung in the air like a foul odor, making Neji flinch. It was something that had been on his mind, but it was a thought he hadn't had much time to think about. From the way things looked, Naruto had gone along with Kisame of his own free will.

Something that didn't make sense, or rather, something he didn't want to believe was true.

"He wouldn't betray us," Neji said firmly, believing his own words. Naruto was the most honest person he knew. If he couldn't trust him, he couldn't trust anyone.

"I didn't mean it that way," Morino said softly, almost to the point that Neji had to strain his ears to catch it.

What other way could it have been meant?

Why else would Naruto leave with the Akatsuki; the very people out to capture him?

Unless…

"Danzo," Neji breathed. "It's all because of him."

Puzzle pieces began falling into place. Naruto wasn't a liar, he just hadn't been upfront. After all, Kisame couldn't have escaped without the help of someone on the inside, and if that someone _wasn't_ Naruto, it could only be—

"I've had a feeling that Danzo and the Akatsuki were working together for a while now," Morino said, and Neji's breath caught. He wanted more than anything to know what lies Danzo had been feeding Naruto; what was compelling enough to make Naruto leave with the very people he detested.

"But then again, I've also had a feeling that Naruto was getting tired."

Neji's head twisted at this, trying to find Morino's expression through the concrete wall that separated them. He frowned. "Tired of what? Us?" He sounded offended.

Morino cleared his throat. His reply was simple. "Tired of running."

Oh.

"He came here because he wanted to start a new life, one with Sasuke," Morino said a bit dully. It was obvious he wasn't a romantic. It was also pretty clear he didn't know about Neji's feelings for Naruto, because he continued. "We forced him to become an officer, we shoved him into the lion's den with Kisame, and we were too naïve to keep him hidden from Danzo. To be honest, I'd be surprised if he has any faith in us at all."

Neji scrunched his nose. "Naruto's not like that. He wouldn't think that way. He just wants to do his best—"

"Even if Naruto does everything by the book, it doesn't guarantee him the future he wants here. That's why I don't understand him. Why I don't understand travelers. The grass isn't greener, no matter how hard you squint."

"For some people it is," Neji countered. His outburst was sudden, and Morino chuckled a little.

"Did you find her?"

There was a looming silence before Neji nodded, but he pulled his knees to his chest as he spoke. "Yeah."

"That girl, Tenten? You saved her all those years back. It's amazing she's still on your mind—"

"She went back."

Silence.

"After Danzo sent Naruto back, he sent a lot of the others back too. She was one of them." Neji frowned, realizing for the longest time he hadn't wanted to accept it. She was the first person he had saved; the first traveler he had ever met. He had felt indebted to her, in some way, and had used a lot of his spare time trying to find out where she had been sent back to.

"Did you like her?" Danzo asked, completely serious.

Neji frowned and rolled his eyes. "No. I just liked the idea of having someone to protect."

And that was the truth. That was why he fought for people as an officer, and why he had guarded Naruto for so long. It was a strange realization, and it made him feel like a new door had opened in his mind.

_I want to protect Naruto._

"We can't let him down," Morino said, as if he had been reading Neji's thoughts. Neji nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Morino seemed to agree, because their conversation ended in silence. An iron door at the end of the hallway groaned as it opened, and Neji's grip tightened around his legs, knowing that another interrogation was about to go underway. He was strong, he could stomach it, he would for Naruto's sake.

Danzo's shiny black boots caught his eye as the older man came to stand in front of his cell, and Neji didn't bother looking up at him. He didn't deserve it.

"I've come—"

"We don't know anything about a time machine," Neji said coldly. "You're wasting your time."

Danzo snorted at the interruption and let out an irritated breath. "I have a different question, this time," he said, his voice like ice.

This time Neji did glance up, eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, you already know my answer." The words were practically spit in Danzo's crinkled old face.

"What is it?" Morino said loudly, as if trying to distract from Neji's stubbornness. Danzo glanced over, catching Morino's eyes.

"It seems Naruto is much like a cat," he said thickly. "And he's used a fair share of his nine lives and managed to escape yet again."

Relief surged through Neji. That meant Haku and Kotetsu had found him.

"I'm going to give you two hours to come up with plausible locations as to where he could be. If you don't comply, I will be forced to ensure that you can't refuse."

Neji's frown deepened, and his eyes narrowed. "And how do you plan on forcing us?"

Danzo smirked. The room felt heavy and cold, and knots churned in Neji's stomach.

"I won't lie, you did a good job hiding her after I sent Naruto back," Danzo stated. "But the moment Hinata heard you were in jail…Let's just say that she's on her way here."

Neji's eyes bulged and he was on his feet, gripping the wall next to him.

"Don't lay a _finger_ on her—"

"It's really up to you," Danzo said lazily, picking off imaginary lint on his coat.

When Neji was silent, his smile deepened.

"Two hours."

Neji heard Morino curse from the cell beside him. Danzo left the room. Neji sank to the floor and buried his hands in his hair, feeling as desperate as he was nervous.

He had no idea where Naruto could be.

**

* * *

a/n:** I'll try to update fast again, but I can't make any promises. My birthday is this friday and this huge and gigantic project that determines if I'm going to graduate on time is due next Tuesday, so...er...I will do my best.

**Spoilers:**

OMG! I'm seriously wondering what's going to happen with poor Naruto! I'm thinking...Ma and Pa have something up their sleeves, Sasuke will come to the rescue...or maybe Kyuubi will kick in?

I can't bear to think of what will happen if he really :is: caught.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Hellooooo out theeeere! Okay, I have successfully passed my first demo class which means I'm officially graduating in June, so I'm sorry for the wait but...you know, graduating takes top priotity. That and I got absorbed in the Twilight series (but omg book four was nonsensical) and...yeah.

But here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

As promised, the ride to Nivae was hardly an hour longer and the sickness growing in the pit of Naruto's stomach had become distracted by familiar sights. Conservative little houses lined a chalky white road and the wind whistled through russet pines and caramel colored aspens. It was like a scene from a movie, so peaceful and calm. It was unfortunate that the underlying tension in the car was so contrasting.

Haku followed Gaara's articulate directions to a home that made Naruto's heart beat a little faster in his chest, the memories of his past visit seeming vividly clearer. Their vehicle was too shiny and new for the older town, Naruto guessed, as children stopped playing in their lush and overgrown yards to admire it, and Kotetsu was grinning ear-to-ear with an unknown and unexpected excitement.

"I've never been to one of these places," anticipation was thick in his husky voice. Haku shook his head, indicating that he hadn't either, and without waiting for anyone else to direct him, Naruto practically leapt out of the car.

The mountain air was fresh against his skin, like a cool blanket that smelled of salty brooks and sifting earth. The sun was tumbling across the sky as it made its last go for the horizon, nighttime chasing it from behind. It sent marvelous streaks of colors across the sky, like the canvas of sky had been ripped open and impossible strokes of color had bled through.

"Sunsets are always prettier in the mountains," Haku said softly, and then he laughed a little. "At least, that's what they say." Everyone had managed to exit the car now and was admiring the sight, a strange silence soon replaced by Suigetsu's irritated voice.

"I'm cold." He said brusquely. Stifling the urge to roll his eyes, Naruto wondered if Suigetsu had grown up in the city his whole life. He had met people like him at college; kids who were so used to schedules and dollar signs that they never were able to open their eyes to the beauty around them. A knock sounded though, making Naruto jerk around in surprise, only to discover that Gaara had already sauntered to the front door.

It didn't take long for a response, and when a bowl-shaped head of silk-black hair popped out, a smile created dimples in Naruto's cheeks. He couldn't believe it had been so long. And though there was so much on his mind, his worries seemed to disappear, if only for a few moments.

Gaara was talking to Lee, probably explaining the situation, and Suigetsu slumped against the car and pocketed his hands, releasing a fierce and over-exaggerated yawn. Haku and Kotetsu were still taking in their surroundings, looking pleased with where they had ended up, and Sasuke was standing in a perfectly business-as-usual manner a hairsbreadth from Naruto.

"You…You grew up!" Lee's voice snapped Naruto out of his quiet assessment of his little team, and before he had a chance to say anything Lee had him in a bone crushing hug. Choking a bit against the embrace, Naruto said, "Surprisingly enough, you don't look any different."

"That's because optimism provides youth!" Lee said with a familiar confidence, and Naruto couldn't resist a smile that crept across his features. He had missed this optimism and energy, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He wondered suddenly if Kotetsu and Haku were completely bewildered behind him, so he turned to explain.

"When I first came to this time, I stayed here for a couple of days," he explained. They were looking around as if trying to absorb this new and fascinating little place and not surprisingly, Suigetsu still looked incredibly bored. Sasuke had moved beside him and looked completely miserable, and Gaara, amazingly enough, looked perfectly content.

After a long minute of introductions, Suigetsu started forward towards the door, briskly climbing the steps of the house. Naruto stepped to the side to let him pass and their eyes met for a brief second, enough for Suigetsu to feel obligated to say something.

"As much as I love reunions, they're always much interesting when they involve people you give a damn about," he said a bit coldly, and before Naruto could really form a response, he continued. "This _is_ where we're staying, right?"

Naruto went forward and opened the door for him, nodding. He wasn't about to argue with Suigetsu, only because he didn't want to make a scene. Sometimes he really did feel like punching the guy though, and at this point in time, he'd rather Suigetsu go lock himself in a room somewhere rather than be rude.

A small sore of jealously began to fester when Sasuke followed him inside, not bothering to cast any glance his way. It hurt, but Naruto took a deep breath and waved his hands towards his police partners who had just finished introducing themselves. Gaara was next to Naruto in an instant, entering the house as Lee nearly shoved the other two up the stairs with his enthusiasm, giving Naruto another look up-and-down before grinning madly.

"Seeing you makes me so happy," Lee said. "It's a good thing that you came here."

There was something hidden in his tone that Naruto couldn't quite decipher. He was pushed inside as forcefully as everyone else and the thick and juicy aroma of vegetable marinated pasta filled his nose and lungs. His mouth watered and his stomach growled, and he noticed that even Suigetsu had quieted down at the savory aroma.

A dinner table Naruto remembered vaguely was being decorated for the mass amount of people there, and Lee was running in and out of the narrow kitchen with rolls, margarine, and bowls of salads and pastas.

"I'll have to make a bit more, seeing as how there's so many of us," he said lightly, bustling back to make good on his word. And as if the longevity of the day of traveling took over the group, they all found seats at the table, quiet, patient, and extremely tired. It wasn't long before the food was served, and Naruto wasn't surprised that Lee was the only person who managed to keep a conversation going—though most of the time it was all for himself. He talked about Nivae, the people, the activities, their beliefs, so much that it felt like a bedtime story rather than a town's history.

Naruto ate until his stomach pleaded with him to stop, and it was more than once that he glanced up to take in Sasuke's expression while he was distracted by his plateful of food. Well, food and Suigetsu, who seemed to be doing a good job distracting Sasuke as well. Sasuke's hand was over his boyfriend's, plucking away a fork with a sour expression on his face.

Maybe Suigetsu had said something about the food…?

But Naruto didn't want to imagine what Suigetsu had said or done. He was too distracted by the way Sasuke's lithe fingers fell effortlessly over the other man's, and suddenly, from nowhere, Naruto felt warmth over his own, remembering what it felt like to have Sasuke's fingers curled around his.

Had it really been so long since Sasuke had touched him so effortlessly? It felt like it had never happened at all. Had he imagined a relationship between them? Was it something completely lost to memories? Naruto hadn't noticed he was staring, but it must have been obvious to a point because Rock Lee, known for his socialism and not quite for his tact, leaned across the table with curious eyes.

"So I'm just wondering," he said, and Naruto's head whipped to the side to gage his expression. "Why aren't you two dating anymore?"

Naruto's face went red before he could will it not to, and a fork dropped from Suigetsu's hand to his plate. Sasuke was looking at Naruto, he could feel it, but his small bit of remaining pasta salad had never looked so fascinating before. It was green and red and—oh, he hadn't realized there were peppers in it…

The mood of the table had gone cold extremely suddenly, and Lee leaned back, his eyes squinted as he realized he had brought on a rough subject. Surprisingly enough, it was Gaara who worked to cure the situation.

"I think everyone is tired," he said expertly. "Are we able to stay here?"

As if the subject had been forgotten completely Lee was up, shuffling towards a doorway near the kitchen. "Of course, of course. I'll show you all where to stay…" and he disappeared around the corner. Naruto caught Gaara watching him ruefully as the majority of the table rumbled to a stand, following Lee as he ushered them to the extra rooms of the house.

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly, and he wondered if it was his imagination or if he really did feel Sasuke's hand brush his back as he left the dining room. Soon, it was just the two of them. After a reluctant sigh Naruto stood up, collecting dishes from the table. Gaara stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto knew what he was asking. "I don't want to go to sleep," he said, explaining why he hadn't left with the others. "What are _you_ doing?"

Gaara stood up and began to help, pulling plates and silverware into his won hands. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering how Gaara could even think he would try and escape someplace. As if reading his mind, the redhead came up beside him, grabbing a glass he had been about to collect and said, "You think about him too much."

Naruto almost dropped the plate-wear in his hands out of surprise, but luckily landed it all in the sink. He started some water and began to scrub with an old cloth hidden in the basin.

"You think about me too much," he said back. Gaara was always hard to read. Was he a good friend? Did he feel guilty about the way things had turned out, and now wanted to make up for it? Or…was there more…? Naruto could never tell.

Gaara grabbed a clean dish from Naruto's hand and started to dry it with a towel from the counter behind them. "You need someone to think about you," he replied, and the comment was so simple that it made Naruto pause in his scrubbing. He wasn't happy with the way he felt warm all of the sudden.

"I have enough people thinking about me," was his response, immediately remembering how everyone was in danger for merely thinking of his well-being. Gaara snorted.

"He's thinking about you too."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned to glare. "Is there a reason you're badgering me?"

Gaara shrugged, leaning over him to take another clean dish from his hands. "You need to sleep."

Naruto wondered how that made any sort of sense, but as quickly as Gaara had said it, Naruto felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. Whether it had been the food or the sudden silence, he felt tired now, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You two didn't have to do all that," Lee was behind them in an instant, looking extremely pleased. "Come on, you guys need sleep too."

He grabbed them both and trailed them to a spare bedroom right near the kitchen and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Together?"

Gaara was silent, and Lee waved his hand. "Everyone's sharing rooms. I don't have _that_ many," he laughed in reprise. Naruto felt guilty suddenly and waved his hands. "No, no, it's fine. Thank you, Lee."

"Goodnight!"

And in seconds, the black-haired man disappeared. Gaara went in first and Naruto stood for a while, listening to the wind as is rustled the trees outside, wondering which room Sasuke and Suigetsu were staying in. He clenched his fists and loosened them, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Gaara had already claimed a bed, but Naruto knew him well enough to know he wasn't asleep. He fell into his own bed and curled into a ball, pulling a blanket over himself. With the wind outside and the earthy floors creaking beneath him, it was easy to imagine this was all a dream.

* * *

It was extremely dark. Usually when it was dark an unfathomable cold seemed to follow, but this dark was different. He was exceedingly hot. Sweat trickled down his face, saturating his neck and his shirt beneath the blanket he was wrapped in. He opened his eyes, but nothing--still darkness.

Had he just survived a nightmare?

The blanket was coarse against his fingers as he struggled to free himself from it, ripping it from his skin like it was suffocating him. Cool air bit at his skin and he inhaled it like an animal, taking breaths like he had been drowning.

He blinked his eyes closed as bright sunlight assaulted them, his temples throbbing. He felt cooler, but rusty, like he had been asleep for too long. Whatever he had been dreaming was beginning to fade from his system, and he was remembering where he was.

"It's been twelve hours," a muffled voice said from beyond his doorway. It sounded like Sasuke. Naruto glanced up, feeling somewhat less groggy, and realized he was alone in the bedroom Lee had lent him.

There was movement on the other side of his bedroom door; a shuffling. "Don't wake him." Naruto recognized Gaara's voice. The conversation continued, but it grew quieter. He figured that they were walking away, and he yawned.

Twelve hours.

Had he really slept that long?

The sun was starting to warm him, and through the window he could tell that it was already high in the sky. He took a languid breath and eased out of bed, surprised that he had been so exhausted. It wasn't as though he had done anything physically demanding, but mentally...

Naruto's eyes flew open. He had forgotten about why he was in Nivae; who he had left behind. His heartbeat raced and he jumped up, his head still thick with lethargy, and he dodged to the door, whipping it open.

He couldn't believe that he had slept so placidly while his friends were in trouble; while he had people to save. He felt like a sloth as he jogged out to the living room, weaving a familiar path through the kitchen and dining room to get there. He paused when Gaara and Lee were seated on the couch, staring at him with speculative eyes.

"I--what happened? Are we leaving?"

Lee looked confused and Gaara continued to stare. "You look horrible."

Naruto glanced down to his rumpled shirt and jeans and could only imagine what his hair looked like. He took a breath, realizing he was worrying for nothing. No one had left, he had merely overslept, and by the looks of it, hadn't missed a thing.

"Thank you," Naruto said dryly, leaning back against a wall. Lee stood up with his usual energy and pointed towards another hallway, an eyebrow raised.

"Shower?" he asked. The idea sounded wonderful. A moment passed before Naruto nodded. Showers were always good for clearing minds, and whatever dream he had still made him feel like he was forgetting something important. He ignored Gaara's sly grin as he walked by and eagerly took advantage of the bathroom when he had it all to himself.

Lee had brought him some denims and a shirt while he bathed, and after he felt like he was once again a part of the world of the living, he wandered the house, searching for no one in particular. He was surprised to run into Lee and another familiar face he had forgotten about.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Gai hugged him so tightly Naruto could only think to compare the embrace to that of a bear.

"C-can't b-breathe..." he mouthed, and Gai laughed before releasing him, slapping him on the back as though their friendship went back. Naruto grimaced at the force; Gai had always been much stronger than he let on, especially for being the tree-hugger that he was.

"Look at you, all grown up," Gai continued, still looking fascinated. Lee chipped in.

"I know, he lost all his baby fat, didn't he?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "I was never fat!"

The bowl-haired duo laughed together and Naruto pouted a little, silently agreeing that he had grown into an adult quite nicely. Not that he would ever admit that out loud...

"Do you still have it?" Lee asked, and before Naruto had the opportunity to ask 'what', Lee's fingers were tackling the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up. Naruto's hands flew up in surprise, remembering the henna tattoo they had giving him for healing; a henna that had never quite gone away.

"Uh..."

"Learn some manners," a cold voice came from beside him, and a pale hand encircled Lee's wrist, forcing it to release Naruto's shirt. Sasuke was staring at Lee like he was an ant under a microscope, and Naruto was utterly surprised. One, because he hadn't even heard him approach, and two because he was reacting so passionately to something so innocent.

Feeling a bit too playful for what he knew was his own good, Naruto turned to Sasuke and lifted his shirt anyway, revealing the intricate tattoo. "Don't you remember?"

For the first time Naruto could ever remember, Sasuke did the unthinkable. He blushed. And Naruto felt so completely surprised that the laughter that Gai and Lee had found themselves dissolved in seemed to become obsolete. He shoved his shirt back down, feeling like he had done something inconceivably dirty. Gai was still laughing hysterically beside them.

"It's good to see you still with a sense of humor," Lee chuckled and he glanced up to the wall beside him, taking in the time from a small clock on the wall. His features straightened slightly and he turned to Naruto. "Hey, do you want to come with me to visit some friends today?"

Naruto felt Sasuke go rigid beside him and even Gai seemed to pause in his laughter for a minute, and it made a small swell of nervousness trickle through his veins. "...your friends?" Naruto said a little unsurely.

Lee smiled broadly and nodded. Naruto looked up to Sasuke who merely glanced away, and Gai felt the need to add, "If it's alright with you, Sasuke."

Naruto continued to gage Sasuke's expression, but he simply shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Naruto's eyes scrunched together as he tried to figure out just what exactly he was being left out of, but before he could ask, Lee grabbed his hand. "Let's go then."

Naruto cast another idle glance at Sasuke before letting Lee drag him towards the door, his heart sinking a bit while the other man didn't bother to even look at him. Bumping into Gaara brought his attention forward however, and the redhead's green eyes were alive with a certain anxiety.

"Do you want to come too?" Lee asked. "I'm sure they'd love to see you again!"

Gaara cast a cautious glance towards Naruto before looking past him to Sasuke. "Uchiha's not going?" he asked, his eyes still turned towards the other man across the room. Lee answered in the negative. "No. Do you want to go?"

There was a pause, and Gaara was still looking back to Sasuke. Naruto wished he had eyes in the back of his head so he could see the expression Sasuke had. Before he could turn to look, Gaara's eyes narrowed and he turned to follow them out. "Yes, I'll go."

Naruto could feel Lee's mood brighten and he was yanked forward, wondering who on earth he was going to see. Gaara was beside them as they broke out into the warm fall day, the sun bathing them as they trampled through a lush backyard. Spider vines and clusters of poppies and dandelions claimed the whole area, spare a small cobblestone trail that led to the backyard of another house.

Naruto inhaled the sugary scent of wild flowers and cruised behind Lee, shaking his hand free when he was done feeling like a little kid. From behind him, Gaara cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes of following the quaint little trail, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do they live close?" he asked, still wondering where they were headed. He wondered if it was Chouji, or maybe even Gaara's siblings they were going to see.

"Right here," Lee said and he turned to the side, ducking under a low-hanging branch of a willow tree that blocked Naruto's line of sight. Following Lee's example, Naruto marveled a tiny back door that matched the one he had just exited, raising an eyebrow as Lee knocked, something people in this time hardly ever did. In seconds the action was explained.

"I was wondering if you'd actually come."

The voice was rich with memory and full of warmth, not at all matching the hesitant look that Kiba Inuzuka was giving him. Hair once long and layered was now cut short, and his bright hazel eyes were glimmering with happiness. Naruto's breath caught in his chest, this being the last thing he had expected and he stepped back, wondering if maybe he was still dreaming.

"Naruto?" Kiba frowned and stepped past Lee to properly greet him, nervousness showing in his eyes. Shoved from behind by Gaara, Naruto jogged forward and accepted a hug.

"It's been too long," Kiba was smiling against him, and Naruto stumbled over words he couldn't quite arrange.

"Wha—how did you—why--?"

Kiba and Lee both laughed, and Naruto felt Gaara come up beside him in a way that was almost protective. He didn't think much of it, but Kiba's hand replaced Lee's as he broke their hug, pulling Naruto up the stairs of their back doorway.

The inside of the house hit Naruto close to home. It wasn't completely new age, or even full of bizarre contraptions like Lee and Gai's home. It was as if he had gone back in time, to the time where he had been born, and walked into someone's perfectly cozy little residence in a perfectly normal little cul-de-sac.

"It looks nice, right?" Kiba said, looking more and more excited the further Naruto crept in. "We've worked really hard to make it homey. I mean, technology is great but…I never _did_ like leather couches." His point was validated by a cushy plush couch seated in front of them.

"Sit!" Kiba said. "I honestly want to know everything. And that means _everything_, man," he almost threatened, and Naruto sat down, still feeling awe-inspired. Even though he knew that Kiba was still in the future, he hadn't expected to run into him so suddenly. But now, here he was, and once again it felt as though no time had passed at all.

As Gaara and Lee sat on either side of Naruto, Kiba scooted an inviting recliner closer to them and nearly collapsed in it. His eyes remained rooted on Naruto though, and his fingers twiddled with interest.

Naruto felt overwhelmed momentarily, before he collected his thoughts. "I want to know what happened with _you_," he said instead, curiosity getting the best of him. He had been sent back before knowing that Kiba was even safe, and now, feeling relieved, he wanted to know how he had managed to escape.

"It's really no biggie," Kiba said, reclaiming a lingo that made Naruto feel closer to home. "After Gaara here saved you, his sister and brother saved the rest of us. Something happened with the Akatsuki and Itachi actually helped a bit too, though. It was…a lucky break."

Naruto stared as Kiba said what he did so nonchalantly, and suddenly shook his head. "That is _definitely_ a 'biggie', Kiba! I left without even knowing if you were dead or alive!"

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed and he looked pleased by that comment. "Well, basically, the old man told Itachi that the police were going to send you back if they got a hold of you, and by the time he found out Gaara had let you go, it was too late."

Gaara cleared his throat. "The Akatsuki isn't as strong as it used to be," he explained. "Itachi wasn't sure who to trust, and so when Temari and Kankuro demanded he release the other travelers, he didn't put up a fight. It doesn't make much sense but…Kankuro also mentioned that his only stipulation was that he know if you ever returned."

Naruto frowned. "And you agreed?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "There wasn't much of a choice. But…Itachi's connection with the Akatsuki…isn't what it should be. He isn't your enemy anymore."

Something inside of Naruto wondered if that was the truth, or if it was merely a trick. He decided not to worry too much because Itachi already knew he was alive and well.

"It was exciting at the time but now it's old news. But you—it's like the trouble's started all over again. What have you been up to?" Kiba asked, looking invested in whatever stories Naruto had to tell.

Naruto decided to start from the beginning, simply because he felt like it would explain most of the trouble he had landed himself in the present. He told Kiba how he had been forced back in time and how he had gone back to school, and Kiba pouted when he realized he was now a year younge. Even Gaara looked intrigued when Naruto explained how he had become a police officer and that his partner was Neji, and how his first assignments had involved capturing Kisame.

"He's scary," Kiba had said, and Naruto learned that Kiba had met him on a couple of occasions, simply because he was Itachi's partner.

Kisame's story led to Deidara's, and Deidara's led to Danzo, and without an ounce of hesitation, Naruto sadly admitted that he had been blackmailed a majority of the time. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of rambling, Naruto ended at the present.

"And now I'm here, and Neji and Morino are there…and I'm still stuck not knowing what Danzo wants from me, if anything."

There was a sort of stunned silence as Naruto concluded his recap, feeling more anxious as he remembered Morino and Neji's predicament. Hating the fact he seemed to ruin a lighthearted mood, Naruto clapped his hands together.

"What about you though? This place is nice. You keep saying 'we' though. 'We' who?"

There was another small trace of silence and Kiba took a small breath, only to be interrupted by the front door creeping open. He lowered his head. "In here," he said to whoever had entered, and there was a rumbling sound as something seemed to be making its way to the living room.

Naruto jumped to his feet.

Anyone who had their vision intact could see that the small boy that had come from the front room was the exact replica of Naruto Uzumaki. Blond hair, caramel colored skin, and eyes the color of frosted icicles made Naruto's heart beat a thousand times a second.

It wasn't possible…

"Hey, so I stopped at the market and—"

Naruto's eyes lifted from the boy's to the woman who had just entered, her familiarity ringing a bell as well. Strawberry blonde hair was wrapped into a loose bun, loose strands curling over her shoulders as she stared at him, her emerald eyes wide in surprise.

"Naruto…"

Kiba stood up as well, looking a bit like he wasn't sure how to react. Naruto was shaking, and he couldn't will himself to stop. Why one earth did _she_ still have custody of their child? Why was Kiba housing her? Were they together? Was she still a lackey under Itachi?

But when he expected Sakura to do something drastic, like yell at him, or speak cruelly like she had before, what she did was the complete opposite. The bag she had been holding in her hands fell to the floor and her eyes welled up with tears, her lips trembling as she raced across the room, enveloping him with such a force that he stumbled backwards to keep his balance.

"It is you? Is it really you?"

Naruto could feel her tears soaking the fabric of his shirt and she held him close, shaking almost as much as he was. "Oh my God, Naruto…Oh my God…"

An awkward hand curved to the small of her back, Naruto not quite sure what to do with himself. From the corner of his eye he saw Gaara and Lee stand up, disappearing into another hallway of the house, obviously to give some privacy. When Sakura seemed to calm a little she pushed herself off of him, her eyes bloodshot with emotion.

"-I-"

"Sakura, don't...touch me," Naruto's lips moved on their own; he was confused, angry, and completely shocked. Kiba was beside him in an instant, his voice soothing but still making no sense of the situation.

"Naruto, a lot of things have changed--"

"Like Itachi being a good guy and now _you-_-" he glared at Sakura, "--being a good mother?"

Sakura choked back a sob and Kiba's happy expression fell a bit, making Naruto wonder just how much could change in a year.

"Hey you," Naruto felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt and turned to look at the little boy who shared his features. "Don't you make mommy cry!" Blue eyes were pulled down in an intense stare, and Naruto didn't doubt that his son would defend his mother.

Sakura was kneeling down almost immediately though, scooping the child into her arms and shaking her head. "These are good tears, Ju," she said as she sniffled. "This is a very special man, so don't be mean, okay?"

The little boy nodded but skeptically eyed Naruto. "Why are you special?"

Naruto couldn't begin to explain the feelings harbored inside of him, all released in this one moment. It was as though hearing he had a son and seeing the evidence were two completely different things. And to see those porcelain blue eyes full of everything that was _him_, Naruto stumbled to catch his breath.

"He's your daddy," Sakura said softly, and Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura stared up at him, smiling as tears trailed her cheek. "I never lied to him. I told him you'd come for him someday, I just…Naruto—" tears began to spill from her eyes gain and Kiba stepped forward to help with Ju, but Naruto was already reaching for him.

And amazingly enough, Ju welcomed himself into the embrace.

"You're my daddy?"

Naruto stared into Ju's wide eyes and nodded unsurely. It was so surreal, almost as though he was truly dreaming. "If…that's what your mom says," he replied, and to his surprise, the boy grinned. Naruto wasn't sure what to say, but the serene eyes of his son made him feel calmer. He wanted to know why he should trust Sakura, to know what had changed. For his son's sake, for teh beautiful little boy curled in his arms, he wanted to know why he should give Sakura another chance.

"Honestly, seeing the two of you together is like…seeing twins. Except with a huge age difference." Kiba said. "I'm so happy...God I'm so happy you made it back to this time."

"I am too," Sakura said, and Naruto could see teh regret behind her eyes, though he couldn't bring himself to forgive her on a whim.

"I thought I'd wait forever to meet my daddy," Ju said, still examining Naruto. "Are you going to stay now?"

Naruto felt another smile tug at his lips, but also felt his heart deceive him. As much as he knew it was his son cuddled against him, he had been absent for four years of the boy's life. Who knew how many more would follow with the way things looked back in the city; the things he had to resolve.

He didn't feel like a father…at all.

"Take your time," Sakura said quietly, and Kiba smiled.

In a way, time was the only way to make up for the earlier years that he had missed.

And the previous year that had apparently changed everything.

***

Fifteen minutes.

That's all the time he had left. Then Danzo would be back and he and Morino would be threatened with Hinata's life, something he could stand less than turning his back on Naruto. He hated admitting that.

Even though he and Hinata were well enough known as cousins…In Neji's eyes, she was like a sister. A little sister you always wanted to protect, one who had great ideas and ambition but was too shy to take them anywhere. And that's where he had stepped in, the brash and overconfident cousin, ready to do anything for the spotlight, even if it meant starting a company that dealt with cryonics—something he knew next to nothing about.

But he had studied; he had learned, and together, he and Hinata had created Boshi—a company that rivaled Uchiha Industries. Even in their eyes it was a feat, and even though Neji hated to admit it, the success was all Hinata's.

"She's a good girl," Neji whispered to himself, burying his head deeper into his hands. But on the other hand, Naruto was a good guy. So what should he choose?

_He could be anywhere_, Neji thought. His mind was racing; he couldn't think straight he felt so sick with worry.

"Calm down," Neji heard Morino say from the cell beside him, and Neji realized his breathing was loud and labored. He frowned.

"That's easy for you to say—"

"I know where he is," Morino said suddenly. "Or at least I have an idea. What we need to do is decide who's more important to protect."

Obviously that was the problem.

"Trust Naruto. We'll protect Hinata," Morino decided. Neji frowned and turned to the side, not that it made much of a difference, he couldn't see his commander anyway.

"Do you have a plan?

Morino laughed. "No. Just faith. It's not like Naruto to stay in hiding."

Neji let his head fall again; that conclusion didn't make him feel any better. Naruto _needed_ to stay away, needed to stay safe.

Ten minutes.

He would protect Hinata.

And pray that someone else would protect Naruto.

* * *

**a/n:** The next two chapters will get really exciting and the Sasuke-Naruto love is supah close. But yes. Naruto has finally met his son and like whoa, Sakura is a changed woman. Or is she? The next chapter will explain. XD

Okay...interesting stuff about me and why this update didn't come sooner. School, work, Twilight...Oh, you know, I got sucked into Goong, too. Korean dramas are starting to own my soul. One of my managers is Korean and I learned a few phrases before work one day just to freak him out, and it worked! He said, "Why are you speaking to me that way?" and I laugehd and said, "What, now you cna't speak Korean?" But then he said something complicated to me and I had to give up, haha. It was pretty funny.

Ah, and we had another blizzard. We got...a little over a foot of snow where I live. It was pretty crazy because Colorado is so bizarre. Jobs and schools won't close unless they absolutely have to. I mean, I was at the bank until 3pm and my house, which is ten minutes away from my job, took me 40 minutes to get to. And the next day was 65 degrees so it almost all melted away. This state is bipolar, I tell you what.

I found out my crazy aunt got breast implants. You know--the one from author's notes a few chapters back, who went crazy and I had to move out? Yeah. HAHA. Man. I still crack up when I think about it.

Oh, I'm for sure going to AX too, so if anyone's going, that will be fun. And I'm going to cosplay which is actually a bit scary :hasn't done it in years: and intimidating. I tried explaining it to a friend and she raised an eyebrow and said, "So...it's like...a four day anime Halloween thing?" And I said, "Yeah, except instead of candy you get ramune and posters!" and she respectfully called me a dork. LoL!

That's all I can think of for now...I'm posting pretty regularly on my LJ account though. Visit me!

**Naruto Spoilers:**

Since I'm weeks late.

OMFG NARUTO MET HIS DADDY! Best moment ever in the history of manga and anime. I stared at my computer screen for a long time before I willed myself to go to work. I love Minato; he's so cool. I wish that wasn't the end of him. He would have made a great dad. And Hinata! So, even though I write yaoi, I don't really hate Sakura or Hinata at all. I think Sakura and Naruto will probably end up together, which for the manga is kind of cute. But for our little slash-crazy world, NaruSasuNaru forever, right? haha :has a hard time hating Sakura when she's the only female character that can kick butt like the boys:

But poor Hinata. She didn't even get a chance to do ANYTHING before Pein nailed her. Which was actually disappointing. I wanted her to do something kind of cool...because her and Neji's power is supposed to be legendary but...I guess only on occasion. I'm still waiting for Sasuke to show up...and wondering what happened to KillerBee. And Danzo. These characters are like roaches, only instead of scattering at light they scatter at the first signs of plot progression.

Hmmm...what else has happened...oh! Today's!

I felt really happy when Naruto used his rasengan today. Especially with that last quote. I miss Jiraiya...And...is anyone else wondering if the villagers are even alive? LOL I was totally thinking that the other day. Poor Naruto. He has no city to be Hokage over. :laughs:

Well, we'll just have to see what happens.

Thank you for reading, as always. I feel like I've been majorly distracted. I've had the gigantic urge to start my real novel but I feel guilty when I really want to finish my fanfics. I'm caught, lol. But I love you all to tears. Have a good weekend!


	23. Chapter 23

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Comments:** OMG, eight weeks til I graduate! I'm so excited! Then I'm going to Vegas and then to Cali for AX...I had this dream last year that MLC would be finished before I graduated but...for that I owe you guys an apology. I was actually thinking the other day how much I'll miss it when it's over...because really, there are probably only five or six chapters left.

Thank you for all of your reviews! I don't know what I'd do without you guys.

**PS**, please read my author's note at the bottom if you have PMed me or emailed me and struggled to get a response. I'm creating a solution!!

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

It was close to nightfall when Naruto found himself completely alone, crouched in the depths of the wild garden Lee called his 'backyard'. The entirety of the afternoon had been spent playing with Ju and attempting to hide the sheer awkwardness of the situation; Sakura staring at him, Kiba laughing as though two years _hadn't_ passed since they had last seen each other…

Had Naruto grown that much? Had he changed in two years - so much that now _he_ was the odd one out? It was as though the world had continued without him. Looking at Ju, he saw himself in the child's bright blue eyes. But as much as he had attributed to creating the little boy—he wasn't his father. And if he was, he decided that he was a damn shitty one.

Ju had grown up with some difficulties, but it was apparent that something in Sakura had changed. He remembered her hating that child, proved by the fact she named him after a curse. But now…he didn't see _any_ of that now. Sakura was doting and Kiba was the perfect father figure, even though Naruto had a sixth sense that Lee and Sakura were the actual couple. It was the way they looked at each other and the way Ju gravitated towards him…and Naruto decided that Lee was a good father figure too.

He hated admitting that. Coming to terms with the fact that he, Kiba, and Sakura had grown apart from each other. They _had_ a life now, a life in Nivae raising Ju, being homebodies, being _comfortable._

And Naruto…his life was a wreck. He was hiding in an eco-village to avoid being arrested by the police. That or be found by international terrorists. He felt like Harrison Ford in that old movie the Fugitive.

Naruto shifted his weight, pulling his knees tighter to his chest. The cobblestone beneath him was growing cold, and the heated scent of hydrangeas was beginning to fade. The moon and stars were becoming more visible as the night grew darker, enough that he could make out a few constellations.

Naruto frowned.

The truth was that he _had_ changed. More than the people around him. He wasn't the college student with a flare for science anymore, he was a grown man with responsibilities and obligations. He had people to protect now, and it made his skin itch when he thought about just how long he had been running. Sure, he had been willing to go with the Akatsuki to solve things, but what was he doing now? Playing house while everything fell apart back in the city? Waiting for Danzo to figure out he was in Nivae, where _more_ people close to him could be hurt?

His fists clenched against his sides and he buried his head against his knees, letting out a ragged breath. He twisted his head back when he heard footsteps on the pavement behind him and figured that it was about time someone came searching fro him, even if he preferred the solitude.

"The only time I ever remember you being this focused is right before Mrs. Delati's art history exam," came Kiba's voice and there was a bit of playfulness in the comment. "Although…we both knew neither of us was going to pass it, so I have no idea why we studied so hard."

Naruto smiled at the memory. What Kiba said was true, as well. Art was subjective, after all. Kiba sucked in a deep breath and finally came forward, walking slowly as he stared up at the night sky. There was a pregnant pause where they both seemed to not know what to say, all until Kiba finally found his voice.

"Are you…_really_ okay?"

It was a simple comment, but one that seemed to make some of the bricks on Naruto's shoulders crumble to pieces. He didn't want to answer though. It wasn't like him to be anything but fine.

Kiba sat down next to him, and Naruto thought it felt like old times.

"Was Ju too much? I guess I'd be feeling overwhelmed too," Kiba started.

That was part of it, so Naruto nodded. The other huge part was Sasuke, and considering he had left their relationship out of his recap of the past couple of years he decided to leave it be. Kiba hadn't ever known him to be infatuated with another guy, and he wasn't sure if that was another topping he wanted to add to the cake.

"Do you have anyone you can talk to anymore?" Kiba questioned, though the tone of his voice made it obvious he felt awkward asking. His fingers played with bottom of his shirt and he wouldn't make eye contact with Naruto.

After a deep breath, Naruto answered. "My problems are a little complicated. I don't want to bother other people with them." The only person who had known about everything was Neji, and that was a sore subject.

Kiba snorted. "Bother people? You _need_ to talk to people. Talk to _me_, if you have to. I may not be able to give you the best advice but I want to be here for you."

It was oddly sentimental and one of the most collected things Naruto could ever remember Kiba saying. He smiled a little.

"I'm not saying this to sound mean, but we're not exactly close anymore." Even though he hadn't wanted his words to sting, it was obvious that they did. Kiba twisted his head to Naruto and frowned.

"I know that. I'm trying to fix that." His lips pursed in annoyance and Naruto found his frustration building.

"Nothing about me being here can be _fixed_," his words were clipped, and Kiba seemed surprised at his tone. He seemed to realize it was Naruto's frustration talking, but it didn't stop him from retorting.

"I never knew you to be the type to give up so easily."

A flare of emotion shot up Naruto's spine. "I'm not giving up on anything."

"It sure sounds like it."

"Well, it sure sounds like _you_ don't know what you're talking about."

Kiba snorted. "Stop trying to be who everyone wants you to be."

Naruto had been prepared to throw back an insult when the comment caught him off guard. He glanced over to his old friend and raised an eyebrow. Kiba turned his head towards the night sky and continued.

"You've always done this. Sarutobi wanted you to be a genius so you spent every waking moment in that lab coming up with schematics and shit. That old man—Jiraiya or whatever—he wanted you to risk your life for _his_ invention, and you did. And now, knowing you," Kiba finally looked at him with narrowed eyes, "you're probably wondering how you're going to be a good dad and save the world for those lunatics' sakes over there." Kiba pointed towards the house where Haku and Kotetsu looked overly fascinated with a well that acted as the house's sole source of water.

"For everyone's sake and most especially your own, Naruto, do what _you_ want to do for a change."

If there had been a hammer in Kiba's hand, he would have hit a nail straight on the head. It was such an unbelievably amazing rush that filled Naruto at the realization that _someone_, old friend or not, somehow knew him better than he knew himself. He just wanted a day where everything went his way; where he could do what _he_ wanted to do.

"It's not that easy though," Naruto started and Kiba cut him off.

"Nothing is ever easy. What, you wanted everything to just be handed to you?" Kiba's tone was sharp.

"Of course not! I'm not a kid. But you know, working through college is 'not having everything handed to you'. And having a bunch of people out to kill you is completely different."

Kiba actually looked angry. "I'm just saying that you have a lot of people who have faith in you, and instead of valuing that you're out here crying over spilled milk."

"Kiba—" Naruto growled, his patience wearing thin.

"What? I'm not going to baby you. We're both grown. If the mess is that bad, clean it up."

There was a pause where Naruto's narrowed and his lips twitched. He was getting close to his breaking point. "The only way this _mess_ got cleaned up in the first place was by me going back to the past."

That reality hit him like someone knocked the wind from his lungs. Was that the answer? Did he…would he have to leave?

Kiba was oddly quiet. "I don't want you to leave again," he said softly, honestly. Naruto decided that he didn't want to either. But…what else could he do?

"I can't leave him again," Naruto's words were honest but they didn't hold much of a resolution. Kiba turned towards him, confused.

"Who? Ju?"

Naruto's eyes widened at his mistake and he shook his head. "No one. Nevermind."

It only took seconds for Kiba to catch on; he had never been slow. But his eyes widened so much that the hazel orbs inside appeared to be drowning in a sea of white, and his jaw dropped.

"You—who? When?" A pause. "_Why_?"

"Yes, I'm not telling you, for a while," Naruto answered. "And I don't know. It just…happened."

Warm hands grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him until he lost balance.

"Who?" Kiba asked. "_Who?_"

Naruto saw an honest curiosity in Kiba's eyes, so he answered. "Sasuke."

Before he had much time to think Kiba shoved him and Naruto fell flat on his back. His shoulder hurt as it scraped against the concrete and he growled, "What the hell was that for?"

Kiba was glaring at him. "You have a crush on a _man_, for one," he said, as if the idea was preposterous. "And second, one that's taken. You're a home wrecker!"

"I am not!" Naruto jumped back up, his emotions flaring again. "I haven't done anything!"

"You haven't done _anything_?" Kiba chided, almost as though he wanted to tease Naruto to death. "You haven't even kissed him?"

Naruto remembered the only time he and Sasuke had kissed as of late, in the alley when their relationship had officially turned into the inexplicable mess it remained now. "I—He kissed me!"

If Kiba had been drinking anything it would have shot out of his nose. "—What!?"

Naruto was on his feet, pacing, pulling at his disheveled blond hair in a quiet fury. "He never knew I was coming back—I was gonna find him, but Suigetsu had already—but then I don't want to be here if he's not going to…." Naruto stopped. Sasuke was becoming a sore subject even. Kiba was staring up at him.

Naruto stared back at him. "What?" he demanded.

Kiba was still staring. "You…really like him? You're being serious?" It was almost as though he had problems getting the 'him' out. Naruto's tensions dwindled a little and he nodded a little. Kiba still stared in disbelief. "What ever happened to, 'Yay, boobs are great, now let's go to the club'?"

Naruto felt laughter bubble in his throat. "I never said that. I was dating Sakura and she would have killed me if I ever said anything like that. You're the one who used to drag me out."

Kiba seemed even more flabbergasted. "Yeah, you were dating _Sakura_." His hazel eyes turned to question marks; he was clearly still trying to add things up. Naruto crouched down next to him.

"I can't tell you when, or why. I just know that for the past two-and-a-half years he's been the only person I can't stop myself from thinking about. I imagine not having him and…everything just feels empty."

Kiba's watched him, his eyes softening as he finally began to understand, at least, how hard it was for Naruto to even talk about Sasuke Uchiha. He still grimaced. "But he's dating someone else. I mean…"

"Yeah." Naruto said plainly. "I've…been pretty empty for a while now."

Naruto turned his attention away from Kiba, watching the harvest moon finally reveal itself through the clouds. They were both quiet, but Naruto could feel Kiba's eyes on him, watching him, wanting to do something for him but at a loss for words. It was alright though, he didn't expect any.

"Isn't it a little late to be out?" Naruto jumped but Kiba seemed to have realized someone else had come to join them. The brunet stood up and brushed off his pants. "Come in for dinner when you're ready," he said, and Naruto didn't have to turn to see why Kiba was leaving him behind.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Naruto expected Sasuke to remain quiet behind him. It would have matched the strained energy that suddenly made the air heavy around them. But to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke wasn't hesitant to speak.

"I thought that maybe you'd want a break from them," he said, referring to the house full of old friends, romances, and one long-lost child. Naruto couldn't help but cop a smile even when he knew that Sasuke was being quite serious.

"Yeah," he agreed, although he had enjoyed Kiba's company. He felt slightly guilty when he realized that he somehow preferred Sasuke, but he still wasn't able to make his smile disappear.

This time there was silence and it seemed to stretch for an eternity. Naruto felt his thoughts waver a bit as he let his insecurities of the day wash over him, and he could hear Sasuke's soft breathing, so close that he felt that in a moment it would wash over his neck. The thought made goose bumps rise on his skin and his eyes drifted closed.

Who was he trying to kid? The more he pushed Sasuke away, the closer he wanted him. The _more_ he wanted him. His own breathing came ten times faster when it was just them alone, even if he regretted every minute of it. Well, not quite regret. But how could you savor something unrequited?

"Earlier…" Sasuke started, and his voice made Naruto jump. His eyes were open in an instant and he was grateful the silence had ended, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Earlier, you said that you couldn't. I'm assuming you meant that you couldn't do this—whatever _this_ is, between us."

Naruto hesitated before nodding, but there was little confidence in it. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of Sasuke, to read his expression. Was this it? The moment where Sasuke's lips would move and the first name his mouth would form would be Suigetsu?

Naruto couldn't stop his heart from climbing into his throat. This conversation had happened between them so many times already, but neither of them could bring themselves to say it. To say no to the intoxicating emotions that somehow still bound them together, even when every conversation ended in an argument.

"I…" Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto, or so it seemed, as his eyes went upward, reflecting the stars. His lips remained open, tense, not prepared. Naruto felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to hear it.

"You don't have to do this," Naruto said and he stood up. The truth was that the day had been too long and he couldn't bear to have something _more_ to think about. And…he didn't want to hear Sasuke say goodbye to him. As much as he felt like he had known this moment was coming, he couldn't stand how it made him feel.

Aches, pains, a soreness…words couldn't describe it. It wasn't like any word he knew. How do you describe a pain you've never felt, but you know will paralyze you in an instant? One that takes your heart and squeezes it so tightly that you feel like you'll never be able to breathe again?

"Naruto—"

"No really, save your breath," Naruto was getting ready to blow him off, that dinner with Kiba sounding better with each passing moment. He would just walk away; they would brush shoulders, and wait for another time to have this conversation. At least that was how he pictured it in his mind. He never imagined that Sasuke would snatch his arm and drag him further into the wild garden, overgrown with snaring weeds and looming cattails.

He struggled against the firm grip around his wrist, biting his lip. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything Sasuke had to say. If this was it, Naruto wasn't ready.

"You always make things so difficult," Sasuke muttered, and before Naruto knew it they were sheltered by a warped willow tree, its leaves forming an umbrella above, hiding them from the rest of the world.

"I can't have this conversation right now," Naruto said outright, and even though he couldn't see his own face, he could imagine what it looked like. His eyes would be wide—begging and direct—and his lower lip was moving as if words meant to come out but simply wouldn't.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto realized he had been staring at the ground, looking at anything but the person in front of him. This realization brought made his vision rise, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he looked at Sasuke. And not _looked_ like how you look at an apple in the supermarket. He took in Sasuke like he was the night air itself, filling his lungs and rejuvenating his mind.

Why did Sasuke feel like an escape when he was every bit the problem?

His skin was pale, just as Naruto remembered it. It was the color of hazelnut cream, and just as smooth. Dark eyes smoldered beneath thick lashes, and perfectly trimmed eyebrows arched upward, matching the frown formed by Sasuke's lips.

Naruto thought that if his heart were to beat any louder it would simply burst out of him and run away, and action he couldn't do on his own. His legs felt stiff and cold sweat beaded in the palms of is hands. He swallowed.

"Should I ask for you to pencil me in then?" Sasuke asked. There was a tone to his voice that went beyond simple sarcasm. "Because Lord knows we need to make this convenient for you."

Naruto was surprised at how cruel the comment sounded, but he kept is cool. He watched as Sasuke licked his lips before letting out an aged breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he said softly. There was another pause. "Naruto, I can't do this either."

And there it was.

Somehow it didn't hurt as much as Naruto had expected. Surprisingly enough, everything inside of him felt oddly numb, even his heart which he was sure had just stopped. Every thought in his mind disappeared, his conscience crystal clear, an empty and silent void. He was nothing now, somehow, and he couldn't even use the part of his brain that knew how to speak.

Sasuke was still talking. Naruto felt himself trying to avoid hearing any of it, but that only made him listen more closely.

"They say that love and sacrifice go hand in hand," he started. "I'm not the type to wear my heart on my sleeve, but I do know a little something here and there when it comes to common sense."

This was the part where Sasuke would talk about Suigetsu, and how much he had sacrificed by funding Uchiha Industries to keep it from tanking. He would say something about how the company meant everything to him, and how he would do anything to uphold his family name. Naruto's eyes were falling half-lidded. He didn't want to hear it.

"Sometimes you get to a point where you have to realize who's really put themselves on the line for you. Suigetsu took on all of Uchiha Industries when I could barely manage it. He made the future of my company possible."

"Yeah." It was all Naruto could bring himself to say. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"I've wracked my brain trying to figure out a way to get you alone. It's like you're not even on this planet anymore, the way you overwork yourself. And then whenever I'm with you, you act like I'm a disease. It's actually quite immature," Sasuke stated, and Naruto felt his eye twitch at the insult.

"Just say it," Naruto finally said. Sasuke looked irritated.

"You told me earlier that I needed to choose. Naruto, you haven't even given me a chance to decide _anything_. You always push me away; it's so damn frustrating," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Well here's your chance," Naruto's voice sounded cold, even to himself. Sasuke didn't say anything, he only came closer. Even from a little less than a foot away, Naruto could feel his warmth. The way it made him feel made him almost angry, a part of him wishing he could just make his feelings disappear.

"What do you think I came out here to tell you?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto remained quiet.

Sasuke came closer. "Suigetsu may have—"

"Just say it already," Naruto glared. "You're acting like I don't know what you're thinking."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, an expression Naruto decided angered him. He wasn't being funny at all!

"And what am I thinking?"

Naruto frowned. "You can't be in a relationship with me. Everything's a mess. Right now Suigetsu can give you the security you need for your company, and me…I'm just here."

Sasuke stared at Naruto long enough for his smirk to waver. "I'm pretty sure that's what _you're_ thinking."

An overwhelming urge to just leave completely dissolved inside of Naruto as he wondered what that meant. "What? Of course it is. Because you're not stupid! Of course that's what you think when it comes to us and whatever _this_ is."

Naruto waved his hand around the space between them, mimicking the _thing_ that their relationship had become.

"You're right," Sasuke said, and Naruto stepped forward, completely ready to just walk away. But Sasuke continued. "I'm _not_ stupid."

Sasuke had a knack for surprising Naruto with kisses, and this one was another to add to the list. His head barely came forward before his lips brushed Naruto's and it was so quick that by the time Naruto stumbled backwards the moment had already ended.

"Stop doing that!" Naruto wiped his lips. "This isn't a game!"

Sasuke was smirking again. "If it was, I'd be winning."

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, if it was a contest to see who could be the bigger jerk."

This time Sasuke let his smile fade. "I'm being serious. I'm not stupid, and yes, everything you said as true."

Naruto expected him to say more, but nothing came. When Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the silence, he decided to speak himself.

"If you want to go to Suigetsu, just say it."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't come out here to talk about Suigetsu. I came to find you so we could talk about us." Naruto couldn't remember a time when he had heard Sasuke sound more solemn. The comment, however, brought questions to his mind.

"Is there an 'us' to talk about?" he questioned. After all, he had nearly convinced himself no such thing existed anymore. Sasuke seemed to think so, judging by the expression on his face. Naruto was quick to cut him off.

"I won't be number two." He wasn't sure what Sasuke was even planning on saying, but he wasn't going to be some side to the main dish. He wasn't willing to leave with their relationship being up in the air like it had been either. He needed to know…just what _were_ they to each other anymore?

Sasuke let out a long breath. "I want you."

It was the type of comment that couldn't quite be placed. It made the numbness in Naruto thaw a little, drizzling out through his nerves like something inside of him had just awakened.

"You want me?" Naruto asked. Even though the comment made him feel like a small fire was lit inside of him, he wanted to hear more. What did that mean?

"I have tried so hard to pretend like you were never here," Sasuke said. It was a painfully honest admission that stung. "But every time I thought I had escaped from you, you'd turn up again."

Naruto wondered how two people could be trying to escape each other at the same time, their paths still leading them back together. And endless loop, like a broken record playing the most beautiful song.

"I didn't come back to screw up your life; I did it to fix mine." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke held up his hand. "You didn't screw up anything. I did. I don't want to lose you. I can't stop myself from wanting you and _this_," he waved his hand around, imitating Naruto's action from earlier. "…even if I have no idea what it is."

Naruto felt his resolution starting to crumble. How could he stay angry, or even resent someone when they spoke to him so truthfully? He backed up a tiny bit more, until his back met the gnarled bark of the willow tree behind him, and he slid down until he was sitting on the shrubbed earth below.

"Sasuke…"

"When we talked, before getting to Nivae, did you decide what _you_ wanted?" Sasuke came forward and pocketed his hands, almost as if he was afraid to know the answer. Naruto shook his head.

"I've always wanted you," he stated. Sasuke's eyes moved upward to meet his own and Naruto continued. His voice didn't hold any romance nor any longing. It was simply as though he was stating a fact; something that would never change. "I can't think about anyone else. I wasn't afraid of Suigetsu. Actually, I was prepared to steal you back. But you looked so comfortable, and your company…"

"It's not about my company, so stop saying that," Sasuke sounded irritated. "We're stuck. We both want something that's right in front of us."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything, only searched the ground in an effort not to meet Sasuke's gaze though. His effort was stalemated when Sasuke crouched down to his level and brought his forehead to rest on Naruto's.

"I'm not saying 'I want you'," Sasuke's voice was soft. "I'm telling you that _you're_ the one I want."

Naruto felt his pulse pick up again, remembering this from long ago. The feel of having Sasuke so close, the swell of heat and emotion building in his gut when he felt like they were slowly becoming closer, even more inseparable.

"You're not going to kiss me?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke smirked.

"It's up to you…" he said, and Naruto decided to forget, for only a few minutes, that Suigetsu even existed.

Sasuke's hands fell to Naruto's hips and the heat between them was like a web, entangling them in place they both thought they had lost long ago. The smell of bristling pines and summer lilacs suffocated the twilight breeze, and the weeping willow above them shaded a kiss that no one was meant to see.

* * *

**a/n:** It's still pretty bittersweet between them though. A love for someone you just can't stop, even if you know that too many things complicate it. I'm sure we've all been there and done that, LOL, only I think time travel would have made those memories ten times more entertaining, hahahaha.

**CONTACT ME: **

Yes, I fail. I'm announcing it to the world via this chapter because I am an idiot and have everything goint to ONE email address, (every fanfiction/LJ/school/friends/teachers/work/career) and I'm finally making an effort to fix this. So, I've created (cue music) a fandom email! Let's all celebrate with a moment of smiles and silent cheering.

:insert moment:

This should definitely help make things easier for me. So, instead of PMing me, or for those of you who know my normal email address, please now email me at: **the_Ladelle (at) hotmail . com**. I will respond dutifully. Especially because I'm supposed to meet one of you :searches far and wide: at AX but I can no longer find your email...:sobs:

Please email me back. I feel horrible. And anyone else who feels like it. Go for the gold.

**NARUTO SPOILERS:**

**Anime:** I...have not been watching the anime. But I heard the second Ship movie came out! I want it!!! If anyone knows where I cna find it...you can be my new best friend? haha

**Manga:** I'm not going to lie, last week's chapter was really funny to me. I really shouldn't read Naruto before working super early on Fridays though. I'm already chalk-full of sugary cereal so I'm bound to crack up at anything I can find. **Reasons it was uber entertaining:**

1.) Naruto said he wanted to kill Nagato so badly he was shaking...and then proceeded to appear quite composed when asking, "Hey, before I decide how to kill you, can you tell me why you're such an angry person?" I totally had an image of Nagato being in that Adam Sandler movie Anger Management, LOL. Gooz fraba, Nagato, gooz fraba.

2.) HAHA. Nagato frickin tripped over a table! People who grow up believing they're God don't stumble into inanimate objects! (Without me laughing at them, of course)

3.) "DUR DUR" Konoha Ninja completely took out his parents with their awesome ninja-raydar abilities. I mean, tons of ninja leap out of dark places with fear in their eyes waving stolen bread during missions. Of course his parents were ninja! No one could have possibly guessed they were innocent civilians!

The** new chapter** had me a little laughy but mostly slightly fangirly.

**Reasons for Laughy**:

1.) 'There are only two times I have cried...the first is when my parents died...and the second is when my dog Tiny was assassinated by Konoha ninja.' I was seriously thinking that was gonna be his second reason! ROFL! I'm wondering if he's gonna agree to train under Jiraiya under the intent to get him back for taking out his poor little puppy! *_* Awe.

**Reasons for Fangirling:**

1.) OMG Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Oro all teamed up and young. Is it just me, or does anyone wonder how on earth Jiraiya stayed single? Damn.

2.) Yahiko! He's like a mini-Naruto!

Yeah, that's all I got. I wonder what's going to happen when his flashbacks are over? Naruto'll be like, "Well, now that I know all :that: I can't kill you. We're like family!" Cause it would be pretty harsh for him to be like, "I appreciate your story, I shall share it with the young." :kills:

Hahaha. Okay, I gotta run. Homework calls. Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** I'm baaaa_aaaack_! Yeesh! I swear I thought my last quarter of college would be a breeze but no, it definitely wasn't. I graduate this Friday and then taking a mini trip to Vegas and Anime Expo, but after that it's to the books for me. I need to finish these fanfics!

Thank you for all of the reviews, and again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. I had to do what I needed to do for school and it was painful to put writing on the back burner.

'Tis good to be back.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"I've been waiting for you to cough up the gall to tell me this," Suigetsu was seated quite liberally on the bed he and Sasuke were meant to share, but where only he had slept. There was no sign of hurt or anger on his features, only irritation. Sasuke's expression looked similar after the club owner's comment.

"I haven't been afraid to tell you." He stated. He knew he was at fault however, at least partially, for continuing his romances with Suigetsu despite his remaining attraction to Naruto. He even felt fidgety, despite feeling resolved.

The bed creaked as Suigetsu stood from it and after a minute of staring dully towards the window he pulled his hair into a ponytail. "We had a lot of fun, you and me."

Sasuke nodded despite himself. He had never cared for Suigetsu the way he should have; the way he felt about Naruto was vastly different. He didn't believe in love necessarily, but Sasuke did believe in needing someone beyond material aspects. While Suigetsu had given him what he needed in order to continue his business and uphold his name, Naruto seemed to light a fire inside of himself that made him feel as though he was needed in return.

And being needed filled him.

"How on earth did you fall for a brat like him?" Suigetsu finally asked, and his eyes met Sasuke's with a vague sort of curiosity. As if he was completely confused by Sasuke's choice, even if he was choosing to accept it. And in all honesty, Sasuke didn't know how to answer.

There was a pause before he felt able to speak; for once his words dangling from the tip of his tongue. He didn't like talking about things like this. They were too personal. But somehow, he felt a little like he owed it to Suigetsu for everything the other man had done for him.

"When I first met him I thought he was an escort," Sasuke explained and he stared off, letting the memory reply itself in his mind. "When I saw him I immediately thought, 'how on earth did Sakura find a blond'? And then, when I went towards him, do you know what he said?" Sasuke now looked at Suigetsu, an awkward smile on his face. "He said he wasn't gay."

Suigetsu, who looked a bit baffled as to where this story was going, laughed out loud. "So, what, you're goal was to change him?"

Sasuke shook his head and frowned. "No. I wanted to tease him since I found out he was from the past. Sakura used to talk about this man she had dated; she said he was everything a decent person could be. I figured out she was talking about him long before he realized anything himself, and I guess…I wanted to know what made him so great."

Suigetsu slouched back onto the bed, eyebrow raised. "And what did it turn out being?"

After a long second of thought, Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. He's just…him. He makes you want to be more like him. He also makes you want to believe in him."

Nodding as if he was still confused, Suigetsu let out a deep breath. There was a stale moment between the two before Suigetsu licked his lips. "I'm not at all happy about this."

He said it firmly enough that Sasuke felt defensive. "Well, you're going to have to find a way to deal with it."

Suigetsu stared at him for a moment before grinning and shaking his head. He stood up and paced towards Sasuke, placing his hand on his now ex-boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll still support Uchiha Industries," he promised.

Sasuke nodded, not quite feeling comfortable with that but lacking the energy to argue.

Before Suigetsu left the room he turned to face Sasuke, and his words sounded a bit like it was taking everything he had to say them.

"You know, Uzumaki…he's not a bad guy."

Seeing as much approval as he was going to get from Suigetsu, Sasuke nodded.

He couldn't explain his feelings to himself, and it was hard to admit that he was intimidated by how much he was willing to sacrifice for one person. But when Suigetsu finally left and Sasuke was alone, he felt comforted in the fact he wasn't alone at all.

* * *

"You look happy," Haku looked pleasantly surprised when Naruto almost twirled into a storage room the other officer had confiscated. He was raiding some old boxes, and Naruto had a feeling they were some of Jiraiya's old notes.

"I am," Naruto answered honestly, even though he suddenly felt guilty. While he had spent the entire night making out with Sasuke in the backyard, Haku and Kotetsu had been diligently making plans. Or so it seemed.

"So…what's our plan?" Naruto asked, although he never thought that plan would hold. Haku smiled kindly but his eyes were slightly sad. He stood up from his crouched position by some blueprints and stretched. He eyed Naruto for a moment and he looked as though he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Our plan is to rescue Neji and Morino…but when I say 'our'…I mean Kotetsu and I."

Naruto's face fell and his mood fell to the floor. "What? Why?"

Haku pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not because you're incapable. More because…we can't let the Akatsuki get ahold of you, or Danzo. It's too much of a risk."

Kotetsu came into the room suddenly, carrying a handful of snacks for lunch. He hadn't noticed the serious tone of the conversation until he offered Naruto a delicious looking pastry and the blond turned it down.

"Oh, you told him," was all the brunet could manage. Haku looked pained, but not half as hurt as Naruto felt. It disappeared momentarily however, when a new surge of conviction raced through his veins.

"As much as I appreciate and understand what you two are saying, it's a lost cause. Danzo tried to send me back in _time_ and I found a way to get back here. Leave me here in Nivae and I promise it's only a matter of hitch-hiking until I show up to kick both of your butts."

Haku was surprised at Naruto's seriousness, and Kotetsu looked a little badgered. "You're a good officer, but unless you want to get sent back again—I mean, come on—"

"It's my fault Neji and Morino are in this situation to begin with," Naruto's tone got louder. "It has nothing to do with—"

"What about Sasuke?" Haku's voice was quiet, but the comment was enough to stunt Naruto's voice. He frowned. "What about him?"

Haku stared at him, his doe eyes looking intrusively guilty, and not being an idiot, Naruto understood. Haku had seen them last night.

Kotetsu looked back and forth between them before setting down his armful of foods and stepping back towards the door. "I'm going to go get some juice," he dismissed himself, and Haku looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," he said and Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Do you not want me to come because you're afraid the Akatsuki will get ahold of me, or because you're happy that I'm happy?"

He hit the target on the dot because Haku's brown eyes were wider than they had ever been.

"I've never seen you so happy. This is what you've wanted! If you go back to Denver—there's no telling what will happen. There's no promises you and Sasuke will—"

Naruto raised his hand, a motion that made Haku become silent, even though his eyes finished his sentence for him.

_There's no promising you and Sasuke will be together._

He had known it, even if he had been trying to avoid that truth for the day.

"I know." Naruto said, his voice solemn. "I know that."

Haku looked completely shattered from having said anything at all, and Naruto shook his head and smiled, all before ruffling Haku's hair.

"Look. I'm not going to die, I'm not going to get sent back. We'll find a way to make things work." It was a loose promise, but one that Naruto meant to keep.

"Now what's our plan?" he asked, and Haku stared at him before turning away, knowing this was an argument he wouldn't win.

"Tomorrow morning, before everyone's up…we're going to head back. We got into contact with Zabusa and he and the others are working out a plan to get one of us into Danzo's station."

Naruto nodded before examining all of the blueprints and things scattered on the floor. "What's all of this then?"

Haku smiled a little before folding up a blueprint and handing it to Naruto so that he could see. They were blueprints for a time machine.

"Jiraiya's…" Naruto said.

Haku nodded. "He may have disappeared, but he left all of his things behind. Not that anyone could really make much of them…"

Naruto laughed and agreed. Jiraiya's chicken scratch only made sense to him because he had experience in building time machines.

"We're going to destroy all of it," Haku said, earning a wide-eye look of surprise from Naruto. This time, Haku laughed a little. "Something else I didn't want to tell you."

The blueprint was soft in his palm, like a canvas, and Naruto suddenly understood. "It needs to be done." He said, and he handed the papers back to Haku. "All of it needs to go. And when we get back in town…I have an errand I need to run, too. Alone."

This comment brought a disturbingly curious look from Haku, but Naruto waved it off. "Don't worry. It's important though." To his knowledge only Morino knew he had built a time machine to come back, and he knew he had to destroy it. He was positive it was stills safely hidden since he had never really been bothered to lend out it's location. He didn't want anyone else to know about it though.

That just meant more people could get hurt.

"Naruto," Haku said, his voice suddenly grim again.

Naruto turned to him before walking out of the room. "Yeah?"

Haku's lips hardly moved. "It's just you, Kotetsu, and I that are leaving tomorrow."

Without saying it, Naruto knew what he meant.

He was going to have to tell Sasuke goodbye.

* * *

"Of course I prefer not to blackmail colleagues, but in times of emergency, what was that saying…ah yes, desperate times call for desperate measures." Danzo's voice was perfectly succinct as he spoke, like a man with an education spouting truths that were subjective. Morino looked bored, Neji noticed, but the words made Neji's tongue catch fire.

"Any officer that blackmails or threatens one of his own isn't fit for the title," he said scathingly. It was a childish thing to say, apparently, because Danzo laughed pleasantly. He didn't look concerned that he was alone in a room with the Neji and Morino, but the fact they were both cuffed to metal chairs probably helped him feel at ease. Neji and Morino both looked exhausted as well, a technique Neji sorely recognized from old war films. The trick was to get your captive as tired as possible in order to leak important information out of them.

"What you're doing is unnecessary," Morino said over the fading chuckle, not looking amused himself. "After all, you know as well as I do that it doesn't matter where Naruto is now. We both know where he's going to be."

Neji was confused for a moment, but Danzo merely smirked and nodded. "That's true. He's naïve. He'll come raging in here to save you with the 21st century hero antics he was raised with. But that's not the point. The point is that wherever he's at now is most likely where his time machine is. I'd rather not play this whole game over again once I get Naruto back where I want him."

Something simmered inside Neji at the thought of Danzo torturing Naruto for information. And for a time machine!

Morino looked as though he was debating on revealing Naruto's potential location all of the sudden when Danzo began to pace the room, looking like he had won some sort of mental lottery. He stopped and smiled, an eerie smile that took up to much of his face and left the remainder in drooping wrinkles.

"You know, it's pretty funny," he said, and Neji considered nothing from Danzo's mouth 'funny'. "I knew you'd tell me where he was, or should I say, I know you will. Hinata's here, after all, and I'm sure neither of you want _that_ much guilt on your hands."

Neji stiffened at the realization that Hinata was in the same building as him. Was Danzo lying? It was possible. But he was too tired to think up something logical to retort back, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk Hinata getting hurt if she really _was_ there by denying it.

"Naruto probably disappeared to someplace no one would find him. Sover street maybe, or Nivae. There's no need to bring innocent people into something as menial as a dirty search party."

Neji thought that Morino's guesses sounded about right. In fact, he hadn't even considered Nivae. Naruto had a history there and it made sense that the people would protect him. His lips twitched and he felt strangely satisfied, content that Nivae was a legal-free zone area. Cops weren't allowed there because of the environment friendly government restrictions. Amazingly enough, it was one of the most crime-free places in the states.

Morino seemed to digest this information very slowly. He stared at the ceiling in thought and tickled his chin with his forefinger, looking a bit like a crazed statue of Aristotle. "I do think those are two very logical guesses," he said finally. "I'll trust you're not making fools of yourselves by lying and will send some officers to investigate. If I don't find him…I'll hold you to personally accountable."

Neji snorted and Morino continued to stare at the older man, looking unaffected by the threat. Danzo continued. "In the meantime, have fun. Your reunion won't be for long."

Before Neji had a chance to decipher what Danzo meant the old man was leaving, and entering was a familiar face. A face so familiar Neji wished he wasn't seeing it.

"Neji!" Hinata didn't look back when Danzo locked the door behind her. She only rushed forward and took his face into her hands, searching his eyes as though she was trying to judge for herself whether or not he was in good condition. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

Her fingers were warm on his face and he closed his eyes out of instinct, feeling a mixture of emotions course through him. A small moment of comfort at having his cousin by his side was flooded with an instinctual panic. When he opened his eyes he growled at her. "Why the hell did you come here?"

Hinata looked at him cautiously, understanding what he meant. Of course she knew not to trust Danzo—how many times had Neji told her? The worry in her eyes didn't go away.

"You think I'd just ignore the fact you were here?" her tone was oddly scrutinizing. "You disappear for days and the only phone call I get is from Danzo. You thought I wouldn't put two and two together?" she continued to run her fingers down the length of his face, rubbing at what Neji assumed was caked blood. He felt irritated.

"Hinata," he started, but she interrupted.

"You wouldn't have done the same for me?"

Neji quieted, knowing she had a point. She drew away from him, the panic in her expression fading, her attention diverting to Morino. She was quiet for a long moment before her eyes narrowed and rested her hand on her hip. "I'm not completely useless, you know," she frowned. "I got a few letters out before I left Boushi."

Neji glanced up to her, surprised to see her smiling down at him. Morino looked as though he felt a strange wave of relief at the comment as well.

"That-a-girl," he said, much like a father to a daughter. Hinata looked down to an icon still on her wrist. It appeared Danzo didn't think enough of her to take it away. A big mistake.

"Tonight," she said softly, and Neji tilted his head back against the cold and ruthless backing of his chair.

Tonight they made their escape.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not trying to hide," Sasuke's voice had a swell of sarcasm in it as he spoke. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, probably wondering why Naruto was drowning in blueprints on the floor of the storage room. Haku had abandoned him some time ago for dinner, a meal he had decided to skip. His appetite had vanished without a trace and it was easier to bury himself in busywork rather than think of the day to come.

In an attempt to hide his insecurities, he tried a smirk. "I'm not doing a very good job if you found me."

Sasuke's nose crinkled a bit and his eyes stayed alert. Reading Naruto like a book, even after all of the time they had been apart. "What's the matter?" he asked. Naruto was caught off guard; he hadn't expected Sasuke to be so upfront.

"Nothing," Naruto said, shuffling some papers together. "Just tired. And thinking."

"You think too much," Sasuke said. "You always have."

There was a moment of silence between them where Naruto silently agreed. He was beginning to feel exhausted, but his mind wouldn't stop working. His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached for a comfortable place to lie down. Sasuke must have seen it in his expression.

"Come on. You can pillage some more tomorrow."

Naruto laughed and wondered what Sasuke would think when he realized there wasn't a tomorrow for them, at least for now. He debated on saying something, telling Sasuke—but when he felt the courage brew inside of him, his tongue went numb and his lips stayed closed.

If he told Sasuke…who was he kidding. Sasuke wouldn't let him leave. Or worse, he'd want to tag along. Naruto didn't know what he would do if he lost Sasuke a second time, and as painful as it was to keep the truth away, in this moment, it seemed worth it.

"We can go to bed," Sasuke said liberally, and it was only when Naruto's attention snapped up to meet his that the corporate mogul's eyes narrowed, realizing the context of what he said and how it could be misinterpreted. "Or we can sleep."

Naruto laughed, this time for real. "You think I'd be able to sleep, laying next to you?" His chuckles came out nonchalantly, and he organized a small pile of papers before him and then pulled himself to his feet. Sasuke looked as though he didn't quite understand.

"Is that an invitation or are you just being flirtatious?" he asked, and Naruto turned to him, surprised. Sasuke was very serious.

"Um…" he wasn't sure how to reply. Sasuke noted the hesitation in his voice and stepped backwards from the doorway, a gesture that told Naruto he hadn't meant any harm by the comment. "I'll be down the hall."

Naruto stood in silence for a moment, feeling awkward. It was the rush of emotions that told him to shed his inhibitions fighting the practicalities of reality. He and Sasuke shared such a strong bond that he had almost forgotten they hadn't had sex, and that realization suddenly sent a panic racing through him.

He distracted himself by dumping the remainder of papers into a tub meant for destruction. Haku had promised to burn it in the decomposer before dawn, and Naruto felt pretty confident that everything that needed to be destroyed was inside. It took him about ten minutes, and when he was done, the anxious feeling returned.

He closed the storage door behind him and stared down the hall, eyeing the door to his bedroom. Sasuke had pretty much declared he would be there, waiting for whenever Naruto was ready to do whatever. His stomach felt full and ready to burst with nerves and anticipation, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when a cool hand grabbed his wrist from behind and pulled him forward.

"Come on already," it was Sasuke, who had been down the other end of the hall, apparently. He smelled like cinnamon and bread, so Naruto assumed he was coming from the kitchen. He didn't argue as Sasuke pulled him into his room, far from where Sasuke and Suigetsu's room had been, and closed the door behind him. Naruto felt his heart rate increase enough to cause alarm, especially when Sasuke yanked off his shirt, revealing a pale expanse of beautiful skin.

Naruto stared ceremoniously before Sasuke tossed the shirt at his face, and Naruto jostled to catch it. "Hey—what was that—" this time a sock hit him in the chest, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What is this? A cheap pillow fight?" He bundled Sasuke's shirt in his hand and threw it back, though Sasuke caught it perfectly.

"I'll have you know I was a star athlete!" Naruto declared, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "There's a sport where you toss clothes at each other?"

Naruto frowned, not sure if Sasuke was serious or being cynical. He decided to answer neutrally. "There's dodgeball. Well, I mean, your clothes stay on but you do throw balls at other guys and—"

"Where's the fun in keeping your clothes on?" Sasuke said but Naruto continued over him, feigning ignorance.

"—you can get a guy back in by catching one. I loved dodgeball."

"I thought you loved me," Sasuke said slyly, and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What's with you tonight?" Sasuke was being oddly playful and Naruto couldn't peg why.

Sasuke weaved around Naruto and plopped down onto the bed, wearing a nice pair of sleep shorts. He tapped the bedding beside him after he scooted over and his expression faded back to something that looked more normal.

"Come on," he said seriously. "I was just joking. When you look at me like I'm going to rape you, it makes me nervous."

Naruto realized in one moment that Sasuke had been trying to make him feel more comfortable. He smiled a bit before pulling off his own shirt and working his way down to his boxers. He wasn't sure what would happen between them, but he felt calm suddenly, and aware. Aware of Sasuke's eyes on him, aware of the cool air nipping at his skin, and aware of the small piece of conscience that was slowly fading away.

"Suigetsu's down the hall," he said absently, and Sasuke frowned.

"So what?"

"So…I feel like you're cheating?" Naruto tried. Sasuke snorted.

"You can't cheat on someone you're not dating."

Naruto felt his eyes grow wide. "You…!?"

Sasuke stared at him, looking bored. Naruto felt himself grinning like an idiot, even if a small part of himself wanted to go and beg Suigetsu's forgiveness. But he was allowed to be selfish every once in a while.

Naruto blew out the lantern candle by the bedside and sat down next to Sasuke, admiring the way the moon outside seemed a better light than the lantern had been. It was hard to take in the moment, to realize that Sasuke and him were now an item of sorts, to imagine that they had come this far. Sasuke's hand was on his leg and Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke's lips.

It was a light kiss, but one that made him twist onto his stomach, laying side by side with Sasuke, watching as shadowy eyes weighed him in the darkness. He was ready to give in, to give everything up, when Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and pushed him down a bit, so that Naruto's cheek landed softly on a pillow.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said, curving his body against Naruto's, his slender fingers curled over Naruto's back, his cool breath over Naruto's ear.

Naruto wanted to argue, but Sasuke spoke again. "We have plenty of time."

Words that worked like magic lulled Naruto to sleep, his eyelids heavy and his body content, his mind completely at peace as Sasuke lay next to him, much like a protector.

He didn't want morning to come, but sleep found him before he could escape.

* * *

**a/n:** Woo!

I seriously have so much to a/n about that I don't even know where to start. I guess I'll just spoil for this evening.

Here beith the...**SPOILERS!**

I am so ready to see Naruto and Sasuke kick some Danzo-booty. Anyone want to get excited with me? Anyone? No? :goes crazy:


	25. Chapter 25

**Misery Loves Company**

* * *

**Author: **Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Ah, to return from vacation is so bittersweet. Vegas and California were absolutely beautiful, along with the company, and I was sad to return. Sometimes I wish I was a trust fund baby so I could just live a life of non-stop vacationing, but hey, who doesn't? I'll fill you in on all the hilarity in my bottom author's note, as usual. :laughs:

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It was a rest that didn't leave Naruto satisfied, and one that woke him abruptly in the middle of the night. Wind whispered from beyond the house's walls; an obvious storm taking root outside, and Naruto's couldn't help but listen calmly to the pitter-patter of raindrops that batted against the window. It was rhythmic and soothing, but not enough to lull him back to sleep.

Sasuke's lips were close enough to his skin that Naruto could feel his breath, hot and saturated, against him. A pale arm was curled across Naruto's torso, and throughout the course of the night the blond had kicked the covers to his feet, feeling flushed and contemplative. Now he was wide awake, staring at the boring beige ceiling of his bedroom, feeling his chest rise and fall awkwardly as he tried is best to think nothing at all.

Lightning illuminated the room, but only for a second. If Naruto had blinked, he would have missed the way it highlighted Sasuke's face, giving definition to his ample features. He watched as Sasuke's lips parted slightly for every inhalation, and how his eyes seemed alive, even while closed. Sasuke was dreaming, and Naruto wished that he was as well.

Turning onto his side, Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hand simply glided over his skin, unconsciously adjusting to the new position. It was warm, Naruto noticed, only to realize that he had suddenly become cold. The house was too quiet and the thrashing noises of the harsh wind outside were too loud, and Naruto stared at the red numbers on a digital alarm clock next to him, each minute much longer than the last.

He rolled out from under Sasuke's arm and whipped his legs over the side of the bed. His face felt itchy, so he rubbed it, and when his eyes opened everything was a blur. His muscles felt stiff—they needed more rest—and his head felt sick with worry and anxiety, neither of which he could will away.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke's voice surprised Naruto, but he didn't jump. Instead he answered, "Nowhere. I just can't sleep."

Naruto heard Sasuke moving around behind him. "Why not?"

Sasuke came up beside him and sat, even though he looked a bit unwilling to do so. His hair was tousled recklessly around his face and his eyes were barely open enough to be considered awake. Naruto stared at him for a second before cracking a smile. "Sasuke, go to sleep."

Sasuke frowned but the action brought about a yawn, and Naruto playfully pushed him back, towards his side of the bed. "Fine. Do whatever you want," he glowered, and Naruto felt the blankets tug beneath him as Sasuke struggled to get readjusted. Naruto was quiet for a very short period of time.

"Hey, you trust me, don't you?" he asked, and his only answer was a breathless, "Mm-hmm" from behind him. He turned his head to see if Sasuke was asleep, and sure enough, his pale face was buried comfortably in a down pillow. Naruto watched him, a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten a real answer.

"Sasuke, are you asleep?"

"Mm-hmm…" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto smirked. "Are you so incredibly and desperately in love with me that you'll forgive me for leaving you one more time?"

"Mmm…"

Naruto sighed. "I suppose that's good enough," he said to no one in particular. He brushed a piece of hair from Sasuke's eyes and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, feeling a sense of resolution.

"You know, when you're not awake and glaring at people you don't really look that tough," he said. Sasuke didn't answer, only continued to sleep. Naruto went on. "And it's not like I'm going because I want to, either. I have to. For you, for me—for everyone. This whole mess started because of me and now I'm the only one that can fix it."

Only the wind howled in response.

"But I'll be back. I'll always come back for you. And when I do, we won't have to worry about the fact I'm a traveler, or even about Danzo. We can start over, just like I promised."

Naruto felt awkward, but not because he was talking mostly to himself. He felt a new sense of conviction brewing inside of him. "Just promise me you won't hate me."

Sasuke turned in his sleep and Naruto's heart-rate accelerated. The sleeping man licked his lips and mumbled, "Naruto…too noisy…"

Naruto laughed to himself. "Alright. Sorry."

He stood up and grabbed some clothes from a chair near the entryway of the room and took one last glance back at Sasuke who was still sleeping soundly. "I love you," he said quietly, and he left, closing the door softly behind him.

He walked a little ways to the kitchen and pulled on the clean clothes in his hands, and ran his head under some cool water to get the kinks out of his hair. Not surprisingly enough there was a sound behind him, and when he turned, it was Gaara who was facing him.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Naruto asked innocently enough. Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest and his expression was stern.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said coolly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The wind's so loud that I couldn't sleep."

Gaara continued to stare, his expression sour. "So you decided to get dressed and take a bath in the kitchen sink?"

There was a small margin of time where Naruto pursed his lips and stared at his assassin friend, wondering what on earth had brought this confrontation on. Gaara looked stubbornly serious, and Naruto knew not to play games with him. Gaara was a dangerous man.

"Are you here to try and stop me?" Naruto asked, wiping his hands idly on a dry towel. It only made sense—Gaara had somehow figured out that Naruto and the others were leaving. He was stealthy and sly, and it didn't surprise Naruto as much as he thought it should have, but it was unnerving nonetheless.

Gaara almost growled out his retort. "You are a fool, Uzumaki."

Naruto stared at him. "Okay," he responded, accepting the insult. "That's not going to change the fact this is something I have to do."

"You're too self-righteous. This is a problem no longer in your hands." Gaara said, his temper cooling only slightly. Naruto snorted and set down his towel.

"Danzo's wronged you, too. Or is that what this is about? You just want to be the one to take care of him?"

Something stirred in Gaara's eyes and he moved forward, faster than Naruto could ever have imagined. In seconds a cool hand as around Naruto's throat and Naruto was against a row of cabinets, the spine of the lower counter digging into his back.

"Don't ever say things like that. I'm worried for _you_," Gaara said. His voice was barely above a whisper, but the agitation and anger was as clear and concise as if he had been yelling. Naruto tugged at the hand at his throat until it loosened a little and he coughed a bit. Gaara didn't let him go, only kept him pinned there, eying him almost painfully.

Naruto felt a little angry. "Could you show some of that worry by _not_ choking me?" he volunteered, his voice a raspy. His comment seemed to catch Gaara off guard because in seconds he was released.

"You can't go up against him alone," Gaara said, and Naruto rubbed his throat.

"I won't be alone. I've got my whole station behind me," Naruto said, and Gaara snorted.

"I'm going with you."

Feeling a bit like he had broken the rules of secrecy Naruto held up his hands. "No one else is supposed to know about this and—"

"If you don't allow me to come with you, I will go wake up Sasuke and tell him everything."

It was scary how well Gaara knew Naruto. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, slowly.

"Fine." His comment came out clipped because of his slight anger, but as his mind mulled over the benefits of having an assassin at his side he felt less tense. The sounds of daybreak birds beginning their morning songs made him glance out of the kitchen window, and he frowned.

"We have to get going," Naruto said mutely, hoping dawn wouldn't come fast enough to stop him. Gaara nodded and turned to the side, as if to invite Naruto down the hallway he was standing in. "They're both ready to go."

Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. So Haku and Kotetsu had told Gaara? He shook his head. "Right. Let's go."

He walked past Gaara swiftly, took one last look at the room that bore Sasuke, and left the safe house, heading towards where he knew their getaway vehicle would be. Sure enough, Haku and Kotetsu were waiting, looking serious and determined.

"Get in," Kotetsu said to Naruto, and he motioned towards the back door of the sleek astro car. Naruto gave him a bitter look when he had nothing to say in terms of surprise about Gaara following, but as soon as Naruto began to duck into the car, Kotetsu's hand met his.

"Everything will be fine," he said, misinterpreting Naruto's frustration with nervousness. Naruto gave him a small look of indignation before climbing in, while Gaara followed close behind. When everyone was inside Haku started the car, and in silence, they departed for the city.

* * *

It was past midday when the city finally came into view, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. These long car rides were beginning to take a toll on him, and the uncomfortable chit-chat that had occurred during the trip was something he was eager to escape. Gaara was so cool and collected that Naruto had a hunch he was angry about something, that _something_ most likely being Naruto's choice to return to the city. Naruto supposed that a part of him understood; after all, it wasn't as though Gaara hadn't already risked his life trying to hide Naruto away.

"Do you know how to re-program the radio?" Haku's voice was like liquid and came from nowhere. Naruto and Gaara both glanced up from the backseat but the question hadn't been directed to them. Kotetsu hunched forward, examining the middle consul's display screen and the splatter of buttons that controlled it. His hand hovered over it, and Naruto felt his mouth go dry.

"We've been driving for over four hours and you just now feel the urge to turn on the radio?"

Despite the sarcastic undertone Naruto saw Haku's cheek rise, indicating a smile. "If only. I'd rather try and communicate with the rest of our squad at the moment."

Naruto's eyes narrowed further as he watched Kotetsu thumb through a long set of listings on the small glowing monitor. It reminded him of a GPS device, and he wondered just what types of stations you could receive in modern vehicles. Kotetsu's eyes brightened after a moment and he looked incredibly satisfied with himself as he dabbled with a few more buttons. He hit the last one with an intensity that implied he was finished.

"Alright," he said, and he sat back comfortably in his chair. Though he had made such a production, nothing seemed to happen.

Naruto glanced from the monitor's screen to Kotetsu, and back to the screen. Assuming he had understood correctly, Naruto half expected to hear a familiar voice, or at least the scratchy sound of portable radios he remembered using as a kid. Instead, there was silence.

"Now what?" he asked, his brow lifting suspiciously. Kotetsu glanced back at him.

"Now we wait for someone to pick up."

The answer was said so matter-of-factly that Naruto simply sat back angst the cushion of his seat and did as Kotetsu implied; he waited. Gaara seemed to feel the need to explain.

"You can tune in to virtually any satellite and almost any frequency if you have the right code. Your station uses one in particular, I am assuming, and there's a chance we can connect with it, and listen between their icon communication devices."

Naruto looked at Gaara, unable to conceal his surprise. "It's that easy?"

"It's not easy, you have to know the frequency code," Gaara said, and Kotetsu chimed in with, "It's like a password."

Naruto frowned. That still sounded ridiculously easy. He had known a couple computer geeks back in his day that could screw with school system databases, and found it hard to believe that just one simple code acted as a deterrent between what _police_ officers were discussing on private lines.

"Don't you have hackers?" Naruto asked, completely interested. There was so much technology going around that it seemed like a stupid question, all before a couple of eyebrows raised furtively around him.

"You know, people who get into computer systems they're not allowed to for fun." Naruto wondered if it was possible they didn't exist.

"Oh, those," Kotetsu said from the front, and Gaara continued the sentiment. "If you're good enough to do that, you're usually found out, and then hired by the government."

That was a scary thought, Naruto pondered, thinking of the kids he'd known that were brilliant with binary codes and computer programming. Having a whole lo of them working in one place was a little nerve-wracking, and he still wasn't completely sold that there were people who didn't hotwire astro cars or listen in on icon transmissions for fun.

The speakers in the vehicle started to buzz, drawing Naruto from hi thoughts.

_Yeah, it won't be easy._

That was it, and then crackles of what indicated a bad connection. Haku leaned forward and turned it up. "It sounds like Raidou," he said with thought. Naruto found himself leaning closer in his seat, aching to hear more. Were they with Neji? Was Neji okay? He needed to hear more.

The sound went wishy-washy again, like a television set unable to get the signal to a certain channel, and the voice spoke again.

_Right. Izumo, where are you?_

More static.

_One my way. Have I ever mentioned how attractive you are when you're all serious?_

Kotetsu's lips puckered. "What the _hell_??"

Haku shushed him which didn't do much for damage control. Izumo was definitely being playful, and it hadn't occurred to him that perhaps he and Kotetsu had something going on.

_Have I ever told you how much I've wanted o transfer you to another unit?_

It was Raidou again, and Kotetsu smirked with satisfaction.

_Will both of you focus. It's going to take concentration to get in so, please._

This time it was Zabuza, and Naruto saw Haku's face light up a little. He tsked. "Talk about your inner-office relationships," he murmured dully.

"What do you need?" Gaara said from beside him, obviously hearing him wrong. Naruto shook his head, and Izumo's voice came over the speaker again.

_Okay, I'm at Lot B, just let me know when to act._

Whatever Lot B was, it must not have been good, because Haku's face suddenly paled, and Kotetsu was staring at the monitor like he had seen a ghost. Gaara was still calm and collected, only his eyebrow had risen in a sort of confusion.

"They're already there?"

Naruto leaned forward. "What's going on?" he asked, and Kotetsu ignored him to demand that Haku floor it. Haku speedily whipped into the fast lane and took off with such a motion that Naruto felt his insides rise to his throat.

"Gonna be sick," he mumbled and he pressed himself back against his seat, ignoring the scenery that whooshed past in a disorganized blur outside of his window. He clenched his eyes closed and tried to swallow the feeling back down, and repeated his earlier question.

"What's going on?"

Gaara answered. "Your co-workers are already at Danzo's station."

Naruto' eyes snapped open and he stared at Gaara. "What? Like—to save Neji and Morino?"

Gaara nodded and Haku's hand swiftly dropped to a handle that controlled gravity aliasing. The car dropped about fifty feet into a lower lane in less than a few seconds, and while Naruto devised that only a man in a panic could be so hasty, when Haku spoke, he was extremely serious.

"None of us has an icon?"

Naruto glanced down at his bare wrist and suddenly couldn't remember just what had happened to his. He frowned and glanced around, noting that no one else seemed to either. Haku spoke again. "Search the car."

Naruto obeyed, digging through small packing bags that were arranged neatly in snug little places beneath the seats, and also lowed through the little locker compartments above his head. He was hoping the distraction of a technological treasure hunt would keep him far from nausea, and at the moment, it was doing its job.

"I've found one," Gaara said succinctly, and he pulled an old looking icon from beneath his seat, examining it thoughtfully. Kotetsu leaned back and snatched it from him, holding it up like some ancient artifact.

"This is…at least two years old," he stared in awe and Naruto's nose scrunched. The cell phone he had back in college had been over three years old, and he didn't want to admit to such an apparent sacrilege.

Haku frowned. "I know Zabuza's number. Type it in," he demanded, and he spieled off and incredibly long set of numerics, one that made Naruto feel a little shy about not knowing his ten digit checking account number by heart. The icon rang, rusty as it was, and sadly, no one picked up.

"Try again," Haku insisted, and Kotetsu fiddled with the device, obeying. Still, there was no answer.

"Message him then. Tell him we are on our way."

Naruto had the feeling that the only reason any of his fellow officers wouldn't pick up a call was if they couldn't, and this implied that perhaps the other members of his station were already inside the building. Kotetsu did as Haku said, and then started dialing someone else.

"Who are you calling?" Haku said, and he shifted lanes so quickly that Naruto found himself putting his head between his knees, unable to hold back the delirium of motion sickness.

"Izumo. I don't have Raidou's number," he said. This time, luckily, Izumo did pick up.

"_This had better not be some kid prank calling me,"_ he said, not recognizing the number. Kotetsu almost cut him off. "Are you at the Lot yet?"

Surprise was in Izumo's tone. _"Kotetsu? Oh, man, where are you!?"_

Kotetsu ignored the question. "Izumo, are you at the Lot? Haku and I are almost there—"

"Five minutes," Haku seemed to promise from the driver's seat, and Izumo kept speaking.

"_Yeah, I've got to get off the line. It's about my time to head in. I'll let the other's know as soon as we meet up."_

The line clicked off, and Kotetsu stared at the phone before letting out a frustrated noise. "Ugh! Leave it to them to act without us!"

Naruto was trying his best to think of anything that didn't move, from statues, to concrete, to simple memories of him laying in bed, ignoring his alarm clock. Anything to will away the drugged sensation filling his sight and making his body feel weak.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gaara said from beside him, and only seconds later some voices came from the front.

"Oh, dude, are you okay?" Kotetsu asked, and Haku murmured a plethora of 'I'm sorry's' as he dropped a few more lanes down and swished from side to side in order to navigate through traffic.

"Peachy," Naruto said softly and under his breath. His hands were clenched so tightly that if he had nails he would have cut the skin of his palms open.

"Two minutes," Haku said, and the car dropped again, adding a headache to Naruto's list of ailments. He thought of crazy memories, fishing off the coast of a salt-rimmed reservoir as a kid, or rock climbing in the summertime with friends. He thought of Sarutobi and his amazing sandwiches, and how it felt to be on a cold hardwood floor, crawling over papers, diagrams, analyzing codes and mathematical equations, or shaping sleek metal parts together…

His head snapped up. "Let me off," he said hastily, and his comment was so resolute that he received awkward stares from everyone in the car aside from him.

"We're almost there-if you need to throw up—"

"No, I mean now. There's something I have to do," he said, and he met Haku's eyes through the window up front.

"Nice try," Kotetsu said, and he shook his head. "We have something more important to do. Save Neji and Morino—remember them?"

Naruto bit his tongue and could see Gaara staring at him through his peripheral vision. He clenched his fists together and leaned forward. "I'm not joking. Please. You guys go and get Neji and Morino. There's something that can't wait—"

The sound of sirens and the flickering of police lights illuminated the carriage, and Naruto spun around. They were being pulled over.

"Shit," Kotetsu said, but Haku's speed or course didn't stray. He was all nerves now though, Naruto could see.

"What is it that you have to do?" Gaara asked him seriously, and Naruto stared at him with all of the seriousness he could muster.

"I came here in a time machine that I built. I have to get to it—to destroy it—before Danzo even knows it exists."

Gaara stared at him and licked his lips. "It would make sense if he already knew. Why else would be use your co-workers as bait?"

Fear rippled through Naruto because that thought had never occurred to him. "Damnit."

"You built a _what_ to get here?" Kotetsu said from the front seat, over the noise of the sirens. Naruto lifted his eyes to meet Kotetsu's gaze, and searched for Haku's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"A time machine. I have to go destroy it. And I have to do it alone."

There was a heavy weight in the car, a feeling where everyone knew what he was saying was true, but no one was willing to admit it. Kotetsu was rambling about how stupid it would be for him to wander the streets alone, and Gaara was staring at him like he was a man possessed.

"If anyone goes with me…I don't want any accomplices. It's me and that machine they want, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of it."

"That's a selfish way to think," Gaara said, and Naruto only stared at him. Naruto was sure Gaara would attempt to restrain him, but instead, the redhead leaned forward and plucked the icon from he middle consul and shoved it into Naruto's grasp. "Don't be reckless. You have those other numbers in here. As soon as you're done, I'll be there—"

"_We'll_ be there—" Kotetsu added.

"Fine, _we_ will be there to pick you up. Uzumaki, _don't_ do anything stupid."

Naruto gave a half smile. "Like get caught?"

Gaara's voice was dead serious. "Yes. Especially do not get caught."

Naruto nodded. "I won't. I'll do my best not to, at least." It was the best promise he could offer.

The sirens were blazing now, and Naruto only saw one problem with his declaration of time machine destruction. How was he going to get out of the car?

"Do you trust me, Naruto?" Haku asked, and Naruto nodded, confusion plastered on his face.

The butterfly door of the car whipped open and air whooshed into the vehicle, making Naruto gasp at how high they were.

"Jump when I get to three," Haku said, and Naruto shook his head.

"Wa-wait-"

"One," Haku ducked the car to evade the cop behind them, "Two."

"Haku, I—"

"Three."

* * *

a/n:

Thank you for everyone who had read and reviewed. I know these past few mnths have been super shaky but being free of college is a bit like being a bird let free from a cage. I never realized how much of myself I had stowed away in order to get work done to graduate until this vacation. It was like the anime side of me just sprang to life again, lol.

I first flew to Vegas to have epic adventures with Ahja Reyn, Allys, (both of whom are in the Naruto community) and a friend of Reyn's, LB. We stayed at an incredibly large time share (which we should have just called a condo) and made a disaster sight of it with fabric and needles and wigs and costumes for AX. We wouldn't even let poor room service in because we made a horrific mess of the sink while dying fabric, and after we attmepted to drain a jacket in the tub, the rim turned red...and since we had been so stand-offish about room service coming in we were pretty postitive if they did they'd think we murdered someone. Especially because we just kep asking for a replenishment of towels, without really giving any back, haha! I honeslty don't know what they thought. If I walked into a hotel room full of capes and wigs and assorted hats--well, I guess it :was: Vegas.

Not to mention, LB was cosplaying Xanxus from Hitman Reborn and made a giganic sword that we had to wrap up in cardboard (poor thing, the sword had to get strapped to the top of the car for the ride to LA) and it ended up looking like a giant cross. Some older women were in the elevator with LB and said, "Oh, what's your cross for?" and she broke their hearts by admitting it as a sword. I think they thought it was real though because they shuffled away quickly enough. When we stopped at a bank in Cali this lady blessed our vehicle too, which was hilarious.

The con was really exciting. It's been forever and a day since I've gone to one, and I won't lie, that yaoi manga booth took a huge hit from me. The books were either $3 or $5 a piece; how could anyone in their right mind deny that?? Besides, all of my stuff is still packed up and in storage for when I move later this year so I've been living off fanfics alone. BUT, I rekindled my love for Nabari No Ou...God I forgot how much I love that series. I got front row seats to the panel with Yun Kouga (who does Loveless) and she was simply adorable. She seemed epically baffled that s many of us like shonen ai and yaoi, which I thought was funny.

I uh...cosplayed as Jewelry Bonney from One Piece and Adult!Reborn from KHR, and my group looked really good! And I can't say yet whether or not I feel accomplished about the fact I turned up looking like a deent guy for Reborn. Apparently I look really good in wigs too, LOL. But there were TONS of awesome cosplay...a Jack Sparrow, a giant Pocky, Mario and the Princess, a bunch of Vampire Knight costumes and Bleach...and surprisingly enough, not many Naruto at all. I think the true sign of a dying fandom is when you see keychains of Naruto and Sasuke practically all over each other and not one has been sold. That was pretty sad.

But after that I went to stay with a friend of mine that lives in Long Beach and we had loads of fun. Went to Disneyland (oh man, I lost a yaoi pin there. God help the poor mother who's child handed her the pin asking what it read: "Can cute boys be kissing now?") and we re-watched Coffee Prince and tanned...it was great.

I miss everyone already. Reyn and Allys are really amazing people. You should totally read Reyn's stories, she's in my fave authors. Oh! I also met Mignonne! She's super awesome too! We made Shabu-shabu together and I promised her a one shot out of it, hahahaha.

Man, god times. I'll post a longer entry on everything that happened on my LJ once I get some pics uploaded. The link is on my profile page.

**SPOILERS:**

Soooo...I want to bash Sasuke in the head. Actually, I want all of the punches Naruto's taken to get translated to Sasuke for being such a punk. But still, I can't bring mself to hate him. Why? Because Naruto loves him so much. I got starry eyed when Naruto said "I can't betray him"...I hope that things end well. I really don't want one of them to die. Danzo on the other hand...

I hope Naruto gets out of the village. Seriously. Go make happy-happy with the only other jinchuuriki and save Konoha again. This will please me. Oh! And Gaara looked so good at the end of that chapter--with his gourd! AH! I can't wait to see what happens.


	26. Chapter 26

**Misery Loves Company**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author:** Ladelle

**Comments:** Uh…hello. Long time no see! When I say I'm sorry I really am…I've been fighting writers' block on and off but this is a battle that I *will* win. I'm determined to.

Thank you for all of your reviews, inspiration, and support and I've officially plotted this little guy out to thirty-one chapters. So we're almost there!

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

He had never been to this part of town, and Naruto realized that sadly that he probably looked insane. It was in his best judgment to assume that locals didn't drop in from the sky, twirling through the air before an awning broke their fall. And as a good fifteen people stared at him as he rolled off the covering and fell into an undignified lump onto the concrete below, he was pretty sure he had drawn more attention to himself than necessary.

"Mister, are you alright?" A woman's voice sounded above him, and Naruto, collecting what was left of his pride and shelving remnants of anger towards Haku, leapt to his feet, ignoring a pain that shot up the length of his spine.

He laughed a little and rubbed his sore backside. "Fine, fine. Wow, when they say not to open your car door while flying, they sure mean it." He scratched the back of his head as the woman's eyes widened.

Before having to explain why he had considered opening his car door in the first place while soaring hundreds of feet in the air, Naruto stumbled through the small crowd clustered around him, his sights set on a descending stairwell not too far away. A small and beady-eyed man demanded he get medical attention, and Naruto's intelligent response was to scuttle out of sight.

There weren't too many stairs to take before Naruto reached street level, a fact he was grateful for. His legs were sore nonetheless, and he hid himself in the shadows of an upper-class boutique, in a narrow little alleyway beside it.

He took a few minutes to collect himself; to catch his breath and come up with a plan. This part of town was a bit more familiar to him, only because he recognized it from when he first arrived. It was the only part of the city where the buildings had gaps between them; gaps big enough to hide the machine he had built.

With a deep sigh, Naruto realized that finding the time machine at night would have been much easier, with the neon lights of after-hour clubs creating a haze over the crowds of people that sifted through. Now, only a few hours past midday, the sun was baking the sidewalks and anyone roaming around seemed shady.

Enter a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy looking for a time machine and things were bound to look skeptical. He frowned and scanned the area.

There weren't any security guards and the street traffic was nonexistent. The inner-city Division of Police, the building he had first entered in order to meet Morino, was only a block south. He wasn't sure if it was paranoia that was making the hair on the back on his neck stand straight, but he would have bet his life that there were officers planted _somewhere_ nearby.

It was too quiet to suspect otherwise.

Glancing to an alleyway a few blocks the other way, Naruto felt butterflies take flight in his stomach. He recognized it straight away. Taking a deep breath, he slipped out from the shadows towards the hiding place of his machine.

* * *

"If Naruto ends up harmed because you shoved him out of a flying vehicle, I'll kill you," Gaara said, and the silence in the vehicle proved that no one doubted the intent behind his words. Haku smiled shyly and let out a muffled laugh. "He'll be fine. I promise."

Gaara did not look convinced.

Kotetsu cleared his throat. "Look, Naruto's on his own now, so we need to figure out what _we're_ going to do."

Haku didn't seem too far behind him in terms of plotting up a plan of action, even though his attention seemed fully focused on the astrovehicles he was steadily weaving around. "The others are already infiltrating…when we get there, we may not have much to do at all."

"You shouldn't underestimate the situation," Gaara seemed reluctant to admit, an emotion that seemed new for him. "Police fighting against police isn't normal."

The thought seemed to settle in the vehicle, and the other two silently agreed. The station was only a hairsbreadth away, and Haku took a deep breath as he let his car descend onto an exit ramp and plummet forcefully down towards an open parking area on an upper platform. "A plan would be good about now."

Kotetsu frowned. "They said they were entering through Lot B and this is Lot A. If we're lucky, and the officers inside have noticed any type of commotion, they're at the other side," he pointed out, and Gaara nodded.

"We should stick together," Haku recommended as he successfully landed. Before he made an effort to leave the car, however, he turned to get a good look at Gaara. "There's something I've been meaning to ask, and I want an answer before I put any trust into you."

Kotetsu looked surprised, although he understood what Haku meant. While Gaara seemed like a friend to Naruto, his origins were unknown. And it wasn't as though he was a normal citizen, either. Trusting the wrong person could be a huge mistake, especially when they were about to set foot in the lion's den.

"How are you involved in any of this?" Haku questioned, and there was a fear in his eyes that his tone didn't quite cover. Gaara was the type of person that made anyone nervous, no matter their resolve. He didn't look affected by the mistrust.

"If I'm helping you, does it matter?" his voice was cool and calm, just like his demeanor. Haku searched Gaara's face for some hint that forming an alliance would be a mistake and found nothing. Kotetsu let out a groan.

"Though it's not the smartest thing to say in the world, in my opinion, if Naruto trusts you, I trust you." He looked embarrassed to admit it, but confident in his decision. Haku relaxed a little and said to Gaara, "You know why I have to be skeptical, right?"

There was a small moment of understanding between the two before Gaara twisted to the side, stepping out of the car. The other two followed. When Haku thought he wouldn't receive an answer at all, Gaara finally spoke. "I'm on Naruto's side since he is the one who can fix it all."

The answer seemed good enough.

Haku made a quick glance to his belt and Kotetsu's, making double sure they each had a weapon. Gaara was unarmed but he didn't seem to mind. Another fact that made him intimidating.

Haku mentally pocketed the questions that arose in his mind and they all moved forward, doing little to look sneaky as they found their way inside the back entrance. It led to a giant lobby, seemingly vacant, with a receptionist desk that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

Kotetsu picked up an empty bottle of water and stared at it skeptically. Air conditioning made goose bumps rise and suspicions grow; the whole room felt abandoned and sinister.

Haku stuck close to a long marble wall of the entrance hallway, his gun tight between his hands. He really didn't want to shoot anyone, but in every scenario, it was always best to be prepared. He didn't hear anything except for the gentle hum of cold air bursting from the ventilation system and noticed that Gaara was as strangely cautious as well.

"Is it normally like this?" he asked, and Haku found it interesting that he didn't seem to know. He supposed it was a good thing. Expecting a stranger to the police force to know irregularities was a bit absurd.

"No, it's too quiet," Haku clarified and Kotetsu rifled through paperwork on the front desk. Flipping through the stacks was a loud process that left both Haku and Gaara giving him reprimanding looks.

"Is this place even a station?" Kotetsu held up a few electronic fashion templates and frowned. "There isn't even an officer register," he pushed a stack of papers to the side, revealing a clipboard that looked like it had once led a more productive life. "Not to mention, I don't see a single sign of the others."

That much was true. Where was the rest of their department? Maybe they had already made it upstairs?

Haku frowned. "This place is desolate," he commented. "Look, we need to find where the captain is. Is this even on?" He leaned forward and tapped the hovering computer monitor, feeling a bit lucky that it woke up from its screensaver.

"Kotetsu, pull up Neji or Morino's file," Haku said, and Gaara stepped back while Kotetsu made an effort to pilfer through the station's online database. His eyes drifted up to a stairwell where a flicker of movement caught his eye, and also sounded in his trained ear.

Gaara had Haku's gun faster than anyone would have thought possible, and within seconds a shot rang out, followed by a body tumbling down the metal staircase. Haku was glaring pinholes at Gaara before he snatched back his gun, hissing, "Are you crazy?"

It took a minute for Kotetsu to figure out what had happened, and when Gaara didn't seem to care about the racket he had made, he returned to his electronic search. Instead of yelling at Gaara, Haku jogged over to the crumpled body at the bottom of the stairwell, checking his badge. He glared back at Gaara. "Two reasons why you won't do that again. One, guns are loud. Two, if you shoot someone from my department I won't think twice about forgetting about your relationship with Uzumaki."

Gaara didn't look effected. Kotetsu broke the awkward silence with the announcement that he had found their partners' location, and before anyone had a chance to argue, they were off to the third floor.

Stairs seemed like the best option, simply because the elevators were too enclosed. It was a catch twenty-two as their shoes scuffed against the marble flooring, making it obvious they were on their way upstairs. As careful as they were to be quiet, every footstep sounded like a drumbeat, echoing off walls and up towards the domed glass ceiling. Shadows passed by as clouds drifted overhead; the building still remarkably silent.

"Are you sure we're headed to the right place?" Haku asked Kotetsu, who was close behind him. Gaara's eyes were narrowed as he faced the third floor landing, caution eating away at his features.

"The database said that they were on the third floor," Kotetsu said, and his lips tightened against each other. "I'm going to take a wild guess that Danzo already knows we're here. Or knows abut the others, at least."

Haku inhaled sharply, though his composure didn't seem effected in the least. He decided that it was wishful thinking that had him confident about sneaking into the station unnoticed, but he catered to hope nonetheless. He wanted them to get in and out of the building as quickly as possible…even when the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach had him doubting the ease of his imagination.

Gaara was nearly to the top-most step when he paused, looking a bit like a cat with its fur bristling and eyes wildly darting around. It was a strange look, one that looked a little too animalistic for a human, no matter what lifestyle they led.

"What's the matter?" Haku asked, and he could feel the air around them turn stale. There was a barely audible sound that made goose bumps rise on Haku's neck and at once, all three of them were staring down to the first floor where a man was aiming a gun straight at them.

The sound of the hypercharging gun filled the void their walking had left, and the man holding it looked smug. His pale hair fell loosely from a ponytail tucked behind his head and thick-rimmed glasses had trouble balancing on his slender nose.

"Three at once," the stranger smirked. "That makes me pretty lucky."

Gaara was the only person whose expression didn't change.

"Who are you?" Kotetsu asked. It was obvious the man wasn't a cop—not even one of Morino's. He was wearing khakis and a loose shirt, definitely not something someone in uniform would wear around the station campus. He looked like an average guy, toting around dangerous weapon with a frightening precision.

While keeping his gun aimed at his prey, the man worked his way up the stairwell, never once breaking eye contact with the three. In any normal situation there would have been an opening—some opportunity for one of them to move so that they could get the upper hand. It crossed Haku's mind more than once to leap to the third floor landing and pull his own gun on the stranger but he wasn't sure how Kotetsu and Gaara would react, and he didn't want to put them in danger because of his own quick thinking.

"Not that I expect you to remember it, but my name is Kabuto," the stranger said. In less than a moment he was behind the trio, his gun aimed succinctly at Gaara's chest. It was as if he as stolen the thoughts from Haku's mind when he suddenly moved, cupping his hand around the barrel of the weapon.

Time flooded past.

The gun went off, but Gaara had already twisted to the side, allowing he bullet to whiz through the vacant space beside him and into a wall. He yanked it forward with such an impulsive force that the man named Kabuto came tumbling forward with it, and Gaara wasted no time in tangling his hands in the messy bundle of graying hair and slamming the man's head into the railing of the stairwell.

Haku let out a nervous squeak and Kotetsu collected himself, trying to recount what he had seen happen in such a brief period of time. Gaara pulled Kabuto's head up, a steady stream of blood trickling down from the man's slender nose, his glasses lost to the ground below.

"Not that I expect you to remember it," Gaara mimicked, "but my name is Sabaku."

"_What_?" Kotetsu would have stepped backwards if he wasn't on a stairwell. His voice failed to betray how stunned he seemed, and Haku looked just as uneasy. Kabuto, on the other hand, smirked, seemingly distracted from the pain he had felt moments before.

"To think you'd be working with the police…"Kabuto stated, almost submitting to a chuckle.

It was surprising, even more so when Haku though about it. The Sabaku family as well known and dangerously skilled. They had disappeared nearly a year ago, and there was a strange sense of realization at the fact that Naruto hat disappeared around that time as well.

"Don't kill him," Haku breathed, glancing from Kabuto to Gaara. The latter raised an eyebrow before tugging the older man back against him, looking slightly irritated. "He doesn't really seem worth it," he confessed.

Kabuto looked amused.

Kotetsu gave Haku a weary look but after taking a deep breath, the younger officer's mind cleared. Gaara and Naruto were friends. This meant something. There was a trust there, even if he didn't understand it himself.

"Are Neji and Morino on the third floor?" he asked instead, detracting to their goal. Kabuto glanced up the stairs. "They're not the only ones…"

It was obvious they were walking into a trap, but they had known this all along. Gaara seemed to be searching his face for some sort of confirmation to move forward, and Haku gave it without a second's thought. Whether their other teammates were there, or whether Danzo's officers were waiting…he was going up there no matter what.

"He's probably a member of the Akatsuki," Gaara said, his grip on Kabuto strong. HE added, "We should assume there are more of them here."

It was an unspoken conveyance, but somehow, Gaara's words also made Haku feel like they needed to hurry. There wasn't much time and they had to move. They came to the third floor and there was a moment where they all seemed to pause, preparing themselves for whatever could lie ahead.

"Come on," Gaara wasn't looking at the officers as he made his demand, and slammed Kabuto against the entryway door, causing it to fly open. Kabuto grunted at the impact and while Haku figured the guy probably deserved it; his sense of morality was eating away at his conscience.

Kotetsu seemed to be thinking along the same line of thought, but moved past Haku to follow more closely behind Gaara. They were entering the holding cell area, as it was, and his fingers were already curling around his handgun, ready for anything.

"What cells?" Gaara asked, and Kotetsu narrowed his eyes, searching for familiar numbers. The computer database had told him that Neji and Morino were being detained in the 300's, so he motioned Gaara to go left.

"Three-twelve and three-fourteen," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Once again, the room was too quiet. Kabuto stifled a grunt and he was jostled forward and said, "If you're going to do something stupid, do it fast. Danzo isn't very patient...and neither is Orochimaru."

Haku and Kotetsu paused but Gaara, as usual, seemed unaffected. He turned as he felt their footsteps come to a halt, and his eyes narrowed.

"You want to save your friends, right?"

The heavy feeling that had settled in the room seemed to lighten, and both of the officers nodded. Gaara started forward again. "You can't pick and choose who you go up against. Aside from that, there are more people involved in this than I'm sure any of us even think possible."

It made sense, even though Haku began to wonder what exactly 'this' was. Danzo was trying to take over the entire police arena and now, suddenly Orochimaru was involved. Orochimaru, for all intents and purposes, had only been wanted for vague hints of money laundering and a very distant connection to the Akatsuki.

Although he _had_ been involved with the Akatsuki's first attempt to kidnap Naruto...

Was it possible that Naruto's knowledge on time travel was related to Danzo's sudden movement of power?

"We still have nothing more to tell you," Neji's voice was crystal clear, and warmth ran through Haku's body. Kotetsu smiled as he came to stand in front of the cell that held their teammate, and suddenly frowned. "Is that any way to talk to your rescue party?"

Neji was on his feet in seconds, his eyes wildly searching the small group, lingering momentarily on Gaara and then Kabuto. "You--"

"Coming here was a dangerous move," Morino's voice came from one cell down, and Haku jogged over, eager to get a good look at his commander. He was sitting back in the shadows of the cell, and Haku was thankful to see him alive.

"Commander," he said, his voice escaping his lips like a long-held sigh. "We need to get out of here."

Morino came to the front of the cell, his monstrous figure looking no less intimidating despite the fact he wasn't in uniform. His eyes were hidden under thick lashes and his lips appeared thin as he pursed them.

"I don't think we would make it that far. Danzo will be back--"

"Any minute," a new voice blanketed the imprisonment area, and it was no surprise that the chief of police had stumbled into their attempted rescue. Beside him, however, was someone no one had seemed to expect--no one except for Gaara, who let the name come off his tongue like a curse.

"Orochimaru."

Haku and Kotetsu jumped backwards, their guns drawn within seconds. Danzo had one as well, and instead of pointing it at any of the intruders, he had it aimed at Neji.

"You honestly want to play these games with me?" He asked, and his voice was full of ice. "Although it was very considerate for you to come to me. I'm getting old; the less work, the better."

Gaara cursed and Kabuto wriggled out of his hold, nearly shoving himself forward towards Orochimaru and Danzo. Orochimaru was grinning, and it was an eerie sight.

"It looks like everything has finally been set into motion..." the pale older man said, and he licked his lips."No doubt Naruto will be searching for the time machine he built...and as soon as he finds it, Uchiha will confiscate it."

Kotetsu snorted. "What does Sasuke have to do with this?"

Danzo leaned back against a holding cell door, finally acting as old as he looked. He looked tired, as though he had been running a marathon the last few days. And if he had been chasing after Naruto that was an accurate depiction.

"Sasuke isn't worth anything," Orochimaru said, and Gaara's skin tingled at the anger he felt for Naruto's sake. "No, it's Itachi that we're talking about. One of the Akatsuki's finest..."

Even though Orochimaru said that, his words sounded cynical. Kabuto moved forward and motioned for Danzo to hand over his gun since he looked too exhausted to shoot anyway.

"The Akatsuki's wanted to thank you for all of your help, Danzo," Kabuto smiled as he took the gun from the older man. He gazed at the weapon with little interest before sliding his forefinger alongside the trigger.

Haku's eyes widened as Kabuto moved the barrel of the gun so that it was snug against Danzo's temple. "Without you we definitely wouldn't have gotten this far."

The commander's eyes were wide in disbelief, and he looked wild as he panicked. "What is the meaning—"

"Unfortunately," Orochimaru cut him off, "now you are merely in the way."

Kabuto inhaled and the sound of his uneven breathing was loud. Gaara was silent. Haku clenched his eyes closed.

"W-wait—" Danzo's voice wavered.

Kabuto pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I can't believe that man was right."

The unfamiliar voice sent Naruto spinning around, wondering how someone could have come up behind him so quietly. His hand immediately surged towards the waistline of his pants, but no weapon was holstered. He wondered when he had picked up the habit of relying on is gun, even when he never really intended to use it.

"Excuse me?" He asked, realizing the figure before him wasn't an officer. Or at least it didn't appear to be. It was a well-endowed woman with a skeptical expression plastered to her face. Behind her, Naruto's time machine was gone.

"Where—" he began, but she was talking over him almost as soon as he had started.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard a lot about you. Most of it good. A few things bad. And now that you're standing right in front of me, I can't help but want to punch you in the face."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Just who was this person? Blond hair spilled over her shoulders and her eyes were cold and serious. Something told Naruto that if she did decide to hit him, the impact would be life altering.

"How do you know me?" Naruto asked, honestly curious. Most people knew _of_ him, but few could connect the dots before meeting him. A small part of him wondered if she worked for the Akatsuki, but he quickly shrugged the feeling away. She didn't feel evil, even if she did have a dangerous aura to her.

Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, the woman frowned. "The same way most people know other people. I've heard about you. From Jiraiya. He has your time machine, by the way."

She eyed a well manicured finger with fake interest and licked her lips. "So, you ready to go?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Go…where?"

"To Jiraiya, you moron. Do you have a concussion? I _am _a doctor." The entire comment was unnecessary, Naruto decided, but something clicked in his mind.

"You…are you the traveler…the one Shi—oh, what was her name—"

"Shizune? She told you about me?" The woman didn't look happy to hear this, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm just good at putting two and two together," he answered, and she looked disbelieving.

"My name is Tsunade. _Doctor_ Tsunade to you, because waiting her for you has made me irritable. How he knew you'd be coming is beyond me—"

"I can't go with you," Naruto interrupted. If Jiraiya had the machine, that meant it was safe at least. As far as he was concerned, there was no way he could leave while knowing that so many of his friends were risking their lives in Danzo's station.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you have a choice? Jiraiya wants to see you. I'm positive your little friends will be fine."

Naruto stared at her and couldn't help but find it suspicious that she knew so much about him and his current situation. "How do you—"

"I'm resourceful. Now come on. If you want to save your friends, you first have to get to know your enemies."

Naruto swallowed as the woman stalked towards the alleyway's exit, her busty figure looking exotic when Naruto mentally compared it to the women that didn't exist in this time. "My enemies?" he asked, confused. He chased her from behind, not quite sure why he did trust her so easily.

She stopped before they walked out to the street and looked down at him, her amber eyes looking saturated in the sunlight that soaked her figure from the sky above.

"The leader of the Akatsuki…" she started, and took a deep breath before continuing. "He's a friend of Jiraiya's. Or was. It's really not my story to tell. But if you want to be the hero, you've got to know what's really going on."

She started forward, but Naruto paused. "Why are you here and not Jiraiya?" he asked, feeling cautious. Was this a trap? Was she a traveler hired by the Akatsuki to mislead him? She smiled, and while it looked condescending, it at least seemed honest.

"I wanted to see for myself that you'd come," she answered. "That and Jiraiya wanted to babysit your little Konohamaru."

Naruto had almost forgotten the name he had given his time machine. He stepped out into the sun and glanced back towards the station, knowing his friends were inside. Guilt tore at his nerves, and the woman named Tsunade grabbed his hand.

"Stop thinking about them. It's not going to matter anyway," her voice was callous, and she began dragging him forward. He tried to shake her, but Tsunade's grip was strong.

"What do you mean it won't matter?" Naruto asked, doing his best to plan his fee against the pavement below. Tsunade's voice was low, but Naruto heard her just fine.

"Because you're going to change it. Every last bit of it, until this world is back where it belongs."

Naruto was at a loss when he realized that she was completely serious.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit stupid to his own ears. She yanked him around a street corner and into the lobby of some expensive apartment complex, her resolve hardly cracking under Naruto's growing insecurity.

"The future wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you," she said, pulling him down a slender hallway, decorated much like how Naruto remembered cruise ship interiors to be. He almost knocked over a potted plant as she tugged him closer behind herself.

Naruto frowned. "That doesn't mean I'm changing anything—" he started, but she whipped him to the side and into a small room, where a familiar face greeted him.

"Jiraiya…" Naruto said, and the older man knocked him upside the head.

Tsunade locked the door behind them and stood against it, and here was a brief moment of time where Naruto felt overwhelmed, as if too much had happened in a short period of time.

"It's good to see you, too, kiddo," Jiraiya laughed, and he didn't look much different than Naruto remembered. Still bulky and clever-looking, with intelligent eyes and a wisdom beyond his years. Almost like Sarutobi, Naruto though absently.

"You've been hiding here the entire time?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised. He glanced around the room, wondering how Jiraiya managed to live merely blocks away from the police station that wanted his intellectual head on metaphorical platter. Not to mention he knew the police and Akatsuki were after Tsunade.

"It's a nice place!" Jiraiya defended himself, misreading Naruto's question. There weren't any doubts in Naruto's mind that it wasn't luxurious, but more or less, it was very unexpected. "They think I'm halfway across the world. They'd never look in their backyard."

Naruto nodded and frowned, his mind suddenly reeling back to the escape party at Danzo's station. "Look, I've got to go—" he started, but Jiraiya once again cut him off. This time his expression and voice were very serious.

"Naruto, you have to make up your mind," he said, and Naruto shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

There was a long period of silence and Tsunade slipped in between them, and disappeared down the front hallways of the luxury apartment. When she was out of sight, Jiraiya frowned.

"You're either staying or you're leaving," he said, and Naruto knew what he meant. It had all come to this, the moment where ha had to choose.

"I'm staying," Naruto stated, not a heartbeat between the question and his immediate answer.

"Let me tell you everything I know, and then you can decide what's best."

From the sounds of it, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to hear. And from the way the sun was setting outside, he wasn't sure if he had the time.

* * *

**a/n:** I'm running late for work so super quick **SPOILERS:**

OMFG if Naruto turns his back on Sasuke now that Madara's got him I will officially go insane!!!!


End file.
